Soy Nicole Potter, y estoy embarazada de Draco Malfoy
by Merodeadora Black 28
Summary: Esto no puede estar pasando a mí, ¡Por Merlín! Estoy embarazada de Draco Malfoy que no solo es mi enemigo y el de mi hermano sino que también que él y toda su familia son mortífagos... Pero de una cosa estoy segura es de que yo voy a salir a delante por mi hijo y no me importa que Malfoy sea el padre, ¡Porque este bebé que llevo en el vientre es solo mío!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 **POV Nicole**

Esa noche en la fiesta a la que me invito mi mejor amiga —de Francia— me divertí mucho. Pero como yo no estoy acostumbrada a tomar bebidas alcohólicas, se me subió el alcohol, tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba coqueteando y luego besándome con la persona menos esperada, y esa persona es nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, sí, mi enemigo o eso creí yo, porque de una cosa yo si estoy segura, es que yo no sé tomar y por eso no fui consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero él, ¿por qué aceptaba mis coqueteos y porque me besaba? ¿No se supone que me odia al igual que a mi hermano? ¿Qué lo impulso a hacerlo? Sería una venganza hacia mi hermano porque yo soy lo que más quiere en el mundo, ¿o por qué lo hizo?

Pero todo no quedo solo en besos, no, yo tenía que dejarme llevar por mis hormonas y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba en una habitación con él, despojándonos de todas nuestras ropas sobre una cama, y cuando ya estábamos completamente desnudos seguimos besándonos y acariciándonos todo el cuerpo, luego sentí un profundo dolor, era casi insoportable, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que él había entrado en mí y me penetraba una y otra vez, sin ningún tacto, parecía muy excitado, yo en cambio sentí dolor, pero luego el dolor fue amenorando y también empecé a sentir oleadas de placer, un placer que nunca había sentido antes en toda mi vida. Estábamos muy excitados, descontrolados diría yo, y luego de pasar no sé cuánto tiempo haciéndolo quedamos agotados, él salió de mí, y después de lo único que me acuerdo es que me abrace a él y cerré mis ojos y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente no me acordaba de nada y estaba muy confundida, y lo peor de todo era que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Parpadeé y me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación donde siempre solía dormir cuando iba a casa de mi amiga, pero había algo que no encajaba, no sabía qué, pero era algo raro. Recordé que estaba en la fiesta, y que había bebido, intenté levantarme, pero me di cuenta que un brazo —que no era el mío— me lo impedía, y eso no era todo también me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda; lentamente giré para ver quién era la persona que me abrazaba, me lleve una tremenda sorpresa… no lo podía creer era… ¡Malfoy! ¡Draco Malfoy!

 **2 meses después…**

Empecé a tener malestares, tenía mareos, dolor de cabeza y muchas nauseas, sobre todo en las mañanas y apenas empezaba a desayunar mi estómago se revolvía e iba corriendo a vomitar, estaba fatal. Claro que procuraba que mi hermano no se diera cuenta de lo mal que me sentía si no se iba a preocupar mucho, y yo no quería darle más preocupaciones de las que ya de por si tenía.

Esos malestares cada vez eran peores, pero lo peor era que en dos meses no menstruaba, al comienzo creía que era el estrés de la escuela, por los TIMOS o porque por más que quería olvidarme lo que había pasado esa noche con Malfoy, no podía. Claro que después de esa noche yo trataba de encontrarme lo menos posible con él. Y como los malestares seguían, temí estar embarazada de Malfoy, porque después de esa noche no me había acostado con nadie más, lamentablemente él fue el primero y el último, hasta el momento de hoy. Precisamente con él tuve que perder la virginidad.

¡Ay, porque él tuvo que ser el primero!

Luego de lamentarme, decidí hacerme una prueba de embarazo, fui a la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey, y sustraje una poción para comprobar si estaba o no embarazada. Subí a mi habitación, la cual compartía con Ginny —la hermana menor de Ron Weasley, mejor amigo de mi hermano—. Me aseguré de que no estuviera Ginny, luego de eso tome la poción y espere unos minutos para que hiciera efecto; y si mi vientre se abultaba un poco, era que la prueba había dado positivo, y si mi vientre seguía igual de plano que siempre, la prueba sería negativo. Pasaron tres minutos y yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, cuando de pronto mi vientre se abulto… y al instante volvió a normalidad.

¡Por Merlín! no podía creer que estaba embarazada de Malfoy, lo único que hice fue llorar, llorar acostada en mi cama.

Como pudo pasarme esto a mí. Yo que siempre había sido muy responsable y cautelosa, pero no contaba con que me iba a descontrolar con unos cuantos tragos de más, ahora entiendo ese dicho muggle que dice: "Hormonas matan neuronas". Estaba muy enojada, asustada y triste a la vez. Porque tuvo que aparecer esa noche precisamente el hurón oxigenado, y como le diría a mi hermano que estoy embarazada y no de cualquier otro chico, sino de su peor enemigo, de seguro se va a enfurecer. Como me pudo pasar esto a mí, yo, Nicole Lily Potter Evans. Saldré viva de esta situación o mi hermano me matara en el proceso o tal vez mate al hurón, bueno, eso me tiene sin cuidado.

¿Por qué diablos tuve que bebes tanto?, y seguía lamentándome. De tan solo acordarme de esa noche, besándolo y acariciándolo como si mi vida dependiera de eso. ¡Arg! ¡Qué rabia siento hacia mí misma!

De pronto escuchó que alguien entra a la habitación, por instinto hundí más la cabeza a la almohada, mojando las fundas con mis lágrimas.

—¿Nikki? Ginny y Hermione están muy preocupadas por ti, porqué dicen que no has querido bajar en toda la mañana —era mi hermano, se sentó en el borde de mi cama, yo levanté la cabeza lentamente, y Harry se me quedo mirando preocupado—. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué lloras, bonita? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

—Oh, Harry —lo miré a los ojos—, sabes… sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? Que nos tenemos el uno al otro —desde hace un año que nos enteramos que éramos hermanos, y él siempre me protegía, y yo lo adoraba.

—Claro que lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho, eres mi hermanita —me quedo mirando—, pero no me digas que solo por eso estabas llorando —sonrió.

—No, Harry, yo… —y no pude seguir hablando—, yo… —respiré profundo, y se lo dije de una buena vez—. Yo… estoy embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca queriendo decirme algo, pero las palabras no le salían, intentaba digerir la noticia de que la ejemplar y dulce de su hermanita esté embarazada. Note como empezó haciendo cuentas o tratando de recordar si yo le había presentado a algún novio o hubiera estado saliendo con alguien. Luego sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi vientre, ¡Merlín! Que decepcionado se debe estar sintiendo de mí. Varios minutos después, volvió a hablar, pero enojado—. ¿De quién es…?

* * *

Hola, chicas

Este fic, es el mismo fic con el nombre **"¡Estoy Embarazada! ¿Por qué justamente de él? ¿Por qué de Draco Malfoy?"** solo que mejor redactado, espero que le den una nueva oportunidad

saludos


	2. Capítulo 1: El Comienzo de Todo y Conoci

**Capítulo 1: El Comienzo de Todo y Conociendo a mi Hermano**

 **POV Nicole**

Hagrid me contó que…

Todo comenzó hace casi 16 años… la noche en que Lord Voldemort mato a mis padres…

Y bueno, antes de esa "maravillosa noche que pase con Malfoy". Mi nombre es Nicole Lily Potter Evans, y soy hija de Lily Potter —de soltera Evans— y de James Potter, nadie sabía de mi existencia, ni siquiera mi hermano. Yo soy la última de los Potter, y cuando mi hermano tenía un poco más de un año, yo apenas tenía unos días de nacida; nadie sabía de mi existencia, bueno, en realidad solo lo sabía Sirius Black —el padrino de mi hermano— y Remus Lupin, por supuesto este último es mi padrino, pero aun nadie lo sabe.

La noche del 31 de octubre, Voldemort entró a nuestra casa y primero asesino a papá cuando quiso salvarnos, luego subió hasta la habitación de mi hermano donde también se encontraba mi madre, yo estaba profundamente dormida en la habitación de mis padres, mamá puso una cuna ahí para que yo durmiera. Y cuando Voldemort subió a la habitación de mi hermano, intento matarlo, pero mi madre se interpuso salvando a Harry, cayendo muerta, el _Avada Kedavra_ que le lanzó Voldemort tratando de matar a Harry rebotó en él, matando o al menos eso creía la gente. El único daño que le causo a mi hermano fue dejarle una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Luego de eso Dumbledore envió a Hagrid a Godric Hallows para que fuera por mi hermano y salvarlo. En el momento en que Hagrid se disponía a irse de la casa escucho el llanto de un bebé, él se dirigió a donde se escuchaba el llanto y llego hasta la habitación de mis padres y ahí encontró mi cuna que tenía mi nombre grabado "Nicole Potter", se sorprendió mucho porque nadie sabía que los Potter tenían otro hijo, aparte de Harry. Hagri me cogió en brazos y también me llevo con él.

Cuando llego al sitio indicado, el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall lo esperaban, Hagrid aterrizo la moto.

—Profesor Dumbledore, profesora McGonagall —saludó.

—¿Todo bien, Hagrid? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Sí, profesor, se quedaron dormidos los dos —contestó Hagrid.

—¿Se quedaron dormidos los dos? ¿Quiénes dos? —preguntó muy confusa la profesora McGonagall.

—Sí, profesora, mírelo usted misma —los dos profesores se acercaron y vieron al pequeño Harry dormido junto a su hermana recién nacida.

—¿Quién es esa bebé? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Es Nicole Potter, la hermana del pequeño Harry —contestó el guardabosques.

—Eso es imposible, nunca nos enteramos de que Lily haya tenido otro bebé —dijo McGonagall.

—Pero es cierto, profesora, la encontré en la habitación de sus padres y en la cuna estaba grado su nombre "Nicole Potter" —contestó Hagrid.

—Bueno, está bien, Hagrid —dijo Dumbledore y tomó a Harry en brazos, McGonagall cargo a Nicole.

Y antes de que dejara a Harry en la casa de los Dursley, McGonagall dijo:

—Albus está seguro de dejar a Harry con estos muggles, los he estado observando durante todo el día, y son de lo peor.

—Esa es su única familia, y sé que aquí él estará a salvo —Hagrid se quedó mirando atentamente a Harry—, no es un adiós, Hagrid, es solo un hasta luego —dijo Dumbledore, observó a la niña y dijo—: Voldemort no se debe de enterar de su existencia.

—Pero quién-usted-sabe está muerto, profesor —dijo Hagrid, sorprendido.

Dumbledore no contestó.

—¿Entonces que vamos hacer con ella? —preguntó Minerva.

—Ya sé dónde la dejaremos —respondió Dumbledore.

Y luego de que Dumbledore dejara a mi hermano con nuestros tíos muggles, esa misma noche él me dejo con unos muggles amigos suyos que si sabían de la magia. Y por eso yo crecí creyendo que los Jones eran mis verdaderos padres, ellos me querían demasiado y yo a ellos; me cumplían hasta el más mínimo capricho, nunca me negaban nada, es que ellos eran millonarios y por eso no se hacían problemas con darme todo lo que quería.

Cuando cumplí los 11 años, recibí una carta del colegio Beauxbatons para estudiar magia, yo me sorprendí mucho y me repetía: "¿yo, estudiar magia?" esto debe ser una broma, la magia no existe, es ilógico, pensaba. Y entonces se lo conté a mis padres y ahí fue cuando ellos me contaron toda la verdad, que no eran mis verdaderos padres y que no me apellidaba Jones sino Potter Evans, y que además, tenía un hermano mayor llamado Harry James Potter Evans, que él iba al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y también que él era el único que podía derrotar al innombrable —yo no sabía quién era ese tal "innombrable", pero luego mis padres me contaron todo lo que sabían de ese mago tenebroso—. Por mi parte yo no podía asistir a Hogwarts porque aún no era tiempo, así que debía asistir al colegio de señoritas de Beauxbatons, pero no podía usar mi verdadero apellido porque podría ser peligroso, ya que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que el innombrable estaba o no muerto de verdad, así que para mí protección y la de mi hermano tenía que seguir usando el apellido de mis padres adoptivos.

Yo acepte ir al colegio Beauxbatons con el nombre de Nicole Lily Jones, haciéndome pasar por hija de muggles. Y así transcurrieron los años, y ahora estaba cursando mi cuarto curso. Tengo muy buenas calificaciones, y también tengo muy buenas amigas, pero mi mejor amiga es Diane Moreau, ella es muy divertida —para nada una princesita francesa como yo creí que era— la pasamos muy bien juntas y además, ella es la única que sabe mi secreto.

Pero a solo un día para salir de vacaciones, los seguidores de Voldemort —el innombrable— llamados mortífagos, invadieron y mataron a muchos de mis compañeras y maestras, era el caos total, lo bueno era que mi amiga Diane se había ido esa tarde de la escuela con sus padres, puesto que saldrían de viaje urgente. Yo estaba escondida en un aula casi destruida, sí, debía reconocer que tenía mucho miedo, además, las probabilidades de que yo, una chica de 14 años derrotara a uno de esos mortífagos eran nulas. Y lo peor llego, uno de esos mortífagos logro encontrarme, era una mujer con cara de loca, llamada Bellatrix, pero ella no venía sola, ella estaba acompañada de dos idiotas.

Bellatrix me observó de pies a cabeza, y rió como demente.

—¿Cómo te llamas, pelirroja? —me preguntó.

—Para que preguntarle su nombre si igual la vas a matar —dijo uno de los idiotas.

—¡Cállate! —bramó la pelinegra—. Así será más divertido —agregó.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —volvió a pregúntame.

—Nicole Jones —respondí, pero no revele mi verdadero apellido.

—¿Jones? —dijo la tal Bellatrix—, no es un apellido de ninguna de las familias de magos sangre pura, eso quiere decir que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia —escupió.

—Sí —respondí, con una valentía que no sabía que pudiera tener.

Me miró con asco, y le ordeno a uno de los imbéciles que me castigaran por ser una impura, pero el idiota número 1 se acercó a mí, con una sonrisa lasciva para luego lanzarme un _crucio_ , yo grite de dolor a la vez que caía al suelo, se me salían las lágrimas, hasta que después de no sé cuánto tiempo paso, el mortífago paro. Yo estaba agotada, y mi cuerpo me dolía.

Como pude me levante del suelo. Sabía que ese sería mí —o al menos eso creí— Y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban dije:

—Eres una maldita estúpida arrastrada, te vas a arrepentir de seguir a Voldemort —no sé porque dije eso, tal vez fue que estaba muy enojada.

—Ninguna sangre sucia como tú me habla de esa forma y sale con vida, ¡CRUCIO! —gritó y volví a caer al suelo, retorciéndome de dolor. Ella y los otros dos se reían de mí, y justo cuando empezó a decir—: AVADA KEDA… —llegaron unos aurores, los cuales me rescataron y al instante los mortífagos desaparecieron y no pudieron ser capturaron.

En ese instante yo ya no pude más y caí desmayada.

Cuando desperté no sabía dónde me encontraba… escuché pasos y un medimago entró a la habitación completamente blanca donde estaba, con el medimago venían dos aurores, los cuales empezaron a interrogarme.

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté, sintiendo una punzada en la cabeza.

—En San Mungo —me dijo uno de los aurores.

—Me duele la cabeza —me quejé.

—Es lógico —dijo el medimago—, luego le diré a una enfermera que te dé una poción para el dolor.

—Señorita, necesito que me cuente todo lo que recuerda del ataque —dijo el otro auror.

—Ah… lo único que… recuerdo… es que… Bellatrix me torturaba… y luego perdí el conocimiento —respondí, tratando de recordar al más, pero era como si mi mente estuviera en blanco.

—No se preocupe, ya iras recordando poco a poco, pero al menos se acuerda de su nombre, ¿verdad? —me preguntó el auror.

—Sí. Me llamo… Nicole Potter —apenas termine de hablar, todos se me quedaron mirando como si estuviera loca, no dijeron nada más y salieron de la habitación.

Luego de una semana ya me sentía mejor, y ya recordaba todo lo que había pasado en Beauxbatons, pero estaba un poco desesperada porque no me daban de alta, ya quería estar en casa con los Jones. ¿Cómo estarían ellos? ¿Estarían bien? Espero que sí. Estaba con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza cuando el mismo auror que me estuvo interrogando hace una semana, entró a mi habitación, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue ver que no estaba solo. Él venía con un chico de cabellos azabaches y alborotados, de gafas redondas y pude vislumbrar por debajo de su flequillo que tenía una cicatriz en forma de rayo. Ese chico se me quedo mirando con sorpresa, y con lo que pude percibir, ternura. Y hasta parecía que quería llorar, ya que sus ojos verdes estaban demasiado brillantes.

—Otra vez tú aquí —le dije al auror, y luego me quede mirando al chico extraño—. ¿Quién es él? —pregunté. El chico seguía mirándome y ya me estaba incomodando un poco.

El pelinegro se acercó unos pasos.

—¿Cómo… cómo te llamas? —me preguntó.

—Nicole Potter Evans —le contesté—. ¿Y tú quién eres? —pregunté otra vez.

—Yo soy… —se quedó unos segundo callado, y respiró profundo para continuar hablando—, soy Harry James Potter Evans —me quede muy sorprendida, no lo podía creer, ese chico que estaba frente a mí, era mi hermano, el niño que vivió, el elegido, y el único que puede derrotar a Voldemort. Pero no lo reconocí porque nunca en mi vida lo había visto, y ni siquiera tenía una foto de él, pero era él, mi hermano, mi única verdadera familia.

—Entonces tú eres… —no pude seguir hablando, las lágrimas me lo impedían.

—Sí… sí, yo soy tu hermano mayor —y corrió a abrazarme, y obvio que yo también lo abrace muy fuerte.

Un medimago entró con mi alta en la mano.

—Señorita Potter —dijo, llamando mi atención. Harry y yo desasimos el abrazo—. Ya puede ir a casa, al parecer ya está perfectamente bien.

—¿En serio? Gracias, por fin, ya no aguantaba estar encerrada en esta habitación —dije. El medimago salió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Luego de que el medimago saliera de mi habitación, Harry quería que me fuera con él a la Madriguera —que nombre tan extraño para llamar a una casa, pensé— y que conociera a sus amigos, como era vacaciones quería recuperar todos esos años que estuvimos separado y la verdad yo también, pero le explique que no podía porque tenía que volver con los Jones ya que ellos habían sido como unos verdaderos padres conmigo. Él se entristeció, pero le dije que solo pasaría un par de semanas con ellos y que luego yo me iría con él a la Madriguera, y él acepto.

Ya en casa de los Jones, les conté todo lo que me paso en el colegio, y también que conocí a mi hermano Harry, ellos se alegraron por mí. Estuve con ellos tres semanas como se lo prometí a Harry y luego me fui con él a la Madriguera, y ahí conocí a todos los Weasley —bueno, no a todos porque su hermano Percy no estaba, ya que se había peleado con su familia— y a Hermione Granger. Todos eran muy amables y simpáticos conmigo, sobre todo los gemelos Fred y George, ellos me hacían reír mucho. Y Hermione regañando siempre a Ron para que comiera despacio, le decía "que la comida no se iba a ir volando de su plato", Ron solo bufaba, también me hice muy buena amiga de Ginny, la menor de los Weasley, y me pude dar cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de mi hermano por las miradas que le dedicaba cuando él no se daba cuenta, y mi hermano cuando notaba las miradas de Ginny se sonrojaba y dirigía su mirada a otra parte. Eran tan graciosos los dos, yo creo que al final van a terminar juntos igual que Hermione y Ron, aunque ellos siempre paran peleando.

Las vacaciones terminaron y yo me traslade a Hogwarts para estar junto a mi hermano.

El viaje en el tren fue tranquilo. Ya en Hogwarts todo me sorprendió y me gustó mucho, ya que era tan diferente a Beauxbotons, lo único que voy a extrañar de ese colegio es a mi mejor amiga, Diane, pero ella entendió que yo quería estar con mi hermano, y le prometí que le enviaría cartas para seguir en contacto. Yo entraba a mi quinto curso igual que Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, las dos teníamos la misma edad; mi hermano, Ron y Hermione entraban a su sexto curso.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, tuve que esperar hasta que terminaran con los niños de primero, para que al final me llamaran a mí. Una profesora de semblante serio dijo mi nombre para que el sombrero decidiera a que casa pertenecería. Pero apenas pronuncio mi nombre, tenía todas las miradas sobre mí, sobre todo los que más me observaban eran los chicos de uniforme verde y plata, mi hermano me había prevenido de esos chicos, diciéndome que no me confiara en ellos. Me pude dar cuenta que el que más me miraba era un rubio platinado de ojos grises, él me dirigía una mirada fría, pero entre su frialdad pude notar la sorpresa, mucho más que los demás. Deje de mirarlo, no dándole más importancia de la necesaria, él que también me miraba era un profesor vestido completamente de negro. Yo seguí caminando hasta llegar donde estaba lo profesora, me senté en el banquito y ella me puso el sombrero seleccionador.

—Uhm… la última Potter, la única Potter luego de varias generaciones. Sabía que vendrías, tardaste, pero al fin viniste; veamos, en que casa te pondré, veo inteligencia, valentía, también un poco de arrogancia, pero la valentía sobresale en ti. Ya sé a dónde te pondré —decía el sombrero. Yo aproveche mientras el sombrero hacia una pausa, y observé a mi hermano, el cual me miraba sonriente, él sabría en qué casa iba a quedar—, ¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero, y todos los Gryffindor aplaudieron, y mientras me acercaba a mi nueva casa, escuche a los gemelos canturrear "Tenemos a los Potter, tenemos a los Potter", yo sonreí ante eso. Me senté junto a mi hermano, que estaba feliz.

Al siguiente día me levante muy temprano, y es porque no había podido dormir mucho por la emoción de estar en Hogwarts junto a mi hermano. Giré mi cabeza para ver a Ginny, y ella seguía dormida —había sido una suerte que me tocara compartir habitación con ella—. Me di una ducha rápida y me coloque mi uniforme, luego de eso baje a la sala común y me encontré con Hermione, le pregunte por mi hermano y Ron, ella me dijo que siempre se levantaban un poco más tarde. Hermione y yo bajamos al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Minutos después Ginny entro al Gran Comedor junto con mi hermano y Ron.

Pasamos todo el desayuno platicando y Hermione dándome recomendaciones para cada curso, mientras que Ron me hablaba mal del profesor Snape —el cual era el profesor que vestía completamente de negro— yo solo asentía a todo lo que Ron decía, y reía al ver la cara de Hermione, a ella no le gustaba que hablaran mal de los profesores. Luego de desayunar, Ginny y yo nos dirigíamos a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones con el temible profesor Snape, que según todos trataba muy mal a los Gryffindor. Yo iba revisando si llevaba mi libro de pociones cuando de repente choque sin querer con alguien, los dos caímos al suelo. Levante la mirada y me encontré con un rubio, el mismo rubio que se me quedo mirando la noche anterior.

—Lo siento —me disculpé.

Él también me miró, y se levantó sacudiéndose la túnica.

—Fíjate por donde vas estúpida mestiza —me espetó, muy enojado.

Yo no lo podía creer lo que me dijo, si solo fue un accidente.

—Oye, te dije que lo siento, no es para que mi insultes. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? En todo caso tú también debiste fijarte para no chocar —le dije, muy enojado yo también.

—¿Qué quién me creo que soy? Pues soy Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin —ah, con que él era el tal Malfoy, ya Harry me había advertido sobre él— y yo le hablo como se me da la gana a cualquiera, y a ti te voy a tratar peor porque eres una Potter, la hermana de cara rajada y lo odio —me dijo con un tono de voz de superioridad.

—Deja de molestar a Nikki, Malfoy, ella no te ha hecho nada —me defendió Ginny.

—Cierra la boca, pobretona —le gritó, el muy estúpido. ¡Arg! Ya siento que lo odio.

—Te crees el ombligo del mundo, ¿verdad? —le dije—, pero no eres más que un estúpido oxigenado que tiene el ego más grande que el cerebro —le grité, y él me quedo mirando enojado y con la boca abierta intentando responderme, pero no le di oportunidad de hablar, porque cogí a Ginny del brazo, y le dije—: Vámonos, Ginny, no perdamos más tiempo con este oxigenado —y las dos nos fuimos a clases.

Desde ese momento Malfoy y yo nos llevamos muy mal, y el odio es mutuo, él siempre molestándome a mí, o a mi hermano y sus amigos, juro que ya no lo soporto. Hasta han llegado a golpes con mi hermano y Ron. Esta situación es insoportable, no sé cómo Hermione ha aguantado todo estos años. Pero menos mal que el curso ya termino y hoy salimos de vacaciones, nos fuimos a la Madriguera, pero eso no quiere decir que me haya olvidado de mis padres adoptivos, con ellos me mantengo en contacto mediante cartas, y sé que están muy bien, la empresa de papá ha crecido y han aumentado sus ganancias, en la última carta que me enviaron me dicen que se han ido de viaje a una segunda luna de miel. Estoy muy feliz por ellos, espero volverlos a ver otra vez.


	3. Capítulo 2: ¡Amanecí en los brazos de mi

**Capítulo 2: ¡Amanecí en los brazos de mi peor enemigo! ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!**

 **POV Nicole**

¡Por fin estaba de vacaciones! Y los Weasley nos invitaron a su casa a Harry, Hermione y a mí a pasar las vacaciones, y claro que aceptamos. La verdad la pasamos muy bien todos, los fines de semana jugábamos Quidditch con mi hermano, Ron, los gemelos y Ginny. O a veces nos íbamos de campamente con los chicos, claro, muy cerca de casa. Realmente la pasábamos muy bien, como nunca, y pensar que las vacaciones no duran para siempre, me da pena, porque solo saber que después tanga que regresar al colegio y verle la cara a ese oxigenado me da jaqueca, es tan insoportable como guapo. ¡Aahhhh! Que estoy pensando, creo que pensar en él me aturde y por eso creo que es guapo. Pero como decía me la paso muy bien y lo que más me da risa a parte de las broma de Fred y George, son las pelas entre Hermione y Ron, siempre discutiendo por cosas sin importancia, esos dos van a terminar juntos, pero por supuesto, si se nota a simple vista. Justo estaba pensando en eso cuando de repente escuche unos gritos que provenían de la sala, baje corriendo las escaleras para ver qué era lo que sucedía esta vez, y como lo imaginaba eran Ron y Hermione discutiendo, nuevamente. Fui junto a Harry y Ginny que también habían corrido a la sala para saber que pasaba, nos quedamos parados viendo como esos dos peleaban.

—Ahora hasta en mi casa te llega cartas de Krum —le reclamó Ron a Hermione. Ron estaba tan rojo como su propio cabello, señal de que estaba muy enojado.

—¿Por qué te molesta tano, eh? Si solo somos amigos, así como soy amiga de Harry, de los gemelos y de las chicas, además, no tiene nada de malo que reciba cartas de Viktor, sino lo veo desde hace mucho, acaso tú no haces lo mismo con Brown cuando estamos de vacaciones —dijo Hermione, también muy enojada.

—Sí, pero por lo menos Lavender tiene más cerebro que Krum, y con ella se puede hablar de muchas cosas en cambio con el idiota de Krum de lo único que sabe hablar es de quidditch, y eso sí que se le entiende lo poco que dice —dijo Ron.

Y ni Harry, ni Ginny y ni yo sabíamos cómo detenerlos, porque cuando se ponían a discutir eran imparables.

—Que Brown tiene más cerebro que Viktor, sí, claro —dijo Hermione, con sarcasmo—, ay, por favor, Ron, no me hagas reír, si de lo único que sabe hablar Brown es de ropa y maquillaje, o de los chismes que escucha ella y Parvati Patil —gritó, ella también estaba roja del coraje, y cada vez parecía más roja que el cabello de los Weasley—. Y tú también hablas de quidditch, Ronald —agregó.

—Pero… —Ron iba a seguir hablando, pero no lo deje continuar porque ya me tenían de los nervios con tanto griterío.

—¡Ya basta los dos!, ya dejen de pelear, tanto pelean y todo para que al final terminen juntos y muy enamorados —grité fuera de control.

Todos me quedaron mirando sorprendidos por lo que nadie se había atrevido a decir, y los más sorprendidos eran Hermione y Ron que estaban blancos por la impresión, todo el sonrojo se les fue de golpe al escuchar lo que dije.

Hermione reacciono y me contesto y con las palabras que jamás creí escuchar de parte de ella.

—Y tú, Nikki, entonces tu destino es quedarte con el hurón desteñido de Malfoy, ya que tú también peleas con él, incluso más que Harry y Ron.

Yo me quede de piedra.

Ginny rió por lo bajo, Ron sonrió y mi hermano estaba serio.

—Hermione, no pensé que odiaras tanto a mi hermana —dijo Harry, Hermione lo miró confusa, a lo que él se apresuró a explicar—, como le deseas tanto mal, de sol pensar a mi hermanita con ese, me da tanta rabia, es algo ilógico que ella se quedara con ese egocéntrico, engreído y narcisista de Malfoy.

Yo solo escuchaba, sin decir una sola palabra. Hasta que después de unos segundos hablé:

—¿Es en serio, Hermione? —le pregunté—, que cruel eres conmigo, nunca lo creí de ti —dije simulando un tono ofendido, y luego reí para sorpresa de todos—, sí, claro, como si eso podría pasar, estás hablando de Malfoy, y dudo que ese idiota encuentre a alguien con quien tener una relación, nadie lo soporta, lo único que hacen sus supuestos amigos es estar con él por interés o por miedo a los Malfoy, entonces, como puede decir que mi destino es estar con él, sino lo soporto, no tiene sentido. En cambio tú y Ron… —dije, pero los dos me quedaron mirando con una cara de enojados—. Sí, ya sé, mejor me calló, además, calladita me veo más bonita, ¿verdad? —dije.

Y así pasamos el resto de las vacaciones, pero al parecer Ron y Hermione ya no discutían tanto para no oír nuevamente lo que les dije, pero dos semanas antes de empezar el nuevo curso, me llego una carta de Francia, y era de nada más y nada menos que de mi mejor amiga, Diane. En la carta me decía, que me invitaba a una fiesta que estaban dando sus padres para celebrar que habían cerrado un negocio muy importante —me alegre por los señores Moreau— La fiesta era el fin de semana, y hoy era miércoles, eso quería decir que necesitaba un hermoso vestido con urgencia, y tenía el tiempo justo para ir de compras, viajar y llegar puntal a la fiesta.

 **POV Draco**

Estaba en mi mansión junto con Blaise y Theo, en eso llego nuestra amiga, Pansy, aunque bueno, yo tuve algo más que una amistad con ella, de vez en cuando teníamos sexo desenfrenado para relajarnos, pero eso ya había quedado en el pasado, porque ella ahora esta enamorad de alguien que todavía no me quiere decir quién es, pero ya lo descubriré. Ahora ella y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos, pero ya encontrare a alguien con quien divertirme, además, quien no querría estar conmigo, si todas se mueren por mí.

Pansy vino a invitarnos a una fiesta en Francia a Blaise, Theo y a mí. La fiesta era de un viejo amigo del padre de Pansy, que no veía hace muchos años, un tal Edouard Moreau. Y Pansy no quería estar sola con tanta gente que no conocía, además de que eran unos viejos todos, y solo algunas chicas, porque Moreau tiene una hija y de seguro que ella también había invitado a sus amigas para no estar sola entre tantos adultos. Al parecer Pansy no se llevaba bien con la hija del amigo de su padre.

Les avise a mis padres de que iba a ir a Francia con Pansy, Blaise y Theo a una fiesta que estaba organizando Edouard Moreau, a mi padre se le hizo conocido el apellido, luego recordó bien y me dijo que era una de las familias más adineradas de todo Francia, y lógico que me dejo ir.

 **POV Nicole**

Ya había comprado un hermoso vestido en el mundo muggle, fui con Hermione y Ginny, esta última estaba muy sorprendida con toda la tecnología muggle, y también que podía pagar todo lo que compraba con tan solo un pedacito de plástico —como Ginny lo llamaba a la tarjeta de crédito que me habían dado mis padres adoptivos— además mis padres me habían abierto una cuenta en el banco, sin límite de fondos, eso quería decir que podía gastar todo lo que quería. Así que me compre un vestido de noche, zapatos y lencería sexy, porque a mí me encantaba que mi ropa interior sea sexy, eso me hacía sentir bien conmigo misma. Y a parte de comprar todo lo que necesitaba también le compre un perfume a Ginny, el perfume olía delicioso, quería regalarle más cosas, pero Ginny estaba avergonzada. A Hermione le regale un par de jeans y unas blusas, no lo quería aceptar, pero la obligue. También compre dos celulares, uno para mí, y el otro para Harry, de esa manera nos comunicaríamos más fácilmente, y también evitaríamos que la pobre de Hedwig volara hasta Francia solo para estar en contacto con él, y eso que solo son un par de días que no voy a estar a su lado, pero ya que Harry es muy sobreprotector conmigo quiere saber cada paso que doy. Luego de comprar, regresamos a la Madriguera, y aquí estoy a punto de salir rumbo a Francia, yo sola, ya que mi adorado hermano no me quiso acompañar, porque me dijo que se iba a sentir que molestaba estando entre Diane y yo, Hermione tampoco podía ir porque me dijo que quería repasar un poco antes de entrar otra vez a Hogwarts, Ron y Ginny tampoco quisieron por el mismo motivo que Harry.

Ahora después de un aburrido viaje, llegue a Francia, y Diane me esperaba para llevarme personalmente a su casa, ya me había olvidado de lo hermosa que era su mansión, entramos a la sala y ahí se encontraban sus padres, el señor y la señora Moreau, los salude y luego Diane me llevo a la que sería mi habitación por unos días. La habitación era hermosa.

—Gracias por venir, Nikki, hace más de un año que no te veía, te extrañe tanto —me dijo Diane, y me abrazo.

—Yo también te extrañe, Diane, eres mi mejor amiga —le dije, respondiéndole al abrazo.

—Por lo que me contaste en tus cartas, me imagino que estas muy feliz de estar con tu hermano, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te va en Hogwarts? ¿Tienes muchos amigos? ¿Algún novio o pretendiente? —me preguntó muy emocionada.

—Sí, estoy muy feliz por haber conocido por fin a mi hermano, lo quiero mucho, y también tengo muchos amigos, entre ellos esta Hermione y Ron, ellos siempre pelean, pero en el fondo se aman, yo lo sé. Ginny, que es nuestra edad, es muy linda, es igual de pelirroja que yo, y por último esta Luna Lovegood, ella es muy amable con todos, aunque es algo rara, me cae muy bien, ella pertenece a la casa de Ravenclaw, parece muy distraída, pero es todo lo contrario, ella ve cosas que todos los demás no. Pero no todo es bueno, también tengo enemigos, los Slytherin, sobre todo Draco Malfoy, es tan insoportable e irritante, arrogante y egocéntrico, lo odio, pero también es tan malditamente gua… —¡Ay!, pero que iba a decir—. Y sobre si tengo novio o algún pretendiente, la respuesta es no.

—¿Qué era lo que ibas a decir sobre ese chico? ¿Cómo era su apellido? —lo pensó por unos segundos—. Ah, sí, Malfoy, ibas a decir que era… ¿guapo? —dijo Diane, descubriéndome.

—¡Peor por supuesto que no! —me puse nerviosa—, como voy a decir que es guapo, si lo odio —dije.

—Yo creí que… —empezó a decir Diane.

—Lo odio, y punto final, no quiero hablar de él que me pongo de mal humor —dije queriendo salir del paso.

Ojala y Diane ya no insista con el tema de Malfoy, pensaba.

—Bueno, está bien, lo que tú digas amiga —dijo Diane, pero en un tono de voz que me decía, "sí, claro, voy hacer como que te creo".

Al otro día ya casi me terminaba de alistar, solo faltaba que me ponga un poco de brillo labial y ya estaba lista, me di una última mirada en el espejo, y me di cuenta de que me veía muy bien —Sí, debo reconocer que soy muy vanidosa, pero que chica no lo es— Diane entró a mi habitación y me observó.

—Nikki, estás preciosa —me alagó.

Sonreí.

—Tú también estás muy bella, Diane —le dije, y las dos sonreímos.

Bajamos al salón y la fiesta ya había empezado, pude darme cuenta de que ya habían llegados muchos invitados. La mayoría señores y damos muy finas y educadas.

—Ay, Nikki, si tú no estuvieras aquí me estaría muriendo de aburrimiento —me dijo Diane en el oído.

Reí entre dientes.

—Diane, la fiesta no esta tan… tan… tan aburrida —dije y las dos reímos por lo bajo.

—Vamos a tomar algo, por ejemplo un poco de champagne —dijo mi rubia amiga.

Asentí.

—Vamos —le dije, y fuimos hasta la mesa bar, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta nos tomamos las copas de champagne—, no creo que se nos suba por tomar un par de copas, ¿verdad? —le pregunté.

—Claro que no, Nikki —me dijo mi amiga.

Ya le había dado el último sorbo a mi copa, cuando de repente vi a alguien desagradable con sus estúpidos amigos, que no creí ver hasta volver a Hogwarts, simplemente no lo podía creer, ¿qué hacían esas serpientes aquí, en Francia? Y yo, porque tenía tan mala suerte.

—¡Demonios! —dije entre dientes, y Diane me quedo mirando—. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? ¿Tú padre los invito?

Diane volteó a ver hacia la dirección que yo veía.

—Es Pansy Parkinson y sus padres, es que mi padre es amigo del suyo desde hace muchos años, pero ella no me cae bien, y al parecer viene con tres chicos guapos —dijo mi amiga, mirando a las serpientes.

—Los Parkinson son amigos de tus padres, ¡Oh, lo lamento tanto! —le dije con pena—, y dices que esos tres son guapos, ¡ja!, te estas quedando ciega, amiga. Esos son unas asquerosas serpientes, ellos nos hacen la vida imposible a mi hermano, sus amigos y a mí, y el rubio oxigenado ese, es Draco Malfoy, ese estúpido es el peor de todos, siempre nos molesta —dije con cólera.

—¿Él es Draco Malfoy? —me preguntó Diane, mirando con cierta admiración al oxigenado—, pues sí que es muy guapo y sexy —dijo, yo la quede mirando con enojo.

—Sí, guapo —repetí—, pero tiene el alma podrida al igual que sus amigos.

Estaba tan concentrada hablando con Diane, que no me di cuenta cuando Malfoy y sus amiguitos se acercaron a nosotras.

—Vaya, vaya, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí, Potter —dijo Malfoy, con su clásica forma de arrastrar las palabras al hablar—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que el cara rajada de tu hermano te tenía tan bien encerrada que ni siquiera podías ir al baño tu sola —dijo burlándose de mí, y la estúpida de Parkinson, Zabini y Nott se rieron delo que había dicho Malfoy.

—Cállate, rubio de farmacia —le dije enojada, él me miró igual de enojado que yo—. Yo estoy aquí porque soy la mejor amiga de Diane Moreau, la hija del dueño de esta mansión, y la única que debería de preguntar, ¿qué hacen aquí? Soy yo.

Él me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió con suficiencia.

—Mira, niñita tonta, yo estoy aquí porque se me da la gana, ¿entiendes? —me dijo.

—Además, ellos están aquí porque yo les dije que me acompañaran —dijo la estúpida de Pansy—. Ah, hola, Diane —dijo hipócritamente—, te presento a Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, son amigos míos, espero que no te moleste que los haya invitado a venir también.

—Hola, Pansy —dijo Diane—, mucho gusto en conocerlos, chicos. Soy Diane Moreau, y están en su casa, sean bienvenidos.

—Mucho gusto —dijeron los tres a la vez—. Tú pareces ser una chica educada, no entiendo cómo es que eres amiga de Potter —agregó Malfoy.

—Somos muy amigas, desde hace años, y ella es muy educada con quien se lo merece, no sé qué problema tengan, pero no me gustaría escuchar que le faltan el respeto a Nikki, aquí, en mi casa, se los pido por favor —dijo mi amiga, yo solo sonreí de lado mirándolos a los cuatro, ellos hicieron un gesto de desagrado.

—Claro —dijeron los cuatro—, con permiso —dijeron y se fueron juntos con los padres de Parkinson.

—Creo que Draco te puso de mal humor —me dijo Diane.

—Por supuesto, Diane, si es un idiota, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?, es desagradable su presencia —dije.

Diane y yo seguimos tomando champagne a escondidas de sus padres, Diane dejo de tomar antes de que se emborrachara, pero yo seguía tomando, deje de beber champagne, para pasar a probar el whisky de fuego —era muy fuerte— pero igual seguí tomándolo, ya que a cada sorbo que daba, se me hacía delicioso. Diane me decía que ya no tomara, pero yo no le hacía caso, porque todavía estaba con mucho rabia de ver al estúpido de Malfoy rondando por ahí, estaba realmente muy enojada y también en muy bebida; creo que se me había subido todo lo que había tomado.

Me sentía sofocada, así que salí un momento al jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco. A medio camino me encontré con Diane, y se ofreció a acompañarme, pero le dije que no era necesario, ya que solo estaría en el jardín unos minutos, mi amiga asintió y yo continúe con mi camino hacia el jardín.

Cuando estaba en el jardín pensé en toda la discusión que tuve con Malfoy, lo detestaba, se creía el mejor, se creía que el ombligo del mundo, y que todos tenían que estar pendiente de él. Empecé a caminar por el jardín, pero me detuve cuando me mareé un poco, y como si el mareo que me dio no fuera suficiente, escuché en mi oídio la voz más desagradable del mundo.

Porque a mí, pensé.

—¿Por qué estás tan sola? ¿Acaso Diane ya se dio cuenta que su amistad contigo la desprestigia? —susurró en mi oído, el estúpido de Malfoy.

—Cállate, oxigenado. Yo estoy sola porque quiero —le contesté, pero cuando quise alejarme de él me tambaleé y casi caigo al suelo; pero Malfoy paso sus brazos por mi cintura impidiendo que caiga.

—Veo que la pequeña Potter está muy borracha, nadie te dijo nunca que las niñas no debían beber. ¿Qué pensaría tu adorado hermano si te viera en este estado? ¿O cuándo se entere de que estás borracha? —volvió a susurrarme en el oído, y estaba segura de que estaba sonriendo de medio lado como era su costumbre.

Maldito desgraciado, ya me las cobrare, pensé.

—No estoy borracha, además, si lo estuviera a ti que te importa, Malfoy —le dije y como pude quite sus brazos de mi cintura—. Y no me vuelvas a tocas —le advertí, y lo empujé.

—Yo no te quería tocar, Potter, pero sino lo hacía ibas a caer, y en vez de agradecérmelo, te enojas.

—Entonces, gracias, ¿contento? —le dije.

Se rió. Pero algo en esa risa me agrado.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, me dije en mi fuero interno.

—Sí, bueno… —dijo, pero no lo deje terminar lo que me iba a decir.

—Mejor me voy a dormir, antes de seguir perdiendo mi tiempo hablando contigo —o empezar a ver cosas lindas en ti— adiós, Malfoy —me despedí, pero cuando di un paso, otro mareo me hizo tropezar y caí encima de él. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos por no sé cuánto tiempo, y tampoco decíamos nada, solo nos quedamos así, en esa misma posición.

Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que su mirada era más insistente.

—Tienes unos lindos ojos, son lindos cuando tu mirada es cálida como ahora, pero cuando tu mirada es fría me da miedo —no sé porque le dije todo eso, soy una estúpida.

Miré hacia el costado esperando que soltara sus más ácidos comentarios, pero pasaron los segundos y Malfoy no decía nada, así que reuniendo toda la valentía que me era posible volví a mirarlo a los ojos. Pero note la sorpresa en su rostro, no había rastro de burla, solo sorpresa.

—Pequeña Potter, en serio si estás muy borracha, ya que tú en tus cinco sentido nunca me hubieras dicho todo eso —habló lentamente, y sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Sus orbes grises me estaban enloqueciendo.

—¿Pequeña Potter? —repetí—. No soy tan pequeña, dentro de seis meses cumpliré 16 —le dije.

Él no me respondió, solo se dedicó a mirarme. Y yo solo esperaba que dejara de mirarme, porque si seguía mirando de esa manera no respondería de mis actos.

—Puedes pararte, por favor —me pidió. Yo me paré con mucho cuidado de no tropezar otra vez, luego él se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia la casa para ir a dormir un poco, pero Malfoy me alcanzo y me puso una mano en mi hombro.

—Déjame ayudarte a ir hasta tu habitación, porque si sigues caminado así todos se darán cuenta de que estás tomada —me dijo, con cierta amabilidad, yo asentí.

Malfoy me ayudo a subir las escaleras y llegar hasta mi habitación sin que nadie se dé cuenta —y debo reconocer que me gustaba este Malfoy amable— Ya en mi habitación yo cerré la puerta poniendo el seguro, pero con Malfoy a dentro.

Él me miró.

—¿Por qué le has puesto el seguro a la puerta? —me preguntó, yo no le contesté. Tenía algo en mente y quería hacerlo ahora que todavía me sentía lo suficientemente valiente. Me acerque a él, y pase mis brazos por su cuello, abrazándolo. Malfoy quedo sorprendido por mi impulso.

—¿Qué perfume usas? —me preguntó segundos después, y yo sonreí—, porque hueles realmente bien —agregó, y yo volvía a sonreír, y me mordí mi labio superior.

Él se me quedo mirando fijamente.

—¿Qué no piensas besarme? —le pregunté.

—Potter, Potter, pequeña Potter —susurró—, nunca pensé escucharte pedirme que te besara —sonrió de lado y con mucho cuidado quito mis brazos de su cuello, y retrocedió un paso.

No quería que me rechazara, no ahora que todo mi ser me pedía a gritos que ese rubio frente a mí me besara.

—No quieres besarme porque soy una Potter y porque soy hermana de Harry, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, volviendo a acercarme a él. Malfoy me miró y sonrió de lado, y yo no pude evitarlo más, lo bese, sí, lo bese, yo una Potter se atrevió a besar a un Malfoy, estaba besando a un Malfoy, en ese momento no me importo nada, solo hice lo que sentía.

Y sorprendentemente, él también correspondió a mi beso, me beso con pasión, pero minutos después me alejo de él.

—Espera un momento, pequeña Potter, no hagas eso, no me provoques —me previno—, mira que yo no me voy a poder contener.

—Entonces, no lo hagas —le dije—, y ya te dije que no soy tan pequeña, y te lo voy a demostrar —y mirándolo a los ojos, baje la cremallera de mi vestido, este se resbalo de mi cuerpo para luego caer al suelo, y quede solo en ropa interior ante Malfoy. Él miró para otra lado, y yo me acerque a él provocándolo, tome su cara e hice que girara a mírame—. Draco, hazme el amor —le dije, y no sé de donde saque valor para pedirle tal cosa.

Una Nicole sin haber bebido nunca hubiera sido capaz de decir esas cuatro palabras. Pero esta Nicole no le importaba el que dirán, ni los apellidos, ni los odios, no le importaba nada.

—¿Qué? —dijo él—, no definitivamente no sabes lo que dices. No estás en tus cinco sentidos, Potter, estás ebria, luego te arrepentirás de lo que llegue a pasar entre nosotros.

—No lo creo —le aseguré—. Quiero perder la virginidad contigo, Draco… o es que me tienes miedo —lo reté.

—No es que te tenga miedo, es solo que estás ebria ya te lo dije, y ante todo soy un caballero y no me quiero aprovechar de ti estando en este estado. Así que mejor me voy, te dejare dormir.

Yo negué con la cabeza, no quería que se alejara de mí.

—Por favor, quédate, Draco —le supliqué.

Él me miró indeciso. Pero luego se acercó a mí.

—Tú lo quisiste así —me dijo mirándome a los ojos, puso sus manos en mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, y me beso con mucha pasión, yo le respondí el beso, nos seguimos besando con locura y desesperación.

Él empezó a acariciarme el cuerpo, yo le quite el saco y desanude el nudo de su corbata, luego la saque tirándola al suelo, él empezó a besar mi cuello, pero luego me tomo en brazos y me llevo hasta la cama, me acostó delicadamente en la cama y él se colocó entre mis piernas, mientras no seguíamos besando él acariciaba mis piernas, empecé a desabotonar su camina de seda y cuando termine de desabotonar se la saque, toque su pecho pálido con mis manos algo temblorosas, Draco era hermoso, parecía un Dios griego; lentamente empecé a acariciarlo y note que él con cada caricia que le hacía se excitaba más, ya que una parte de su anatomía —bastante crecida— me lo hacía saber. Él también me acariciaba el cuerpo y con un ágil movimiento quede encima de él, y él aprovecho para acariciar mi espalda, sus manos maestras desabrocharon mi sujetador y lo deslizo por mis brazos y luego lo lanzo al suelo, segundos después su mirada se posó en mi cuerpo semidesnudo, yo me empecé a sonrojar al sentir su mirada penetrante, parecía que me traspasaría el alma, pero luego él volvió a besarme, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis piernas, mis brazos y por último empezó a acariciar mis senos, los masajeaba suavemente, un gemido de placer se escapó de mis labios al sentir sus caricias, nunca nadie me había tocado de esa forma, y mientras más me acariciaba yo soltaba más gemidos, él sonrió en mis labios. De pronto nuevamente yo estaba sobre la cama y él entre mis piernas, me volvió a besar con pasión, y luego su boca fue bajando por mi cuello, mis hombros, así fue dejando un camino de besos hasta llegar a mis pechos, lo lamió, lo mordió y succionaba mi pezón, yo solo me aferraba a las sabanas de la cama con fuerza, esto era el cielo, luego Draco repitió el mismo procedimiento con mi otro seno, para ese entonces yo no para de gemir de placer, me estaba volviendo loca, me estaba matando… de pronto él detuvo sus caricias y yo lo miré con confusión, temía haber hecho algo mal, pero no era nada eso, él se había detenido para despojarse de su pantalón y de su boxer, me sonroje al ver su virilidad, pero luego temí que me hiciera daño, ya que era grande, demasiado grande para mí; Draco no me dio tiempo de seguir pensando porque volvió a colocarse entre mis piernas, busco mis labios y me beso, paso sus brazos por detrás de mis espalda y me pegó a él, yo podía sentir la punta de su virilidad rozar mi entrepierna, eso me excitó.

Él dejo de besarme y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura? —me preguntó en un susurró. Su voz estaba ronca y profunda. Me hizo estremecer, y como toda respuesta lo bese.

Luego de eso él deslizo mi braga, los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, me beso y acarició mis piernas haciéndome flexionar mis piernas, después de eso lo sentí entrar en mí, al comienzo no sentí dolor, pero luego el dolor que sentí era profundo, casi insoportable, él había entrado completamente en mí y me penetraba una y otra vez, sin ningún tacto, parecía muy excitado, yo en cambio sentí dolor, pero luego el dolor fue amenorando y también empecé a sentir oleadas de placer, un placer que nunca había sentido antes en toda mi vida. Estábamos muy excitados, descontrolados diría yo, y luego de pasar no sé cuánto tiempo haciéndolo quedamos agotados, él salió de mí, y después de lo único que me acuerdo es que me abrace a él y cerré mis ojos y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente no me acordaba de nada y estaba muy confundida, y lo peor de todo era que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Parpadeé y me di cuenta que estaba en la habitación donde siempre solía dormir cuando iba a casa de mi amiga, pero había algo que no encajaba, no sabía qué, pero era algo raro. Recordé que estaba en la fiesta, y que había bebido, intenté levantarme, pero me di cuenta que un brazo —que no era el mío— me lo impedía, y eso no era todo también me di cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda; lentamente giré para ver quién era la persona que me abrazaba, me lleve una tremenda sorpresa… no lo podía creer era… ¡Malfoy! ¡Draco Malfoy!

—No… no puede ser, con él no —susurré—. ¿Qué hice? —desperté a Malfoy moviéndolo bruscamente—, ¿qué me hiciste, maldito degenerado? —le grité.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me dijo medio dormido.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —le grité.

Malfoy parpadeó confundido. Yo le di un almohadazo.

—¿Acaso estás loca? De esa manera no se despierta al hombre al cual le decías cosas lindas al oído anoche —me reclamó.

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación? —pregunté, con desesperación.

—¿Cómo que, qué hago en tu habitación? Tú me pediste que me quedara contigo, ¿acaso no te acuerdas?

—Eso no es cierto —le grité—, yo nunca te pediría que te quedaras en mi habitación.

—Pues si lo hiciste —afirmó él.

—Y tú muy obediente, ¿verdad? ¡Te odio! —le grité.

—Anoche no decías eso —me dijo serio.

—Anoche no estaba bien, estaba borracha y tú te aprovechaste de mí, eres un cerdo —le dije con odio.

Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalarse por mis mejillas. Él al notar mis lágrimas se puso más serio.

—Yo no me aproveche de ti, yo no quise, pero tú me provocaste, te quitaste el vestido enfrente de mí.

No podía creer que yo hiciera eso.

—¿Yo hice eso que tú dices? —le pregunté.

—Sí —afirmó—, te juro que yo no quería, pero tú me dijiste que no eras una pequeña y que me lo ibas a demostrar —yo solo negaba con la cabeza a cada palabra que decía Malfoy, en serio no lo podía creer, yo no soy así, de seguro me está mintiendo—, hasta dijiste que querías perder la virginidad conmigo, ¿de eso tampoco te acuerdas? —me preguntó.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Eres un mentiroso! —grité—. Dime por favor que no paso lo que creo que paso —le supliqué, aun sabiendo que si había pasado.

—Anoche paso de todo —me dijo como si no le importara.

Empecé a llorar más.

—Mi hermano te matará cuando se enteré lo que me hiciste —lo amenacé, y me cubrí más con las sabanas.

—Sí, anda, cuéntale a tu hermano el cara rajada, pero también cuéntale que te desnudaste frente a mí, ¿a ver que te hace a ti? —siseó y sonrió con malicia.

—Lo que paso anoche fue un error, y no volverá a repetirse, ¿entiendes? —le advertí.

—Sí, claro, todas dicen lo mismo y después me siguen a todas partes para que les dé un poco de mi atención —me contestó con tono arrogante—. Pero anda, ve y dile a Potter que anoche perdiste la virginidad conmigo, que fuiste tú la que me estuvo provocando, de seguro se va a sentir muy decepcionado de ti.

Es un maldito.

—No le diré nada. Creo que no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos —dije—. Olvidaré todo lo que paso anoche, como si nunca hubiera sucedido, además, no creo que haya tenido graves consecuencias. Tú tampoco dirás nada, ¿verdad? —me deteste más en ese momento, porque casi le suplique a Malfoy.

—Como quieras —dijo y luego se paró de la cama, y ¡oh, Dios! Estaba completamente desnudo, pero a él parecía no importarle, yo me sonrojé.

—Tapate, Malfoy. Estás desnudo —le grité, mirando hacia otra dirección.

Escuché su risa.

—¿Para qué? ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa? —volvió a reír—, además, ya me viste desnudo anoche, y no te incomodaba.

—Solo ponte algo encima. ¡Ya! —grité, y lo amenacé con una almohada, él volvió a reír y se acercó a mí.

—No te me acerques y mucho menos me toques —le dije.

—Anoche decías todo lo contrario —dijo con cinismo—. ¿Acaso me vas a negar que no lo disfrutaste tanto como yo? —me preguntó, y yo me sonrojé mucho más.

—Por supuesto que no, estaba borracha.

—Pues si quieres lo podemos repetir ahora que estas sobria —me propuso.

Y justo cuando le iba a contestar, mi nuevo celular sonó. Malfoy se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la mesita de noche, yo cogí me celular, y vi que en la pantallita decía "Harry".

¿Por qué ahora, Harry?, pensé.

—¿Qué es esa cosa? —me preguntó Malfoy.

—Es un celular —contesté muy nerviosa.

—¿Un qué? —volvió a preguntar.

Lo ignoré y presioné el botón para contestar.

—Hola, Harry —dije lo más normal que pude.

—¿Cómo estás, Nikki? ¿Te divertiste en la fiesta? —me preguntó, parecía feliz.

Sí, claro, hermanito, me divertí mucho, y hasta terminé pasando la noche con Malfoy, pensé.

—Estoy bien, Harry, y sí, me divertí en la fiesta —le contesté con remordimientos.

—Qué bueno, hermanita, todos te mandan saludos y dicen que te extrañan, igual que yo, ¿cuándo regresas? —me preguntó.

—Yo también los extraño mucho, Harry, y bueno, regreso en un par de días —le respondí.

—Bien, tengo que colgar, Nikki, parece que Ron y Hermione están discutiendo otra vez, voy a ver qué sucede. Adiós, Nikki, y cuídate —dijo.

—Adiós, Harry, nos vemos en un par de días —dije y luego colgué.

Cuando volteé a mirar a Malfoy, este ya estaba vestido, pero seguía mirando atento el celular.

—¿Acaso eso es un objeto muggle? —me preguntó, con despreció.

—Sí —le contesté—, es mucho más útil que las lechuzas.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Adiós, Potter —se despidió.

—Adiós, y hasta nunca, Malfoy —le dije. Él me quedo mirando por unos segundos más, y luego salió de la habitación con mucho sigilo.

Dejándome sola, sola con mis pesadillas y remordimientos.

—¡Te odio, Malfoy! ¡Te odio! —susurré, volviendo a llorar.


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Esto no

**Capítulo 3: ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!**

 **POV Nicole**

Después de dos días regrese a la Madriguera, pero aún seguía como aturdida, me sentía rara y eso lo noto también Diane, y digo también porque mi hermano y mis demás amigos se han dado cuenta de que me pasa algo.

Pero bueno, después de que Malfoy prácticamente saliera de mi habitación y de la mansión como si fuera un ladrón, yo me metí al baño y me duche como por una hora tratando de olvidar todo lo que paso en la noche, pero por más que refregara mi cuerpo con la esponja, aun sentía las manos de Malfoy acariciar mi cuerpo.

Como pude llegar tan lejos, y con Malfoy, me recriminaba.

Cuando salí de la ducha, me encontré con Diane, estaba preocupada por mí porque no había visto en todo el resto de la noche, y no había podido venir en enseguida a verme porque sus padres y los demás invitados no la dejaban sola mucho tiempo.

Qué bueno, pensé con alivio. Porque si no me hubiera muerto de vergüenza si Diane me encontraba en la cama con Malfoy, y lo peor de todo en su casa.

—Nikki, amiga, ¿cómo te sientes? —me preguntó Diane.

—No muy bien, Diane, anoche bebí mucho, y no estoy acostumbrada a beber por no decir que nunca antes había bebido —contesté, ocultándole lo de Malfoy, y para empeorar las cosas tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, que casi me estaba matando.

—Te lo dije, te dije que no tomaras tanto —me regañó—. Estás muy demacrada —dijo mirándome fijamente a la cara.

—Es que me duele horrible la cabeza —dije—, pero ya se me pasara. Ahora tú dime, ¿te seguiste divirtiendo en la fiesta? —le pregunté con burla.

—Ni me lo recuerdes, eres una mala amiga, cómo pudiste dejarme sola con tanta gente, gente que a la mayoría ni siquiera conocía, y lo peor de todo es que la tonta de Pansy se me acercó para "conversar" un poco, ¡Ja! Según ella, pero lo único que hizo fue molestar —se quejó Diane.

—Así que estuviste charlando con tu querida amiga Pansy —me burlé.

Diane me miró seria, y yo sonreí.

—No me parece gracioso —refunfuñó.

—Ya, lo siento —me disculpé.

—Está bien. Pero lo bueno fue que luego se fue con Zabini y Nott, aunque se me hizo raro fue que no volví a ver al guapísimo de Draco Malfoy en toda la noche —me quedé helada en cuanto mencionó su nombre.

—Qué raro, de seguro se aburrió y se fue —disimule, saliendo por la tangente.

—Sí, seguro que fue eso —dijo mi amiga—, aunque fue raro que dejara a sus amigos.

—Él es raro —murmuré—, odioso, cretino y un pervertido —todo eso lo dije sin darme cuenta de mis propias palabras.

—¿Pervertido? ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te hizo algo? —me preguntó Diane.

—Digo que es un pervertido, porque… porque en el colegio se ha hecho la fama de que es un buen amante —espero que Diane no haya notado mi nerviosismo. Además, todo lo que dije de él, es cierto, se había hecho una fama de buen amante—. Y claro que no me ha hecho nada —mentí descaradamente.

—Ah, bueno, menos mal, por la forma en que hablaste de él, creí que te había hecho algo —sonrió con alivio, yo también sonreí, pero con fingida tranquilidad—. Te vez muy cansada, será mejor que te deje dormir un poco más, nos vemos luego, Nikki —y salió de la habitación dejándome sola.

Y otra vez los remordimientos vinieron a mí.

Por más que lo pensaba, no entendía cómo fue que yo le suplique a Malfoy para que se acostara conmigo. Si yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas que se regalan a los hombres, pero y si él me puso una poción en la bebida —negué con la cabeza— no eso no es posible porque cuando yo empecé a beber, él no estaba, él y sus amigos llegaron rato después.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué con él?

Nadie tiene que saberlo, y mucho menos Harry, me prometí.

De tanto pensar me quede dormida. Y cuando desperté, vi todo oscuro, había dormido todo el día, lo bueno era que el dolor de cabeza ya se me había pasado. Me levanté de la cama y me volví a dar una ducha para despabilarme.

Cuando salí del baño, escuché que tocaban la puerta.

—Adelante —dije.

Era Diane.

—Hola —la saludé—. ¿Qué tienes? —le pregunté al no ver su sonrisa habitual en su rostro.

—Estoy triste porque pasado mañana te regresas a Londres, y ya no nos vamos a ver, solo nos comunicaremos por cartas, y no es lo mismo… te voy a extrañar mucho —me dijo, con esa clásica voz de niña que hacia cuando quería obtener algo.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho. Pero no estés triste —le dije—, en navidad puedes venir a visitarme o yo a ti.

Ella sonrió levemente.

—Bueno —dijo no muy convencida—, que te parece si mañana vamos a paseas y así disfrutamos nuestros últimos días de vacaciones —me propuso.

—Claro —acepté con entusiasmo, quizás distrayéndome me olvida de todo.

Al siguiente día, después de desayunar nos fuimos al parque a caminar un poco, el aire fresco hacia que nuestros cabellos danzaran, así estuvimos un buen rato caminando. Luego nos fuimos a un restaurant a comer un postre, y empezamos a conversar de trivialidades y también recordamos cuando yo iba al mismo colegio que ella. Después pagamos la cuenta y regresamos a su mansión, cuando entramos a la sala vimos a sus padres tomando el té, nos invitaron a acompañarlos a tomar el té, platicamos un momento con ellos, y luego yo me disculpe con ellos diciendo que tenía que hacer mi maleta.

Subí a mi habitación a recoger todas mis cosas y Diane se quedó con sus padres. Empecé a guardar mi ropa al estilo muggle, porque quería despejar mi mente y porque aún era menor de edad y no podía hacer magia libremente.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y nuevamente era de noche. Con la pijama puesta me acosté en la cama, en la cama donde hace una noche había perdido mi virginidad y con el hombre quien menos creía. Decidí dejar de pensar en eso y cerré los ojos dispuesta a dormir. Pero no lo logre, en mis sueños —o debería decir pesadillas— veía partes de esa noche con Malfoy, y lo peor de todo fue que no deje de soñar con él en toda la noche y cada vez que despertaba lo sentía a mi costado o sus brazos tomándome de la cintura.

A la mañana siguiente estaba como atontada por la mala noche que había pasado. Me di una ducha para relajarme. Y cuando ya estuve lista baje al comedor, ahí me encontré con Diane y sus padres, los salude y me senté a desayunar con ellos.

Todo el desayuno me la pase distraída, mi amiga me hablaba, pero sin querer no le prestaba atención. Tenía que contárselo a alguien para desahogarme, no podía más con este sentimiento de culpa, ya que sentía que había traicionado a mi propio hermano al meterme con su enemigo.

Luego del desayuno, los padres de Diane salieron, y ella aprovecho para tomarme de la mano y no paramos hasta llegar a su habitación.

—¿Qué te pasa, Nikki? Estás muy extraña —me confrontó.

—Nada —le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Si no tuvieras nada, entonces no estarías así de distraída, has cambiado, cuando viniste eras más alegre y pero desde la fiesta te noto distinta, más pensativa o como si estuvieras enojada por algo —me dijo.

Ya no pude más y empecé a llorar descontroladamente.

—Diane… —hice una pausa—, pasé la noche con Malfoy —confesé y ella me miró desconcertada.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó, cuando comprendió lo que eso significaba—. ¿Qué tú pasaste la noche con quién…?

—Con Malfoy —repetí, en voz baja—. Cuando salí al jardín para tomar un poco de aire al rato él también salió y como siempre discutimos por tonterías, luego yo caí sobre él porque me mareé —omití decir que nos quedamos mirando por un rato y que yo le dije que tenía bonitos ojos— me levanté de encima de Malfoy y él también se levantó. Yo me quise ir a dormir porque me sentía fatal, y él se ofreció a ayudarme a llegar a hasta la habitación, y yo como una estúpida acepte; y ya te debes saber lo que paso —Diane asintió incitándome a continuar—. Al día siguiente cuando desperté, estaba confusa ya que había alguien más que yo en mi cama, y no pude creer que el que estaba acostado y desnudo en la cama conmigo era Malfoy —las lágrimas seguían cayeron de mis ojos a cada palabra que decía—, le reclame y le dije que era un cerdo por aprovecharse que yo estaba ebria para acostarse conmigo, pero él me dijo que yo había sido la que le había puesto seguro a la puerta y que luego me desnude frente a él, que él se quiso ir, pero que yo le pedí que por favor se quedara y me hiciera el amor, y que hasta le había dicho que quería perder la virginidad con él, yo no lo podía creer, así que le seguí reclamando cuando en eso me llama Harry, le contesté y cuando termine de hablar con mi hermano, Malfoy ya estaba vestido y se fue muy temprano, antes de que tú o tu familia descubriera que había pasado la noche conmigo. Pero luego de que se fue, yo empecé a recordar lo que había pasado en la noche y lamentablemente si era cierto lo que Malfoy me dijo. Te das cuenta, Diane, fui yo la que se desnudó frente a él, que vergüenza siento de mí misma, como me pude comporta de esa manera tan descarada —terminé de relatar.

Diane me miraba entre seria y preocupada.

—¿Y se cuidaron, verdad? —me preguntó después de un rato de estar en silencio.

Yo me quede pensativa.

—Sí —dije no muy segura—, no lo sé. Aunque no creo que Malfoy sea tan irresponsable como para no cuidarse, él tiene más experiencia que yo, además tampoco creo que él quiera tener un descendiente con una Potter —eso me hizo sentirme más segura.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —dijo Diane—. Pero, Nikki, trata de calmarte antes de que veas a tu hermano y sospeché algo —me aconsejó.

—Si eso voy hacer, Diane —dije—. Diane —llamé su atención—, prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie de lo que te conté —le supliqué.

—Te lo prometo, amiga, eso no tienes ni que decirlo, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Anda, vamos a disfrutar del día —me animó. Yo asentí.

Luego de pasar una mañana agradable al lado de mi amiga, me di cuenta de que ya era hora de regresar a Londres, así que subí a arreglarme un poco, me hice una coleta alta y me puse un vestido rosa que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, cuando baje a la sala, me despedí y agradecí a los padres de mi amiga por haberme permitido quedarme en su casa, por último me despedí de mi amiga, prometiéndole escribirle seguido.

Todo el viaje en tren me la pase distraída, como si estuviera en una burbuja. Y cuando menos me di cuenta ya había llegado a Londres, y ahí me esperaban mi hermano, Hermione y los Weasley, todos me dijeron un abrazo y beso de bienvenida; yo por mi parte trate de disimular que todo estaba bien, para que así ellos no notaran que me sentía realmente mal.

 **POV Draco**

 **En Malfoy Manor**

Después de que salí de la habitación de Potter con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera que había pasado la noche con ella, fui hacia la chimenea y por red flu me fui a casa de Pansy, al llegar me estaban esperando Blaise, Theo y una desesperada Pansy. Apenas me vio me preguntó dónde había pasado la noche, yo solo le dije que me había aburrido de estar en esa fiesta y que me había ido por ahí, que había conocido a una chica francesa y pase la noche con ella. Blaise y Theo sonrieron, mientras Pansy estaba enojada por no haberle avisado cuando salí de la fiesta. No le di mucha importancia a los reclamos de mi amiga, porque sabía que se terminaría cansando de hablar.

Si ellos supieran que en realidad pase la noche con Potter femenino, pensarían que me volví loco.

A la mañana siguiente regresamos a Londres. Y ahora me encontraba en mi habitación, acostado sobre mi cama, recordando la noche que había pasado con la hermana menor de cara rajada de Potter; bueno, en realidad no había dejado de pensar en ella desde aquella noche, ninguna chica con las que me había acostado era como ella —y me había acostado con muchas— ni siquiera Pansy se podía comparar con ella. Nicole es tan apasionada y eso que solo tiene 15 años, y yo fui el primer hombre en su vida, yo la hice mujer —un momento, la acabo de llamar por su nombre, y estoy pensando en ella desde hace días. ¿Qué te pasa Draco Malfoy? Puede estar muy buena, pero que no te olvide que es la hermana de cara rajada, me regañé— Pero demonios, tiene un cuerpo esplendido, mejor que de cualquiera con la que haya estado antes. Y quiero tenerla otra vez en mis brazos, en mi cama, ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir tanta pasión como ella lo ha hecho. Pero si ella le cuenta a su hermano que paso la noche conmigo estando ella borracha, pensara que yo me aproveche de ella, y me matara.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pero que rayos me importa a mí que ese imbécil de San Potter. Yo no le tengo miedo y no me importa lo que haga o diga. Lo único que me importa de él es su hermana.

Aunque ella me dijo "Hasta nunca", no creo que ella pueda cumplir su palabra. Estoy seguro que volverá a mí, y si se pone difícil, ya vería la forma de atraerla a mí y convencerla de estar de nuevo conmigo. Además, no creo que sea tan difícil, ninguna chica me ha dicho que no, nunca.

Todavía seguía pesando en sus besos y su cuerpo desnudo bajo el mío, cuando recordé que no me había cuidado. ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido? ¿Por qué no me cuide? ¿Qué voy hacer si queda embarazada? Me arruinaría la vida. Pero si me entero de que está esperando un hijo mío, la obligaría a abortar, yo no podría tener un hijo con ella, y peor ahora que soy parte de los mortífagos y que tengo la marca en mi brazo.

Estaba concentrado en las probabilidades de que Potter esté embarazada cuando tocan la puerta de mi habitación.

—Adelante —dije. Era mi padre.

—Draco, apúrate que el Señor Tenebroso ya va a venir para la reunión, y ya sabes que a él le molesta que lo retrasemos —dijo padre, y al instante salió de mi habitación.

 **POV Nicole**

Cuando llegamos a la Madriguera, saludé a los padres de los Weasley, y luego me disculpe con ellos alegando que estaba muy cansada por el viaje, ellos comprendieron y me dejaron irme a la habitación que compartía con Ginny y Hermione.

Lo único que quería en ese momento era estar sola, me daba mucha vergüenza mirarlos a los ojos, y sobre todo a Harry. ¡Dios! Me sentía la peor de todas las hermanas. Estuve recriminándome por unas horas, hasta que alguien me interrumpió. Era Ginny acompañada de Hermione las que entraron a la habitación para preguntarme si quería algo de comer, pero yo les dije que no tenía hambre.

—¿Qué tienes? —me preguntó Ginny.

—Nada, solo estoy cansada —mentí.

—Te noto como afligida por algo —dijo Hermione, mirándome.

—Imaginaciones tuyas, solo estoy cansada —le contesté—. Pero mejor cuéntenme como estuvieron estos días sin mí —fingí una sonrisa, para no preocuparlas.

Las chicas empezaron a contarme todo lo que habían hecho esos días que no nos vimos y yo les conté todo lo que hice en Francia y sobre la fiesta, pero claro, siempre obviando la parte de Malfoy.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de dormir, mañana nos tenemos que levantar muy temprano para ir a la estación y tomar el tren que nos llevara a Hogwarts —dijo como siempre una preocupada Hermione. Ginny y yo sonreímos, ella nunca iba a cambiar.

Al día siguiente Hermione me despertó a las 6 de la mañana en punto para que aliste mis cosas, yo me levante refunfuñando porque no me dejara dormir un poco más, pero igual hice lo que ella dijo. Pude darme cuenta de que ella ya se había bañado y cambiado.

Una hora después ya había terminado de empacar mis cosas, y Ginny se despertó, ambas nos turnamos para bañarnos. Minutos después ambas bajamos a desayunar y luego bajaron los chicos. Los gemelos como siempre nos hicieron reír con sus bromas durante el desayuno, y por supuesto que la señora Weasley los regañaba cuando ella creía que ya se estaban pasando de la raya. Luego de desayunar fuimos a la estación de King's Cross y cruzamos el andén 9 ¾ y nuevamente tuve el privilegio de ver el tren escarlata, después de admirar el tren nos despedimos de los señores Weasley y de los aurores que nos acompañaban.

Ya en el tren buscamos un vagón desocupado, y lo encontramos. Todo el camino me la pase escuchando lo que mi hermano, Ron y Hermione hablaban, lo bueno fue que ellos estaban tan atentos en su conversación que no notaron y que estaba callada. Cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar a Hogwarts, las chicas y yo nos fuimos a los baños para ponernos los uniformes, yo fui la última en cambiarme y cuando estaba saliendo del baño me choque con quien menos quería encontrarme. Con Malfoy.

¿Por qué a mí?, grité internamente.

Ambos nos miramos, y yo trate de escapar de él, pero el muy estúpido se atrevió a jalarme del brazo, impidiendo que me vaya.

—Ahora ya ni me saludas, Potter —dijo con esa voz altiva de siempre.

—No tengo porque saludarte —dije con la voz más fría que pude, forcejeé un poco y pude soltarme de su agarre.

Me encontré con las chicas otra vez y nos dirigimos al vagón, cuando entramos al vagón los chicos también estaban con los uniformes puestos.

Diez minutos después ya estábamos bajando del tren, y como si de una espada se tratara Harry, me pegue a él, en ningún momento me separé de él, pero antes de subir al carruaje que nos llevaría a Hogwarts sentí una mirada muy penetrante sobre mí, ligeramente giré mi rostro y pude ver que se trataba de Malfoy, él me miraba con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios, fruncí el ceño y enseguida volteé el rostro hacia al frente, cogí a Harry del brazo y nos subimos a los carruajes junto con Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

Cuando llegamos a Hogwarts, nos fuimos al Gran Comedor, y como siempre esperamos pacientes a que el sombrero seleccionador asignara a una casa a los niños de primero, luego vino el discurso de Dumbledore —el cual ni siquiera pude prestar atención porque sentía la mirada de él sobre mí— la cena fue suculenta como siempre, y el que más disfruto de la cena fue Ron.

Luego de cenar, todos nos fuimos a nuestra sala común, Hermione y Ron dirigían a los niños de primero hacia nuestra sala común. Seamus y Dean que iban delante de mí, no dejaban de hablar de quidditch, yo pase delante de ellos y me fui a mi habitación, estaba completamente agotada, me puse la pijama y me lave los dientes para luego acostarme en mi mullida cama, apenas mi cuerpo toco la cama me quede dormida, ni siquiera escuché cuando Ginny entro a la habitación.

Pero para mí mala suerte me desperté en la madrugada porque nuevamente había soñado con Malfoy, era como si sus ojos grises no me dejaran en paz. Luego de eso no pude dormir otra vez, solo me dedique a dar vueltas en mi cama. Apenas pude ver la claridad por la ventana me levanté, me bañe, me puse el uniforme y me peine, dejando que mi cabello cayera natural por mi espalda.

Cuando ya estuve lista, miré mi reloj de pulsera, ya eran las 6:40 de la mañana, así que desperté a Ginny. Ella primero me miró con sorpresa, pero luego parpadeó y estirándose se levantó de la cama.

—Todavía es muy temprano —murmuró al darse cuenta de hora.

—No seas floja, además, vas a tener tiempo suficiente para alistarte, porque para lo que te demoras —le contesté, ella solo bostezo en respuesta y se metió al baño.

La esperé a que terminara de alistarse por aproximadamente 50 minutos. Así que cuando bajamos hacia la sala común nos encontramos con Hermione regañando a Harry y a Ron por ser tan perezosos —Ginny y yo sonreímos al ver las caras de los chicos— nos acercamos a ellos.

—Buenos días —dijimos Ginny y yo a coro.

—No sé qué tienen de bueno —murmuró Ron.

Bajamos al Gran Comedor escuchando como Hermione y Ron discutían y el pobre de mi hermano iba al medio de ellos.

Ginny yo desayunamos lo más rápido posible para no llegar tarde a la clase de Snape, y todavía era clase de pociones dobles. Eso sería una pesadilla para mi hermano y sus amigos, suerte que yo era la Potter que mejor le caía —aún no sabía porque le caía bien, pero tampoco se lo iba a preguntar— sino a mí también me haría la vida de cuadritos como al pobre de mi hermano.

Así fueron pasando los días, entre clases aburridas y muchos trabajos. Pero también empecé con unos malestares terribles. Tenía mareos, dolor de cabeza y muchas nauseas, sobre todo en las mañanas y apenas empezaba a desayunar mi estómago se revolvía e iba corriendo a vomitar, estaba fatal. Claro que procuraba que mi hermano no se diera cuenta de lo mal que me sentía si no se iba a preocupar mucho, y yo no quería darle más preocupaciones de las que ya de por si tenía.

Esos malestares cada vez eran peores, pero lo peor era que en dos meses no menstruaba, al comienzo creía que era el estrés de la escuela, por los TIMOS o porque por más que quería olvidarme lo que había pasado esa noche con Malfoy, no podía. Claro que después de esa noche yo trataba de encontrarme lo menos posible con él. Pero tanta era mi mala suerte que siempre me lo encontraba donde menos esperaba, sino era discutiendo con mi hermano o con Hermione o con Ron, me lo encontraba por los pasillos, algunas veces también me lo encontraba en la biblioteca, tengo el presentimiento de que me sigue solo para molestarme.

Pasó una semana más y seguía sin venirme la menstruación, y como los malestares seguían, temí estar embarazada de Malfoy, porque después de esa noche no me había acostado con nadie más, lamentablemente él fue el primero y el último, hasta el momento. Precisamente con él tuve que perder la virginidad.

¡Ay, porque él tuvo que ser el primero!, me lamenté.

Pero tal vez me estoy precipitando —traté de animarme— y no estoy embarazada, tal vez solo sea una falsa alarma, porque Malfoy se tuvo que haber cuidado esa noche. Aunque nunca le pregunté si se había cuidado esa noche que estuvo conmigo, es que tampoco me atrevía a preguntarle eso, porque si lo hacía de seguro se iba a burlar de mí.

—¡Ay, porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí! ¡Soy una estúpida! —me recriminé.

Luego de lamentarme, decidí hacerme una prueba de embarazo, pero no sería ahora, aprovecharía el sábado que se iban a Hogsmeade, sí, ese sería el día perfecto. Así que aprovechando que había salida al pueblo le dije a Harry que el profesor Dumbledore me había dado permiso de ir al mundo muggle para visitar a mis padres adoptivos, ya que no los había visto en las vacaciones pasadas. A mi hermano le pareció raro porque yo le había contado que estaban de viaje, pero le mentí diciéndole que habían regresado y quería verlos. Harry accedió, pero yo me sentí fatal por mentirle de esa forma tan descarada.

El sábado por fin llego. Ese día yo me levante muy temprano y me fui directo al mundo muggle, y compre una prueba de embarazo, fui directo a la casa de los Jones y entre al baño de mi habitación, me hice la prueba y para mi mala suerte salió positiva. Estaba muy asustada.

—¿Qué voy hacer? —me pregunté, mientras lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin parar.

Pero luego me consolé diciéndome que esas pruebas no eran cien por ciento seguras, así que más calmada regresé a Hogwarts, con el solo pensamiento de salir de esto de una vez por todas, o sea que tenía que hacerme una prueba con una poción.

Al siguiente día, luego de inventar una buena historia sobre mis padres a Harry, para así hacerle creer que todo estaba bien, sin que nadie se dé cuenta me fui a la enfermería de la señora Pomfrey, y sustraje una poción para comprobar si estaba o no embarazada. Subí a mi habitación, la cual compartía con Ginny —la hermana menor de Ron Weasley, mejor amigo de mi hermano—. Me aseguré de que no estuviera Ginny, luego de eso tome la poción y espere unos minutos para que hiciera efecto; y si mi vientre se abultaba un poco, era que la prueba había dado positivo, y si mi vientre seguía igual de plano que siempre, la prueba sería negativo. Pasaron tres minutos y yo estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, cuando de pronto mi vientre se abulto… y al instante volvió a normalidad.

¡Por Merlín! No podía creer que estaba embarazada de Malfoy, lo único que hice fue llorar, llorar acostada en mi cama.

¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Cómo se lo diré a Harry?, me preguntaba.


	5. Capítulo 4: Harry, yo estoy… embarazada

**Capítulo 4: Harry, yo estoy… embarazada**

 **POV Harry**

No sé qué es lo que le pasa a Nikki, desde que vino de Francia, de esa dichosa fiesta a la que la invitó su amiga Diane, ella está muy rara, nerviosa, a veces mala murada, en clases para distraída, bueno, eso es lo que me cuenta Ginny. También la veo muy pálida y últimamente no se está alimentando bien, le da mucho sueño por las tardes. El otro día la encontré en una zona de la biblioteca no muy visible durmiendo apoyada en un libro de pociones, la tuve que llevar cargada hasta la sala común.

Hay veces que cuando se levanta la veo con los ojos rojos e hinchados como si se hubiera pasado la noche llorando, pero cuando le pregunto que tiene, ella solo me contesta con evasivas o me dice que no tiene nada.

Estoy muy preocupado por ella, ¿qué es lo que tiene? ¿Por qué ha cambiado tanto su forma de ser? Ella antes era muy alegre y bromista, pero ahora es todo lo contrario.

Ginny tampoco ha podido averiguar nada al respecto, pero yo a como dé lugar tengo que averiguar qué le pasa a mi hermana, o me dejo de llamar Harry James Potter Evans.

 **POV Nicole**

Por más que pienso no puedo acostumbrarme a la idea de que estoy esperando un hijo de Malfoy. Como pudo pasarme esto a mí. Yo que siempre había sido muy responsable y cautelosa, pero no contaba con que me iba a descontrolar con unos cuantos tragos de más, ahora entiendo ese dicho muggle que dice: "Hormonas matan neuronas". Estaba muy enojada, asustada y triste a la vez. Porque tuvo que aparecer esa noche precisamente el hurón oxigenado, y como le diría a mi hermano que estoy embarazada y no de cualquier otro chico, sino de su peor enemigo, de seguro se va a enfurecer. Como me pudo pasar esto a mí, yo, Nicole Lily Potter Evans. Saldré viva de esta situación o mi hermano me matara en el proceso o tal vez mate al hurón, bueno, eso me tiene sin cuidado.

¿Por qué diablos tuve que beber tanto?, y seguía lamentándome. De tan solo acordarme de esa noche, besándolo y acariciándolo como si mi vida dependiera de eso. ¡Arg! ¡Que rabia siento hacia mí misma!

Hay día era martes, me levante muy temprano, tanto así que no había nadie en el Gran Comedor, ni en los pasillos. Me dirigía a las mazmorras porque me tocaba clase de pociones con Snape, no quise desayunar nada porque de solo sentir el olor a comida se me revolvía el estómago y me entraban unas nauseas horribles. Estaba caminando despacio y pensando en cómo decirle lo que me pasaba a mi hermano, porque un embarazo no sé puede ocultar por mucho tiempo, cuando de repente alguien me jala de la mano y me mete a un salón vacío.

—Hola, Potter —reconocí esa voz al instante, era Malfoy. Justo con el que menos me quería encontrar.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté sin siquiera mirarlo—. ¿Me puedes soltar? —le exigí, porque él todavía me tenía de la mano.

—¿Y si no quiero qué? —me desafió.

—Suéltame —le grité, y forcejeé con él, y después de tanto esfuerzo me soltó—. ¿Qué quieres? —le volví a preguntar—, no tengo todo tu tiempo.

—Está bien, solo quería hablar un poco contigo —dijo el hurón, y yo lo miré con aburrimiento—. ¿Por qué te escondes de mí? —preguntó de frente.

Esa preguntó me dejo sin palabras. ¿Qué le iba a responder? ¿Le diría la verdad? Definitivamente no.

—Yo no me escondo de ti —le contesté un poco nerviosa—, es solo que no soporto tu presencia —le dije, fingiendo enojo.

—No te creo. No será que no quieres verme porque temes que volvamos hacer el amor, así como la otra noche en la casa de los Moreau —soltó con arrogancia, para luego sonreír de lado, como es su costumbre. ¡Ay, lo detesto!, grité internamente. ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué siento mi cara caliente? ¡Oh, no! Eso solo es señal de que estoy sonrojada, pero ¿por qué me sonrojo? ¿Será de enojo? Sí, eso debe ser—. O… también puede ser que no me quieras ver porque me estas ocultando algo —dijo, avanzando hacia a mí, pero yo no reaccione al instante como para alejarme, solo lo hice cuando su cuerpo me acorralo con la pared, y puso sus brazos a los costados para evitar que yo escapara.

Giré la cara para no mirarlo.

—¿Ocultándote algo? ¿Yo a ti? —susurré, puesto que sabía que él podía escucharme, con lo cerca que estábamos—. ¿Qué te… podría… ocultar? Estás loco —le dije, y mi nerviosismo me traiciono.

¿Sospechara algo? No, es imposible, me dije.

—No me ocultas nada, ¿entonces porque estas tan nerviosa? —me susurró y su aliento a menta me hizo tambalear. Él pareció no notarlo, porque me cogió de la cara y la giró para que lo mirara. Sus ojos grises en los míos me hicieron poner más nerviosa.

—Yo no estoy nerviosa —mentí, pero él no me creyó.

—Si lo estas —afirmó.

Ignoré lo que dijo.

—Dame permiso, se me hace tarde para mi clase y a ti también —le dije para que me dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

—No me importa las clases —me contestó.

—Pues a mí si —rebatí.

Esta vez fue él quien me ignoró, porque enseguida dijo:

—Y aunque lo niegues sé que estás muy nerviosa y eso es porque me estás ocultado algo —hizo una pausa—, pero te juro que voy a averiguar el porqué de tu nerviosismo —ahora su tono era serio.

—Haz lo que quieras —dije.

Él sonrió.

—Eso voy hacer —susurró, coloco sus manos sobre mi cintura y luego me beso con desesperación, yo trataba de empujarlo, pero todos mis intentos eran en vano. Así seguí forcejeando con él, hasta que no sé en qué momento deje de luchar y empecé a responderle a su beso, y le respondía con tanta pasión que me asustaba, pero aun así no hacía nada para alejarlo.

¡Maldito, Malfoy! ¡Y maldita esta pasión que siento cuando él me besa!

Seguíamos besándonos mientras caminábamos hacia una mesa, donde segundos después yo estaba sentada con el rubio albino entre mis piernas. Malfoy dejo de besarme para besar mi cuello, poco a poco me fui acostando en la mesa y él se puso sobre mí sin dejar de besar mi cuello, luego sentí una de sus manos deslizarse como tal serpiente dentro de mi falda e iba acariciando mis piernas, yo acariciaba su espalda como una demente. Seguíamos con las caricias, y yo cada vez me iba excitando más, pero algo me detuvo. Algo no, alguien. Mi bebé. Mi bebé había sido concebido prácticamente por una calentura, calentura que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento. Lo empuje y él me miró intrigado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Yo miré a mí alrededor, y con enojo note que mi suéter estaba tirado en suelo, y que mi corbata estaba un poco suelta.

—¿Qué te pasa? —volvió a preguntar Malfoy.

Yo lo volví a empujar para así liberarme de su cuerpo, y cuando lo conseguí, me agaché y recogí mi suéter, luego me acomodé el uniforme, mientras Malfoy no deja de mirarme con confusión.

Vi que abrió la boca para volver a hablar, pero no pudo porque antes lo abofeteé en ambas mejillas.

—¡No vuelvas a tocarme! —grité, y las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Él aún estaba perplejo por las bofetadas.

—Pues no note que te molestara, por eso seguí —dijo, aun perplejo, pero luego se tocó ambas mejillas y su semblante cambio—. Y no vuelvas a golpearme, Potter, o si no atente a las consecuencias —me amenazó.

—Te odio —le dije—. ¿Y qué me atenga a las consecuencias, dices? ¿Qué piensas hacerme? ¿Golpearme? Eso vas hacer, devolverme el golpe —le dije aun llorando.

—Yo nunca golpearía a una mujer, Potter. Ante todo soy un caballero —sí, claro, pensé—, pero tengo otras formas de castigar a una mujer cuando me golpean —dijo con su característica forma de arrastrar las palabras al hablar—. Y tú, Potter atente a las consecuencias —dicho esto último salió del salón.

Yo también salí del salón, pero antes de dirigirme a la clase de pociones, me termine de arreglar el uniforme y seque mis lágrimas. Y como era de esperarse llegue tarde a clase y todo por la culpa de Malfoy.

Snape me dejo pasar, no sin antes regañarme que a la próxima no entraría a su clase y no sé qué cosas más, porque luego yo no le preste atención. Camine hacia mi sitio —al lado de Ginny—, pero no pude concentrarme en clase, estaba distraída, y lo peor de todo era que no podía sacarme a Malfoy de la cabeza, no podía sacarme sus besos de mi cuerpo y que estuve a punto de acostarme nuevamente con él.

El profesor de Snape me preguntó el nombre de la poción que íbamos a hacer, pero no supe la respuesta, así que me bajo diez puntos a mi casa y me castigo todo una semana, el castigo consistía en ir después de todas mis clases a ayudarlo a acomodar sus pociones.

—Genial —susurré. Lo único que me faltaba era que me castigaran.

Cuando termino la clase de pociones, salí lo más rápido que pude del salón, no sin antes escuchar la voz de profesor Snape, diciendo que me esperaba luego de clases en su despacho.

Fruncí el ceño.

A medio pasillo, una mano se posó en mi brazo deteniéndome. Al instante sentí un escalofrío porque creí que era Malfoy nuevamente, así que lentamente me volví para encontrarme con una mano pequeña sobre mi brazo, luego vi unos cabellos pelirrojos como los míos. Era Ginny.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde a clase, Nikki? —me preguntó de frente.

—Estaba en la biblioteca —mentí.

¿Pero Nikki? ¿La biblioteca? —me pregunté—. Pero ni modo que le dijera que estaba con el arrogante de Malfoy en un salón vacío.

—En la biblioteca —repitió Ginny, con confusión.

Yo asentí.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, y me miró fijamente.

—Nada, Ginny, no me pasa nada. Además, sabes qué, me tengo que ir —dije, sin darle tiempo a que me contesté, porque salí prácticamente corriendo.

 **POV Draco**

Estaba muy enojado, tanto que ni siquiera me dio ganas de entrar a clases, y mucho menos tenía ganas de soportar a Flitwick. Así que me fui directo a mi habitación. Puse un hechizo silenciador para que ninguno de los estúpidos que andaban por ahí pudieran escuchar lo que hacía.

—Maldita, Potter —grité, tirando algunos libros de mi escritorio.

Como se atrevía a dejarme así, a dejarme con ganas de estar con ella, ninguna chica me había hecho eso.

Ahora pateé una silla al recordar sus bofetadas.

—Me las vas a pagar —siseé.

Luego recordé su nerviosismo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se puso nerviosa. Y cuando le insinué de que me estaba ocultando algo, se puso más nerviosa aun.

¿Qué me estará ocultado?, pensé.

—Tengo que averiguarlo —dije.

Pero ¿qué rayos me pasa con ella? Ninguna chica ha tenido el poder que tiene ella sobre mí. He estado con muchas mujeres desde que cumplí los 13 años, pero ninguna como Nicole Potter —sonreí como un tonto en cuando recordé su sonrisa— La necesito, necesito volver a tenerle en mi cama, bajo mis sabanas y bajo mi cuerpo, y que vuelva amanecer en mis brazos, pero esta vez ella tiene que estar consciente, tiene que estar lucida en cuando la vuelva a hacer mía. Y aunque ella dice que me odia, yo sé que volverá a estar conmigo. Ya faltaba poco para hacerla mía nuevamente esta mañana, pero no sé qué le paso, que ya no quiso seguir.

Pero su rechazo no me detendrá, yo sé que ella volverá a ser mía a como dé lugar. No me importa que sea una Potter, ya que yo odio a su hermano y sus amigos, y debo de reconocer que a ella también la odiaba al comienzo, pero después de esa noche que pasamos juntos todo cambio, esa noche Nicole, tú fuiste otra, completamente distinta a la niña que aparentabas ser y con la que discutía cada vez que nos encontrábamos.

—Todavía no sé cómo haré para tenerte otra vez, Nicole Potter, pero tú volverás a estar en mis brazos —sentencié.

De pronto una lechuza me saco de mis pensamientos. Reconocí a la lechuza, era una de las lechuzas de Malfoy Manor, esta entro por mi ventana y estiro la pata para que cogiera la carta, así lo hice y la lechuza se fue al instante.

 _Draco_

 _Tienes que venir urgentemente a la mansión, al parecer el Señor Tenebroso te quiere encomendar una misión y te tiene que dar algunas recomendaciones._

 _Te espero mañana a primera hora, ya le avise a Dumbledore, y él ya te dio permiso._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

 **POV Nicole**

Después de las clases me fui a dar una vuelta al lago donde está el Calamar Gigante. Estuve un buen rato ahí, despejando mi mente. Pero luego de caminar y pensar en mi embarazo, ya había decidido que le iba a decir la verdad a mi hermano. Pero sería mañana porque ahora estaba un poco cansada y tenía sueño.

Iba a ir a mi habitación a dormir un poco, pero recordé el castigo de Snape. Así que a regañadientes me fui a su despacho a cumplir mi castigo. Estuve más de tres horas acomodando y revisando pociones de los niños de primer curso.

Solo tengo una palabra para definir ese castigo: Asqueroso.

Reconozco que no hubiera sido tan asqueroso si no tuviera estos malestares del embrazado, cada vez que olía una poción sentía mi estómago revolverse. Con las últimas cinco pociones ya no soporte más, estuve cerca de vomitar en el piso del asqueroso despacho del profesor Snape. Al parecer él se dio cuenta de mi mal estado porque me boto —no de una bonita manera— de su despacho. Y yo no tuve que esperar que me lo volviera a repetir la orden, al instante salí corriendo y me fui a los baños. Y vomite, vomite tanto que parecía que mi estómago había quedado completamente vacío.

Enjuague mi boca y moje mi cara para que no se me notara tanto la cara de malestar, respiré profundo y fingí una sonrisa para luego dirigirme a la sala común.

Cuando entre a la sala común me encontré con mi hermano, Ginny, Ron y Hermione, los cuatro estaban hablando muy animadamente, camine hacia ellos, y me senté junto a Harry, y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, él me pregunto que donde había estado toda la tarde, le contesté que había estado un rato en el lago y que luego estuve en el castigo de Snape —y luego de unos cuantos insultos a Snape de parte de Harry y Ron—. Empezamos a platicar hasta la hora de la cena.

No comí casi nada, se me revolvía el estómago de tan solo ver los guisantes. Así que después de cenar o mejor dicho después de que todos los demás cenaran, nos dirigimos nuevamente a nuestra sala común. Apenas entramos a la sala común, me entraron unas nauseas terribles, y sin decir nada a nadie salí corriendo hacia el baño más cercano, vomite lo poco que había comido en la cena.

Cuando salí del baño, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny que me habían seguido, se me quedaron viendo con preocupación.

—Estás pálida, ¿qué te paso? —me preguntó Harry.

—Nada —mentí.

—No me mientas, sé que estabas vomitando, te escuche —me contradijo.

—¿Por qué no nos dices que te pasa, Nikki? —dijo Ron.

Pero yo no llegue a contestarle porque me mareé y si no fuera por Harry que me sujeto de la cintura hubiera caído al suelo, todos me miraban con preocupación, de pronto todo se puso negro y a lo lejos escuchaba que me llamaban.

Desperté en la enfermería y la señora Pomfrey se acercó a mí.

—Qué bueno que despertaste —dijo, con voz neutra.

—¿Qué me paso? —pregunté, todavía un poco mareada.

—Te desmayaste y tu hermano y tus amigos te trajeron aquí —contestó.

—Me duele la cabeza —me quejé.

—Es normal por tu estado —me dijo. Yo me tensé—. Me imagino que tú ya debes de saber lo que te pasa, ¿verdad? —me cuestionó.

—Sí —fue lo único que pude decir.

—Cuando tu hermano entre querrá saber porque te desmayaste, y yo le voy a tener que decir la verdad, es mi deber —dijo.

—No, por favor, no le diga nada, déjeme decírselo yo misma —le supliqué. Ella me miró seria por unos segundos, pero luego asintió.

Suspiré.

Escuché que tocaron la puerta y la señora Pomfrey fue abrir. Eran Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

—¿Qué tiene mi hermana, señora Pomfrey? —preguntó un preocupado Harry.

—Ella te lo dirá —le contestó con seriedad. Harry la miró confuso—, ya se puede llevar a su hermana a su habitación, señor Potter —dijo la enfermera.

Y así lo hizo, me dejo a los pies de las escaleras de la habitación de las chicas, y cuando iba a preguntar qué era lo que tenía, yo me adelante, le dije que hablaríamos mañana y luego de di las buenas noches. Subí rápidamente las escaleras y me metí a mi habitación.

Tenía mucho miedo a la reacción de Harry, se iba a sentir muy decepcionado de mí —empecé a llorar— así estuve un rato hasta que escuche los pasos de Ginny, me metí al baño me lave los dientes y me puse la pijama, cuando salí vi a Ginny sentada en el borde de su cama.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —me preguntó.

—Sí —respondí—. Solo debo dormir un poco y mañana me sentiré mucho mejor —no le di tiempo a que me preguntara más cosas, porque me metí en mi cama y cerré los doseles.

Trate de dormir, pero lo único que veía en mis sueños era a Malfoy, y luego me veía a mí con un bulto sobre mis brazos, era mi bebé. Harry me miraba con desilusión y enojo al darse cuenta de que Malfoy era el padre de mi bebé, no podía soportar esta situación… pero de pronto desperté de golpe. Me senté en la cama y abrí los doseles. Ginny estaba dormida, miré la hora, 2:35 de la madrugada.

Ya no volví a conciliar el sueño, solo me dedique a pensar, pensar en mi futuro como madre y en decirle de mi embarazo a Harry, aunque eso ya lo tenía decidido, le diría que estaba embarazada, pero no le diría quien era el padre de mi bebé, no aun. Pero luego de seguir pensando, llegue a la conclusión de que Malfoy, por muy arrogante, estúpido, cretino e idiota que era también tenía derecho a saber que iba a ser padre. Con él hablaría cuando tuviera el suficiente valor para acercármele.

«¡Ja! Valiente leona que eres», me dijo mi subconsciente.

No sé en qué momento me volví a quedar dormida, pero si sentí que alguien me movía para que me despertara. Era Ginny. Ella ya tenía puesto el uniforme.

—Vamos, Nikki, ya es tarde —me dijo.

Yo parpadeé.

—Adelántate, te veo en clase —le respondí entre bostezos.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

Me levanté y me duche, pero no me puse el uniforme, sino que me puse un pijama limpio y volví a la cama, no tenía ganas de ir a clases, estaba cansada y nerviosa. Sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar —las hormonas de embarazada me estaban volviendo muy sensible, por todo lloraba— y otra vez me pase toda una mañana llorando.

De pronto escuchó que alguien entra a la habitación, por instinto hundí más la cabeza a la almohada, mojando las fundas con mis lágrimas.

—¿Nikki? Ginny y Hermione están muy preocupadas por ti, porqué dicen que no has querido bajar en toda la mañana —era mi hermano, se sentó en el borde de mi cama, yo levanté la cabeza lentamente, y Harry se me quedo mirando preocupado—. ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Por qué lloras, bonita? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

—Oh, Harry —lo miré a los ojos—, sabes… sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿verdad? Que nos tenemos el uno al otro —desde hace un año que nos enteramos que éramos hermanos, y él siempre me protegía, y yo lo adoraba.

—Claro que lo sé, yo también te quiero mucho, eres mi hermanita —me quedo mirando—, pero no me digas que solo por eso estabas llorando —sonrió.

—No, Harry, yo… —y no pude seguir hablando—, yo… —respiré profundo, y se lo dije de una buena vez—. Yo… estoy embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo, frunció el ceño y abrió la boca queriendo decirme algo, pero las palabras no le salían, intentaba digerir la noticia de que la ejemplar y dulce de su hermanita esté embarazada. Note como empezó haciendo cuentas o tratando de recordar si yo le había presentado a algún novio o hubiera estado saliendo con alguien. Luego sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi vientre, ¡Merlín! Que decepcionado se debe estar sintiendo de mí. Varios minutos después, volvió a hablar, pero enojado—. ¿De quién es…?

Yo no lo miraba a los ojos, estaba muy avergonzada como para hacer eso.

—No te lo puedo decir todavía, Harry —le dije aun llorando.

Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—¿Por qué no me puedes decir quién es el padre del bebé que estas esperando? —estaba muy serio. «¿Y qué esperaba, Nicole? ¿Qué estuviera feliz de la vida?», dijo mi subconsciente—. Me lo tienes que decir para ir a matarlo ahora mismo —sí, definitivamente estaba muy enojado, yo nunca lo había visto así.

—No ganaras nada matándolo —susurré—, además, él todavía no sabe nada.

Él se quedó pensativo.

—Eso quiere decir que el padre del bebé estudia en Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

Yo asentí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? —me preguntó, aun serio.

—Dos meses y medio —respondí. Note que él empezó a hacer cuentas mentales.

—Todavía estábamos de vacaciones —concluyó, y yo volví a asentir.

Él también asintió. Y me miró a la cara.

—Dime quien es él. Juro que no lo mataré si acepta hacerse responsable —prometió.

—Ya te lo dije, todavía no te lo puedo decir, por favor entiéndeme —le supliqué.

Pasaron unos minutos en que los dos estuvimos en silencio.

—Está bien —me dijo, y suavizo un poco su ceño, parecía que se había calmado un poco—. Todavía no entiendo porque no me lo puedes decir, pero tratare de comprenderte.

—Y te lo agradezco —le dije.

—Por lo menos ahora sé que no tienes una enfermedad grave como creí al comienzo —dijo—, estabas actuando tan rara y esos malestares… yo creí que estabas enferma —me sentí mal cuando dijo eso.

 _Eres una estúpida, Nicole_ , me dije.

—Sé que estas nerviosa porque ahora le tendrás que decir sobre tu embarazo al padre de tu bebé, pero relájate no estés nerviosa, eso no es bueno para mi futuro sobrino —me dijo, y puso una mano en mi vientre aun plano, yo sonreí, porque ya lo empezaba a querer como a su sobrino—, además, porque tantos nervios, ni que el padre fuera Draco Malfoy —bromeó, pero yo empalidecí cuando menciono su nombre—. ¿Qué te pasa? Te has puesto muy pálida, y tus manos están heladas —me dijo preocupado.

—No es nada, solo me mareé un poco —mentí.

Si tú supieras, hermano, que acabas de acertar diciendo en nombre del padre de mi hijo.


	6. Capítulo 5: El plan de Voldemort

**Capítulo 5: El plan de Voldemort y Draco se entera del embarazo de Nicole**

 **POV Draco**

 **Malfoy Manor**

Ya estaba en casa. Me encontraba en mi habitación esperando a que me avisaran para bajar a la estúpida reunión de mortífagos, a la cual ahora yo también pertenezco. Aunque yo solo acepte ser un mortífago por dos razones: primera, por mi familia, porque si no aceptaba mataban a mis padres y obviamente a mí también, ya que después de que mi padre no pudo llevarle profecía al Lord, toda la confianza que le tenía a mi familia se destruyó; y segundo, acepte para que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso de su único hijo.

Pero ahora creo que estar en las filas del Lord es más peligroso que haber muerto si no aceptaba unírmele.

Aún seguía acostado en mi cama, de lo más aburrido. A qué hora se le ocurrirá a Voldemort empezar su dichosa reunión; me dicen que venga a primera hora de mañana para nada, y no hacer nada me pone de mal humor.

Suspiré con cansancio.

¿Qué estará haciendo en este momento Nicole Potter? —sonreí con tan solo recordar su nombre— ¡Demonios! Deja de pensar en ella, Draco. No puedes estar pensando todo el tiempo en esa Potter. Si tan solo la hiciera mía otra vez, estoy seguro que la sacaría de mi cabeza. Tengo que lograr volver hacer mía a Potter, sino esto se me va a convertir en una obsesión. Si es que ya no estoy obsesionado con ella.

¡PLOP!

Escuché un ruido seco, ruido que interrumpió mis pensamientos, y cuando volteé para mirar, me di cuenta que un elfo estaba dentro de mi habitación.

—Disculpe, amo, Azhan no quería molestarlo —hizo una reverencia—. Pero su padre, el amo Lucius, dice que baje porque la reunión ya va a comenzar —y haciendo otra reverencia desapareció.

¡Genial! Ahora tengo que bajar para escuchar sus estúpidos planes para destruir al cara rajada de Potter. Total poco me importa lo que le pase a ese estúpido de Potter, o al pobretón de Weasley o a la sangre sucia de Granger.

Así que baje al salón de reuniones, no sin antes poner mí mascara de frialdad como de costumbre. Y vi a todos reunidos.

—Mi señor —dije haciendo una ligera reverencia ante él.

Voldemort asintió.

—Draco, adelante, siéntate —me molesto que me diera permiso de sentarme en mi propia casa—, solo faltabas tú para comenzar con la reunión —dijo, con su voz siseante.

Yo tome asiento al lado de mi padre, como siempre.

—Ya que estamos todos reunidos, les hare saber mi plan, el cual ustedes lo llevaran a cabo a la perfección. Ya saben no admito errores —dijo Voldemort, con una sonrisa siniestra—. Y en este plan especialmente entras tú, Draco, ya que eres estudiante de ese inmundo colegio te será más fácil.

Asentí, que otra cosa podría hacer.

—Quiero que nos hagas entrar a todos al colegio y que después mates a Dumbledore —Voldemort continuó hablando, pero yo no podía creer lo que me decía. Tenía que matar al viejo—, ¿me estás escuchando, Draco? —siseó, mi padre me dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

—Sí, mi señor, haré lo que usted diga —sonreí para mis adentros al escuchar que mi voz sonaba firme.

Él sonrió macabramente.

Que mate a Dumbledore, dijo. ¿Cómo haría eso? yo nunca había matado a nadie, y no sé si podré hacerlo, pero si no hago lo que él me pide, matara a mis padres.

«¡Maldita sea mi suerte!», grité en mi fuero interno.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que nadie se puede enterar de mis temores porque se podría decir que me volví un experto en **Oclumancia**. Es lo único que le puedo agradecer a mi demente tía Bellatrix, haberme adiestrado bien en esto.

—Por supuesto que lo harás, eres un Malfoy, y me imagino que al igual que tu familia odias todo lo impuro, ¿verdad? —me cuestionó.

—Claro que sí, mi señor —respondí, con voz fría.

—Nunca lo dude, mi señor, mi hijo odia todo lo que es impuro —confirmó mi padre.

—Espero con ansias que llegue el día de acabar con todos los impuros y traidores a la sangre —dijo la loca de mi tía Bellatrix.

—El día llegara muy pronto, mi querida Bellatriz —le contestó Voldemort, y mi tía sonrió como una verdadera demente—. Espero que me mantengan informado de todos los movimientos de Potter y sus amigos, ha se me olvidaba que a Potter le apareció una hermana menor —yo empalidecí cuando la menciono—, el muy maldito de Dumbledore me oculto la existencia de la menor de los Potter durante años, y la escondió tan bien que ni siquiera su propio hermano sabía de su existencia… y Potter pensando que era hijo único, nunca la mencionaría. ¡Maldito Dumbledore! —gritó de pronto Voldemort—, creyó que podría conmigo, creyó que nunca lo averiguaría, creyó que podría protegerla de mí, pero que idiota es el viejo, yo soy más inteligente que él, siempre voy un paso adelante.

—¿Quiere la matemos, mi señor? —preguntó mi tía Bellatrix, con verdadero entusiasmo.

—No. Nadie la toque, para ella tengo otros planes —siseó, y sonrió, pero más parecía una mueca que una sonrisa—. La reunión termino, señores, ya pueden irse —todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se fueron a sus tareas, incluyendo a mis padres. Yo también me iba a ir cuando escuchó la voz de Voldemort llamándome.

—Espera, Draco, tú y yo tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar —me dijo, y yo asentí—, sígueme al despacho —me ordenó. Me daba rabia que él dispusiera de mi casa como si fuera suya, pero mi padre creía que era un honor prestar nuestra casa como hospedaje para "nuestro señor".

Lo seguí al despacho, y tomamos asiento.

—Bien, Draco, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas sobre Nicole Potter —me dijo. Yo no sabía que responder exactamente, que quería que le dijera, "claro, mi señor, me encontré con ella en Francia, en una fiesta, en donde hicimos el amor toda la noche, y desde ahora no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, y eso no es todo ella tiene la habilidad de irritarme, pero a la vez también de excitarme, cada vez que estoy cerca de ella". Por supuesto, y después de que dijera todo eso, me lanzaba la maldición asesina.

—Esa chica Potter es igual de estúpida que su hermano, es irritante y se cree la mejor —fue lo único que pude decirle.

—No me sorprende nada lo que me dices, debe ser igual que el estúpido de su padre y la sangre sucia de su madre. La combinación perfecta de esas dos escorias —dijo, haciendo una mueca de asco.

—Pero quiero saber más de ella —siseó—. Y ahí es donde entras tú, mi querido Draco. Quiero que la tengas vigilada, que cada paso que dé me lo notifiques, porque esa chica me será muy útil en un futuro. Tal vez podría secuestrarla, y así el valiente de su hermano, se ofrecerá para cambiar lugar con su querida hermanita, patético —dijo.

Yo solo pude asentir dándole por su lado.

Tengo que tener un plan para protegerla y que no caiga en las manos de Voldemort, me dije. —Un momento, a mí que me importa lo que pueda pasarle, no es mi problema—. Pero ¡Demonios! Si me importa, muy a mi pesar, pero me importa, y sea como sea la tengo que proteger.

 **POV Nicole**

En estos últimos días, me he estado sintiendo vigilada, como si alguien siempre estuviera detrás de mí, pero cada vez que volteaba para ver si me seguían, no me encontraba con nadie, ni siquiera con Nick casi decapitado, o Peeves; creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica.

Bueno, dejando mi paranoia de lado. Ya me estado sintiendo un poco más tranquila, porque por fin le había confesado a mi hermano lo de mi embarazo, y también porque el castigo con Snape termino, aunque en realidad no fui toda la semana de castigo como él mismo dijo, no, solo fui tres días, y después así sin más me dijo: "Ya no tienes que regresar mañana, el castigo ya término", y cuando abrí mi boca para corregirlo de su error y decirle que era una semana de castigo y no tres días, agregó: "Fuera, Potter, ya me canse de ver su cara por estos tres días, para mí ya es suficiente castigo", y hasta casi me empujo para que saliera de su salón. Por mí mejor, pero no entendí eso de "para mí ya es suficiente castigo".

Me encogí de hombros. Ya que entender al profesor Snape, me podría llevar toda una vida.

Aunque me preguntó, que lo habría hecho cambiar de opinión referente al castigo, será que me vio demasiado cansada o seria que noto las náuseas que me daba al ver las pociones, es que últimamente tengo más sueño de lo normal, hasta tengo que hacer una pequeña siesta por las tardes, cosa que antes no hacía, y no solo eso también tengo mucha hambre, no tanto como Ron, pero si como más de lo que solía comer, y también últimamente he empezado con antojos, y por supuesto lo peor de todo es que sigo con nauseas.

Las chicas me han preguntado el porqué de mis cambios alimenticios y también del porque me da tanto sueño. Yo no sé qué contestarles, no sé si decirles la verdad o no, pero pensándolo bien, qué sentido tiene seguir callando, si un embarazo no se puede ocultar.

Ahora me encontraba en la habitación que comparto con Ginny. Y dentro de ella están, Ginny, Hermione, Luna —que entro con mucho cuidado de no ser vista por otros Gryffindors— y por supuesto yo. Y creo que van a empezar con su interrogatorio. Bueno, en realidad las únicas que se dedican a interrogarme son Ginny y Hermione, porque Luna solo se dedica a escuchar, y cuando es necesario comenta algo.

—Nikki —empezó Hermione—, ya en serio, dinos que te pasa, nos tienes preocupadas.

Creo que es el momento de hablar, ya que no les puedo ocultar la verdad a mis amigas, total tarde o temprano se van a enterar, así que me dispuse a contarles todo, pero antes puse un hechizo silenciador para que nadie más escuchara.

Ellas me miraron expectantes.

—Está bien, chicas, les contaré todo —respiré hondo, y lo dije—. Estoy embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron a la vez Hermione y Ginny, yo me tape los oídos sino podrían romperme los tímpanos.

—¿Es una broma, verdad? —dijo Hermione.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—No, no es una broma. Estoy embarazada, en verdad —aseguré.

—Pero, ¿cómo que estás embarazada? —me preguntó una incrédula Hermione.

—En serio quieres que te diga cómo —le dijo Ginny con burla.

Hermione y yo nos sonrojamos.

—Ya sé cómo se hacen los bebés, Ginny. No soy tonta, pero es que nos sorprendiste —dijo Hermione; y de pronto miramos a Luna que solo mantenía una sonrisa soñadora—. ¿Acaso tú ya lo sabias, Luna? —la cuestionó.

—Sí —contestó mi rubia amiga.

—Pero yo nunca te dije nada de mi embarazo, Luna —le dije, muy sorprendida—, el único que lo sabe es Harry, pero hice que me prometiera que no le dijera a nadie, ¿acaso mi hermano te lo dijo? —le pregunté.

—Nadie me lo dijo —confesó Luna, lo que nos dejó más sorprendidas—, lo sabía porque veía en tus ojos ese brillo especial que tienen todas las embarazada.

—Vaya —murmuré—. Sí que eres observadora.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Y quién es el padre? —ahora la que preguntó fue Ginny.

No dije nada por unos minutos, ya se me hacía raro que no me preguntaran por el padre de mi bebé. Levante la mirada y todas tenían la vista sobre mí, y esperaban oír mi respuesta, pero no sabía que decirles la verdad o no. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_ , me decía a mí misma. No podía más tenía que decírselo a alguien el nombre del padre de mi bebé.

—Prométanme por su vida que no se lo dirán a nadie, y mucho menos a Harry, por favor —les pedí.

Las tres se miraron.

—Lo prometemos —dijeron las tres a coro.

—El padre de mi hijo es… —suspiré—, Draco Malfoy.

Las tres abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Creo que no escuche bien —dijo Ginny.

—Escuchaste perfectamente, Ginny —le confirmé.

—¡¿Qué?! —volvieron a gritar las tres, y yo nuevamente cubrí mis oídos.

—Es una broma —dijo Hermione, quien tenía el ceño levemente fruncido.

—No, no lo es —contesté.

—¡Es un mortífago! —me dijo Ginny.

—Eso no puedes saberlo —le dije, y ella me quedo mirando—, bueno, no estoy segura, no sabía lo que hacía, cuando estuve con él estaba borracha —dije al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ese bastardo se aprovechó de ti —saltó Hermione, muy molesta—, ¿acaso te violo? —apretó los puños.

—Se lo voy a contar ahora mismo a Harry, él tiene que saber que Malfoy abuso de ti —dijo Ginny, parándose de la cama de un salto.

—No, espera, Ginny —me dio grité—, las cosas no son como ustedes se imaginan, lo que realmente paso esa noche, fue que… cuando yo estaba en la casa de Diane en Francia… bueno, la noche de la fiesta… —les conté todo, desde la llegada de las serpientes a la fiesta, de lo enojada que estuve cuando cruce palabras con ellos, y que por eso empecé a beber, luego les conté cuando me encontré con Malfoy en el jardín, cuando me ayudo a subir a mi habitación, ya que yo no podía por mis propios medios, cuando le puse el seguro a la puerta y seduje a Malfoy, y que él me había rechazado en un comienzo, pero que luego había accedido a estar conmigo, y que finalmente terminamos haciendo el amor toda la noche—… y cuando desperté al otro día no podía creer que Malfoy estaba junto a mí, compartiendo mi cama… y que los dos estábamos desnudos —ya no pude hablar más, no pude decirles que cuando Harry me llamo, Malfoy todavía estaba conmigo en la habitación.

Las chicas estaban muy sorprendidas y en sus bocas se formaba una "O".

—Estas tratando de decirnos que tú sedujiste a Malfoy para que se acostara contigo —dijo Hermione, muy sorprendida.

—Sí —confesé, muy avergonzada.

—No lo puedo creer, ¿cómo hiciste eso? —dijo Ginny.

—Estaba con unas copas de más —me defendí.

—No deberías haber bebido… —empezó Hermione.

—Ya, chicas, Nikki no estaba en sus cinco sentidos esa noche, y no sabía lo que hacía —dijo Luna, defendiéndome, la miré con agradecimiento.

—¿Y le vas a decir a Malfoy que vas a tener un hijo suyo? —me preguntó Luna, varios minutos después.

—Sí, pero todavía no se cuándo, tengo miedo de su reacción —les dije.

—Y quién no —murmuró Hermione, pero yo pude escucharla.

—Tienes que hacerlo antes de que se te empiece a notar tu vientre abultado —me dijo Ginny.

—Sí, lo sé —dije.

—¿Y cuántos meses tienes? —me preguntó Hermione.

—Dos meses y tres semanas —contesté.

—Dentro de muy poco tiempo se te va a notar el embarazo, yo te recomiendo que hables con Malfoy en estos días, no puedes ocultárselo más tiempo —me dijo Hermione, con voz seria—. Y también le tienes que decir a Harry que Malfoy es el padre de tu bebé.

Eso último que dijo me dejo petrificada por unos segundos.

—Se lo diré, pero todavía no creo que sea el momento, recién se ha enterado que su hermanita está embarazada, y luego enterarse que es de Malfoy, su peor enemigo a parte de Voldemort, no será muy grato para él —dije—. Prométanme que no le dirán nada a Harry —les pedí.

—Lo prometo —dijo Luna.

Miré a Hermione y Ginny, las cuales estaban más serias.

—Lo prometemos —dijeron las dos a la vez, luego de mirarse a los ojos, como compartiendo una conversación secreta.

Los siguientes días pasaron un poco tranquilos —dentro de lo que cabe— ya que mi hermano y Malfoy seguían teniendo sus peleas. Pero eso no quedaba ahí, Harry sospechaba que Malfoy era mortífago, y lo quería averiguar a como dé lugar. Eso no gustaba mucho a decir verdad. Pero ahí no quedaba todo, lo peor era que me seguía sintiendo vigilada, tal vez me estoy volviendo loca.

Y que decir sobre mis cambios de humor, creo que mis hormonas me estaban jugando una mala pasada, últimamente estaba muy sensible, porque cada vez que veía a mi hermano con Ginny, tan solo platicando o cuando se sonreían o cuando sus miradas se encontraban, yo sentía tan alegría por ellos que me daban muchas ganas de llorar, pero también habían veces en que me enojaba al instante cuando algo no me parecía bien, definitivamente estas hormonas de embarazada me iban a terminar desquiciando.

Un día que salía de la clase Historia de la Magia, yo caminaba distraída por los pasillos, cuando de pronto no sé de donde salió Malfoy, solo sé que me jalo del brazo y me metió a un salón vacío, otra vez. Cerró la puerta con magia para que nadie pudiera entrar y por supuesto también puso un hechizo silenciador para que nadie nos oyera.

—Por fin puedo estar otra vez a solas contigo, Potter —me dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Y por primera vez en la vida, me sentí feliz por poder estar a solas con Malfoy.

—Sí, yo también quería estar a solas contigo, Malfoy, porque tenemos que hablar de un tema importante —le dije con seriedad.

—¿Hablar, has dicho? —me preguntó, levantando una rubia ceja—. Yo preferiría hacer otra cosa contigo —se me acercó y sin previo aviso, me beso, y por más que lo empuje no pude separarlo de mí. Y no sé qué me paso en ese momento, porque de pronto yo también empecé a corresponderle el beso, con la misma pasión con la que él me besaba, sus labios eran como una droga para mí, y no quería que me dejara de besar. Pero yo tenía que decirle que estaba embarazada, así que lo volví a empujar y esta vez sí logre que me dejara de besar.

—No me vuelvas a besar, ¿entiendes? —le dije enojada.

—Hace un momento no parecías enojada porque te besara, es más parecía que lo disfrutabas tanto como yo —susurró en mí oído, cuando se acercó nuevamente a mí.

—Cállate —le grité, volviendo a empujar—. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante —le dije.

Él me miró fijamente.

—No me digas que vienes a proponerme que seamos amantes —dijo, y una sonrisa burlona se le formo en los labios.

—No seas estúpido, Malfoy, o es que el tinte de tu cabello ya te está quemando las neuronas, y no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea en sexo —le dije. Y él al instante borro su sonrisa.

Se acercó a mí, con una mirada peligrosa, me tomo de los brazos y siseó.

—A mí no me hables de ese modo, estúpida mestiza.

Sus grises orbes ahora estaban oscurecidas por la ira, y yo tenía miedo, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

—Suéltame, me haces daño —le dije, cuando sentí que ejercía más fuerza al tomarme de los brazos—. Suéltame —repetí, cuando él no me soltaba.

Lentamente me fue soltando de los brazos, pero su mirada aún era peligrosa.

—¿Qué se supone que ibas a decirme, que según tú es tan importante? —siseó.

—Te iba a decir que yo… —me quede callada, no sabía cómo continuar, tenía miedo a su reacción.

—¿Tú, qué, Potter? —me urgió.

—Yo… estoy… embarazada —tartamudeé al decirlo.

Él me miró perplejo.

—Y eso a mí que me importa —dijo.

—Es tuyo —medio grité.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo incrédulo.

—Que estoy embarazada, que vamos a tener un hijo —le dije, y sentía que las lágrimas se iban a salir de mis ojos.

—¿Qué? No, no puede ser posible. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, ¡no precisamente ahora! —dijo más para sí mismo, que para que yo lo oyera.


	7. Capítulo 6: ¡Ese niño no puede nacer!

**Capítulo 6: ¡Ese niño no puede nacer! ¡Tienes que abortar!**

 **POV Draco**

—Yo… estoy… embarazada —tartamudeó al decirlo, y solo entendí algo de "embarazada".

La miré perplejo.

—Y eso a mí que me importa —dije.

—Es tuyo —exclamó.

—¡¿Qué?! —dije incrédulo.

—Que estoy embarazada, que vamos a tener un hijo —repitió, y cuando la miré fijamente note que quería llorar.

¡Maldición!, pensé.

—¿Qué? No, no puede ser posible. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí, ¡no precisamente ahora! —dije más para mí mismo, que para que ella me escuchara.

Me aleje unos pasos de ella.

—No puedes estar embarazada —le dije, nervioso, pero luego recordé que cuando estuve con ella, no había usado ningún tipo de protección.

—Por supuesto que estoy embarazada, me hice un test de embarazo muggle, y salió positivo, y también me tome una poción para comprobar que el resultado del test de embarazado era verdadero, y salió el mismo resultado, positivo —me dijo, entre lágrimas.

Yo solo la miraba con el ceño fruncido, me sentía nervioso y enojado, enojado con ella, pero más conmigo mismo por haber caído en sus provocaciones esa noche. ¡Maldita sea mi suerte! ¿Por qué ahora? Ahora cuando la guerra estallara muy pronto.

—Todo es tu culpa —le grité, me acerque nuevamente a ella y la cogí de los brazos—. Es tu culpa —repetí.

—¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo que mi culpa? Por si no lo sabes, para engendrar un bebé se necesitan dos, no solo uno, así que también es culpa tuya, y es más culpa tuya porque yo no estaba muy consciente, pero tú sí. Porque no te cuidaste al momento de tener relaciones sexuales, eres un irresponsable, ¡y ya suéltame, Malfoy! —gritó, sin dejar de llorar.

La solté, y me aleje de ella, creo que ya no podía siquiera verla.

—¿Así que es más culpa mía, y que soy un irresponsable? ¡Ja! Sí, claro —sonreí con ironía—. Pero si fuiste tú la que me estuvo provocando, si hasta te quitaste el vestido delante de mí, y te recuerdo que yo me aleje, te rechace, pero tú seguiste seduciéndome… y llego un momento en que yo ya no pude más, si no soy de piedra, ¿sabes? —me sentía tan enojado con todo esto.

Miré a Potter, y ella estaba allí para en el mismo lugar, luego levanto la cabeza y me observo, y me di cuenta de que cada vez lloraba más. ¡Demonios! Verla de esa manera me hacía tener sentimientos encontrados, por una parte la veía frágil, débil, y me daba ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba estar bien, pero por otra parte también tenía ganas de que desaparezca de mi vista y no verla nunca más.

Pero porque justo ahora ella tenía que quedar embarazada, esto solo lo complicaba todo, y si Voldemort se enteraba de que embarace a la hermana de cara rajada, de seguro me mata de la manera más dolorosa y no solo a mí, sino también a mis padres.

 _¿Qué hago?_ , esa pregunta se repetía en mi mente constantemente.

Nicole tiene que abortar, si ella tiene que hacerlo quiera o no, pero ¡Demonios! También es hijo mío, es un Malfoy lo que ella lleva en su vientre. Clave mi miraba en su vientre todavía plano.

Tengo que hacer algo y pronto, me dije.

Potter seguía callada, seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, me dirigió una última mirada, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera! —le grité, ella volteó y me miró.

—¿Qué quieres? —me dijo, con la voz entrecortada.

—Ese mocoso no puede nacer, no debe nacer —dije amenazadoramente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó.

—Lo que oíste, que ese niño no puede nacer. ¡Tienes que abortar! —le ordene, y ella empezó a llorar de nuevo.

—¡NUNCA! —gritó—. No quiero, no lo haré, ¿entiendes?

Sí, y ahí estaba esa valentía Gryffindor que tanto me sacaba de mis casillas. Odiaba esa valentía.

—Me importa muy poco lo que quieras o no, lo vas a hacer porque yo lo digo y punto final de la discusión —la amenacé.

—Y porque tú lo dices, piensas que te obedecerá —hizo una mueca—. ¡Jamás! Me oíste, ¡jamás!, este bebé —llevó sus manos a su vientre—, es carne de mi carne y sangre de mi sangre, y no permitiré que me lo arranquen de mi cuerpo, lo protegeré con uñas y dientes si es necesario —la manera en que lo dijo, me hizo verla como a una verdadera leona defendiendo a su crio—. Además, también es tu hijo, Malfoy, como puedes desearle la muerte, yo pensé que… —la interrumpí.

—Pensaste, ¿qué? Que cuando me enterara de que iba a tener un hijo contigo, te iba a proponer matrimonio, que nos íbamos a casar, que iba a comprar una casa para nosotros, que íbamos a criar al mocoso y que íbamos a vivir muy felices hasta hacernos viejitos juntos, y los mejor de todo pensaste que mis padres iban a aceptar como nieto al hijo de una mestiza como tú —me reí de ella.

—Yo jamás pensé eso, Malfoy, yo solo creí que tenías derecho de saber que ibas a hacer padre, creí que te gustaría verlo crecer, ser parte de su vida. Pero ya veo que me equivoque, fui muy tonta en creer que en el fondo existía algo bueno en ti; pero no, no hay nada bueno en ti, solo hay basura, tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Lo que me dijo me enfureció mucho más. Pero no podía dejarme llevar por mi coraje, así que respiré hondo antes de hablar.

—¿Acaso estabas soñando, Potter? —le pregunté irónicamente—. Por supuesto que te equivocaste, yo nunca me voy a preocupar por ver crecer a ese mocoso, ni ser parte de su vida, ya que ese mocoso va a dejar de existir dentro de unos días —me miró con furia—. ¿Qué crees que dirá el cara rajada cuando se entere que su querida hermanita va a tener un hijo mío? —le pregunté con burla. De seguro que chantajeándola con su hermano haría lo que yo le dijera, o al menos creería lo que yo le dijera.

—Harry ya lo sabe —me dijo. Eso me dejo petrificado, ¿qué había dicho? Que cara rajada ya lo sabía, pero si era así, entonces porque no ha venido a mí queriéndome despellejar vivo. Segundos después volví a la realidad y la miré—, Harry sabe que estoy embarazada, pero no le he dicho que tú eres el padre —me aclaró.

Eso lo explicaba porque cara rajada no quería matarme.

—¿Y porque no le has dicho quién es el padre del mocoso que esperas? ¿Acaso quieres protegerme del cara rajada de tu hermano? —me burlé.

—No vuelvas a llamar de esa manera a mi hermano —me amenazó, levantando un dedo—, y no le dije que tú eres el padre de mi bebé para no ocasionar más problemas entre ustedes dos, el pobre de Harry ya tienen suficiente con la responsabilidad de derrotar a Voldemort y a sus mortífagos, como ahora tener que enfrentarse a ti —me dijo.

—Sí, claro, como si eso fuera posible —me volví a burlar. Pero ojala que el estúpido de Potter acabe con el maldito desnarizado, y así se acabe toda esta mierda de la guerra, pensé. Pero obviamente no se lo dije a Potter femenino—. Pero ahora no estoy hablando de Voldemort, sino de que tienes que abortar, además, si no abortas porque yo te ordene, entonces lo harás cuando el estúpido de tu hermanito se entere que yo soy el padre de tu hijo, porque no creo que San Potter soporte que el hijo que llevas en el vientre sea un Malfoy, ¿o sí? —ella no dijo nada—. No lo creo —aseguré.

—Harry no es como tú —dijo luego—, a él no le importara quien sea el padre de mi hijo, porque este bebé también lleva su sangre y nada más por eso lo querrá.

Tenía que reconocer que en eso ella tenía razón, no por nada el cara rajada se había ganado el otro apodo de "San Potter".

—Y soportaras todos los chismes que inventen sobre ti cuando se te note el embarazo, o cuando empiecen a murmurar de que eres una cualquiera que ni siquiera sabes quién es el padre de tu mocoso.

Ella levantó el rostro con pose altanera.

—Eso es lo único que te importa, ¿verdad? Las habladurías, temes que diga que tú eres el padre de mi bebé, pero no te preocupes no diré que fuiste tú el que me embarazo, ya que mi bebé será solo mío. Y sobre los chismes que se inventen sobre mí, no me importa, si quieren hablar, pues que hablen hasta que se cansen, aunque no creo que hablen mucho, porque yo me iré, solo ayudaré a mi hermano a derrotar a Voldemort y después desapareceré para siempre de tu vida, Malfoy, será como si nunca hubiera existido para ti.

¿Qué había dicho? Que iba a ayudar a cara rajada a derrotar a Voldemort, ¿acaso estaba locas? No se da cuenta de lo peligroso que es, y más ahora que el desnarizado la tiene en la mira.

—¿Acaso estás locas? Vas a ayudar a Potter a derrotar a Voldemor y estando embarazada —le pregunté, incrédulo.

—Yo también soy una Potter por si no lo recuerdas, y por supuesto que ayudaré a mi hermano a acabar con ese maldito; y que no te importe lo que me pase, si estoy o no embarazada ahora solo es asunto mío, desde ahora tú ya no existes para mí, así como yo no existiré para ti, ni yo ni mi hijo, ¿te quedo claro?

¿Acaso es estúpida, como se atreve a decir eso? ¿Cómo se atreve a poner su vida en peligro por una estupidez? Yo no voy a permitir.

—Por supuesto que tú no existes para mí, y espero que sea cierto eso de que desaparecerás —le dije con asco fingido.

Ella no dijo nada más y nuevamente empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Ah, me olvidaba que tenía que darte algo muy importante —me dijo, la miré confundido acercarse a mí, y luego lo único que sentí fue un dolor intenso en ambas mejillas, me había dado dos bofetadas—, esto era lo que me faltaba darte —sonrió—. Y ahora sí, hasta nunca imbécil —y diciendo esto último saco su varita, quito los hechizos y salió del salón.

Me lo merecía por comportarme como un maldito hijo de puta con ella, me merecía eso y más, pero que no se crea que se alejara de mí así como así, y si eso piensa, estaba muy equivocada. Ya vería la forma de saber de ella cuando se fuera del colegio. Pero ahora lo más importante es que tengo que cumplir con la misión que me ha dado el idiota de Voldemort. ¡Maldición! No quiero matar a Dumbledore a pesar de que es un viejo insoportable que siempre está a favor de Potter, no lo quiero matar, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?

Y si le cuento a Dumbledore lo que Voldemort me ha ordenado hacer, tal vez y solo tal vez, el viejo pueda ayudarme y así saldría bien librado de todo esto, y no solo yo, también mi madre, de mi padre no sabría que si querría traicionar a su señor, lo más seguro es que no, pero ya vería luego que hago.

¡Maldición! Potter sí que pega fuerte, me duele más que cuando la sangre sucia de Granger me dio un puñetazo.

 **POV Nicole**

Estaba en el Bosque Prohibido llorando de rabia a más no poder.

Fui una estúpida al creer que Malfoy en el fondo era bueno. Pero no, él es un maldito. ¡Ay! ¡Maldito seas, Malfoy! Cómo pudiste pedirme que aborte a tu hijo, ¡Maldita sea! Eres una basura Draco Malfoy, pero algún día te arrepentirás de lo que me has dicho, y cuando eso pase ya será demasiado tarde, porque cuando te quieras acercar a tu hijo, no lo permitiré.

—¡TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, sabiendo que nadie me escucharía aquí.


	8. Capítulo 7: El Espía

**Capítulo 7: El Espía**

 **POV Harry**

Donde estará Nikki, hace raro que no la veo y tampoco nadie la ha visto, y estoy muy preocupado por ella, Ginny tampoco sabe dónde está, solo me dijo que había salido rápido de la clase Historia de la Magia. ¿Dónde estás hermanita? O será que estará con su novio, dándole la noticia de que va hacer padre; y espero que ese noviecito que tiene se haga responsable porque si no juro por lo más sagrado que tengo —y que es ella y mis amigos— que lo mato.

Me dirigí a la sala común para ver si ya estaba allí, pero me equivoque, no estaba.

—¡Rayos! —susurré.

En eso escuchó que el cuadro de la señora gorda se mueve, giré para ver de quien se trataba, y ¡gracias a Merlín!, era Nikki, corrí hacia ella y la abrace, después de un rato separamos y nos dirigimos al sofá que estaba más cerca a la chimenea.

—¿Dónde estabas? Estaba muy preocupado por ti —le dije.

—Estaba… caminando por ahí —dudó un poco—, ya sabes, pensando —la miré fijamente, y me di cuenta de que había llorado, tenía los ojos un poco rojos.

—Y al parecer también estabas llorando —la confronté—. ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Es por el padre de mi sobrino? ¿Acaso ya le dijiste que iba a ser padre y no se quiso hacer responsable?

Creo que me exalté un poco, así que me trate de controlar.

—Esas son muchas preguntas —susurró.

—¿Qué paso? —insistí.

—No es por todas esas preguntas que me has hecho que estaba llorando —respondió, pero yo notaba que ocultaba algo, ya estaba demasiado nerviosa.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces porque llorabas? Me lo dirás…

—Es por el embarazo, mis hormonas están revueltas últimamente y ando muy sensible —dijo, y unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos—, y lloraba porque me acorde de mis padres adoptivos… es que los extraño mucho, es solo eso, Harry —me abrazó.

—¿Seguro que por eso? —le pregunté, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

—Seguro —contestó.

Permanecimos abrazados un rato más, hasta que lentamente lo desasimos.

—Bueno, si quieres podemos pedirle un permiso especial a Dumbledore, para que puedas visitar a tus padres adoptivos este fin de semana —le propuse.

Ella me miró y sonrió.

—Me gusta la idea, ojala y el profesor Dumbledore me pueda dar ese permiso.

—Ya verás que si te da permiso —la animé.

Le iba a preguntar por el padre del bebé, pero la vi muy sensible, así que decidí que mejor habláramos de eso en otro momento, cuando esté más tranquila.

Minutos después Nikki se acostó en el sofá, recostando su cabeza en mis piernas, yo le empecé a acariciar su cabello, que era tan pelirrojo como el mamá, lo sé por el álbum de fotos que me regalo Hagrid y por cuando la vi en el Espejo de Oesed.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Ginny que estás enamorado de ella? —me preguntó de repente.

Yo quede tan sorprendido que no supe que contestar.

—¿Yo? ¿En-enamorado… de Gi-Ginny? De la h-hermana… de mi mejor amigo —tartamudeé al hablar, eso confirmaría lo que Nikki dijo. Solo espero que ella no lo haya notado.

—Por supuesto que estás enamorado de Ginny, no te hagas el que no sabe, si se te nota a kilómetros que estas muy interesado en ella, que digo interesado, enamorado de ella. Si tan solo ver como la miras y como le hablas y la tratas se nota.

Nuevamente me quede en silencio y ella sonrió.

—¿En verdad se nota mucho? ¿Crees que Ginny también lo note? —le pregunté.

¡Merlín! Con todas estas preguntas, ahora es un hecho que Nikki ya comprobó que estoy enamorado de Ginny.

—Sí, lo sabía, te mueres por ella, pero no te preocupes al parecer Ginny no se ha dado cuenta de nada, pero… —la miré serio—, tranquilo, no me mires así que no le diré nada, será nuestro secreto, nuestro secreto de hermanos, lo juro por el amor que nos tenemos —me lo juro llevándose la mano derecha al corazón. Sonreí, no pude evitarlo, había momentos en que a ella le salía esa chispa merodeadora, como dice Remus. Me incliné y deposite un beso en su frente.

Luego de eso nos quedamos callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos, lo bueno era que no el silencio no era incomodo, era más como reflexión y compañía. Le seguí acariciando su pelirrojo cabello, hasta que escuché su respiración acompasada, se había quedado dormida. Me levanté con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, la tome en brazos para llevarla a su habitación, pero antes de empezar a subir las escaleras, le di una patada al primer escalón, el cual era la pequeña trampa para que cuando un chico quisiera cruzar esas escaleras se volviera un tobogán —ese secreto me lo había contado Sirius, y yo no se lo había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron— luego de subir las escaleras, entre en su habitación, la cual compartía con Ginny —ella no se encontraba en ese momento allí— la acosté sobre su cama, le quite los zapatos y la arrope con las frazadas (cobijas).

Luego baje y volví a sentarme en el mismo sofá donde hace unos minutos estaba sentado.

 **POV Draco**

Luego de que Potter saliera del salón, minutos después también salí yo y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Estaba enojado, muy enojado. Esto que estaba ocurriendo no me lo esperaba, o mejor dicho en el fondo si me lo esperaba, pero quería creer que no sucedería.

Cruce la sala común sin mirar a nadie, tampoco era que me importara, solo habían niños de primero y tercer curso. Cuando por fin entre a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de golpe, con furia. E hice lo primero que sentí en ese momento, desquite mi furia rompiendo mis cosas, nada me importaba en ese momento, ya luego vería como reparar los daños o solo compara cosas nuevas. Y lo peor de todo era que la cara no me dejaba de arder, de seguro que ella me habría dejado la cara marcada con su mano.

—¿Qué te pasa, Draco? Escuché ruidos, así que vine para ver que te sucedía —escuché una voz a mis espaldas, esa voz la reconocería en cualquier parte. Era Blaise.

Me volteé para encararlo.

—¿Qué, que me pasa? ¿Qué no me pasa? Querrás decir —dije malhumorado.

Blaise sonrió.

—Vaya, amigo, ¿qué te paso en la cara? ¿Qué gatita te hizo eso? —me preguntó, para luego soltar una carcajada.

—¡Cállate! —grité. Esto me lo hizo una "gatita pelirroja" y embarazada, pensé—. ¡Maldita, Potter! —grité.

—Así que ese regalito te lo hizo la sexy gatita Potter —fruncí el ceño, cuando Blaise la llamo "sexy gatita Potter"—. ¿Por qué te golpeo? —sonrió—, no me digas que no funcionaste, porque si es así, yo podría llevarla al mundo del placer, ¿qué dices? Me la prestas una noche —siguió riéndose de mí. Y eso no yo lo aguanta, le dirigí una mirada asesina y él se calló al instante.

—De acuerdo, me callo —dijo.

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima, Blaise, porque te mato! —lo tome de la camisa y le grité—. ¡Ella es mía!

—¡Hey, tranquilo, Draco! Suéltame. Está bien, no me le voy acercar. No entiendo porque te pones así, tú nunca te habías preocupado tanto por una chica.

Lo miré una vez más, y luego lo solté.

—Que no entendiste, cuando te dije que ella es mía —siseé.

Él no me respondió. Camine hacia mi cama, y me senté en ella.

—Ella está esperando un hijo mío —susurré.

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo—. ¿Estás seguro que ese hijo que espera es tuyo, Draco? No lo creo. Además, yo nunca me enteré que tú y la rojita Potter tenían algo.

—No tengo que contarte todo lo que hago, o con quien salgo —dije.

—De acuerdo, pero…

—Solo fue una noche —le aclaré—. Y sí, si estoy seguro de que ese hijo que espera es mío.

—¿Solo una noche? Por favor, Draco, has tenido sexo con Pansy muchas veces y con miles de chicas más en Hogwarts y ninguna de ellas se ha embarazado, y con Potter solo estuviste una vez y se embarazo. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que ese bebé que espera es tuyo? Y si ella ya estaba embarazada antes de acostarse contigo. Tienes que averiguar ese detalle —me dijo, con seriedad.

Pero yo estaba seguro de que el hijo que esperaba Potter era mío. Ya que cuando estuve con ella, ella era virgen.

—¡Que si es mi hijo, Blaise! Estoy seguro. Lo sé porque con ella era virgen cuando estuvo conmigo.

—Un momento —dijo Blaise, saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo silenciador—, ¿Potter quiso seguir teniendo sexo contigo, aun después de ver que tienes la marca tenebrosa? —me preguntó. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

—No se dio cuenta de la marca, porque ella estaba ebria cuando estuvimos juntos —le aclaré.

Blaise asintió comprendiendo, pero luego volvió a mirarme con sorpresa.

—¿Ebria? Draco, ¿te aprovechaste de ella? Y por eso cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada te golpeó… creo que es una reacción normal —dijo.

—No me aproveche de ella, ¿por qué todos creen eso?

—Pues porque por la manera en que lo dices, lo parece —dijo Blaise.

—Pues no, no me aproveche de ella. Potter misma me provoco, ella se me sedujo, te juro que yo hice todo por controlarme y no caer en su provocación, pero ella era insistente, llego hasta quitarse el vestido delante de mí. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, si la tenía enfrente de mí en ropa interior? No soy de piedra, Blaise.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó.

—Fue cuando Pansy nos invitó a fiesta en Francia, en la mansión de los Moreau, ¿recuerdas?

Él asintió.

—Entonces la noche de la fiesta en que te desapareciste, estuviste con Potter.

—Sí —respondí—. Y ahora no sé qué voy hacer con ella.

—Vaya, amigo. Pero que va a pasar cuando tu padre se entere de que embarazaste a la hermanita de Potter, y sobre todo que harás cuando el Señor Oscuro se enteré, de seguro te matara y también matara a la rojita.

—No ayudas, Blaise —le dije, con seriedad. Sus comentarios en vez de ayudarme, me deprimían—. Lo único que le dije a Potter es que tenía que abortar, y por eso me golpeó, y te juro que me duele más que el golpe que me dio la sangre sucia de Granger.

—Y te golpeara más cuando se entere de que eres un mortífago, y que decir de San Potter.

—¿Y tú crees que yo quería ser un mortífago, Blaise? —le pregunté.

Tal vez al comienzo sí, he de reconocerlo, pero luego cuando me di cuenta de lo que en realidad era toda esta mierda, me arrepentí.

Blaise me quedó mirando.

—¿Tú de verdad no querías ser mortífago? —me preguntó.

—Esa es una pregunta estúpida, Blaise. ¿Y tú querías ser un mortífago? ¿Un lacayo? —él negó con la cabeza—. Exacto, no es que yo quiera o que tú quieras, es lo que teníamos que hacer, independientemente de nuestros deseos, aunque es difícil acostumbrarse a la idea. Somos unos magos sangre pura, adinerados, y también seremos unos asesinos… mataremos muggles, sangre sucia y mestizos… solo por el hecho de ser sangre pura…

—¿Ya no crees en la pureza de la sangre? —me preguntó.

—Honestamente, todo eso de la pureza de la sangre es una gran estupidez. Está demostrado científicamente que la transmisión del poder mágico no es así, he leído miles de teorías y teorías, pero nuestros padres y el Señor Oscuro no piensan de esa manera… Por eso hacen todo esto, ellos obedecen a "su señor", cumplen cada uno de sus órdenes, porque están orgullosos de ser mortífagos. Y nosotros solo somos mortífagos para salvar la vida de nuestras madres. No trates de negarlo —le dije.

Él asintió.

—Y si piensas así, porque te gusta molestar a Potter, a Granger y a la comadreja Weasley —quiso saber.

—Molesto a Potter porque prefirió ser amigo de la comadreja pobretona, antes que ser amigo mío desde el primer día que llagamos a Hogwarts, a Granger por ser un insufrible sabelotodo, y a la comadreja porque el cara rajada de Potter lo prefirió a él, y también porque me cae mal —le contesté. Recordar que cara rajada prefirió la amistad de la comadreja me enfureció más. No creo poder olvidar cuando el estúpido de Potter me dejo con la mano estirada en el primer curso—. Y también porque es muy divertido molestar al trío estrellado, y porque los odio, sobre todo a cara rajada.

—Sí, claro. Lo odias tanto que ahora terminaste siendo parte de su familia —sonrió—, ahora serás el querido cuñadito de Potter —se burló.

—¡Cierra la boca, Zabini! —grité—. Además, su hermana…

—¿Su hermana, qué? —preguntó con burla.

—No importa —dije, no quería que siguiera riéndose a mi costa.

Me quede en silencio, pensando en lo que dijo Blaise, eso de que mataran a Nicole si se enteran de que está embarazada de mí. Ahora ya tenía claro que iba hacer. No importaba el riesgo que corriera.

—Ahora vuelvo, Blaise —le dije, susurré "Finite Incantatem", y salí de mi habitación ignorando las preguntas de mi amigo.

Camine hasta donde estaba la gárgola, ya que sabía que diciendo la contraseña esa estúpida gárgola me daría pase para subir a la oficina del viejo. Lo malo era que no sabía la contraseña.

Piensa, Draco, piensa, me decía una y otra vez.

De seguro que debía ser una contraseña estúpida. Quizá algún nombre de dulce o postre, conociendo al viejo loco de Dumbledore.

—Grageas de todos los sabores —intenté, pero la maldita gárgola no se movió ni un ápice—, Varitas de Regaliz —nuevamente nada ocurrió—. Pie de Limón —intenté una vez más, y esta vez, la gárgola se movió dejándome ver unas escaleras. Las subí rápidamente, pero antes de tocas la puerta escuché la voz de Dumbledore que dijo un "pase".

Abrí la puerta y pase. Vi al viejo sentado detrás de su escritorio, escritorio que estaba lleno de cosas raras.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy, ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? —preguntó amablemente, como siempre.

—Buenas noches, Director —saludé—. ¿Me esperaba? —no pude evitar preguntar.

—En realidad solo presentía que alguien vendría a verme, pero no sabía que se tratara de usted —dijo.

Viejo loco, pensé.

—¿En que lo puedo ayudar, señor Malfoy? —repitió.

—Yo… tengo que mostrarle algo, le aseguro que le interesara —dije.

—No lo dudo —murmuró.

Sin titubear más me quité la túnica y me arremangue la manga izquierda de mi suéter y mi camisa a la vez, dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa, pero me sorprendió que Dumbledore no se escandalizara al ver dicha marca, es más parecía que se lo esperaba.

—Vaya, señor Malfoy… si, sabía que usted era un mortífago —dijo con calma.

—¿Lo sabía? —pregunté, y él asintió—. Y también sabía que me dieron la orden de matarlo —le dije.

Eso tampoco pareció sorprenderlo.

—¿Y va a matarme? —preguntó, sin perder la calma.

—¡No! —dije seriamente—. No podría. Yo solo soy un mortífago para que no maten a mi madre, aunque he de reconocer que al comienzo si me interesaba ser un mortífago, pero ver todas las atrocidades que se comete por la "pureza de la sangre" me asqueo. He decidio que no quiero una vida llena de muertes de inocentes, de muggles. Y todo esto es por la pureza de la sangre no va conmigo, es una gran estupidez. No quiero este tipo de vida para mí —admití.

Nunca creí decirle esto a nadie, y mucho menos a él, pero a veces las personas necesitamos ayuda de los demás, no todo lo podemos resolver solos.

—¿Y qué quiere de mí, señor Malfoy? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Quiero que protejan a mi madre… a cambio de que yo le pase información de los planes de Voldemort… y también quiero que protejan a Nicole Potter —dije, Dumbledore me miró con sorpresa cuando escucho que mencione a la hermana de cara rajada.

—Que quiera que protejamos a su madre, lo entiendo, pero que quiera proteger también a la hermana del señor Potter se me hace extraño —dijo.

No había de otra, eso otro también se lo tenía que decir.

—La quiero proteger, porque ella… —suspiré—, ella será la madre de mi hijo.

—¿La madre de su hijo? —preguntó, más sorprendido.

—Sí. Ella será la madre de mi hijo —repetí.

—¿Eso quiere decir que la señorita Potter está embarazada? —preguntó, y yo asentí—. Bien. Entonces, lo que usted, me está tratando de decir es que será un espía para la Orden de Fénix.

—¿La qué? —pregunté.

—La Orden del Fénix, es una sociedad secreta que ayuda al Ministerio de Magia a contrarrestar los ataques de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos —me explicó.

—Pues entonces yo seré un espía para la Orden. Aunque no quiero ser solo un espía, yo también quiero pertenecer a esa Orden —dije.

—Sabe que será peligroso para alguien tan joven como usted, señor Malfoy.

—Lo sé —dije—, pero aun así, me arriesgaré.

—Sabe también que no solo será un espía para nosotros, será también un doble espía, lo cual es un trabajo muy peligroso —repitió.

—Y yo ya le dije que me arriesgaré, ¿es que acaso no me entendió? Quiero pertenece a la Orden, seré un espía para vencer a Voldemort, y aunque no me guste la idea de unirme a cara ra… a Potter —dije decidido.

—De acuerdo, señor Malfoy —me dijo Dumbledore, mirándome seriamente—, pero si eso es lo que usted quiere. El profesor Snape también es un doble espía.

Eso me sorprendió, yo creía que Snape le era fiel a Voldemort, pero ya veo que me equivoque.

—No sabía que Snape era un espía —admití.

—Nadie lo sabe.

Asentí.

—Eso quiere decir que trabajare con él, ¿verdad? —pregunté.

—Así es, señor Malfoy. Tenga mucho cuidado por favor —me dijo, y yo volví a asentir.

—Me tengo que ir —dije, aun sorprendido—. Buenas noches, director.

Y salí de la oficina de Dumbledore. No podía creer de lo que me había enterado y de lo que había sido capaz de hacer. Pero no iba a cambiar de opinión, ahora solo tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, tenía que tener ojos hasta en la espalda para que nadie sospeche mi cambio de bando.

Aunque la única orden que seguiré de Voldemort, será seguir vigilando a Nicole. La haré creer que todavía quiero que aborte, y los seguiré tratando muy mal a ella y al trío de tontos de los Gryffindors para que nadie sospeche nada. Haré que Nicole me odie con tal de protegerla, y sí todo esto sale bien, y yo salgo con vida, voy a conquistarla así sea lo último que haga. ¡Lo juro!


	9. Capítulo 8: Misión Fallida

**Capítulo 8: Misión Fallida**

 **POV Nicole**

Escuché que alguien me llamaba por mi nombre a lo lejos, y la persona que me llamaba era persistente, ya que termine abriendo los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba oscuro, parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad —ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a mi cama, pero creo que todo esto es obra de Harry—, segundos después pude divisar a Ginny frente a mí.

—Hola, Nikki, te tuve que despertar porque ya es la hora de cenar, y tú tienes que alimentarte bien, porque recuerda que lo haces por dos —dijo.

Asentí y le sonríe.

—Está bien, solo voy a lavarme la cara para despejarme y bajo.

—Te espero en la sala común —dijo, antes de salir de nuestra habitación.

Me levante con pesadez de la cama y me dirigí al baño, moje mi cara con el agua fresca varias veces, luego me seque con la toalla y por último acomodé mi uniforme y me peine. Me miré al espejo y note que todavía tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

Suspiré.

Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por dejar de llorar, sobre todo por el bien de mi bebé y también por mi propio bien.

—Todo saldrá bien, mi pequeño —susurré, tocándome mi vientre—, si el idiota de tu padre no te quiere, pues él se lo pierde, se perderá de tener a alguien como tú en su vida.

Respiré profundo, y baje a la sala común. Ahí estaba Ginny esperándome como me dijo, me tomo del brazo, y juntas nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Cuando entremos al comedor, todo estaban allí, mi hermano, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Neville, Dean y las chismosas de Lavender y Parvati. Vi a Ron que les comentaba algo a Harry y Hermione; Ginny yo nos sentamos a su lado.

—¿De qué están hablando? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Ron nos estaba diciendo que dentro de dos semanas se casan su hermano Bill con Fleur Delacour —respondió Hermione, parecía emocionada por la noticia.

—¿En serio? ¡Ay! Pues que buena noticia, las bodas siempre son tan lindas —comenté, volteé a ver a Ginny—. ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada, Ginevra Weasley? —le reclamé con falso enojo.

—Odio que me llamen Ginevra —dijo, haciendo pucheros—. Y no te dije nada porque no tuve la oportunidad.

Me reí al ver su cara de mi amiga pelirroja.

—Solo bromeaba —le dije, los demás también rieron al ver la expresión de Ginny.

Seguimos comiendo, y de esperarse, Ron comía como si existiera un mañana.

—Ron come bien, la comida no se va a ir volando de tu plato —lo regañó Hermione.

—Es… wue… tengo ham… brue —dijo Ron, con la boca llena de comida. Hermione y Ginny solo negaban con la cabeza, mientras Harry y yo reíamos.

Pero había algo que me tenía intranquila, sentía una mirada muy penetrante sobre mí, levante la cabeza y de reojo miré a mis costados, y no descubrí a nadie mirándome, entones disimuladamente miré hacia el frente, y para mi mala suerte era Malfoy el que me miraba, pero su mirada era de furia, tan fría como el mismísimo iceberg, rápidamente aparte la mirada de él.

 _Si las miradas mataran, yo ya estaría muerta_ , pensé.

Seguí comiendo, pero seguía sintiendo su mirada sobre mí.

—Malfoy no deja de mirarte —me susurró Ginny—, pero su mirada es fría.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta, Ginny —le contesté en el mismo tono de voz que ella había usado.

No iba a dejar que Malfoy me intimidada. Así que levante la cabeza y también lo miré fijamente, estuvimos un buen rato matándonos con la mirada, hasta que la estúpida de Parkinson le susurró algo al oído y él se giró para mirarla.

¿Por qué tenía que prestarle atención a ella?, me preguntaba. Un momento, ¿qué me pasa? A mí que me importa si le presta atención a Parkinson o a cualquier otra, es su vida y él puede hacer lo que quiere con su vida.

¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Pero por qué siento esta opresión en el pecho? ¿Por qué siento ira cuando los veo? ¿Acaso son celos? No, imposible.

Deje de mirarlos y me obligue a seguir cenando.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado, nos fuimos a la sala común. Harry, Ron y Hermione como siempre se sentaron en el sillón frente al sofá. Veía a Hermione corrigiendo los pergaminos de Ron y mi hermano. Ginny y yo nos acercamos a ellos y platicamos un poco, pero rápidamente me dio sueño, así que me levante del sofá, Ginny me imito, pero ella antes recogió su libro de Transformaciones, miré de reojo a Harry y lo descubrí siguiendo todos los movimientos de Ginny, eso me hizo sonreír.

Ginny me miró con interrogación, pero yo solo negué con la cabeza.

No entiendo porque Harry no le dice a Ginny todo lo que siente por ella, y así dejan de sufrir los dos. Pero como mi hermano es muy cabezotas, sé que tienen metido en la cabeza de que si esta con Ginny, Voldemort le hará daño, y tal vez tenga razón, pero no es más fácil disfrutar del amor ahora que puede, y no dejarlo pasar.

—Buenas noches —dijimos Ginny y yo antes de empezar a subir las escaleras, los tres también nos respondieron con lo mismo. De seguro que se quedarían a hablar hasta muy tarde como era su costumbre, planeando como derrotar a Voldemort.

Ya en mi habitación, entre al baño, me lave los dientes y me puse la pijama. Cuando salí del baño Ginny empezó con su interrogación.

—¿Por qué te miraba de ese modo Malfoy? —me preguntó.

—Pues… no lo sé… —le mentí.

—Anda, dime que fue lo que paso —insistió Ginny, tomándome del brazo.

La miré sin poder negarlo más.

—Es que le dije que estaba embarazada —contesté.

—¿Y cómo tomo la noticia de que va hacer padre? ¿Se va hacer responsable del bebé?

Sonreí con amargura.

—Sí, claro —dije con sarcasmo—. Se tomó muy mal que va ser padre, me echa la culpa, pero lo peor es fue cuando me dijo que tenía que abortar. Me oyes, Ginny, me dijo que abortara, a su hijo —nuevamente empecé a llorar.

Ginny me abrazo. Y yo lloré, llore mucho, como nunca en mi vida había llorado.

—Es un desgraciado, como se atreve a decirte que abortes si es su hijo.

—Malfoy es de lo peor, nunca creí que me fuera a decir eso, es horrible. Matar a mi hijo, no, no podría hacerlo —sollocé.

—Claro que no lo harías, tú no eres como él —me consoló Ginny.

—Lo detesto —dije.

—Yo también detestaría si el padre de mi hijo me pidiera que aborte —dijo Ginny.

 _Por fortuna eso no te pasara a ti_ , pensé.

—Me desquite de él dándole dos bofetadas —le conté.

Ginny sonrió.

—Eso es poco, yo le habría lanzado un _Mocomurciélago_.

—Solo a atine a hacer eso, estaba tan confusa —dije.

—Malfoy se merece que Harry lo despelleje vivo —dijo Ginny—. ¿Y ahora que le dirás a Harry cuando te pregunte por el papá de tu bebé? —me preguntó.

—No lo sé, Ginny. Tal vez le diga que murió —no estaba muy segura con esa respuesta, pero ya se me ocurriría algo.

—Eso podría convencerlo, pero… —hizo una pausa—, ¿qué pasará si el bebé se parece a Malfoy? Te imaginas si tu bebé fuera rubio y de ojos grises.

Lo que dijo Ginny me preocupo mucho. ¿Qué pretexto le inventaría a mi hermano si mi hijo se parece a su padre?

—Por el momento no voy a preocuparme por eso. Buenas noches, Ginny —le dije, y me acosté en mi mullida cama, cerré los doseles, pero no conciliaba el sueño. Simplemente se me había ido el sueño.

Y tres preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza, preguntas que antes no tenían respuesta, pero ahora sí.

Primera, ¿será que este bebé haría cambiar de forma de ser a Malfoy? Segundo, ¿podrá mi bebé acabar con el odio mutuo entre las familias Malfoy y Potter? Y tercero, ¿Draco querrá hacerse cargo de mí bebé?

Ahora ya tenía las respuestas. Primero, Malfoy nunca cambiaria, él siempre seria el mismo miserable. Segundo, mi bebé no podrá acabar con el odio entre las familias, mejor dicho el odio de Malfoy, porque mi hermano es diferente. Y tercero, Malfoy no se hará cargo de mi bebé. Y no me importa si no quiere hacerse cargo, yo puedo sola con mi hijo, no voy a necesitarlo. Sé que será difícil, pero no me daré por vencida, yo podre sola. ¡Soy una Potter y los Potter siempre podemos! ¡Siempre!

 **POV Draco**

Me levante un poco tarde, y cuando entre al Gran Comedor, lo primero que hice fue ver a la mesa de los leones, pero me sorprendió no ver a la «gatita Potter», ¿dónde estaría? ¿Se habría puesto mal? Espero que no. Desayune rápidamente y ni siquiera le di tiempo a Blaise y a Theo de preguntarme a donde voy.

Fui directo a la clase de Runas Antiguas, sabía que esa era clase que tenía Nicole. Y sí, ella se encontraba en su salón, estaba sentada junto a la mini Weasley, pero pude darme cuenta de que estaba un poco demacrada, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche.

¡Maldición! Todo era por mi culpa, pero por el momento no tenía de otra.

Luego de verificar que ella estuviera "bien", me dirigí a mi clase. Por los pasillos me encontré con Blaise y con Theo.

—¿Dónde te metiste, Draco? —me preguntó Blaise.

—Fui a caminar un poco —mentí, pero Blaise me quedo mirando como diciéndome: "Sé que la estabas siguiendo".

—Bueno, andando que tenemos clases con Snape —dije, y me adelante a ellos, no tenía ganas para aguantar las indirectas de Blaise.

—Sí, y justo esa clase la compartimos con los Gryffindors —escuché que dijo Blaise, con burla en la voz.

—¿Qué tiene eso de raro, Blaise? —escuché que preguntó Theo—, siempre compartimos clases de pociones con los Gryffindors.

Seguí caminando, sin darle importancia de lo que hablaban mis amigos.

Pero por el camino me encontré con el trío estrellado de Potter y compañía.

—Vaya, vaya, pero miren con quien nos encontramos, chicos —dije cuando Blaise y Theo me alcanzaron—, nada más y nada menos que con cara rajada, la sangre sucia y el pobretón —me burle de ellos.

—Déjanos en paz, Malfoy —dijo Granger, tratando de detener a sus amiguitos.

—¿Y si no quiero qué? ¿Qué me vas hacer, sangre sucia? —la reté.

—No vuelvas a llamarla así, Malfoy, o te juro que… —empezó a amenazarme Weasley, pero Blaise lo interrumpió.

—Pero mira nada más, el eterno enamorado defendiendo a su querida sabelotodo —dijo con burla, y Weasley se puso tan rojo como su cabello, y nosotros nos reímos de él.

—Cállense, malditos mortífagos —rugió Potter, que hasta el momento no había abierto la boca.

—¿Mortífagos? —repetí—, ¿puedes comprobar lo que dices, Potter?

—Sé que lo son, si sus padres son mortífagos, ustedes también lo son —dijo Potter.

Le iba a contestar, pero la voz de Snape no me lo permitió.

—Qué esperan para entrar, ¿acaso una invitación? ¡Entren ahora! —gritó enojado, en su estado habitual—. Y diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por faltarle el respeto a sus compañeros.

Yo le sonreí con burla a Potter y compañía, y pase al salón seguido de Blaise y Theo, los cuales también le hicieron burla al trío.

—Pero ellos empezaron —dijo Granger.

—Cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por el contradecir a un profesor, señorita Granger —dijo Snape, y los leones miraron mal a Snape—. Todo esto se lo pueden agradecer a Potter y Granger.

La clase paso rápido para mi suerte, claro con los clásicos gritos e insultos de Snape hacia Longbottom, los castigos a Potter y más bajas de puntos para los leones.

Y apenas termino la clase, salí a vigilar a Nicole. Cuando llegue a su salón, me di cuenta de que no había nadie allí, miré por todos lados, pero ella no estaba, camine un poco más y la vi con mini Weasley, las seguí con cautela. Se dirigían a la biblioteca, yo entre después de ellas. Se fueron a la zona más alejada, donde casi nadie solía estar.

Yo me escondí detrás de los libreros para poder escuchar lo que hablaban.

—Ahora sí, dime porque no bajaste a desayunar, Nikki —dijo mini Weasley.

—Tenía nauseas, antes eran leves, pero conforme va avanzando el embarazo se van volviendo más fuertes, y de solo pensar en comida se me revolvía el estómago —respondió Nicole.

Vaya, pobre de ella. Me gustaría poder estar a su lado en este momento, pero por ahora eso es imposible.

—De todas maneras tienes que hacer el esfuerzo de comer, hazlo por el bebé —le aconsejó mini Weasley.

—Ya lo sé, Ginny. Todo lo hago por él —respondió Nicole.

—¿Por él? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que será un niño? ¿Y si es una niña?

—Sé que es un niño, lo presiento —dijo Nicole, y por el tono de su voz pude imaginar que sonreía.

—Y ya que estas tan seguro de que es un niño, ¿cómo piensas llamarlo? —preguntó mini Weasley.

Nicole se quedó un momento callada.

—Se llamara como su tío. Harry Potter II —dijo.

No lo podía creer, mi hijo, un Malfoy, llamándose como cara rajada. ¡Jamás! No lo permitiría. Además, ese niño no será un Potter, será un Malfoy.

—A Harry le va gustar mucho que le pongas su nombre al bebé —dijo la mini Weasley.

 _Sí, claro, sigan soñando_ , pensé.

Iba a seguir escuchando, pero el "gran trío de oro" llego a interrumpir. Así que como no tenía ganas de escuchar las voces del trío me fui a mi habitación. Por lo menos sabía que Nicole estaba bien.

Cuando entre a mi habitación, no encontré a Blaise y a Theo, para mi suerte, porque no estaba de ánimos para escuchar la burla de Blaise, Theo es distinto, es callado, no me molesta, pero igual solo quería estar solo.

Apenas me había sentado sobre mi cama, cuando unos ruidos en la ventana llamo mi atención, miré hacia la ventana, una lechuza chancaba si pico contra el vidrio, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que reconocí la lechuza, era de mi padre.

—Ahora que querrá —susurré.

Me levante de la cama y camine con lentitud hacia la ventana. La lechuza entro apenas abrí un poco la ventana, estiro su pata para que desamarrada la carta. Así que desamarre la carta y me dispuse a leerla.

Vi de reojo que la lechuza se fue al instante.

 _Draco_

 _El Lord quiere que cumplas con tu primera misión. Debes matar a Dumbledore, y tienes que hacerlo lo antes posible para que así el viejo no se interponga más en los planes de Lord de acabar con Potter._

 _Destruye la carta apenas termines de leerla._

 _Lucius Malfoy_

¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Me ordenan que maten a Dumbledore, como si hacerlo fuera tan sencillo.

Esto lo tenía que saber Dumbledore, ya que él era el principal afectado.

Salí inmediatamente de mi habitación y sin hacer caso a las palabras de Pansy —que estaba sentada en un sofá en la sala común— seguí mi camino. Rápidamente llegue hacia la gárgola y dije la ridícula contraseña «Varitas de Regaliz», y cuando la gárgola me dio pase, subí las escaleras. Toque la puerta, y escuché un "pase".

Apenas entre, le entregue a Dumbledore la carta que me había enviado mi padre.

Él lo leyó y luego me miró con calma, cosa que me desconcertó. Que acaso no leía bien, en la carta me ordenan que lo maten y él tan tranquilo. Sí que está loco.

—Así que me tienes que matar lo antes posible —dijo Dumbledore, con la misma calma.

—Eso es lo que me ordenan.

Vamos, viejo, me ordenan matarte, no darte saludos.

—¿Qué vamos hacer? Yo no lo quiero matar —le dije, ya un poco desesperado, al ver que no decía nada.

—Y no lo hará usted, señor Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore.

Lo miré confuso. ¿Qué quiso decir con lo «Y no lo hará usted, señor Malfoy»? ¿Qué pretende?

—¿Cómo dice? —pregunté.

—Que no me matara, señor Malfoy. Pero véalo de esta manera, que pasaría si los aurores llegaran en el momento exacto en que usted va a matarme —dijo.

Si estaba loco.

—Pues si los aurores llegaran en el momento en que yo lo quiera matar, me atacarían y me llevarían directo a Azkaban por intento de asesinato —dije.

Él asintió.

—Sí, eso harían —aceptó—. Pero no lo harán, ellos están de nuestro lado, señor Malfoy, ellos saben que usted está de nuestro lado y que nos pasa información. Además, el profesor Snape vendrá a ayudarlo. Ustedes dos fingirán luchar contra los aurores y lograran escapar. Por supuesto los aurores no los atacaran mucho, solo lo harán parecer lo más creíble posible. Y entonces su misión, señor Malfoy, será una misión fallida —todo lo dijo con una calma sorprendente.

Este viejo ya lo tenía todo planeado.

—Comprendo —dije, más calmado—. Entonces, me pondré ahora mismo de acuerdo con Snape —Dumbledore asintió—. Ya que tenemos un plan, me retiro. Buenas tardes, director.

Dumbledore volvió asentir.

Minutos después me encontraba tocando la puerta de la habitación de Snape. Al tercer toque, escuché los pasos de Snape dirigirse a la puerta, y cuando la abrió me miró con seriedad.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, con su típico tono aburrido.

—Severus —dijo saludándolo—. Vengo para ponernos de acuerdo sobre el plan para matar a Dumbledore.

Y apenas dije: «matar a Dumbledore», me dejo pasar.


	10. Capítulo 9: ¡¿Qué hiciste! ¡Ese no era

**Capítulo 9: ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Ese no era el plan, Severus!**

 **POV Draco**

—¿Qué haces aquí, Draco? ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, con su típico tono aburrido.

—Severus —dijo saludándolo—. Vengo para ponernos de acuerdo sobre el plan para matar a Dumbledore.

Y apenas dije «matar a Dumbledore», me dejo pasar.

—¿Sabes en los problemas en los que te vas a meter? —me dijo, más serio que de costumbre.

—Sí. Y acepto todas las consecuencias de mis actos —respondí muy seguro de mí mismo. Ya que me había hecho a la idea de lo que sería mi vida de ahora en adelante.

—El Señor Tenebroso podría matarte si te descubre y…

Lo interrumpí.

—No creo que lo haga, me necesita para poder pasar a él y a sus mortífagos a Hogwarts.

Severus sonrió con amargura.

—Para el Lord nadie es indispensable, si tú no eres el que hace ese trabajo, bien lo podría hacer cualquier otro.

—El Lord confía en mí…

Él volvió a sonreí.

—Todo lo haces por ella, ¿verdad? Arriesgaras tu vida y la de tu madre por ella. Otro más que arriesga su vida por un Potter o en este caso una Potter.

—Tú también lo haces —contraataqué, y él me miró con furia, no le di importancia, a mí no me causaba miedo esa mirada—. Además, mi madre estará bien, Dumbledore me prometió que la Orden la protegerá. Y Nicole está esperando un hijo mío, es mi deber velar por ella. ¿Por qué la odias? Recuerda que no solo es la hija de James Potter, también es la hija de Lily Evans, y por lo que he escuchado Nicole es idéntica a Evans, solo el color de sus ojos es igual a Potter padre. Además, niégame que estabas enamorado de Evans, y que es por eso que también estas ayudando a cara rajada a acabar con Voldemort.

Se acercó a mí amenazadoramente.

—Yo no la odio. Bueno, no tanto como a su hermano, ese si es igual de arrogante, presumido e insoportable que su idiota padre. Y no vuelvas a mencionar nunca, ¡nunca! que estuve enamorado de Lily, ¿entiendes? Cometí un error al contarte esa parte de mi vida.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, por mi está bien —dije con tono aburrido—. Pero ahora lo importante es que Voldemort ha decidido que primero mate a Dumbledore y después de eso que los haga entrar al castillo a sus seguidores —pase una mano por mis cabellos—. Y eso me conviene porque no voy a tener a la loca de mi tía Bellatrix como espectadora cuando tenga que "acabar" con Dumbledore.

—Me imagino que esto ya lo sabe Albus, y que ya te dijo más o menos en qué consistía el plan, ¿verdad? —asentí—. Bien, ¿y cuando se supone que tienes que cumplir con la misión?

—En la carta que me envió mi padre solo me dice que sea lo más pronto posible —conté.

Él asintió.

—Bien, entonces será este fin de semana, cuando todos los mocosos y sobre todo el "Trío de Oro" se vayan a pasear a Hogsmeade —dijo con fastidio y poniendo énfasis al mencionar a grupito de San Potter.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo en eso contigo, así no habrán testigos cuando empiece el falso enfrentamiento entre los aurores y nosotros —dije—. Bueno, eso es todo, ahora me voy, nos vemos luego —me despedí, él solo asintió con la cabeza, y yo salí de su habitación con mucho cuidado de que nadie me viera.

Decidí caminar un poco trazando cada punto del plan.

 **POV Nicole**

Los días siguientes pasaron con mucha rapidez, aunque he de mencionar que esa sensación de estar vigilada no se me iba.

Ahora estaba en mi sala común, en compañía de mi hermano, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, estábamos hablando sobre el permiso que le íbamos a pedir a Dumbledore, y digo permiso que le íbamos a pedir, porque ahora que la boda de Bill y Fleur —esa francesita se casaría con un Weasley, y yo que pensaba que era tan princesita que nunca se casaría con un hombre como Bill. Al final resultó ser una mujer presumida, pero con muy buenos sentimientos— era dentro de una semana, la señora Weasley necesitaba ayuda para terminar con los preparativos de la bosa —pobre de la señora Weasley, sí que estaría muy ajetreada con cada uno de los preparativos—, y necesitaba la ayuda de Ginny y Ron, Harry y Hermione también se había ofrecido a ayudar; yo también quería ir a ayudar, pero no me lo permitieron, poniendo como excusa que por mi estado cada esfuerzo que haga me haría daño, y he de decir que al comienzo no me gusto que me trataran como una debilucha, creo que fue lo mejor porque últimamente estaba muy mareada y las náuseas eran insoportables —y yo que creía que ya me estaba acostumbrando a estos cambios— y que decir de los antojos que me dan. En estos últimos cuatro días he comido más chocolate que lo que me he comido en todo un mes.

Y volviendo al tema de los excesivos cuidados de mi hermano y sus amigos, ahora quieren que me los días descansando, y me preguntó descansar ¿de qué?, si casi no hago nada, solo asistir a clases y los deberes.

Lo bueno era que este fin de semana me iría a visitar a mis padres adoptivos, y aunque aún no tenía el permiso de Dumbledore, estaba segura de que no se negaría.

—¿Qué les parece si de una vez vamos a pedirle permiso a Dumbledore? —propuso Ron, muy animado de librarse de las clases por una semana.

—Sí, claro, Ron, tú estás muy contento por no asistir a clases por una semana, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, sin ocultar su molestia.

 _Hermione siempre pensando en estudiar y Ron siempre viendo la manera de no_ hacerlo, pensé. Quise sonreír de ellos dos, pero mejor no lo hice.

—Y tú muy triste, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, también con tono irritado—. Porque para Hermione Granger la vida es estudiar, estudiar, y no…

Harry interrumpió a Ron a tiempo de que empiecen a discutir por algo que no tenía importancia.

—Ya, por favor, no vayan a empezar a discutir otra vez —les dijo, mirándolos a ambos.

Ron y Hermione hicieron casa a mi hermano, pero no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra ni mucho menos a mirarse. Mientras que Ginny solo miraba a los aludidos y negaba con la cabeza.

El recorrido hasta la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore, lo hicimos en silencio. Cuando llegamos al lugar correcto, Ginny dijo la contraseña.

—Pie de Limón.

La gárgola nos dio pase, dejándonos ver las escaleras. Subimos lentamente y luego Harry toco la puerta.

—Adelante —escuchamos la voz amable del director.

Harry empujo la puerta y ahí estaba Dumbledore, sentado tras su escritorio, cuando nos vio sonrió levemente.

—Buenas tardes, profesor —saludamos todos a coro.

—Buenas tardes, chicos —respondió Dumbledore, haciendo una seña para que pasemos, así lo hicimos y Ron cerró la puerta tras de él—. no hace falta que me digan a que vinieron, Molly me acaba de mandar una carta pidiéndome permiso para que vayan a ayudar para los preparativos de la boda del señor Weasley y la señorita Delacour, así que pueden ir, no hay problema, se le dará tiempo extra para que presenten sus trabajos —dijo adelantándose a la pregunta de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió aliviada.

—De verdad, muchas gracias, profesor —dijo Hermione.

—Eh, profesor Dumbledore —dije, y el aludido me observó—, yo le quería pedir permiso para visitar este fin de semana a los Jones.

Dumbledore se acomodó las gafas y se quedó pensativo unos minutos.

—Por supuesto que tiene mi permiso, señorita Potter, ellos la deben de extrañar mucho —dijo, y yo le sonreí, por un momento pensé que se negaría a darme el permiso.

—Muchas gracias, profesor —le agradecí.

—Bueno, creo que debemos ir a preparar lo necesario para esta semana que no estaremos en Hogwarts —dijo Harry—, saldremos mañana temprano. Y gracias otra vez profesor —agregó.

Dumbledore asintió.

—Adiós, profesor —dije, y luego todos salimos de la oficina, pero antes de salir pude notar algo extraño en el profesor, parecía muy pensativo, como si tramara algo, aunque tal vez solo eran cosas mías.

Y como dijo mi hermana, apenas entramos en la sala común, los chicos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones para preparar sus baúles, y como yo todavía no iría a la Madriguera, ya que el fin de semana primero iría casa de los Jones, salí de la sala común para caminar por el castillo, y luego iría a visitar a Hagrid.

Pero estaba de malas, primero, porque cuando fui a la cabaña de Hagrid, este no estaba, y segundo, cuando me di la vuelta para regresar a mi sala común, me encontré con Malfoy. Él también caminaba solo, sin ninguno de sus amiguitos. No tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de hablar con él, así que trate de hacer que no lo había visto, pero fue imposible, él también me había visto.

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? —me preguntó el muy cínico.

 _Imbécil_ , pensé.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —respondí lo más fría posible.

Dio dos pasos hacía a mí, y yo los retrocedí.

—¿Por qué retrocedes? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? —su voz era sarcástica e engreída, detestaba cuando me hablaba de ese modo.

—Púdrete —fue lo único que atine a decir, di media vuelta, pero él me detuvo cogiéndome del brazo.

—Suéltame, Malfoy —le exigí, tironeando para que dejara.

—Está bien —dijo soltándome, me sorprendió de que no se pusiera difícil—. Solo quería saber, ahora que ya estas más calmada —hizo una pausa—, si ya recapacitaste sobre deshacerte de ese problemita —señaló mi vientre, no soporte volver a escuchar que me deshiciera de mi hijo, y mucho menos soporte que lo llamara «problemita», así que le di una bofetada.

—¡NUNCA! ¿Escuchaste? ¡NUNCA! —le grité—. Parece que no te quedo claro lo que hablábamos la última vez.

Me agarró muy fuerte de los brazos y me zarandeó un poco.

—Voy a seguir insistiendo hasta que me hagas caso. ¡Y NO VUELVAS A GOLPEARME O TE IRÁ MAL, POTTER! —me gritó mientras me seguía zarandeando. Pero sus zarandeos estaban causándome mareos; empecé a ver nublado, parpadeé un par de veces, no dejándome vencer, pero cada vez me sentía más mal. Y cuando creí que me desmayaría, Malfoy dejo de zarandearme, pero no me soltó. Sentía su mirada penetrante sobre mí. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que me sentía mal? ¿Se habría preocupado por mí? _Sí, claro_ , pensé, _primero tendría que volver a nacer y que esta vez le pusieran un corazón en vez de una piedra._

Quería decirle a Malfoy que dejara de tocarme, pero temía que si me soltaba, entonces perdería el equilibrio y caería. Mis manos estaban heladas, y el malestar no me pasaba; y sacando fuerzas de flaquezas trate de aparentar que estaba bien, no quería quedar como débil delante de Malfoy.

Respiré pausadamente, y le dije:

—¿Me estas amenazando, Malfoy? ¿Qué piensas hacer, acaso golpearme?

—No, yo nunca golpearía a una mujer y ni siquiera a ti —el tono de su voz había cambiado, ya no sonaba molesto, más bien me pareció que estaba temeroso. Eso me sorprendió—. Pero tengo otra manera de castigarte —lo miré, y note que sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué podrías hacerme?

—Podría hacer esto —no entendí a qué se refería, lo único que sentí es que quitaba sus manos de mis brazos para pasarlas en mi cintura, me apego a él y luego sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Trate de empujarlo, pero él era más fuerte que yo, y más teniendo en cuenta que estaba con malestar. Pero no me daría por vencida, seguí empujándolo. No tuve éxito. Así que trate de quedarme quieta, no mover ni un musculo hasta que él se dé cuenta de que no respondía a su beso. Y nuevamente no tuve éxito, no sé en qué momento mis labios se empezaron a mover en sincronía con los suyos; me odie en ese momento por disfrutar de ese beso, por gustarme tanto sentir sus labios sobre los míos y ese sabor exquisito a menta, era como una droga que no podía dejar. Cuando él noto que yo le respondí el beso, ya no me apretaba tanto y empezó a mover sus manos por mi espalda.

Y de pronto sus anteriores palabras llegaron a mi cabeza: «Ese mocoso no puede nacer, no debe nacer. ¡Tienes que abortar!». Me separé de él y lo empuje aprovechando su descuido.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—¡TE ODIO, MALFOY! —le grité con ira—. ¡TE ODIO, OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIERA CONOCIDO!

Mi ira aumento cuando lo vi sonreír.

—Sí, claro —dijo, y su tono arrogante volvió. Me miró y empezó a reír. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso se reía de mí? Pues no, no le daría el gusto de que siguiera riendo de mí. Di media vuelta dispuesta a ir a mi sala común y esta vez él no me detuvo.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no dejaba de preguntarme: ¿Por qué le respondí el beso?

¡Maldito, Malfoy! Te gusta burlarte de mí. _Te odio, te odio_ , pensaba. Pero definitivamente me odio más a mí por sentir esto que siento por ti, por esta confusión que provocas en mí.

Me paré de golpe al ver que estaba frente al cuadro de la dama gorda, le dije la contraseña y ella me dio pase para entrar en mi sala común. Camine con parsimonia hacia el sofá que estaba más cercano a la chimenea. Respiré profundo varias veces tratando de calmar mis nervios. Luego de unos minutos parecía que lo había logrado, así que ya más serena subí a la habitación que compartía con Ginny.

—Hola, Nikki —dijo Ginny—, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó al instante.

Asentí.

—Sí, no es nada —dije quitándole importancia al asunto, aunque no podía quitarme la sensación de los labios de Malfoy sobre los míos.

—¿Sabes? No te creo nada, estás muy pálida para "no ser nada" —fijó su vista en mí—. ¿Quieres contarme?

 _Así no quisiera, igual te las arreglarías para que te lo cuente_ , pensé.

—Es Malfoy —dije.

—¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil? —gruñó.

¿Qué me hizo? Pues me beso, y lo peor de todo es que yo le correspondí. No obviamente no iba a decir eso.

—Lo de siempre, molestar —respondí.

—Maldito. Te juro que me da ganas de decirle a Harry que él es el padre de tu bebé, para que así de una vez por todas lo mate.

Que Harry se enterara de eso, me asustaba.

—No. Ni se te ocurra, Ginevra, empeoraras las cosas —la amenacé.

Ginny hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

—Está bien, está bien, no diré nada. Pero si te sigue molestando… —le dirigí una mirada suplicante—. Ya, lo prometo no diré nada. Ah, y ya te dije que odio que me llamen Ginevra.

Me dio gracia su cara de molestia.

—Así te llamas, ¿no? —sonreí.

—Sí, pero prefiero que me digan Ginny —hizo una puchero. Reí, definitivamente Ginny sería la mejor cuñada que podría tener. Solo espero que el tonto de mi hermano le confiese rápido lo que siente por ella.

—Bueno, _Ginny_ —enfaticé su nombre—, me ha dado sueño, creo que me pondré mi pijama y me acostare a dormir de una vez.

—¿No bajaras a cenar? —preguntó.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero… —empezó a replicar, pero no la deje terminar.

—Mi bebé estará bien, no te preocupes, Ginny —dije poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre plano—. Además, cuando vea a mis padres y les cuente sobre mi embarazo, se enojaran, y me regañaran, pero al final comprenderán, y luego me consentirán, y me darán de comer todo el días, de eso sí que puedes estar segura.

Ginny asintió, y sonrió.

—Está bien, si los Jones te tendrán así todo el día, esta vez no insistiré —dijo.

—Buenas noches, Ginny —dije, cuando ella tomaba el pomo de la puerta—. Ah, y no te olvides de despertarme para despedirme de ustedes —le pedí.

—De acuerdo —dijo, y luego abrió la puerta y salió.

 **POV Draco**

Mientras ella se alejaba de mí, yo seguía riéndome porque aunque primero se resistía en no corresponderme el beso, al final lo hizo. Lo único malo es que aún me duele la mejilla por la bofetada que me dio, nunca me cansare de decirlo, esa chica sí que pega fuerte. Pero la bofetada no tiene mucha importancia después de verla ponerse pálida, creo que fui un poco brusco con ella, seguro que tanto zarandeo la mareo; pero es que, ¡maldición!, estaba enojado cuando me volvió a abofetear y no pude controlar mi reacción.

 _Tienes que controlarte, Draco_ , me repetía mentalmente. _Ella está embarazada, y según leí una vez, las hormonas de las embarazas son muy cambiantes_.

Y aun recordando el beso que compartí con Potter femenino, camine hacia mi sala común. He de reconocer que estaba de mejor humor, y todo gracias a ella.

Luego de decir la contraseña: «Sangre Pura», entre a la sala común. Y me encontré con Blaise, Pansy y Theo —aún me parece raro no ver Crabbe y Goyle, pero sus padres habían tomado la decisión de que ellos no vuelvan a Hogwarts ahora que también eran parte de los mortífagos. Bueno, en fin, ellos no eran muy brillantes en cuanto a los estudias, así que imagino que estarán muy contentos— sentados en un sofá alejado de los niños de primero y segundo.

—¡Hey! Draco, ven, siéntate con nosotros, que tenemos algo que contarte —dijo Blaise, cuando me vio.

Me dirigí hasta donde estaban ellos, y me senté junto a Pansy.

—Hola, Draquito, ¿dónde estabas? —dijo Pansy con su voz chillona. Mientras que Blaise reía entre dientes.

Rodé los ojos, es que acaso ella nunca iba a entender que detestaba que me llamen «Draquito».

—Estaba por ahí —contesté—. Y Pansy, te he dicho miles de veces que detesto que me llamen «Draquito».

—Está bien, no te molestes. Además, tú sabes que yo siempre te he llamado de ese modo, ya deberías estar acostumbrado —ahora no solo Blaise era el que reía, Theo también soltó una carcajada. Pansy estaba logrando ponerme de mal humor—, deja de fruncir el ceño, eres más guapo cuando estas relajado.

—Pansy…

—Cuando llegaste parecías más alegre. ¿Se puede saber el motivo de tu alegría? —preguntó Pansy, ignorando mi advertencia.

—No estaba alegre, Pansy —la corté antes de que siguiera con sus molestas preguntas—. ¿Y qué era lo que querían contarme? —cambie de tema.

—Pues se trata del "Trío de Oro" —dijo Theo, haciendo comillas en el aire al mencionar al trío de tontos.

—¿Qué hay con ellos? —pregunté.

—Se van —respondió Pansy, con una sonrisa petulante.

—¿Se van? ¿Adónde? —pregunté, con curiosidad.

—Pues ellos y la pobretona menor de los Weasley se van mañana a casa de los pobretones por la boda de hermano mayor de la comadreja, el tal Bill, y Fleur Delacour, la francesita del Torneo de los Tres Magos —dijo Blaise.

—Sí, se quién es ella. Nunca imagine que Delacour tuviera tan mal gusto al fijarse en la comadreja mayor —dije asombrado—. ¿Y cuantos días estaremos libres de la compañía de esos tontos Gryffindors?

—Creo que hasta que termine la boda —dijo Theo.

—¿Y la hermana de cara rajada también va con ellos? —pregunté fingiendo indiferencia.

—Al parecer no, y se me hace muy raro —respondió Pansy.

Asentí, pero sentía la mirada de Blaise sobre mí.

 _Idiota_ , pensé.

—Oye, Draco, hermano, ¿qué te paso en la cara? Esta roja tu mejilla izquierda —preguntó burlonamente Blaise.

—Sí, ¿qué te paso en la mejilla, Draco? —preguntó Pansy, tocándome la mejilla afectada.

—Nada —dije, ya de mal humor.

—Pues esa "nada" sí que agarro la costumbre de pegarte —dijo Blaise, y se empezó a reír.

—¡CÁLLATE, ZABINI! —le grité, y él se calló, pero seguía con su estúpida sonrisa, mientras que los demás nos miraban desconcertados.

—Creo que ya es hora de cenar, ¿qué les parece si vamos al Gran Comedor? —dijo Theo, tratando de calmar la tensión.

—´Vayan ustedes, yo ahora los alcanzo —y sin esperar a que dijeran algo, me pare del sofá y subí rápidamente las escaleras.

Apenas entre a mi habitación fui al baño, miré mi rostro en el espejo, si era cierto tenía la mejilla izquierda roja — _Tonta Potter_ , pensé—. Lave mi cara, tratando de que el agua fresca borrara lo rojizo de mi mejilla.

Fui al Gran Comedor cuando note que mi mejilla ya tenía el color habitual. Me senté junto a Pansy, como siempre. Y mientras me servía papas al horno, miraba disimuladamente hacia la mesa de los leones, me ella no estaba sentada junto a su estúpido hermano, ni en ninguna parte de la mesa. Me preocupe, ¿acaso estaría mal? Mierda, todo esto es mi culpa.

Levante la cabeza para mirar de frente hacia la mesa de los leones y cerciorarme de si de verdad ella no estaba, y si era cierto. Iba a levantarme de la mesa dispuesto a buscarla, pero me di cuenta de que cara rajada y la comadreja estaban sonriendo, y si cara rajada estaba de lo más tranquilo, eso quería decir que Nicole estaba bien, y…

—¿Qué tanto miras, Draco? —preguntó Blaise, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Nada que te importe —siseé, y él sonrió—. Aunque, últimamente paras muy pendiente de mí, Blaise, ¿no será que te gusto? —pregunté con burla.

—No, no eres mi tipo —contestó el idiota de Blaise, siguiéndome el juego.

Luego de la cena, me fui a mi habitación. Y pensándolo bien, las cosas no me podían salir mejor, el trío de tontos y la comadreja menor se iban por unos días a la boda de la comadreja mayor; lo único que me preocupaba era Nicole, que haría con ella para que no arruine mis planes. Rayos, porque ella también no se va a la casa de las comadrejas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al otro día me desperté temprano, y luego de bañarme y cambiarme, fui a las afueras del castillo para comprobar con mis propios ojos que cara rajada, la sabelotodo y las comadrejas se marchaban. Y si esos cuatro se fueron, lo cual me ponía de un excelente humor.

Luego de ver que esos se largaban, me dirigí al Gran Comedor a desayunar, y mis amigos ya estaban allí, se senté junto a ellos. Y como de costumbre dirigí una mirada a la mesa de los leones, ahora ella si estaba allí, y parecía estar bien, lo único que me molesto fue cuando vi al perdedor de Seamus Finnigan susurrarle algo al oído. Me le quede mirando fijamente, pero ella parecía o no quería darse cuenta porque seguía como si nada.

—Escoria —susurré.

—¿Dijiste algo, Draco? —preguntó Pansy, y yo negué con la cabeza.

Iba a tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza, cuando escuche su risa, la miré fijamente. Que tanta risa le podía causar alguien como esa escoria.

Ahora no solo tendría que vigilarla para cuidarla, ahora también tenía que estar pendiente de ese imbécil y evitar que se acerque a Nicole. Nadie toca lo que es mío.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y sí durante todos estos días, no solo me la pase vigilando a Nicole y a la escoria de Finnigan, también estuve pendiente de todos los pros y los contras sobre el plan. Pero me sorprendió un día que la vi caminar por los pasillos junto a la profesora McGonagall, la cual iba levitando un baúl, el baúl de Nicole. Se iba, ella también se iba.

 _¿Pero a dónde?_ , me pregunté. _A donde más, Draco, pues a la casa de las comadrejas._

Bueno, por lo menos eso quería decir que ella no estaría cuando ponga en marcha el plan. Pero después del fin de semana la vi regresar, pero sola. _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_ , me pregunté. Y eso no es todo, un par de días después volvió a irse. Esa Potter me tenía desconcertado.

Un día antes de la "muerte" de Dumbledore, fui a la oficina de Severus para repasar una última vez el plan.

Y ahora por fin había llegado el momento. Me dirigí a la Torre de Astronomía, sabía que allí estaría Dumbledore para cumplir la primera parte del plan.

Efectivamente allí estaba el viejo, posando sus manos sobre el barandal, pensativo. Pero se volvió cuando noto que no estaba solo.

—Señor Malfoy, ¿qué hace usted aquí? —me preguntó.

Y me confundió, porque se suponía que él me esperaba. Aunque luego supuse que estaría fingiendo. Sonreí, el viejo sí que estaba chiflado de verdad. Pero mi sonrisa se borró cuando divise que al otro extremo de la Torre estaban Blaise, Pansy y Theo.

 _¿Qué demonios hacían ellos aquí?_

—¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —les pregunté. Dumbledore se giró para ver a quien le hablaba, y cuando descubrió a mis amigos, no se sorprendió.

—Solo venimos a asegurarnos de que cumplas con la orden del Señor Tenebroso —dijo Theo.

 _¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué tenían ellos que ver en esto?_

—A ustedes nadie les ha dicho que se metan en mis asuntos —vociferé. Maldita sea, ellos arruinarían el plan.

—Señores Zabini, Nott y señorita Parkinson, por favor… —empezó a hablar Dumbledore, pero mis amigos ignoraron sus palabras.

—Te equivocas, Draco, el Señor Tenebroso nos ordenó verificar que cumplas con tu misión —dijo Blaise.

¡Maldición! Se suponía que tenían que venir los aurores, no ellos. ¿Y dónde carajos se metió Severus? Él ya tendría que estar aquí. Él tendría que haber sabido de esto y tendría que haberlo impedido.

—Anda, Draco, ¿qué estas esperando? ¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo, ya! —me urgió Blaise.

Noté que Dumbledore me miró y luego miró a mis amigos, sin alterar su expresión.

 _¿Qué mierda estaba pasando aquí? ¿Acaso el viejo no teme que uno de ellos lo maten si yo no puedo hacerlo?_

—¡Mátalo! —gritaron los tres a la vez.

—O prefieres que lo haga yo —dijo Pansy, dando dos pasos al frente, apuntando con la varita a Dumbledore.

—¡No! —grité nervioso. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Matarlo? ¡NO! No quiero matar al viejo.

En eso de la nada apareció Severus, mis nervios se calmaron un poco al verlo llegar. Ya que él detendría todo esto.

—Severus, ¿qué…? —iba a preguntarle lo que pasaba, pero Severus me interrumpió.

—Veo que no te atreves a cumplir con tu misión, Draco —dijo Severus, con voz fría. Yo lo miré confundido, ¿qué rayos les pasaba a todos? Iba a replicar, pero su sonrisa siniestra me distrajo, y luego volvió su mirada a Dumbledore, saco su varita y lo apunto a la cara—: ¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —y lanzó la maldición asesina a Dumbledore, y la luz verde salió de la varita de Severus directo al pecho de Dumbledore, y su cuerpo inerte cayo de la Torre de Astronomía.

¿Qué rayos había pasado? No, no lo creía, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, Severus no había matado a Dumbledore, no podía haberlo hecho. Miré al frente y Dumbledore no estaba. Era cierto, Severus lo había matado, pero este no era el plan, entonces ¿por qué lo mato?

No me moví ni un ápice, estaba en shock, solo escuchaba a lo lejos unas voces, creo que era la voz de Blaise y luego la voz de Snape le dijo algo, porque minutos después escuché unos pasos alejarse.

No sé cuánto tiempo pase en ese estado de inconsciencia. Solo sé que la voz profunda de Severus me hablaba.

—Draco. Draco, ya acabo todo, tenemos que irnos…

 _¿Irnos? ¿Adónde mierda nos íbamos a ir? ¿A quién más iba a matar?_

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Ese no era el plan, Severus! —grité, saliendo de mi estado de conmoción.

—¡Vámonos, Draco! —dijo Snape, sin explicarme porque mato al viejo.

—No —dije, cuando él puso una mano en mi hombro, camine hasta el barandal, y miré hacia abajo, ahí estaba el cuerpo sin vida de Dumbledore.


	11. Capítulo 10: La Boda

**Capítulo 10: La Boda**

 **POV Autora (Días antes de la muerte de Dumbledore)**

Luego de que Nicole Potter se despidiera de su hermano mayor, Hermione y los hermanos Weasley, y de que les prometiera que dentro de unos días se reuniría con ellos, ella fue a desayunar.

Seamus Finnigan bajo minutos después a desayunar, se sentó junto a la mejor de los Potter, y empezó a platicar con ella, y mientras la pelirroja platicaba con su compañero de casa, sentía una mirada penetrante sobre ella, sabía de donde venía y de quien era esa mirada, y lo podía decir en dos palabras: Draco Malfoy. Pero Nicole decidió no hacerle caso; ¿para qué levantar la mirada? ¿Para qué encontrarme con esos fríos ojos grises?, se preguntaba.

 _No voy a seguirle el juego, esta vez no_ , pensaba Nicole.

Luego de que todos acabaran de desayunar, los chicos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Entre ellas Nicole, pero estaba vez iba sola, su amiga Weasley se había ido a su casa. Nicole entro a la clase de Transformaciones, pero no prestaba la atención debida, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, como por ejemplo que se sentía sola sin la compañía de su hermano y de sus amigos, pero lastimosamente la profesora McGonagall se dio cuenta de su falta de concentración, cosa por la que le bajo cinco puntos a Gryffindors, muy a su pesar.

Las dos horas de clase se le hicieron eternas a Nikki, ella solo quería salir de ese salón y caminar un poco, y como si sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados por Merlín, la profesora McGonagall dio por terminada su clase.

—Señorita Potter, quisiera hablar con usted un momento —dijo la profesora, antes de que la chica saliera del salón.

Espero a que todos sus compañeros abandonaran el salón.

—Lo siento, profesora, no quise estar distraída en su clase —se disculpó Nikki, pensando que la profesora la había hecho quedarse para regañarla—. Es que…

—No quiero hablarle de eso, señorita Potter —la cortó la profesora.

Nikki miró con curiosidad a la profesora.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quiere que hablemos? —preguntó.

—Hablaremos, pero no aquí, sígame, señorita Potter —la profesora le hizo una seña a su alumna para que la siguiera. Ambas caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho de la Jefa de Gryffindor.

—Bien, tome asiento —dijo la profesora, cuando ya estaban dentro del despacho, Nikki se sentó y luego la profesora también lo hizo, pero ella detrás de su escritorio—. Tu hermano habló conmigo y con Dumbledore sobre ti —habló sin andarse por las ramas.

—¿Hablaron sobre mí? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con curiosidad la hermana de Harry.

—Eso también tiene que ver con la Orden —dijo la profesora, causando más curiosidad en Nikki—. Y aunque no eres un miembro de la Orden por ser todavía menor de edad, imagino que tu hermano te ha de haber informado de algunas cosas —la chica asintió—. Bien, entonces, debes de saber que el señor Potter tiene una misión que Dumbledore le encomendó—la chica volvió asentir. Ella sabía que se trataba de los Horrocruxes—, y por lógica sé que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger lo acompañaran.

Asentí.

—Y yo también lo acompañaré, no dejare solo a Harry en esto —declaró Nicole.

—Me temo que eso no será posible —dijo la profesora de Transformaciones—, su hermano nos pidió que la protegiéramos mientras él este fuera. Lo lamento, pero él no quiere que usted lo acompañe en esta misión, él no quiere ponerla en peligro —aclaró la profesora, al ver que la chica estaba a punto de replicar.

—No, Harry no puede hacer esto, él no puede decidir por mí —dijo la chica, algo enojada, por la información recibida.

—Claro que puede. El señor Potter ya es mayor de edad, y tiene su tutela, así que si puede decidir por usted —la profesora hizo una pausa, para mirar con seriedad a su alumna—. Además, por su estado, yo creo que su hermano está actuando con responsabilidad al no quererla poner en peligro.

—¿A qué estado se refiere? —preguntó una sorprendida Nicole.

—Señorita Potter, sé que está embarazada, su hermano nos lo conto a Dumbledore y a mí sobre su estado antes de irse.

—Yo… —empezó a decir la chica.

—Debería de pensar más en su bebé, señorita Potter —dijo McGonagall—, así que le aconsejaría que obedezca las órdenes de su hermano. Esto será lo mejor, ya vera.

Nicole se quedó perpleja cuando escuchó a la profesora hablar sobre su embarazo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si fuera muy común que las estudiantes de sexto curso salieran embarazadas.

 _¿Es que no me regañara por mi embarazo? ¿No me expulsaran del colegio?_ , se preguntaba Nicole. _Aunque, claro, si Harry hubiera sospechado que al decirle esto al director y a la profesora significaría mi expulsión seguramente no se los hubiera comunicado. Además, no debería de sorprenderme el actuar de mi hermano, en el fondo sabía que él haría cualquier cosa para mantenerme a salvo, y no solo a mí, sino también a mi bebé._

—Está bien, profesora, usted, tiene razón, no insistiré más con acompañar a mi hermano, además, él estará bien con Ron y Hermione… —la profesora asintió—, y como usted dijo, tengo que hacerlo por mi bebé, porque de una cosa si puede estar segura, de que si no estuviera embarazada, yo no dejaría solo a mi hermano.

La profesora sonrió amablemente a Nicole.

—En estos momentos me recuerdas tanto a tu madre —dijo la profesora, viendo la decisión en la chica pelirroja—, ella estaría muy orgullosa de sus dos hijos, al igual que su padre.

Nicole sonrió, pero en sus ojos se formaron lágrimas, que la chica evito derramar.

Pasaron unos minutos donde profesora y alumna no hablaron, hasta que luego Nicole recordando lo que antes le había dicho la profesora, preguntó:

—Eh… profesora, hace unos momentos, usted dijo que Harry tiene mi tutela, pero eso no es cierto, los que tienen mi tutela son los Jones, mis padres adoptivos… ellos me registraron como Nicole Jones.

La profesora negó con la cabeza.

—Esa partida de nacimientos es falsa —le aclaró la profesora, dejando sorprendida a Nicole—, eres una Potter, y tu verdadera partida de nacimiento la tiene Dumbledore, a él le costó mucho recuperarla para que así nadie descubriera tu existencia —Nicole entendió perfectamente que ese «nadie» se refería a Voldemort—, y en ese mismo documento está registrado que el señor Potter por ser tu hermano mayor y único familiar consanguíneo, se convierte en tu tutor hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

La pelirroja asintió.

—Comprendo —dijo Nicole—. Bueno, si ya no tiene nada más que decirme, podría retirarme a mi siguiente clase —preguntó.

—Puede hacerlo, señorita Potter —dijo la profesora.

La siguiente clase de Nicole fue pociones con Snape. Y al igual que en la clase de la profesora McGonagall, ella estuvo igual de distraída en la clase de Snape, pero ahora fue por causa del sueño que le entro, prácticamente se pasó toda la clase durmiendo; lo que sorprendió a Nicole fue que el estricto y mal encarado profesor no la regañara ni le bajara puntos.

 _Eso sí que es raro en Snape, él siempre se da cuenta de todo_ , pensó Nicole cuando entre abrió los ojos y vio a Snape frente a ella, pero este hizo como si no la viera.

Nicole siguió dormitando en la clase del profesor más temido, hasta que de pronto sintió una mano pesado en su hombro, ella parpadeó, y se sonrojó cuando vio a Snape frente a ella, con actitud indescifrable.

—Profesor Snape… yo… yo… lo siento mucho… —dijo Nicole.

Snape quito su mano del hombre de la chica Potter, y su ceño se frunció.

—La clase termino, señorita Potter —dijo con seriedad.

Nicole miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que todos sus compañeros se habían ido, y que solo el profesor y ella estaban en el salón.

—Yo… lo siento deberás, profesor… esto no volverá a pas…

—Tan solo retírese de mi presencia —siseó Snape, dando media vuelta hacia su escritorio—, ¿a qué espera?

No se lo tuvo que repetir otra vez, Nicole recogió sus cosas y salió del salón, no sin antes disculparse nuevamente por dormirse en clase.

Dando un bostecido, se encamino hacia al Gran Comedor, al darse cuenta de que ya era hora de almorzar. Cuando llego a su mesa se encontró con Neville, Seamus, Lavender y Parvati, estas dos últimas chismoseando como siempre, y aunque pertenecían al E.D. no se les quitaba lo chismosas. Nicole no les presto mucha atención a las dos amigas, pero si se puso a platicar con Neville y Seamus, rato después llego Dean, y se unió a la plática.

Y sin poder evitarlo Nicole alzo la mirada hacia la mesa de los Slytherins, paso su vista avellana por toda la mesa, pero no encontró al rubio que buscaba, allí solo pudo divisar a Parkinson, Nott y Zabini, se dio cuenta de que ese último la estaba mirando, para luego sonreírle socarronamente, ella lo fulminó con la mirada y después volvió a prestar atención a la conversación con sus compañeros.

 _¿Dónde estará Malfoy?_ , se preguntaba Nicole. _¡Ay! Nikki a ti que te importa donde este ese oxigenado._

Y mientras la pelirroja de ojos avellanas tan iguales y vivaces como los de su padre, platicaba con sus compañeros de casa, sentía una mirada sobre ella, pero esa mirada no se sentía como la de Malfoy, así que no era otro que Zabini.

 _¿Por qué me mira tanto ese imbécil?_ , pensó Nicole.

—¿Estás bien, Nikki? —preguntó amablemente Neville.

—Eh… sí, estoy bien —respondió la chica, llevándose a los labios el vaso con jugo de calabaza, pero apenas olio el jugo, el estómago se le revolvió, y las náuseas se hicieron presente; dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Nicole salió prácticamente corriendo directo al baño más cercano a vomitar.

—¿Te siente mal? —dijo una voz chillona detrás de Nicole, cuando esta se estaba enjuagando la boca, pero al escuchar esa voz chillona dio un bote y se llevó una mano al corazón tratando de calmar esos rápidos latidos de su corazón.

—¡Ahhh! ¿Myrtle? Me asustaste.

Sí, esa era _Myrtle la llorona._

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te han envenenado? ¿Vas a morir? Quizás podrías hacerme compañía, mi baño es lo suficientemente grande para las dos —parloteaba Myrtle.

—Nadie me ha envenenado y ¡no voy a morir! Solo me has asustado —aclaró Nikki.

—Oh, lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte, pero es que yo estaba en mi retrete pensando sobre la muerte, y escuche que alguien entro y luego escuche que vomitaban, lo que me hizo suponer que te habían envenenado… y quise ver de quien se trataba.

Nicole asintió.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estas casi tan pálida como yo —dijo la fantasma.

—Sí, no es nada —contestó la hermana de Harry—. Bueno, me voy, adiós —empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Myrtle.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Oye, puedes decirle a tu hermana que me venga a visitar… —Nicole miró a la fantasma con curiosidad—, es que hace tiempo que no lo veo y… lo extraño —Myrtle casi parecía avergonzada, cosa que hizo sonreír a Nicole.

 _Mi hermano, sí que tiene admiradoras_ , pensó Nicole.

—Claro, apenas lo vea, le doy tu mensaje, no te preocupes —dijo la pelirroja, y la fantasma asintió feliz, bueno, tan feliz como un fantasma podría estarlo.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación Nicole salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba casada.

Cuando llego a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue dejar sus cosas sobre el baúl, y acostarse en su cama, cerró los ojos y se dejó ir a los brazos de Morfeo.

Varias horas después Nicole despertó en plena oscuridad, parpadeó un par de veces acostumbrándose a la oscuridad; se estiro como un gato, y sonrió al sentir una agradable sensación, parecía ser que estaba mucho más repuesta que en la mañana. Tomo su varita y con un movimiento de su muñeca encendió la lámpara de aceite de su velador, miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, eran las 8 de la noche, con razón sentía que su estómago de rogaba por algo de comida.

Pero la cena había sido hacia una hora, lo que significaba que tendría que bajar a la cocina. Con mucho cuidado de no ser pillado por Filch, la pelirroja se encamino hacia las cocinas; le hizo cosquillas a la pera y esta la dejo entrar.

Apenas puso un pie en las cocinas, varios elfos domésticos se le acercaron, entre ellos Dobby.

—Señorita Potter, en que la puede servir Dobby —dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

—Hola, Dobby —dijo dulcemente la pelirroja—. Podrías servirme un poco de pastel de chocolate y te de naranja —le pidió.

—Por supuesto, señorita, enseguida —dijo Dobby, y en menos de un minuto, Nicole ya tenía su cena en la mesa de la cocina.

Nicole se sentó en una silla y lentamente empezó a comer, disfrutando cada trozo de pastel, ella sentía que ese pastel de chocolate era el mejor que había probado en toda su vida. Los elfos miraban raro a la chica, como si lo no pudieran creer que una bruja se sintiera bien en compañía de unos elfos domésticos.

Minutos después, cuando la pelirroja termino de cenar se levantó de la mesa y dando las gracias regreso a su habitación, dispuesta a hacer algunos deberes.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Los siguientes tres días, Nicole se sintió vigilada, y eso ya la estaba poniendo de los nervios, al comienzo pensaba que estaba paranoica, pero luego le pareció extraño toda esa situación, ya que eso no era producto de su imaginación. Estuvo tentada a ir a hablar con Dumbledore y contarle que la vigilaban, pero luego desistió, primero quería averiguar quién era el que la vigilaba.

De más está decir que no tuvo éxito. Ya que quien la vigilaba era mucho más astuto que ella y cada vez que estaba a punto de ser descubierto se iba y lo único que Nicole encontraba era el pasillo solitario o algunos chicos de segundo o tercer curso.

Esa noche Nicole estaba en su habitación pensando, pero esta vez no pensaba en la persona que la seguía, sino en sus padres adoptivos y en cómo se tomarían la noticia de que estaba embarazada siendo ella aun una adolescente.

 _Solo espero que no se enojen mucho_ , pensaba Nicole.

Se acostó sobre su cama dispuesta a dormir, pero no lo logro hasta que fueron casi las tres de la mañana.

Al siguiente día despertó temprano y eso que no había podido dormir mucho. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso ropa muggle, que constaba de un vestido color perla de tirantes, pegado solo en la parte del busto y después era suelto, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, su calzado solo eran unas cómodas balerinas del mismo color que su vestido, su cabello lo dejo suelto.

Luego de cambiarse bajo al Gran Comedor a desayunar, pero en su mesa no había casi nadie y eso era normal, ya que era sábado y todos aprovechaban los fines de semana para dormir más, aunque en la mesa de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw habían solo un par de chicos de primero, y en la mesa de Slytherin también estaba vacía.

Después de desayunar la profesora McGonagall fue por ella, fueron hacia la sala común de los leones por el baúl de la chica y luego se dirigieron hacia la salida del castillo.

La pelirroja tomo el tren que la llevaría a la estación para luego dirigirse al mundo muggle. Su viaje fue lento, o eso creía ella, ya que estando sola en un vagón no tenía con quien platicar, así que tomo un libro y empezó a leer para distraerse, pero a la cuarta página se quedó dormida.

—Chica, chica —la pelirroja escuchaba que la llamaban, abrió los ojos y se encontró con la señora que vendía los dulces—. Ya llegamos —le aviso, y luego salió del vagón.

Nicole se estiro y luego bajo del tren arrastrando su baúl. Y apenas puso un pie en el mundo muggle, tomo un taxi para que la llevara al aeropuerto. Fueron treinta minutos de viaje en el taxi, hasta que por fin llego, le pago al taxista después de que este le ayudara a bajar su baúl.

Entro al aeropuerto y compro un boleto para el primer vuelo hacia E.E.U.U. – Los Angeles, donde sus padres adoptivos vivían.

Luego de mostrar su pasaporte y subir al avión, la chica se sentó al lado de la ventana, pero fue un error, ya que mirar hacia abajo le daban mareos y que decir de volar. Como se lamentaba no haberle pedido a Dumbledore que le permitiera viajar por Traslador, ya que eso hubiera sido más sencillo. Pero ni modo ya estaba en el avión, y fue el peor viaje de Nicole, ya que se la paso todo el tiempo con mareos y nauseas, y ni siquiera le dieron ganas de comer, tuvo que repetirle como tres veces a la aeromoza que no tenía hambre. La aeromoza la miró raro a la tercera vez que se negó.

Pero después de varias horas, las cuales le parecieron eternas a Nicole, por fin el avión aterrizo. Volvió a tomar un taxi, el cual la llevaría a su destino, la casa de los Jones.

La pelirroja entro en la casa y camino por el recibidor arrastrando su baúl.

—Papa, mamá —dijo la chica, soltando su baúl, pero nadie contesto.

 _Yo quería darles una sorpresa apareciendo de la nada, solo espero no ser yo la sorprendida_ , pensaba Nicole.

Nicole siguió caminando, fue a la sala, pero la sala estaba vacía. En el patio trasero tampoco parecía estar, ya que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Qué raro, ¿dónde estarán? —murmuró la chica.

La pelirroja de ojos avellanas subió las escaleras lentamente, caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus padres. Toco la puerta, y al instante la puerta se abrió, revelando a un hombre alto de unos cuarenta y tantos años, de cabellos castaños, el cual sonrió al ver a la menuda chica frente a él.

—Hija —dijo Arturo Jones, abrazando a la pelirroja, prácticamente la había alzado del suelo.

—Papi —susurró Nicole, abrazando al hombre.

Una mujer de cabellos cobrizos salía del baño —que estaba dentro de la habitación— y sorprendida vio a su esposo abrazando a su hija.

—¿Hija? Hija, que alegría que estés aquí —dijo la mujer, ahora era ella quien abrazaba a la pelirroja.

—Un momento —dijo Arturo—, ¿Has venido tú sola? —preguntó, y Nicole asintió—. ¿Paso algo malo? ¿Acaso tienes problemas con tu hermano?

—No se preocupen, nada malo paso, todo está bien, y me llevo muy bien con mi hermano —contestó Nicole, pero sus padres no parecían muy seguros si creerle o no—, en serio, Harry es muy bueno y sobre protector conmigo. Estoy segura que si lo conocieran, se llevarían muy bien —agregó.

—Bien. Eso me tranquiliza —dijo Annette, la esposa de Arturo.

—Me alegra que estés en casa —dijo Arturo, haciéndose a un lado para que Nicole pasara a la habitación, esta se sentó sobre la cama y sus padres se sentaron a sus flancos—. Pero todavía no son vacaciones, ¿cómo es que has podido salir del colegio?

—Es que le pedí permiso al profesor Dumbledore para venir a visitarlos… los extrañaba mucho… y también porque quería comunicarles algo —Nicole susurró eso último.

—¿Es algo malo, hija? —preguntó Annette, tomando de la mano a Nicole.

Nicole miró a sus padres, esas miradas que le dedicaban "de todo estará bien" la trasportaron a esos tiempos cuando ella era una niña de ocho años y tenía pesadillas.

—Depende —fue la respuesta de Nicole.

Arturo y Annette se miraron.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntar Annette.

—Esto no es fácil —dijo Nicole, suspirando—, pero de todas maneras lo sabrán, y aunque sé que se decepcionaran de mí, es mejor que se enteren de esto por mí misma a que se lo cuenten otros…

—Dinos de una vez que pasa, Nikki —dijo Arturo, muy preocupado por su hija, ya que ahora que la veía bien su niña estaba un poco pálida.

—Yo… —la pelirroja respiró profundo—, yo… yo estoy… embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Arturo, parándose de la cama—. Esto es un chiste, ¿cierto, Nicole?

A Nicole se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y negó con la cabeza.

—Estás embaraza —susurró Annette—, pero, hija, si ni siquiera tienes 16 años, ¿qué vas hacer tú con un bebé? ¿Cómo lo cuidaras si tienes que ir a la escuela?

Nicole se sentía muy mal al tener que darles esa noticia a sus padres, ya que aunque no eran sus padres biológicos, era los únicos padres que ella había conocido, y ahora confesarles que estaba embarazada era muy decepcionante, incluso para ella.

—Lo siento —susurró Nicole, sintiendo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Pero y ahora, ¿qué vas hacer? —dijo su madre.

—Estaba pensando dejar Hogwarts y meterme a una escuela muggle…

—¿Vas a dejar Hogwarts para entrar a una escuela muggle? —preguntó Arturo con seriedad. Es que él simplemente no comprendía a su hija, pensaba dejar al mundo al cual pertenecía para vivir como una chica sin magia, y no es que eso lo molestara, eso sería genial, tener a su hija de nuevo con él y no verla solo en Navidades o en vacaciones, pero ahora se le sumaba que su niña se iba convertir en madre y por ese motivo sí que estaba enojado. ¿Qué haría su niña con un niño en brazos?

—Es lo mejor, papá —susurró Nicole, sin mirar a ninguno de sus padres, ella estaba muy avergonzada—. Además, así me podré hacer cargo de mi bebé, y cuando ya esté un poco más grande me inscribiré en alguna universidad.

—No me parece lo que vas hacer, Nicole —dijo Arturo.

—¿Tu hermano sabe que estas embarazada? —preguntó Annette a su hija, y ella asintió—. Y a todo esto no nos has dicho quién es el padre del bebé… tú hablas solo por ti y el bebé, pero y tu novio, ¿es que acaso él no piensa hacerse responsable por el niño?

 _¿El padre de mi bebé? ¿Mi novio?_ , pensó Nicole con amargura. _El muy cretino quiere que aborte._

—Mi hijo no tiene padre.

—¿Cómo? Eso que dices no tiene sentido —dijo Arturo.

Nicole soltó más lágrimas.

—Ese tipo es un estúpido… él… él me dijo que… que abortara… —los Jones estaban sorprendidos y enojados con ese hombre—, pero yo no lo pienso hacer, es mi hijo… y nunca lo sacaría de dentro de mí.

—Lo siento, cielo —dijo Annette abrazando a la pelirroja.

—Pero… tal vez tu hermano pueda convencerlo de que…

—No, yo no lo quiero a mi lado —lo interrumpió Nicole, sabiendo lo que diría su padre.

—Cielo… —dijo Annette.

—Además _él_ y mi hermano se odian, aunque Harry no sabe quién es padre de mi bebé… y nunca lo sabrá, porque si Harry se llega a enterar quien es él, lo matara y a mí me odiara.

Arturo sintió lastima por su niña, así que volvió a sentarse junto a ella y se unió al abrazo que le daba Annette.

—No te preocupes, mi niña, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo y nunca te dejaremos sola —le dijo Arturo a Nicole. Ella lloro más, pero ahora de alivio de que sus padres no la despreciaran.

—Tu padre tiene razón, mi niña, nosotros te apoyaremos en todo, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo en las buenas y en las malas —dijo Annette.

Y bueno, luego del reencuentro entre Nicole y sus padres y de esa difícil conversación, la pelirroja solo tenía una palabra para definir ese fin de semana: Maravilloso.

Ella estaba tan feliz de que sus padres la comprendieran, eso le daba ánimos para seguir adelante, por un momento ella pensó que sus padres la despreciarían y la botarían de la casa, pero no fue así, aunque claro, eso no quería decir que su padre no se enojara al comienzo, pero luego todo fue como antes con ellos, bueno, no como antes, fue mejor.

 _Los padres nunca abandonan, ni en los peores momentos_ , pensaba Nicole. _Así quiero ser yo con mi hijo. Siempre estaré para él y lo protegeré de todo y de todos, incluso de su propio padre._

—Yo daría mi vida por la tuya, bebé —susurró Nicole, acariciándose el vientre ligeramente abultado, no era muy notorio, pero eso le indicaba que cada vez faltaba menos para tenerlo en sus brazos.

Y como Nicole le había dicho a Ginny, ese fin de semana que estuvo con sus padres, ellos se preocuparon porque se alimente como debía, eso quería decir que no le permitían dejar nada de lo que le servían, y cuando ella se negaba a comer porque para ella era mucho, su madre le recordaba que ahora no solo debía de pensar en ella sino también en su bebé.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Pero como todo lo bueno también tiene su fin. Nuevamente Nicole estaba en un avión para regresar a Londres, el viaje fue igual de horrible como la vez anterior, pero lo buena era que ya faltaba poco para aterrizar.

Luego de bajar del avión, tomo un taxi hasta la estación, y ya con todas sus pertenencias en un carrito, cruzo la pared y abordo el tren que la llevaría de regreso a Hogwarts.

El viaje en carruaje fue mucho más corto que los anteriores y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba ante el imponente castillo.

Sonrió, y ya que estaba en Hogwarts eso quería decir que podía hacer magia nuevamente. Con un movimiento de su varita su baúl levito tras ella, y mientras caminaba hacia su sala común volvió a sentir que la vigilaban.

 _Ya casi había olvidado esa sensación_ , pensó Nicole.

Negó con la cabeza y dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda, esta le dio pase y subió directo a su habitación, estaba cansada y lo único que quería era darse una ducha y dormir.

Al siguiente día Nicole se levantó temprano, bajo al Gran Comedor a desayunar y luego se encaminó a su primera clase, Herbología. Pero para su desgracia —o de eso quería convencerse ella— se encontró con Malfoy. Pero este solo la miró de pies a cabeza y paso sin decirle ni media palabra, y mucho menos volvió a decirle nada acerca de que aborte. Nicole también siguió caminando, pero luego de un par de pasos volvió a sentir esa mirada vigilante sobre ella, volteo y no había nadie.

La clase de Herbología fue tranquila, sin ningún percance igual que la clase de Encantamientos.

La hora del almuerzo llego y Nicole se dirigió al Gran Comedor, se sentó junto a Neville, y mientras se servía una pieza de pollo sintió una mirada sobre ella. Miró hacia el frente y allí estaba Malfoy, el cual la miraba sin disimular y no solo él la miraba, también su amiguito Zabini.

 _¿Qué es lo que les pasa a estos dos idiotas? ¿Por qué no dejan de mirarme?_ , se preguntaba Nicole.

Pero luego volvió su vista a su plato y comió ignorando sus miradas.

El día paso lento y aburrido para Nicole, sin su hermano, Hermione y los Weasley. Pero aun y con todo el aburrimiento se fue a la biblioteca para la tarea de Encantamientos, y para alegría de ella se encontró con una rubia Ravenclaw. Platicaron un poco, o más bien Luna habló, mientras que Nicole asentía y contestaba con algunos monosílabos en el momento indicado.

Dos días después Nicole nuevamente caminaba con su baúl por los pasillos, pero esta vez salía del colegio para ir a casa de los Weasley. La pelirroja estaba emocionada por la boda de Bill y Fleur, ya que ella nunca había presenciado una unión mágica y tenía mucha curiosidad de saber si era igual a las bodas de los muggles.

—Lista, señorita Potter —le dijo Dumbledore, cuando la pelirroja entro a su oficina.

—Sí —dijo Nicole, el profesor Dumbledore le dio una vieja linterna y el cual había convertido en un Traslador. La pelirroja dándole una última sonrisa al viejo director desapareció cuando el Traslador se activó.

Nicole se levantó del suelo, ya que había caído al aparecer, miró a su alrededor y vio pasto seco, era obvio que se había aparecido en un lugar que estaba fue del alcance de los hechizos de protección. Caminó lentamente hacia la casa de varios pisos, y sonrió cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de la Madriguera. Dio unos golpes.

—¿Quién es? —dijo la voz de la señora Weasley, detrás de la puerta.

—Soy Nicole Potter, señora Weasley —dijo la pelirroja—. Hija aparecida desde hace casi dos años de James y Lily Potter, soy hermana de Harry, estuve aquí en vacaciones y…

Nicole no termino de hablar porque la puerta se abrió y al instante ella se encontraba entre los brazos de la señora Weasley.

—Oh, querida, que bueno es verte de nuevo —decía la señora Weasley casi quitándole el aire a Nicole.

—Mamá, déjala, la estas ahogando —dijo la voz de uno de los gemelos, salvando así a la pelirroja.

—A mí también me da gusto verla de nuevo, señora Weasley —dijo Nicole, cuando pudo hablar.

Nicole pasó a la casa donde le podía llegar un agradable olor a fruta, y luego que todos la saludaran con abrazos y besos, los gemelos llevaron el baúl de la chica a la habitación de Ginny, donde también estaba instalada Hermione.

Nicole le conto a todos como le había ido en la casa de sus padres adoptivos, tratando de omitir sobre su estado a la señora Weasley, pero al parecer esta ya lo sabía, porque le preguntó cómo se habían tomado sus padres al enterarse de su embarazo. Primero Nicole se sonrojó y luego miró a su hermano, el cual la miró avergonzadamente, descubriéndose así que él había sido el que había puesto al corriente de todo a los Weasley; «Se enterarían tarde o temprano» fue lo que le dijo Harry como justificación, ella no se enojó, después de todo su hermano tenía razón. Luego de eso Nicole le respondió a la señora Weasley la preguntaba que le había hecho.

Ese día fue muy movido, ya que faltaba solo tres días para la boda, todos los chicos tenían tareas que hacer en casa, pero a Nicole no la dejaban ayudar mucho por su estado.

 **Después de la muerte de Dumbledore**

Esos tres últimos todos se la pasaron en los últimos detalles de la boda, ya habían armado una gran Carpa, lugar donde se realizaría la ceremonia. Todos en la casa de los Weasley estaban muy pendientes en la boda del hijo mayor.

Mientras que en Hogwarts nadie podía abrir la boca para contar sobre la muerte del director, aunque eso no quería decir que en el Ministerio de Magia no estuvieran enterados. Voldemort quería que la noticia de la muerte de Dumbledore sea sorpresa, así como sus ataques.

El Mago Tenebroso quería vanagloriarse de eso a su muy extraña y maligna manera. Ya que sabía que la muerte de Dumbledore debilitaría a Harry Potter. Y que más dándole la noticia de la muerte de su querido Dumbledore en un día de gran celebración, la boda de uno de los traidores a la sangre, una escoria, como lo llamaba él.

Había dado la orden explicita de que justo el día de la boda de Weasley; Rufus Scrimgeour —el nuevo Ministro de Magia— fuera a la casa de los pelirrojos a informar de la muerte de Dumbledore y a entregarles la herencia que le habían dejado.

Y así fue.

El gran día había llegado, y los invitados también llegaban, todos muy alegres por la unión de Bill y Fleur.

Las chicas de la casa estaban en una habitación alistándose para la celebración. Hermione se había puesto un vestido rojo, Ginny tenía puesto un vestido gris con detalle en negro, mientras que la hermana de Harry, llevaba un vestido color rosa pálido, ajustado solo en el busto y luego suelto, y a diferencia de sus amigas que llevaban zapatos de tacones altos, ella llevaba unas balerinas del mismo color del vestido.

—Te vez linda, Nikki —la alagó Ginny.

—Sí, casi no parece que estuvieras embarazada —le dijo Hermione.

—Gracias, ustedes también se ven hermosas —dijo Nicole a sus amigas.

Cuando las chicas bajaron a la sala se encontraron con Harry y Ron, los cuales ya estaban con sus trajes de gala. Nicole noto la cara de tontos que habían puesto su hermano y Ron al ver a Ginny y Hermione respectivamente, sonrió por la terquedad de su hermano al no confesarle sus sentimientos a Ginny, por lo tono que era Ron al no darse cuenta de que quería a Hermione no solo como amiga.

Pero una voz saco de su aturdimiento a ambas parejas y a Nicole. El señor Weasley hablaba con alguien al cual ninguno de los chicos reconoció la voz.

—¿Quién será? —preguntó Ron, con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé —respondió Harry.

Pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho para enterarse de quien se trataba. El señor Weasley entraba a casa con cara entre seria y apesadumbrado acompañado de un hombre alto no tan mayor de rostro duro.

—Chicos —dijo el señor Weasley—. Él es Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de Magia —los cinco chicos pusieron cara de asombro al ver al Ministro en la Madriguera.

 _¿Qué hace el Ministro aquí? ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?_ , se preguntaba Harry.

—Scrimgeour quiere hablar con ustedes tres —dijo el señor Weasley a su hijo, Harry y Hermione.

—Bien, así que ustedes son el señor Potter, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger —dijo el Ministro con seriedad.

—Sí —respondió Harry—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Quisiera hablar con ustedes en privado —dijo el Ministro.

—Eh, sí, niñas por favor acompáñenme —dijo el señor Weasley a las dos pelirrojas. Ginny no quería salir de la sala, ella quería estar allí para Harry, pero su padre la había llamado y no podía negarse, así que mirando con el ceño fruncido al Ministro salió de la sala detrás de su padre y por último salió Nicole, ella tampoco quería irse, pero sabía que después su hermano le contara que era lo que quería el Ministro.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó Hermione después de que viera que el señor Weasley, Ginny y Nicole se fueron al jardín.

—Venía a informales sobre la muerte del señor Dumbledore…

—¿Qué? —gritó Harry—. El profesor Dumbledore no puede estar muerto, hace unos días lo vi y estaba perfectamente.

Por su parte Ron se había quedado mudo por la noticia y solo atinaba a abrazar a Hermione, la cual había empezado a llorar.

—Lamentablemente es cierto, señor Potter —afirmó Scrimgeour.

—Pero, ¿cómo murió? —preguntó Hermione entre lágrimas.

—Severus Snape lo asesino —respondió el Ministro.

—Ese maldito mortífago —gruñó Ron, saliendo de su letargo—. Siempre supe que no se podía confiar en él.

—Maldita sea —dijo Harry, con los puños apretados—, espero que ya lo hayan capturado y encerrado en Azkaban.

—Lamentablemente no —dijo el Ministro.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y a que esperan? —gritó Harry.

—Esos son asuntos del Ministerio, señor Potter, yo solo he venido hasta aquí para entregarles la herencia que les dejo Albus Dumbledore.

El trío pareció desconcertado al escuchar la palabra "herencia".

—¿Qué herencia? —preguntó Ron, el cual aún tenida abrazada a Hermione.

El Ministro metió la mano en el bolsillo de su cara túnica y de allí dentro saco un pergamino y un objeto raro. Pero antes de empezar a leer el testamento, el Ministro empezó con un interrogatorio al trío, como: ¿Si eran muy cercanos a Dumbledore? ¿Por qué creían que fuera justamente a ellos a quien les dejara sus más preciadas pertenencias si no eran cercanos al director? A lo que Ron casi mete la pata al responder, pero Hermione lo salvo.

—Bien, empecemos —dijo Scrimgeour—. "La Última Voluntad y Testamento de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore". Para el señor Ronald Billius Weasley le dejo mi Desiluminador, con la esperanza de que me recuerde cuando lo use.

—¿Para qué sirve? —se atrevió a preguntar Ron.

—Averígüelo, usted Weasley —dijo con seriedad el Ministro. Ron tomo el Desiluminador que le entrego Scrimgeour, y lo manipulo, extrayendo la luz de una lámpara, luego lo volvió a manipular y la luz volvió a la lámpara.

El Ministro miraba con seriedad al trío.

—Es un objeto muy valioso, Weasley, y no dudo de que sea único, así que cuídelo bien —dijo Scrimgeour. Luego siguió leyendo en el pergamino—: Para la señorita Hermione Jean Granger le dejo mi copia de "Los cuentos de Beedle, el Bardo", con la esperanza de que lo encuentre entretenido e instructivo.

Hermione tomo el libro que Scrimgeour le entrego. Pero este no le quito la mirada de encima a la castaña y preguntó:

—¿Por qué cree que Dumbledore le dejo ese libro, señorita Granger?

—Quizás porque él… sabía que me gusta leer —respondió Hermione.

Scrimgeour asintió no muy convencido.

—Y por último al señor Harry James Potter le dejo la Snitch que atrapó en su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts, para recordarle las recompensas de la perseverancia y el talento —metió su mano en su túnica nuevamente y de allí saco la pequeña Snitch. Harry lentamente abrió la mano y recibió la Snitch, con rostro serio—. También le dejo la espada de Gryffindor, pero eso no se lo puedo entregar porque no era propiedad de Dumbledore.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Hermione—, si el profesor Dumbledore le dejo la espada de Gryffindor a Harry, debería dársela.

—No, no le pertenece porque la espada no tiene dueño —dijo el Ministro al borde de la ira—. Y ahora que ya cumplí con entregarles lo que les dejo Dumbledore, me voy.

Y sin despedirse camino hacia la salida de la casa, ninguno del trío lo detuvo, aún estaban demasiado consternados por la muerte de su querido director.

—No puedo creer que Dumbledore este muerto —dijo Harry apretando la Snitch en su mano, sin importarle hacerse daño.

—Yo tampoco —dijeron Hermione y Ron a la vez.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Minutos después el trío salió de la casa directo a la Carpa, donde se celebraría la unión, y aunque algunos notaron los rostros serios y miradas afligidas en ellos, nadie se atrevió a preguntar, no por el momento.

Nicole se acercó al trío.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a su hermano al verlo serio, y no solo él también Ron y Hermione tenían la misma aptitud que Harry.

—Nada, Nikki, no pasa nada —respondió Harry, pasando su brazo por la cintura de su hermano, y encaminándola junto con Ron y Hermione hacia sus respectivos lugares.

Nicole quiso insistir, pero le dio miedo, no supo porque, pero le dio miedo escuchar lo que le diría su hermano.

Nicole estaba pensando que tanto le había podido decir el Ministro a su hermano y los demás para ponerlos de ese modo, cuando de pronto vio entrar a un hombre alto, fornido, de rostro duro y cabellos negros, pero definitivamente muy guapo. Pero antes de que ella abriera la boca para preguntar quién era, Ron se le adelantó.

—¿Quién invito a Krum? —dijo Ron, mirando con rabia al famoso jugador de quidditch.

Nicole siguió la mirada de Krum y se dio cuenta de que este mirada atentamente a Hermione, sonrió, con razón Ron parecía tan enojado y celoso.

Krum se acercó a ellos.

—Hermy-oh-ni, que linda estas —fue lo primero que dijo Krum.

Hermione se sonrojó.

—Gracias, Viktor —dijo Hermione—. Tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó.

—¿Quién te invito? —preguntó Ron, antes de que el búlgaro pudiera responder.

Sí, definitivamente Ron estaba muy molesto al ver a Krum y más al notar como miraba a su amiga.

Viktor miró contrariado al pelirrojo y respondió:

—Me invito Fleur, ella y yo nos hicimos amigos desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos —contestó el búlgaro.

Por su parte Harry miraba la escena de celos que su mejor amigo estaba haciendo, pero ni siquiera tenía una sonrisa en sus labios al ver de ese modo a su amigo, quizás si no se hubiera enterado de la muerte de Dumbledore, hasta no habría podido contener una carcajada, pero ahora todo era distinto.

Hermione tratando de evitar que Ron se siguiera comportando de esa manera tan brusca, decidió hablar.

—Mira Viktor, ella es Nicole Potter, la hermana de Harry.

Viktor miró a la pelirroja que estaba al lado de Harry, y le sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, señorrita —dijo Krum, tomando mano de la pelirroja y depositando un beso en dorso de su mano. _A parte de guapo, es todo un caballero_ , pensaba Nicole—. Usted, es rrealmente herrmosa —la alagó.

Nicole se sonrojó.

—El gusto es mío, Viktor, y gracias por el cumplido —dijo la pelirroja.

Harry miró a su hermana y a Viktor con el ceño fruncido.

 _Espero y no este celoso_ , pensó Nicole notando la mirada de su hermano.

—Viktor —dijo Harry.

—Harry Potter —dijo el búlgaro.

—Hola, Viktor —dijeron los gemelos a coro, y Krum volteó a ver quién lo llamaba—. Te indicaremos tu lugar, para que estés más cómodo —dijeron nuevamente a coro.

Viktor asintió, y dando una última mirada a Hermione se fue con los gemelos.

Luego de que Viktor se fuera con los gemelos, Ron y Harry seguían serios, y nuevamente Nicole pregunto el porqué de su seriedad.

Luego de la llegada de búlgaro, llego Xenophilius con su hija Luna. La rubia se acercó a saludar a sus amigos. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo de hablar ya que la ceremonia estaba por empezar.

Bill estaba parado junto al hombre que los casaría, esperando a Fleur. La espero no fue mucho, ya que luego Fleur empezó a caminar hacia Fleur del brazo de su orgulloso padre. Cuando la francesa tomo de la mano a Bill, la ceremonia empezó.

Ceremonia que fue muy emotiva para todos, especialmente para Nicole, que tuvo que sacar un pañuelo para secar algunas lágrimas.

Y luego de que los novios se besaran sellando así su unión, el baile comenzó. Primero bailaron los novios solos, luego los demás invitados. En una de esas Viktor saca a bailar a Hermione, la cual tuvo que aceptar para no ser maleducada, aunque en realidad después de la noticia que les dio el Ministro lo menos que quería era bailar. Y por supuesto, Ron al ver que Hermione bailaba con Krum se puso rojo de la cólera, tenía sus manos hechas puños, y miraba al jugador de quidditch como si quisiera matarlo allí mismo.

—Viktor es muy guapo y caballero, ¿no crees, Ron? —comentó Nicole.

—Desde cuando perdiste la vista, Nicole —dijo Ron con enojo, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione y Viktor.

—No estoy ciega, Ron, yo solo digo lo que veo —replicó la pelirroja.

Harry miró a su hermana.

—No me digas que te vas a convertir en otra de las muchas admiradoras de Krum —dijo Harry, también serio.

—Que buena idea. Gracias, Harry —dijo Nicole.

Minutos después Hermione dejo de bailar con Viktor y fue con Ginny, la cual la estaba llamando. Nicole se fue con ellas también. Mientras que Viktor se acercó a Harry y Ron. Este último puso una cara de molestia y murmuro algo por lo bajo.

El búlgaro empezó a hablar con Harry, ya que Ron no quería colaborar, y entonces le pregunto si Hermione estaba saliendo, a lo que Ron se apresuró a contestar que sí, que ella estaba saliendo con un tipo mayor que ella, desconcertando así a Krum, luego este diviso a Ginny, la cual le pareció muy hermoso.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Krum.

—Es mi hermana —graznó Ron.

—Y además, está saliendo con un tipo muy fuerte y celoso —agregó Harry, no pudiendo evitar sentir celos.

—Vaya, todas las chicas hermosas tienen pareja —dijo Krum—. Entonces, de que sirve ser un famoso jugador de quidditch si no puedo salir con las chicas que me gustan.

—Tal vez deberías quedarte soltero —dijo Ron, sonriendo con burla.

Viktor lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, pero luego vio que Nicole que conversaba con los gemelos Weasley.

—Tu herrmana también es rrealmente herrmosa, Harry —dijo Krum, sin quitar la vista de la pelirroja—. Como es que no me presentaste antes —agregó.

Harry le dedicó una mirada asesina a Viktor.

—Oye, que es mi hermana, y además, es muy pequeña para ti —gruñó Harry.

—Ya lo sé. Perro eso no evita que vea que es herrmosa, y quizás ahora no intente nada con ella, perro cuando ella crrezca…

—Tampoco te acercaras a ella —advirtió Harry.

Harry ya no tuvo tiempo de agregar nada más porque el padre de Luna se acercó a saludar, y cuando este se fue a bailar con su hija, Viktor le dijo que lo había retado a un duelo solo porque no quería armar un desastre en la boda de su amiga. A lo que Harry y Ron preguntaron porque haría tal cosa, y el búlgaro respondió que era debido al colgante que llevaba, y paso a explicarles lo que ese símbolo significaba a su colegio.

—Ese Krum está más loco que papá de Luna —comentó Ron, cuando el búlgaro los dejo solos.

Harry asintió.

—¿Quién está más loco que el papá de Luna? —preguntó Nicole, que se había acercado a ellos.

—Krum —Ron prácticamente escupió el apellido de Viktor—, voy con Hermione —avisó, cuando vio a la castaña.

—Ron está muy celoso —rió Nicole.

Harry sonrió ligeramente.

Todo iba bien en la boda, pero de un momento a otro un _patronus_ en forma de lince se hizo presente, claramente era el patronus del auror Shacklebolt.

 _"_ _Mataron al Ministro, el Ministerio ha caído, y los mortífagos van hacia allí"._

Y al instante llegaron los mortífagos a arruinarlo todo, el caos empezó, los hechizos iban y venían por todas direcciones.

—Maldita sea —dijo Harry, tomo del brazo de su hermana—. Vamos.

—¿Adónde? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Te llevare con la señora Weasley, y por favor Nicole, quédate junto a ella, hazme caso —le dijo Harry, lanzando hechizos para cubrir a su hermana.

Nicole saco su varita, para luchar también, pero los nervios la estaban traicionando, no atinaba a nada.

—¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione? —preguntó Harry, buscando a sus amigos con la mirada.

—No lo sé —respondió Nicole, evitando llorar.

—Cuidado —dijo Harry, poniendo a Nicole detrás de él.

De pronto Hermione apareció junto con Ron; Harry suspiró aliviado.

—Es hora —dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió.

Harry volvió a tomar del brazo a su hermana y empezó a dirigirse a la casa, con Ron y Hermione guardándoles las espaldas.

—Quédate aquí, Nikki, por favor no seas testadura. Cuídate —y dándole un beso en la frente a su hermana la deja dentro de la casa junto a Charlie.

—Lo haré —dijo Nicole.

—Cuide de mi hermana, señora Weasley —dijo Harry cuando vio a la mamá de su mejor amigo. Molly no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que cuando volvió a mirar al lugar donde estaba Harry junto con su hijo y Hermione, ellos tres ya no estaban.

Mientras tanto Nicole al ver tanto alboroto quiso ir ayudar, con varita en mano empezó a lanzar hechizos a los mortífagos, lloraba sí, pero sacando valentía de no sabe dónde se adentró más en la pelea, vio de reojo a la señora Weasley, esta quiso acercársele, pero se distrajo con un mortífago.

—Expelliarmus —gritó Nicole.

Pero de un momento a otro, alguien se acercó detrás de ella, sin que esta se dé cuenta. Ella trato de defenderse, pero el hombre vestido completamente de negro, capa y mascara fue más rápido, le tapó la boca con la mano para evitar que gritara, y apuntándola con la varita dijo: _Desmaius_.

La pelirroja cayó en sus brazos, el hombre la cargo y desapareció de la Madriguera.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas por comentar mi fic


	12. Capítulo 11: Secuestrada

**Capítulo 11: Secuestrada**

 **POV Autora**

Nicole despertó en una habitación oscura, muy oscura, no había ni una rendija por donde se infiltrara luz. La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces tratando de acostumbrar a sus ojos a la oscuridad; pero por más que trato de ver en donde estaba no pudo, solo se dio cuenta que estaba sobre una mullida cama, trato de sentarse, pero un mareo se lo impidió, así que volvió a recostarse en la cama.

 _¡Ay! ¿Qué me pasa?_ , se preguntó Nicole, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas y no lo soportaba.

Decidió quedarse quieta, tratando de que así se le pasara esos horribles mareos.

Varios minutos después, Nicole empezó a sentir la mejoría, no hacer ni un movimiento había servido, ya que los mareos poco a poco empezaron a menguar.

 _¿Mi varita? ¿Dónde está mi varita? La necesito para poder salir de aquí_ , se dijo la pelirroja. Se incorporó de la cama lentamente, calculando cada movimiento, ya que no quería sufrir ninguna caída. Empezó a tantear por el pequeño velador que estaba al costado de su cama, pero no había nada.

Se quedó parada, respiró profundo. Y entonces los recuerdos poco a poco vinieron a ella, recordó la boda de Bill y Fleur, la fiesta, el ataque de los mortífagos, y luego a ese hombre enmascarado, vestido totalmente de negro, otro mortífago evidentemente. Él le lanzo un _Desmaius_ , y después de eso había despertado en esa habitación oscura.

 _Pero ¿por qué me secuestro?_ , se preguntó Nicole. _¡Ay! No seas tonta, Nicole, te secuestraron porque eres la hermana de Harry Potter, "El Elegido"._

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿Qué quieren de mí? —susurró Nicole, poniendo una mano en su vientre ligeramente abultado, el cual se encontraba tenso debido a que sentía la preocupación de la chica.

Volvió a caminar lentamente, no pudiéndose quedar quieta. Tanteó hasta llegar a lo que parecía una puerta. Tomo el pomo y trato de abrir la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada con un potente hechizo. Eso hizo que los nervios de la chica se descontrolaran, no le gustaba estar encerrada, sentía que le faltaba el aire; pero eso no era todo, ella temía por la vida de su bebé, ya que sin su varita no podría defenderse de los hechizos que le lanzarían.

—Auxilio, sáquenme de aquí. ¡Abran la puerta! —Gritaba a la vez que golpeaba la puerta desesperada—. ¡Que no me escuchan! ¡Abran la puerta, por favor! ¡Por favor! —su voz se iba apagando, paro para respirar.

 _Pero que tonta soy, de seguro que también deben de haber silenciado esta habitación_ , pensaba Nicole.

Se recargo en la puerta, y luego se fue resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo. Lágrimas saladas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, y resbalaban por sus mejillas. Y al no poder hacer otra cosa, la pobre chica solo lloraba, lloraba por miedo, coraje, amargura, desesperación, y también lloraba por odio, odio hacia su secuestrador.

 _¿Cómo saldré de aquí sin mi varita? ¿Qué va a ser de mí y sobre todo de mi bebé?_ , se preguntaba la pelirroja.

Empezó a acariciar su vientre, su bebé también tenía miedo.

—No te preocupes, bebé, mamá encontrara una forma de salir de este horrible lugar —le susurraba a su hijo, sin dejar de hacerle suaves caricias.

Minutos después de seguir sentada en el suelo, Nicole empezó a sentir un dolor en su columna, así que se levantó del suelo e hizo su camino de regreso a la cama y se acostó, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar los momentos felices que paso con sus padres, con su hermano y con sus amigos, hasta incluso se le vino a la mente el rostro de un rubio de ojos grises, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza tratando de sacarse de la mente a Draco Malfoy, pero fue inútil, ella aun podía ver al rubio sonriéndole con cinismo en su mente. Pero lo más extraño de eso era que el Draco de su mente no le quitaba la mirada de encima, era como si la estuviera vigilando; y esos ojos grises la intimidaban y a la vez también parecía que la protegía de alguien muy peligroso a ella y a su bebé.

Y así, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Pero ni siquiera dormida Draco Malfoy se iba de su vida.

 **POV Hermione**

Estaba bailando con Viktor, el cual no me dejaba de repetir que estaba más hermosa que cuando me conoció, yo me ruborizaba y trataba de mirar a los demás invitados, pero al parecer Viktor no se daba por vencido y seguía haciéndome sonrojar. En una de esas se atrevió a decirme que quería salir conmigo en una cita formal, yo solo sonreí, no sabía que responderle, además quien podía pensar en citar después de haberme enterado de la muerte del director Dumbledore, y sobre todo que de un momento a otro Harry, Ron y yo nos tendríamos que ir a buscar los Horrocruxes.

Con la excusa de ir a tomar un poco de aguar deje de bailar con Viktor y me fui con Ginny. Ella al principio empezó a bromear sobre Viktor y sobre mí, pero luego me pregunto sobre la visita de Rufus Scrimgeour, pero antes de poder contestarle Ron se acercó a nosotras, y luego de eso el _patronus_ de Shacklebolt en forma de lince abrió su hocico y dijo:

 _"_ _Mataron al Ministro, el Ministerio ha caído, y los mortífagos van hacia allá"._

… y después empezó el caos.

Rápidamente con un _Accio_ hice que mi bolsa de cuenta llegara a mis manos, y junto con Ron, corrimos a buscar a Harry. Estaba muy preocupada por él, temía que algún mortífago lo hubiera lastimado.

Ron y yo seguimos buscando a Harry a la vez que esquivábamos algunos hechizos, los aurores llegaron al rato, y en toda la Madriguera se podía escuchar varios _Protegos, Crucios_ y demás hechizos de magia negra por parte de los mortífagos. Hasta que en una de esas pude ver a Harry protegiendo a Nicole, rápidamente nos acercamos a ellos.

—Es hora —le dije Harry.

Él asintió.

Harry se veía muy preocupado por su hermana, y lo entiendo, dejarla en medio de todo esto y encima embarazada, y para cerrar con broche de oro, el padre del bebé es el hurón, pero claro, que esto no lo sabe Harry, porque si no, no habría ni rastros de Malfoy.

Mi amigo volvió a tomar del brazo a su hermana y empezó a dirigirse a la casa, mientras que Ron y yo le cuidábamos las espaldas.

—Quédate aquí, Nikki, por favor no seas testadura. Cuídate —le dijo Harry a su hermana y dándole un beso en la frente a Nicole la dejo dentro de la casa junto a Charlie.

—Lo haré —respondió Nicole.

—Cuide de mi hermana, señora Weasley —dijo Harry cuando vio a la mamá de Ron. La señora Weasley no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que cuando volvió a mirar al lugar donde estábamos Harry junto con Ron y yo, desaparecimos.

Y en un parpadeo nos encontrábamos en Londres muggle, fue el único lugar que creí seguro por el momento.

—¿Dónde estamos, Hermione? —preguntó Ron, mirando por todas partes.

—Estamos en Tottenham Court Road, es una calle al centro de Londres, en una zona muggle, fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió. Además, creo que es poco probable que los mortífagos nos busquen aquí —contesté. ¡Ay, Dios mío! Aun siento que mi cabeza me da vueltas por aparecer tan rápido—. Bueno, vamos a un lugar donde podamos cambiarnos de ropa —los apresuré, y ellos me miraron raro.

—Pero, Hermione, nosotros —dijo Ron señalando a Harry y luego señalándose él—, no trajimos nada de ropa, ¿cómo pretendes que nos cambiemos?

—No se preocupen por eso, yo traigo las ropas de ambos aquí —dije señalando mi pequeña bolsa.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Harry, yo asentí.

—Eres genial, Hermione —me dijo Ron.

Yo me sonroje ante el cumplido, ya que él casi nunca solía hacerme cumplidos.

—Pero ¿cómo hiciste para guardar todo en esa pequeña bolsa, y sobre todo cuando lo hiciste? —preguntó Harry.

—Le lance el Encantamiento de Expansión Indetectable a mi bolsa —le mostré mi pequeña bolsa de cuentas—. Fue difícil, pero creo que lo he hecho bien. De todos modos, me las arreglé para hacer caber todo lo que necesitamos aquí… Ya te dije en la Madriguera, he tenido los elementos esenciales guardados por días. Ya sabes, en caso de que necesitáramos hacer un escape rápido. Empaqué tu mochila —le dije a Harry—, y las cosas de Ron. Tenía un mal presentimiento, así que lo preparé todo para partir en cualquier momento.

—Eres increíble, lo eres en verdad, Hermione —Ron me volvió a alagar, y yo volví a sonrojarme.

—Vamos, apresúrense. Ron, vamos —le tome de la mano. Él solo se dejaba arrastrar, porque parecía que en ese momento estaba más interesado en ver todo su alrededor—, te prometo que cuando salgamos de esto, te daré un tour por todo Londres muggle, pero por favor apresúrate.

—Creo que todo sería más fácil si hubiera traído mi capa de invisibilidad. Siempre la cargo conmigo, pero los mortífagos no nos dieron tiempo a nada —se lamentó Harry.

—No te preocupes, Harry, tu capa esta en mi bolsa. Tuve tiempo de guardas tu capa también —le sonreí—. Bien, creo que aquí se pueden cambiar de ropa —les señale un callejón, luego les di su ropa.

Y mientras Harry y Ron se cambiaban de ropa, yo también hacia lo mismo que ellos, pero en otro lugar. Cuando salí a la calle no los vi, al parecer me cambie más rápido que ellos.

Unos minutos después los vi salir del callejón ya cambiados, me acerque a ellos, y le señale un café a donde creí que podríamos hablar más calmadamente.

—Harry será mejor que te pongas tu capa, porque aunque estemos en el mundo muggle, tú eres al que más buscan.

Harry asintió, mientras yo sacaba la capa de invisibilidad de mi bolso. Luego Harry se puso la capa, y al instante desapreció de mi vista.

Los tres caminamos con paso decidido hacia la cafetería, y cuando estuvimos adentro, nos dimos cuenta de que la cafetería tenía muy mal aspecto, pero no nos importó, solo queríamos sentarnos un rato. Nos sentamos en la mesa más alejada, y a los segundos una mesera se nos acercó, nos preguntó si queríamos comer, pero yo solo pedí dos capuchinos, ya que hubiera sido muy raro pedir tres capuchinos cuando la mesera solo nos veía a Ron y a mí.

Luego de apuntar lo que queríamos en su libreta la mesera se fue por nuestros capuchinos.

—¿Cómo estarán todos en la Madriguera? —preguntó en un susurró Harry, y por el tono de su voz, pude darme cuenta de que él también estaba muy preocupado, al igual que Ron y yo.

—Espero que bien —susurró Ron.

—Tal vez podamos comunicarnos con la Orden. Pero lo primero es buscar un lugar seguro donde escondernos —dije.

Y ya no pude seguir hablando porque la mesera se acercó con nuestros capuchinos, y cuando se metió nuevamente en la cocina Ron hablo.

—¿Y cómo piensas comunicarte con la Orden? ¿Acaso… —Ron hizo una pausa— sabes hacer hablar a tu _patronus_?

—De hecho sí, estuve practicando mientras ustedes dos creían que yo estaba leyendo libros de la escuela, y no se me acercaban. Aunque debo reconocer que creí que sería más difícil.

No me respondieron. Solo Ron se me quedo mirando con sorpresa, eso hizo que me cohibiera.

—Que les parece si vamos Grimmauld Place, podemos aparecernos y escondernos allí hasta…

—No lo creo buena idea, Harry. Snape sabe la ubicación de la casa y podría irnos a buscar allí —se apresuró a hablar Ron.

—Ron, creo que Harry tiene razón, Grimmauld Place es el lugar más seguro por el momento. Además, no creo que el profesor Snape se aparezca por allá —dije.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso, Hermione? —me preguntó Ron—. Te recuerdo que Snape no es más que un maldito mortífago que no le importo matar a Dumbledore, ¿crees que le importara la vida de Harry? No lo pienses mucho, yo tengo la respuesta. No le importara, Snape llevara allí a tu-sabes-quién para que acabe con Harry.

Le iba a contestar, pero en ese momento sonó la campanilla de la entrada, dejando ver a un par de obreros, tenían muy mala facha. Los obreros se sentaron cerca de nosotros, yo sentía sus miradas sobre nosotros, porque esos obreros nos miraban tanto si ya estábamos vestidos con ropa muggle, eso no debería ser raro para ellos. Escuche que Harry se movió, seguramente habría sacado su varita también presintiendo el peligro al igual que yo.

Esos dos hombres se me hacían conocidos, pero no sabía de dónde. ¿Serian mortífagos?

De pronto Ron saco su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón sin dejar de mirar a esos dos hombres, y uno de ellos también saco su varita dispuesto a atacarnos. Ahora estaba segura, eran mortífagos.

 **POV Autora**

Mientras tanto en la Madriguera, ya todo se había acabado. Fue complicado deshacerse de los mortífagos, pero gracias a los aurores pudieron con ellos. Lo bueno era que no había ninguna vida que lamentar, solo unos cuantos heriros.

La señora Weasley soltó un suspiró al ver que sus demás hijos y su esposo se encontraban bien, pero faltaba alguien. Otra chica pelirroja aparte de su hija.

—Nikki —susurró—. Nikki —la llamó en voz alta, pero la chica no apareció.

Molly se acercó a sus hijos gemelos, y les preguntó por la chica Potter.

—Fred, George, ¿han visto a Nikki?

—No la hemos visto desde que llevamos a Viktor… —dijo George.

—… a su mesa correspondiente, mamá —continuó Fred.

—pero ¿dónde puede estar? —preguntó Molly—. Harry la dejo junto a mí antes de desaparecer, luego yo me distraje evitando que me dé un hechizo, y después de eso no la vi, creí que podría estar con uno de ustedes.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —preguntó Ginny acercándose a su madre e hermanos.

—Nikki no aparece —respondió la señora Weasley, con desesperación en su voz. Ginny miró por su alrededor y efectivamente Nicole no estaba—. Podrías buscarla dentro de la casa, querida.

Ginny obedeció enseguida.

—Arthur —dijo Molly acercándose a su esposo—, dime por favor que tú sabes dónde está, Nikki —el tono de vos de la señora Weasley era de súplica.

Arthur lo pensó un momento.

—No. No la he visto desde hace un buen rato —contestó Arthur mirando por todas partes.

—¿Dónde está Charlie? —preguntó Molly, esperanzada—. Tal vez él la escondió para que no le pase nada.

—Me hablan —dijo Charlie detrás de sus padres.

—Sí, hijo —dijo Arthur con voz seria—. La hermana de Harry no aparece —informó—. ¿Tú no la has visto?

—No. Yo estaba luchando con un mortífago atrás de la casa —contestó Charlie.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Molly llevándose las manos a la boca—. Yo tenía la esperanza de que tú la hubieras escondido.

Charlie negó con la cabeza.

 _¡Merlín! ¿Dónde estará esa niña? Y lo peor es que en su estado le podría pasar algo. Harry se enojara mucho cuando se enteré, él me la encargo y yo no pude cuidarla_ , pensaba Molly.

Bill y Fleur se acercaron a los patriarcas Weasley y Charlie.

—Chicos, ¿no han visto a Nicole? —preguntó Molly.

—No, no la hemos visto, madre. No estará con los gemelos —contestó Bill.

Molly negó con la cabeza, y luego dirigió su vista a su nueva nuera, pero al parecer ella tampoco la había visto, porque la francesa apenas capto la mirada de su suegra negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez… la secuestraron los mortífagos cuando nosotros estábamos peleando —dijo Charlie.

Molly sollozo.

—Tenemos que avisarle de esto a los aurores. Nicole simplemente no puede desaparecer así de la nada —dijo Bill tratando de calmar a su madre.

—No se _habgá_ ido con _Haggy_ —dijo Fleur.

—No se fue con él —respondió Molly entre sollozos—, ella aún estaba conmigo cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione desaparecieron.

—Eh, le avisaré a Shacklebolt sobre la desaparición de Nicole —dijo Charlie.

 **POV Nicole**

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas de la ventana me despertaron. Abrí los ojos lentamente y me estire. Estaba confusa no recordaba donde estaba, por un momento creí que todo eso del secuestro era una pesadilla y que estaba en mí habitación de Hogwarts o de la Madriguera, pero no.

Fue en ese momento que recordé que sí me habían secuestrado de verdad, y que estaba encerrada en esta habitación en la espera de que cualquier loco mortífago subiera a torturarme. Solo esperaba no tener que verle la cara a la loca de Bellatrix.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque a la ventana. Un momento, ¿había una ventana? Pero si anoche no divise ninguna ventana, solo eran cuatro paredes con una puerta. Aunque claro, seguramente todo es debió ser obra de mi secuestrador.

Me encogí de hombros.

Tal vez con mucha suerte y la ventana este abierta. Corrí las cortinas y la luz me empaño la vista, parpadeé muchas veces, hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Tome la perilla y trate de abrir la ventana, pero no pude, estaba cerrada con magia —era obvio, fui una estúpida al creer que dejarían la ventana abierta— y ni siquiera podía romper los vidrios porque también están hechizados.

Suspiré.

Fije mi vista y me di cuenta que estaba en el tercer piso y que el paisaje que había era hermoso, muy hermoso a decir verdad, podía ver el mar, ¿el mar? ¿Acaso esta era una casa de playa?

No, tal vez solo esté alucinando, simplemente esta no podría ser una casa de playa, ya que mi secuestrador no me traería a un lugar así para torturarme.

Camine hacia la puerta para volver a tratar de abrirla. ¡Que ilusa soy! Ayer ya comprobé que estaba cerrada con magia, pero nada perdía con intentarlo.

No lo conseguí. Por más que intente, no pude abrir la puerta.

—Sáquenme de aquí, por favor —grité, esperando escuchar algo o que me escuchen.

De pronto escuché un ruido seco, algo así como un _plop_. Me volví hacia el lugar donde escuche ese sonido, y para mi sorpresa me encontré con un elfo doméstico. Eso era lo que menos esperaba. Pero frente a mí estaba un elfo, y al parecer estaba vestido decentemente.

—Buenos días, ama —saludó el elfo haciendo una exagerada reverencia. _¿Acaso se dirigía a mí?_ , pensé. Claro que se dirigía a mí, no había nadie más en la habitación, mire hacia atrás por si acaso. No había nadie—. Veo que ya despertó. Espero que haya dormido bien.

¿Dormir bien? La pase fatal, prácticamente estuve llorando toda la noche.

Pero no lo dije, solo atine a decir:

—Yo no soy tu ama —mi voz sonó ronca.

—Oh, si es mi ama, señorita Potter, desde ahora yo soy su elfo doméstico. Mi nombre es Pinky —volvió hacer una reverencia—, y usted puede pedirme lo que quiera, y Pinky se lo dará. Pinky siempre la obedecerá en todo —dijo el elfo respetuosamente.

 _¿Qué clase de broma era esta?_ , me pregunté.

—Así que tú eres mi elfo doméstico y me obedecerás en todo —le seguí el juego y el elfo asintió—. Bien, entonces te ordeno que me saques de este lugar y me lleves con los Weasley —le ordené, pero mi voz sonó desesperada, más parecía una súplica que una orden.

—Pinky lo siente mucho, ama, pero Pinky no puede obedecer esa orden —contestó el elfo.

—Pero ¿por qué no? ¿Acaso no dices que eres mi elfo? —él asintió—, entonces, obedéceme.

—Pinky no puede obedecer eso, porque mi otro amo me ordeno que no le hiciera casa cuando usted me pidiera que la sacara de esta casa —¿Su otro amo? ¿Quién era su otro amo? ¿El hombre que me secuestro?—. Mi amo ya sabía que usted, señorita Potter, me pediría que la sacara de acá.

—¿Quién es tu otro amo? —pregunté, pero el elfo guardo silencio—. Vamos, responde, Pinky. Dime ¿quién es tu otro amo? ¡Te ordeno que me respondas!

Sí, seguramente su otro amo fue quien me secuestro. Pero si su amo es un mortífago, ¿por qué me tendría encerrada en esta habitación muy cómoda y con cama blanda, y no en un calabozo?

—Pinky no le puede responder esa pregunta, ama. Pinky solo se encargara de que como bien, de que esté tranquila, en calma y que todo lo que le queda de embarazo lo pase lo mejor posible.

¿Cómo sabía el elfo que yo estoy embarazada? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo sabría el mortífago que me secuestro, que estoy embarazada?

—Ama —me llamó—, en este closet tiene mucha ropa de maternidad para cuando le crezca más el vientre —me señaló el closet del lado izquierdo.

Y enseguida el elfo camino hacia el closet y abrió las puertas de par en par; y vi que en efecto había mucha ropa de maternidad.

Pero, ¿quién es en realidad el hombre que me secuestro? ¿Por qué se preocupaba por mí?

 _¡Oh, Merlín! Tal vez es un loco, enfermo, maniático_ , pensé.

—Pinky le preparará el baño, ama —dijo el elfo haciendo una nueva reverencia.

Me quede parada pensando y pensando en toda esta extraña situación, hasta que a los minutos el elfo salió del baño.

—Pinky ya le preparo su baño, ama. Y mientras se baña, Pinky le preparará un saludable desayuno, ya que tiene alimentarse muy bien —y haciendo otra reverencia, desapareció con un _plop_.

No podía hacer nada —por el momento—, así que entre al baño, y vi la tina llena de espuma, olía a frutos tropicales. Apenas sentí el olor a jabón, mi cuerpo me reclamo un baño.

Me despoje de mis ropas del día anterior y me introduje en la tina. Mis músculos se relajaron cuando mi piel toco el agua tibia. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación del agua.

Pero ni siquiera el relajante agua me sacaba de la cabeza a mi secuestrador. ¿Quién me secuestro? ¿Sería en realidad un mortífago? Ahora no estoy muy segura, ya que ningún mortífero me hubiera traído a esta casa; lo que un mortífago hubiera hecho en realidad seria haberme encerrado en una fría mazmorra, luego me hubiera torturado a _Crucios_ , y por último para cerrar con broche de oro, me hubiera llevado con el estúpido desnarizado.

Y entonces la pregunta es misma: ¿Quién me secuestro? —lo pensé por unos minutos— ¿Acaso seria… Malfoy?

Sonreí por mi pensamiento estúpido.

—No, por supuesto que Malfoy no me secuestro. Que estúpida eres, Nicole —me dije a mí misma. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir que Malfoy fue el que me secuestro? Sí lo único que él quería era que aborte a mi bebé. A su hijo.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho la demora, pero solo espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Merodeadora Black 28**


	13. Capítulo 12: Grimmauld Place

**Capítulo 12: Grimmauld Place**

 **POV Hermione**

—Harry —grité, cuando vi que un rayo casi le cae encima a mi amigo, pero afortunadamente Harry fue rápido y lo esquivo, solo le rozo la oreja derecha.

Ron estaba lanzándole hechizos al otro mortífago tratando de desarmarlo, mientras tanto yo intentaba poner a salvo a la mesera, lo bueno era que ella no se alarmaba por lo que estaba pasando porque estaba de espaldas, en la cocina y con los audífonos puestos. Ron se fue muy rápido hacia la puerta para impedir la entrada a los muggles como también evitando que entraran más mortífagos, si los había.

—Harry, tenemos que desarmarlos y luego…

—¡Cuidado! —volví a gritar interrumpiendo a Ron a la vez que desarmaba al mortífago que luchaba con él; ya que el mortífago había pronunciado la maldición imperdonable hacia un distraído Ron.

—Gracias, Hermione —dijo Ron con alivio.

Asentí ligeramente. No me podía distraer.

Note que Harry había podido dejar inconsciente al mortífago con quien luchaba, mientras con quien luchaba Ron parecía ser un poco más hábil y peligroso.

—¡Expelliarmus!

—¡Impedimenta!

—¡Incarcerus! —gritamos los tres a la vez, dejando fuera de combate al mortífago.

—¿Se encuentran bien? ¿No les paso nada? —preguntó Ron a Harry y a mí luego de ver a los mortífagos inconscientes.

—Sí —contesté por los dos, al ver que Harry también estaba bien, solo tenía la respiración un poco acelerada, igual que todos—. Y tú, Ron, ¿estás bien? —pregunté muy preocupada.

—Sí, estoy bien —contestó.

Asentí aliviada.

Esta vez corrimos con suerte, espero que siempre sea así, ya que no quiero ni imaginar que les pase algo malo a cualquiera de mis amigos.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de huir de este lugar —les recordé aun nerviosa por lo sucedido hace unos instantes.

—¿Qué haremos con ellos? —preguntó Harry, hablando después de mucho rato en silencio.

—No lo sé —dijo Ron—. Me preguntó, ¿cómo nos encontraron?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea, Ron, pero ya lo averiguaremos en su momento, ahora vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

—Y si los desmemoriamos, ¿les parece? —indagué.

—Hermione, ¿sabes hacer un hechizo desmemorizante? —me preguntó Ron muy sorprendido.

—Sí, lo estuve practicando en las vacaciones. Me costó mucho aprenderlo, pero al final me salió —contesté.

Por supuesto que me salió, y lo comprobé con mis propios padres cuando les borre la memoria y les creé una vida distinta. Ahora ellos creen que son Wendell y Monica Wilkins. Me imagino que ahora ya se deben de encontrar en Australia. Claro que nadie sabe de esto, ni siquiera Harry y Ron. Por ahora quiero mantenerlo en secreto.

—Nunca me cansaré de decirte que eres increíble, Hermione —me dijo Ron, y yo nuevamente me sonroje ante su alago.

—Bueno —dijo Harry llamando nuestra atención, y se lo agradecí internamente—, Hermione, tú encárgate de desmemorizarlos, mientras que Ron y yo arreglaremos todo este desastre.

Asentí, y caminé hacia uno de los mortífagos.

—¡Obliviate! —dije fuerte y claro, apuntando a la cabeza de uno de ellos. Luego seguí con el otro.

—Bien, ya todo quedo en orden —dijo Harry—. Es hora de irnos.

—Harry, pero ¿ya pensaste bien a dónde vamos a ir? Porque si no lo has pensado, yo creo que nos podemos ir al Caldero Chorr…

—No, Ron, en este momento la comunidad mágica está en contra de nosotros —le recordé.

—Pero, Hermione, en el mundo muggle tampoco estaríamos muy seguros —replicó Ron.

—Lo reconozco, tal vez cometí un error al traerlos aquí… —ya no continué hablando porque Ron me interrumpió.

—¡Están despertando! —exclamó Ron—. Sera mejor irnos.

—Sí, pero ¿adónde, Ron? —pregunté.

—A Grimmauld Place —dijo Harry.

—No, no, Harry. No es Buena idea ir a allí, Snape le avisará a sus amigos los mortífagos y a quien-tu-sabes, o quien sabe y ya estén ahí, esperándonos —dijo Ron, casi al borde de la desesperación.

¡Merlín! Me fastidia mucho el miedo que siente Ron al nombrar al estúpido del sin nariz de Voldemort.

—Tenemos que irnos, ahora no es momento de discutir, no se dan cuenta que los mortífagos están despertando —los urgí.

Harry tomó del brazo a Ron y a mí de la mano. Cerré a los ojos al instante, luego sentí ese incomodo malestar en el estómago y cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la calle de la casa del padrino de Harry. Y al instante la imponente casa de los Black apareció ante nuestros ojos.

—Tenemos que entrar —dijo Harry mirando la casa.

Ron y yo asentimos. Harry empujo la puerta y entramos, y cuando ya estábamos a dentro de la casa, nada pasó, parecía que no había ninguna protección.

—¿No se suponía que esta casa estaba protegida? —dijo Ron—. No ha pasado nada, y eso que…

Ron enmudeció cuando de pronto se nos apareció Albus Dumbledore, la cual paso a través de nosotros.

—¡No se suponía que Dumbledore estaba muerto! —exclamó Ron, con el rostro tan pálido como la cal.

—Lo está, Ron, seguro que es una protección —dije a la vez que sacaba mi varita, la moví ligeramente y dije—: _¡Homenum Revelio!_

—No paso nasa, Hermione, ¿estás segura que dijiste bien el hechizo? —preguntó Ron, el cual aún seguía pálido.

—Sí, Ron, dije bien el hechizo —le contesté un poco fastidiada por su desconfianza—, el hechizo delata si hay alguien en casa. Estoy cansada, voy a cambiarme de ropa, mañana ya veremos qué es lo que haremos, ¿de acuerdo? —les pregunté.

Pero antes de que alguno de mis amigos me contestara, un rayo de luz entre de repente en la casa. Ese era el _patronus_ del señor Weasley.

 _"_ _La familia está bien, estamos a salvo, no nos contesten porque estamos vigilados"._

Y luego de dejar el mensaje la comadreja, que era el _patronus_ del señor Weasley, desapareció, así como llego.

—Qué bueno, es un gran alivio saber que todos están bien —dije.

—Sí, que bueno, que mi familia esté bien —dijo Ron.

—Sí. Entonces eso quiere decir que mi hermana también está a salvo —dijo Harry, y en su rostro dejo de estar tan tensa.

 **POV Nicole**

Luego de tomar ese relajante baño, salí envuelta en una toalla; salte de susto cuando vi a Pinky parado junto a la mesita, con una bandeja en la mano, la cual contenía mi desayuno.

—Pinky espera que la nueva ama haya disfrutado de su baño —dijo el elfo.

—Sí, gracias —le contesté cuando me recupere del susto—. Eh, me voy a cambiar —dije, pero luego recordé que no tenía nada que ponerme.

Y antes de que dijera que no tenía ropa que ponerme, el elfo nuevamente hablo al ver mi expresión de confusión.

—Pinky se tomó la libertad —dijo con voz tímida—, de prepararle una nueva ropa para que se cambié. La ropa esta sobre la cama —señaló la cama.

Yo solo asentí, giré mi cabeza y pude comprobar que si había ropa sobre mi cama. Pero algo brillaba junto al vestido y las ballerinas, me acerque lentamente a el objeto que brillaba, y quede sorprendida al comprobar que se trataba de una pulsera y unos aretes que hacían juego con el vestido y los zapatos.

 _Esto es muy raro, algo no cuadra_ , pensé.

¿Por qué la persona que me secuestro se preocupa por mí? ¿Por qué se preocupa en mandar ropa para vestir y joyas para lucir? Aunque eso último no cuenta, porque no tengo a quien lucirlas, pero aun así, que clase de loco me secuestraria y luego se preocupa por que no me falte nada.

—Pinky, ¿qué significa esto? —le pregunté cogiendo las joyas con mi mano.

—Pinky solo sigue instrucciones, y mi amo me ordeno que la tratara como usted se merece. Luego me dio esas joyas y me dijo que me encargara de que las usara —me explicó el elfo.

 _¿Qué clase de enfermo me ha secuestrado?_ , me pregunté.

—Pues… yo no pienso usar esas joyas —dije—, eso no es mío, además, pueden estar hechizadas.

—Pinky le asegura que esas joyas no están hechizadas, no le causara ningún daño, ama. El amo solo se las regala —alegó Pinly.

—¿Y por qué me regala este tipo de cosas, no se supone que estoy secuestrada? —pensé en voz alta.

—Por favor, ama, solo úselas, porque si no las usa, entonces el amo se encargará se castigar a Pinky —rogó el elfo con temor.

La persona que me secuestro no solo es un enfermo, es un demonio.

—Si no las uso, ¿entonces tu amo te lastimará? —pregunté.

La pobre criatura asintió con la cabeza. Pobre, que clase de loco será en realidad su amo, de que más podrá ser capaz.

—Por ti lo haré, usaré las joyas —acepte tragándome mi orgullo—, porque no quiero que te lastimen, a pesar de todo tú no tienes la culpa de nada, solo sigues ordenes —dije—. Pero esto no me gusta nada.

El elfo me miró y yo note que estaba a punto de llorar.

—Pinky le agrade a la ama su bondad —dijo la criatura con la voz cortada—. Pinky… la dejara sola, si me necesita solo llámeme y vendré enseguida. Espero que el desayuno que Pinky le preparo sea de su agrado, ama —y diciendo esto último el elfo desapareció con _plop_.

Miré la ropa, era linda, tenía que admitir que era cara y de buen gusto, pero lo extraño era que la ropa era muggle, me preguntó: ¿de dónde sacaría ropa muggle un mortífago que siempre ha vivido en el mundo mágico? ¿O no sería un mortífago? Tal vez y pueda que se alguien de la Orden. _No, Nicole, estas desvariando_ , pensé. Porque si fuera alguien de la Orden, primero hubiera hablado con la señora Weasley avisándole que me llevarían con él. Además, si hubiera sido algún miembro de la Orden quien me saco de la Madriguera, no hubiera estado vestido de mortífago.

Esto cada vez es más confuso para mí.

Decidí no pensar sobre eso, por el momento. Me saque la toalla y me seque el cuerpo, luego me puse la ropa interior, el vestido, me calce los zapatos, y por último y con un gran pesar me coloque las joyas.

Después de cambiarme, me senté a desayunar, no tenía hambre, pero tenía que comer por mi bebé, solo por él me cuidaría. Pero al detallar el desayuno, me lleve una gran sorpresa al descubrir comida muggle. Había jugo de naranja, ensalada de frutas exóticas de temporada, leche fresca, tostadas, y gelatina.

—¡Santo cielos! —exclamé.

Y luego cogí el cubierto y empecé a comer, tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por pasar la comida, en verdad no tenía nada de hambre, pero todo lo hacía por mi hijo, por mi pequeño Harry.

 _Harry_ , hermano, pensé.

Me preguntó cómo estará mi hermano en estos momentos, y no solo él, sino también Ron y Hermione. Por favor, Merlín que estén bien, y que su búsqueda no sea tan complicada, y por supuesto que salgan ilesos de los ataque de los mortífagos.

 **POV Draco**

Había pasado solo una noche desde que la traje a esta casa, pero aun no podía presentarme frente a frente con ella, es por eso que solo podía dejarla a cargo de mi elfo doméstico, y saber de ella por medio de este.

—Pinky —llamé a mi elfo.

—Sí, amo Malfoy —dijo Pinky haciendo una reverencia en cuanto me apareció.

—¿Cómo esta ella? —le pregunté.

—¿La señorita Potter? —preguntó.

Resoplé.

—¿Quién más está encerrada en la habitación de arriba? —este elfo era desesperante.

—Sí, creo que la señorita Potter está bien, amo.

—¿Cómo que crees? ¿Acaso no estás aquí para cuidarla?

El elfo retrocedió un paso al oír mi voz enfurecida.

—Al parecer estuvo llorando, la ama tiene los ojos rojos, pobre de la ama, tiene miedo.

No tenía que decirme algo que ya sabía.

—¿Qué más? No te pidió que la sacaras de allí —le pregunté.

Pinky asintió.

—Sí, amo, me lo pidió, pero Pinky se negó a cumplir esa orden, y en su lugar cumplió sus órdenes, amo. Y la ama también le preguntó a Pinky quien era su otro amo.

—Sabía que lo intentaría —susurré—. ¿Qué contestaste cuando te pregunto sobre tu otro amo?

—Pinky le dijo que no podía responder esa pregunta.

Asentí.

—¿No intento escapar?

—Creo que sí, amo, pero la ama ya se habrá dado cuenta que todo está hechizado, así que no podrá hacer nada. Luego Pinky le preparo el baño para que se relajara un poco, y después Pinky le llevo el desayuno.

—Bien, ¿y acepto el regalo que le envíe? —el elfo se me quedo mirando como estúpido—, ¡habla maldita sea, y no me hagas perder tiempo! —grité.

—No las quiso aceptar, amo, pero Pinky le dijo que si no aceptaba ponérselas, entonces el amo iba a castigar a Pinky. Y luego de que le dije eso, la ama acepto usarlas y dijo que solo lo hacía para que no castigaran a Pinky. La nueva ama es muy amable.

—Bien, me voy, vigílala muy bien, que no le pase nada, porque si le llega a pasar algo a ella o al bebé, entonces vete despidiendo de tu miserable vida, Pinky, y sabes que lo que digo es en serio —lo amenacé, esa es la única forma en que entiendan estas bestias.

—Sí, amo —contestó haciendo una reverencia.

Luego de eso me aparecí en mi habitación de Malfoy Manor. Me acosté en mi cama de golpe. Este era un juego demasiado peligroso, sobre todo contando que en cualquier momento el idiota del Lord podría descubrir mi doble juego.

Pero tuve que secuestrarla, por su bien, no podía permitir que se fuera con su hermano el cara rajada a donde quiera que fueran, simplemente eso podría ser peligroso. Además, también lo hice porque después de lo Snape ya no puedo confiar en nadie; ese estúpido de Severus hizo lo que le dio la gana, no siguió con el plan y mato al viejo de Dumbledore, y ahora estando muerto el viejo loco nadie podría cuidar de Nicole. Solo yo puedo hacerlo, ella está en mis manos ahora.

Y mucho menos podía dejara con esa familia de comadrejas, son tan descuidados, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que me la lleve. Ahora la estarán buscando como locos, pero eso no me importa, por mí esos pueden explotar todos juntos.

Me quede mirando los doseles de mi cama, cuando de pronto una voz demasiado familiar me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Por fin apareciste, desde ayer te estaba buscando —dijo Snape, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había entrado en mi habitación, pero ¿quién se creer que es para irrumpir así en mi dormitorio?

—¿Qué haces aquí traidor? ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirme la palabra? —le grité parándome de golpe de mi cama.

—¡Cállate! No grites que nos pueden escuchar —saco su varita y puso un hechizo silenciador.

—¿Por qué no quieres que grite, y por qué has puesto el hechizo silenciador? ¿Acaso pretendes matarme sin que nadie se dé cuenta? —dije con sarcasmo.

—No seas tonto, Draco.

Ni siquiera le contesté.

—¿Dónde la tienes? —me preguntó de repente.

—¿A quién? —dije haciéndome el tonto.

—A Potter, a Nicole Potter —lo observé y sonreí—, ¿dime dónde la tienes? —me exigió.

—No sé de qué me hablas —mentí.

—Sí, si lo sabes, no te hagas el estúpido —siseó.

—Yo no sé dónde está Potter, tal vez esta con su hermano el cara rajado, ¿no? ¿Qué? No me digas que no lo has pensado.

Snape sonrió, ver eso era raro.

—Tú desapareciste justo a la hora en que los mortífagos fueron a esa tonta boda de Weasley, luego Potter desaparece y tú sigues sin aparecer, le pregunte a tus amigos por ti y ellos no sabían nada, vine a tu mansión y tampoco te encontré, y recién hoy día apareces, muy conveniente, ¿no crees?

—Eso no comprueba nada, pude haber pasado la noche con alguna chica, como es mi costumbre —dije lo más calmadamente posible.

—Sé que tú la secuestraste, y te exijo que me digas donde la tienes.

—¿Y qué si la secuestre yo? Eso no te importa, Severus —le grité.

—Tu padre te puede descubrir, o en el peor de los casos el Señor Tenebroso, ¿qué harás cuando te descubran?

—Se _Legeremancia_ y _Oclumancia_ , y los podría usar cuando me sea conveniente.

—Yo podría ayudarte con ella, confía en mí, no seas tonto, Draco, hazlo por ella.

Reí con ganas.

—Precisamente por ella lo hago, ¿cómo podría confiar en ti? Por favor, Severus, ¿para qué? Para que después hagas lo que se te da la gana, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Matarla como hiciste con Dumbledore? Pues no lo permitiré. Nunca más volveré a confiar en ti.

—Dumbledore no está muerto, yo no lo mate, fue solo un plan que teníamos él y yo —gritó.

—¿Qué? —pregunté desconcertado—. ¿Qué has dicho?

* * *

 **Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Merodeador Black 28**


	14. Capítulo 13: Kreacher

**Capítulo 13: Kreacher**

 **POV Nicole**

—Ama —escuché una voz a lo lejos—, ama —repitió la misma voz con mucha más insistencia—, ama Potter, despierte, por favor.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. La voz chillona del elfo logro despertarme; sin darme cuenta me había quedado dormida después de desayunar.

—¿Qué pasa, Pinky? ¿Acaso vienes a sacarme de aquí? —tanteé.

El elfo agacho la cabeza.

—No, ama, Pinky no viene a eso. Pinky solo le trae su almuerzo, ama, está sobre la mesa —señaló la mesa que estaba al costado.

—¿Almuerzo? —pregunté con confusión, puesto que parecía que solo hace unos minutos había desayunado—. Pero, ¿qué hora es? —bostecé.

—La 1:30 p.m., ama. Pinky hubiera venido hace media hora, pero es que Pinky la vio dormida, y no quiso molestar a la ama.

Asentí.

—No importa, Pinky, no te preocupes. Gracias —le sonreí levemente para infundirle confianza, además no me costaba nada porque el elfo era muy amable conmigo, y él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que me pasaba, él solo seguía órdenes—. Creo que dormí mucho, me siento mareada —dije al intentar sentarme.

—Eso es normal en su estado, ama.

Toqué mi ligeramente abultado vientre, y sentí que mi pequeño se movió. Sonreí.

Me levante con mucho cuidado de la cama, ya que aún estaba mareada, me acerque a la mesa y me senté en la silla. Me sorprendí mucho al ver nuevamente que en el plato había comida muggle, pero en el vaso había jugo de calabaza y en el otro vaso había leche.

—Dime una cosa, Pinky —dije al elfo, el cual me miró con sus ojos saltones—, ¿estamos en el mundo mágico o en el mundo… muggle?

Estaba casi segura de que no estaba en el mundo muggle, y eso lo hacía más extraño aun, porque un mortífago me secuestraria y me llevaría al mundo muggle, en vez de llevarme ante esa asquerosa serpiente.

Pinky no respondió inmediatamente, solo se me quedo mirando en silencio. Parecía que no sabía que contestarme.

—¿Qué pasa, Pinky? ¿Acaso tu otro amo te ha prohibido decirme dónde estoy? ¿Es eso? —el elfo seguía callado—. Oh, vamos, Pinky, esta habitación esta hechizada, y no solo la habitación, asumo que toda la casa, y te recuerdo que yo no tengo mi varita. ¿Qué piensas que romperé el vidrio y escaparé? Simplemente no podría. Por favor, Pinky, vamos a suponer que logre romper el vidrio, no creerías que saltaría, ¿o sí? —el elfo seguía en silencio, y eso me estaba desesperando—, pues no lo haría, estoy embarazada, ¿recuerdas?, y no pondría en peligro la vida de mi bebé solo por mis ganas de escapar.

¡Merlín! ¿Por qué el elfo duda de mí? ¿Acaso me cree tan mal que haría cualquier cosa para escapar?

Pinky seguía sin decir una palabra, y me estaba poniendo de malas. ¡Cielos! Estas hormonas sí que pueden ser molestas.

—¿Y bien? —le urgí.

—Estamos en el mundo muggle, ama —susurró tan bajo, que apenas pude escucharlo.

«Estamos en el mundo muggle», repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿Pero qué significa esto?

¿Por qué el mortífago que me secuestro me traería y me encerraría en el mundo muggle? ¿O no sería un mortífago sino un auror? No, no lo creo, no creo que sea un auror, ya que un auror no actuaria de esta manera, y además, el que me secuestro estaba vestido completamente de negro y tenía una máscara que le cubría el rostro. Pero entonces, ¿por qué me trajo al mundo muggle? ¿Acaso me querría proteger, y sí…?

—Ama —la voz de Pinky me saco de mis cavilaciones—, tiene que comer, ama —yo asentí como una monótona y cogí el cubierto—, y no se olvide de tomar la leche, eso es bueno para sus huesos. Bueno, Pinky la dejara comer, ama.

Y justo cuando iba hacer una reverencia, y luego desaparecer, yo lo detuve.

—¡Espera! —le grité y Pinky se quedó.

—Sí, ama, ¿en que puede ayudarla, Pinky?

—Por favor, te pido que me digas quien es la persona que me tiene secuestrada —le rogué.

—Lo siento mucho, ama, pero Pinky no está autorizado a darle esa información —y luego de decir eso, hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

Me quedé anonadada. Pero bueno, al menos lo intente.

Y aun así, me sigo preguntando una y otra vez, ¿quién podría ser la persona que me tiene secuestrada?

 **POV Hermione**

Desperté cuando escuché un ruido, parpadeé tratando de saber de dónde provenía ese ruido. Y nuevamente escuché el ruido; me senté de golpe y miré a mí alrededor, las bolsas de dormir que habían usado Harry y Ron; y donde este último aún estaba perfectamente dormido, pero la de Harry estaba vacía, eso me preocupo.

 _¿Qué puede estar haciendo Harry? ¿O tal vez está en peligro?_ , me pregunté.

—Ron —lo moví ligeramente, pero no se despertó—. ¡Ron, despierta! —lo moví nuevamente, con mucho más fuerza que al comienzo, pero nada, él seguía dormido. No lo pensé, simplemente actué, saque mi varita y lo apunte—: _Aguamenti_ —el agua salió de mi varita directo a la cara de Ron.

Y al instante que el agua mojo su rostro, él despertó.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido, se pasó la mano por la cara y me observó con la varita en la mano—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Hermione? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Por qué me despiertas de esa manera? —me reclamó.

—Silencio, Ronald. No es momento. Ahora lo importante es Harry.

—¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó saliendo de su bolsa de dormir.

—Creo que está en el segundo piso, he escuchado ruidos, tal vez esté en peligro —le conté. Ron mi miró—. Vamos, Ron, tenemos que ayudarlo —lo urgí.

Ron y yo nos dirigimos escaleras arriba, con nuestras varitas cogidas firmemente, por si acaso sea necesario.

Y cada vez que nos acercábamos más al segundo piso, los ruidos se podían escuchar más claramente, y por lo que creía esos ruidos venían de la habitación que había pertenecido a Sirius. Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación y Ron abrió la puerta; y allí dentro encontramos a Harry, con un montón de cosas sobre el suelo, parecían ser que eran las pertenencias de su padrino.

—Oh, Harry, que bueno que estas bien —corrí abrazarlo—, escuché ruidos y creí que estabas en peligro.

—Sí, y me despertó con un _Aguamenti_ —se quejó Ron.

Harry sonrió.

—Ya lo veo —dijo Harry al verle la camiseta un poco mojada—. Pero no se preocupen, estoy bien. Es solo que no pude dormir, y por eso me levante y decidí revisar las habitaciones. Empecé por la de Sirius.

—¿Y encontraste algo que nos pueda ser útil? —le pregunté.

—No. No encontrada nada aun, pero encontré unas viejas fotos donde sale mi padre y mi madre juntos con Sirius y Remus. También una donde salgo yo de bebé con mis padres —me tendió las fotos.

—Te pareces mucho a tu padre, pero heredaste los ojos de tu madre —dije, y si, todos siempre le decían lo mismo, pero no pude evitar comentarlo. Harry sonrió levemente.

Sentí que Ron se acercaba a mí para ver las fotos.

—Nikki no sale en las fotos, pero ella se parece mucho a tu madre y heredo los ojos de tu padre —comentó Ron.

—Sí, pude darme cuenta de eso —estuvo de acuerdo Harry.

—Toma, Harry, guárdalas, esto te pertenece ahora —le devolví las fotos y él las guardo dentro de su bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Ron repente. Eso no era extraño en él, creo que Ron podía comer como unas ocho veces al día.

—Oh, cierto —susurré.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, y volví a la habitación con mi bolsa de cuentas.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntaron los dos al unísono.

—Les deje ropa limpia abajo. Ahora yo me voy a bañar y salgo para solucionar tu hambre, Ron —salí directo a unas de las habitaciones continuas.

Tome una ducha rápida y luego me puse unos vaqueros, una blusa de manga larga y encima me puse un abrigo color azul, y para terminar me puse los calcetines y me calce unas zapatillas.

Baje a la sala, y allí vi a Harry y a Ron —ellos también se había duchado y se habían puesto la ropa que les deje— sentados en el sofá, estaban pensativos.

—¿Qué sucede? —les pregunté tomando mi bolsa.

—¿También metiste comida en tu bolsa? —preguntó Ron, mirando mi pequeña bolsa con insistencia.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, Ron —le contesté mientras sacaba un frasquito con poción _multijugos_.

—Entonces, ¿cómo piensas solucionar mi hambre? —preguntó un confuso Ron.

Antes de contestarle a Ron, miré Harry, el cual estaba en silencio, seguía tan metido en sus pensamientos que no nos prestaba atención.

—Voy al supermercado a hacer compras —le contesté luego de unos minutos. Ron puso cara de estar más confundido, y Harry recién en ese momento pareció prestarme atención.

—¿Vas al supermercado? —preguntó Harry parpadeando—, pero Hermione con qué dinero, yo no tengo dinero, bueno, si tengo, pero no es dinero muggle, es mágico.

—No te preocupes por eso, Harry. Yo tengo mis ahorros. Tramite una nueva tarjeta de crédito a nombre de una conocida, ella me presto sus datos y ahora yo me haré pasar por ella.

—¿Qué? No, no puedes salir, será peligroso —dijo Harry.

—No lo será —trate de mentir.

—Sí, si lo será, así que por lo menos permite que te acompañe —se ofreció Harry.

—Yo también te acompaño —se ofreció Ron.

—No, ninguno de los me acompañara, será más peligroso para ustedes dos.

—Y qué piensas que tú no corres peligro también, Hermione —dijo Ron.

—Pues no, porque voy a tomar esta poción _multijugos_ —les mostré el frasquito con la poción—, y me transformare en mi amiga. Y ni se les ocurra insistir en acompañarme porque ustedes sí que estarían en peligro. Tú, Ron que eres considerado un traidor a la sangre y sobre todo tú Harry, que te consideran el buscado número uno.

Y sin darles tiempo a replicar, tome la poción, y está en segundos empezó a ser efecto. Mi cabello se volvió de un rubio dorado y lacio, mi piel se puso un poco más clara y mis ojos se volvieron de color verde azulado, mi cuerpo se ancho ligeramente y por fortuna ambas éramos de la misma estatura.

—Bien, ya estoy lista —les informé—. Ahora voy al supermercado. Vuelvo en una par de horas.

Camine hacia la puerta y mientras lo hacía escuché a Ron preguntarle a Harry:

—¿Supermercado? ¿Tarjeta de crédito? ¿Qué es eso?

 **-.-.-.-**

Un par de horas después, ya estaba nuevamente en Grimmauld Place con todas las compras hechas, había comprado comida para muchos días. Pan, cereal, leche, verduras, huevos, tocino, agua mineral, jugos, café, té, fruta de temporada, pollo, carne y muchas otras cosas más. Me imagino que los chicos deben de estar muy hambrientos, sobre todo Ron.

—Ya llegue, chicos —grité para que sepan que era yo.

Los dos salieron al recibidor.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, Hermione, si no llegabas dentro de unos minutos, hubiera salido a buscarte —dijo Harry.

—Hubieras cometido un error. Además, no es necesario, ya estoy aquí —me fije en Ron, el cual estaba callado, solo me miraba a mí y luego a las bolsas.

Sonreí. Ya entendía, Ron piensa que solo he comprado dos bolsas con comida.

—Bueno, iré a guardar todo esto en la cocina —anuncié.

—Pero no son muchas cosas, creo que ni te vas a cansar en guardar todo eso —Ron señaló las dos bolsas que tenía en las manos.

—Oh, claro que sí, Ron, estás bolsas de supermercado tienen el mismo hechizo que mi bolsa de cuentas —Harry y Ron me miraron sorprendidos—. Los llamaré cuando esté listo el desayuno, no se preocupen, no demoraré mucho. Mientras tanto vayan a lavarse las manos.

—Pero, Hermione, nuestras manos están limpias —dijo Ron.

—Sí, pero la casa está llena de polvo y seguramente ustedes han estado tocando los muebles y eso quiere decir que sus manos si están sucias, así que por favor háganme caso.

—Se ha vuelto más mandona —escuché que Ron le decía a Harry mientras iban a lavarse las manos como les dije.

—Escuche eso —le grité a Ron.

Luego de unos minutos ya había acabado de guardar todo en la alacena —mediante magia, claro— también limpié la cocina y después me puse a cocinar a lo muggle. Hice ensalada de fruta, huevos con tocino, jugo de naranja, café, y puse sobre la mesa el pan y la leche.

—¡Harry! ¡Ron! Vengan, ya está el desayuno —los llamé.

El primero en aparecer fue Ron y tras él venía Harry. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa, y yo junto a ellos. Y vaya, que me lleve una sorpresa, puedo jurar que nunca había visto a Ron tan hambriento, parecía que no había comido en meses, casi devoro todo el solo, menos mal que pude salvar algo para Harry y para mí.

—Ahora si estoy satisfecho —dijo Ron después de terminar de desayunar—, en verdad la comido muggle es deliciosa.

Sonreí por su comentario. Pero rápidamente me fije en Harry, que nuevamente esta callado.

—¿Qué te pasa, Harry? —le pregunté.

—Eh, nada —contestó él saliendo de sus pensamientos. Pero yo sabía que lo tenía así, o por lo menos algo de lo que tenía tan pensativo.

—Son los Horrocruxes, ¿cierto?

Él asintió.

—No te preocupes, ya verás que entre Ron, tú y yo lo encontraremos todos —trate de animarlo.

—Ojala —susurró—. Pero no es solo por eso. También estoy preocupado por mi hermana.

—Ella está bien en mi casa —dijo Ron.

—Sí, Ron tiene razón —dije—. Seguramente ahora esta con todos los Weasley, protegida.

Ron asintió.

—Sí. Pero entonces, no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de ella está asustada, de que no está bien.

—Son solo imaginaciones tuyas, Harry —dije.

—Tal vez y si es eso —susurró.

 **-.-.-.-**

Los días pasaron muy lentos, por más que pensáramos en donde podrían estar el resto de los otros Horrocruxes, simplemente estábamos bloqueados, y esto nos ponía de mal humor. En _El Profeta_ no salía ni una noticia que nos pueda servir de ayuda. Aunque en realidad no esperábamos ayuda de ese diario, ya que sabíamos que los mortífagos controlaban a los trabajadores y por eso no salía nada relacionado con Voldemort —esa maldita serpiente— y aparte Harry estaba cada vez más preocupado por Nikki, y por más que Ron y yo le aseguráramos que ella estaba bien, Harry decía que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Casi finalizando octubre, ya habíamos registrado la mitad de la casa, pero no encontramos nada útil, y mucho menos habíamos encontrado nada relacionado con R. A. B., y mucho menos ni una pista de cómo resolver el enigma de los Horrocruxes. Ya me había leído toda la biblioteca de los Black, y aun así no había encontrado nada.

Tal vez debería volver a leer los libros hasta encontrar una pista.

Ahora estaba mirando el tapiz donde estaba el árbol genealógico de la antiquísima noble familia Black, y pude darme cuenta de que Draco era el último integrante de la familia Black, pero pude divisar que desde la imagen de Draco salía una línea la cual se entrelazaba con una imagen borrosa, aun sin forma, esa imagen borrosa no podía significar otra cosa que su futuro hijo con Nikki, la hermana de Harry. Me imagino que esa imagen aún estaba borrosa porque en niño aun no nace.

Estaba aún concentrada en esa imagen borrosa, cuando escuché un ruido. Salí inmediatamente de esa habitación y me junte con Harry y Ron, los cuales estaban con sus varitas apuntando a alguien.

—¿Qué sucede? —les pregunté en un susurró.

—Shh… —dijo Ron.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Identifícate! —dijo Harry con voz grave, pero sin dejar de apuntar en ningún momento a la figura a unos pasos de distancia de nosotros.

—Soy Remus John Lupin, licántropo, fui profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts en 1993 y 1994, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y el esposa de Nymphadora Tonks —contestó el profesor Lupin en son de paz, con las manos hacia arriba.

—Bajen las varitas —les órdenes a mis amigos—, no se dan cuenta de que es el profesor Lupin.

—No podemos estar tan seguros de eso, Hermione, primero que se muestre a la luz —dijo Harry, y el profesor Lupin aun con las manos en alto se abrió paso por entre las dos varitas que aún lo apuntaban, y cuando ya estuvo en el recibidor donde había luz Harry y Ron comprobaron que si era Remus Lupin.

—Ya ven que si es el profesor Lupin —los regañé. Y ahí recién ellos bajaron las varitas.

—Está bien, Hermione, ellos no se deben de confiar tan fácilmente —dijo Lupin con voz ronca.

—Remus, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué has venido? Digo no es que no me agrade tu visita, pero ¿acaso ocurrió algo malo? —preguntó Harry.

—No pasa nada, Harry. Todo sigue igual —contestó el profesor, pero estaba raro, se le veía muy cansado, tenía ojeras, tal vez sea porque ya paso la luna llena.

—Te ves cansado, Lupin —dijo Ron—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —le preguntó.

El profesor negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿quieres comer algo? —le pregunté.

—No, muchas gracias, es solo que acaba de pasar la luna llena, y siempre termino exhausto. ¿Y ustedes cómo están? Creía que estaban en otro lugar, como Severus sabe de este lugar.

—Yo se los dije —exclamó Ron—, pero ellos insistieron en venir aquí —nos señaló a Harry y a mí.

—Era lo mejor, Ron —le dijo Harry—. Remus, ¿qué paso después de la boda? ¿No hubo heridos? ¿Cómo están todos en la Madriguera?

Lupin se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Están bien, no te preocupes, Harry. No hubo heridos, porque llegaron los aurores y juntos pudimos contra los mortífagos. Al final los aurores se llevaron a Azkaban a algunos mortífagos que pudieron atrapar. En verdad no deben preocuparse solo eran mortífagos de bajo rango.

—¿Y cómo está mi hermana? Y Ginny? —le volvió a preguntar Harry.

—Ginevra regreso a Hogwarts, igual que la señorita Lovegood, tenían que hacerlo, están obligadas a ir por estar en edad escolar —contestó Remus. Harry y Ron pusieron mala cara—, y mi ahijada está bien, ella se quedó en la Madriguera.

Todos miramos con confusión a Remus.

—¿Quién es tu ahijada? —preguntó Ron, sin ocultar su curiosidad.

—Mi ahijada es Nicole, tu hermana, Harry, ¿no lo sabían? —preguntó, y nosotros negamos con la cabeza—. Bueno, es que James escogió a Sirius para que sea el padrino de Harry, y luego de que nació Nicole, Lily me escogió a mí para que sea su padrino —contó.

—Vaya, no sabíamos eso —comenté.

Harry asintió.

—¿Y cómo va el embarazo de mi hermana? —preguntó Harry.

El profesor Lupin se quedó callado un momento y luego respondió:

—Su embarazo está avanzando bien… no te preocupes, Harry —la respuesta de Lupin me pareció rara, era como si ocultara algo. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Nicole? ¡Oh, Merlín! Espero que no. Lo mejor será no decir nada de lo que estoy pensando.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ron también notando que Remus ocultaba algo.

—Es que… miren —saco _El Profeta_ del bolsillo de su túnica y nos la extendió.

Ron lo tomo y empezó a leer en voz alta.

 ** _Decreto I: A partir de ahora todos los jóvenes que estén en edad escolar, tendrán que asistir obligatoriamente al prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._**

—Eso era esperarse —comentó Harry.

—Pero ¿por qué tiene que ser obligatorio? —pregunté.

—Ya se los había comentado, es por eso que Ginevra y la señorita Lovegood han tenido que regresar a Hogwarts. Piensan que así van a poder tener controlados a los rebeldes y detractores, a través de sus hijos, así los controlan tanto a adultos como a los más jóvenes.

—¡Eso es muy injusto! —exclamé indignada.

—Sí. Pero eso no es lo peor, Hermione —dijo Remus—. Por favor, Ron lee el siguiente decreto.

Ron asintió.

 ** _Decreto II:_** _ **El registro de los "Hijos de Muggles", se les interrogará y se les hará una investigación extenuante para determinar cómo obtuvieron magia. Una investigación recientemente realizada revela que la magia solo puede transmitirse entre magos, mediante la concepción de los bebés. Por lo tanto, si no existen antepasados mágicos conocidos, es posible que los llamados "Hijos de Muggles" hayan obtenido sus poderes mágicos por medios ilícitos, como el robo o hayan empleado la fuerza.**_

—Eso es terrible, me siento humillada… ¿ellos no pueden hacer eso, verdad?

—No solo pueden, sino que ya lo están haciendo, pero no te preocupes, Hermione, no podrán probar nada —me consoló Remus.

—Por supuesto que no podrán hacer nada —aseguró Harry, pero a decir verdad yo ya no sabía que creer.

—Hermione, no te preocupes —dijo Ron, pero a mí ya me estaba cansando ese «no te preocupes», no solo por decir esa frase me iba a dejar de preocupar—, si quieres yo te puedo hacer pasar como parte de mi familia, te daré mi árbol genealógico para que te lo aprendas y así puedas responder a sus preguntas.

En momentos como estos, Ron era verdaderamente atento y amable, y me gustaba cuando era así. Me gustaba más de lo que debería.

—Gracias, Ron —le dije.

Todos nos quedamos callados unos minutos, hasta que nuevamente el profesor Lupin hablo.

—¿Y ahora adónde se dirigen?

—No lo sabemos aún. ¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, es que… —Remus empezó a hablar, pero callo pensativo.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Remus? —le preguntó Ron.

—No pasa nada, solo quería saber si podría acompañarlos en la misión que les dejo Dumbledore.

Eso que dijo me sorprendió. ¿Y qué pasaba con Tonks?

—Pero, ¿y Tonks? —le pregunté.

El semblante de Remus se puso tenso.

—Que hay con ella —dijo de manera osca.

—¿Todo está bien… con ella? —me atreví a preguntar.

—Sí. Bueno… Dora está embarazada —me pareció que dio la noticia en un tono no muy agradable. Aunque tal vez sean imaginaciones mías.

—Eso es genial, felicidades —Ron le extendió el brazo a Remus el cual acepto con un poco de aprehensión.

—¡Oh! Fantástico, Remus muchas felicidades —lo felicite, en verdad estaba muy feliz por él.

—¡En serio! ¡Qué bien! —dijo Harry, pero me di cuenta de que a él tampoco le gusto el tono que había utilizado Lupin al dar esa buena noticia.

—Entonces… ¿qué dicen? ¿Voy con ustedes? —preguntó Remus.

—Pero ¿y Tonks? —dijo Ron.

—Ella estará bien con sus padres —respondió nuestro ex profesor de DCAO.

—Pero, no deberías estar con ella, estoy segura que Tonks…

—Ustedes no entienden —dijo Remus interrumpiéndome—. Mi hijo puede nacer como yo, o puede avergonzarse de mí, soy un licántropo, que tipo de vida le puedo ofrecer, apenas puedo conmigo.

—Eres un cobarde.

—¡Harry! —lo regañé. ¿Cómo podía hablarle así a Remus?

—Así que piensan que soy un cobarde.

—Sí. Lo eres, mi padre sacrifico su vida para salvar a mi madre, para salvarme a mí y tú lo único que haces es huir, mi padre no te lo hubiera permitido.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Harry? Soy una aberración.

—No, no lo eres… Remus —trate de acercarse a Remus, pero Harry me sostuvo de la mano, impidiéndome que dé un paso.

—Tal vez tenga razón, Hermione, si ser hijo de muggles está siendo penado, imagínate ser hijo de un hombre lobo. Tienes razón, tu hijo se avergonzaría de ti, por ser un cobarde que lo abandono a su suerte y Tonks, ella te odiara por dejarla cuando más te necesitaba —Harry le hablaba con tanta ira a Remus que casi podía jurar que los ojos de este último ardían como llamaradas.

Y lo peor pasó luego de las palabras de Harry.

Remus saco su varita para enfrentar a Harry, y este hizo lo mismo, Ron solo observaba a los dos magos en duelo, mientras que yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Pero antes de que se pudiera hacer algo, Remus había lanzado un puñetazo a Harry, este lo esquivo y golpeo fuertemente la quijada del licántropo, mandándolo al suelo, yo corrí hacia Remus, pero este se levantó y salió de Grimmauld Place, dando un portazo.

Apenas Remus salió de la casa yo me solté a llorar. Esto era terrible, no podíamos pelear entre nosotros y mucho menos en estos momentos. Pero lo que Harry le dijo a Remus fue muy fuerte, y ahora él estaba enojado, y quien sabe a dónde ira o si dejara a Tonks sola.

Seque mis lágrimas y miré a mi alrededor. Harry y Ron estaban en la misma posición de hace cinco minutos. No quería hablar con ellos, ahora todos estábamos muy ofuscados, así que hice lo mejor que podía.

—Iré a la biblioteca a seguir buscando información —les avise y sin esperar respuesta me dirigí al salón.

 **-.-.-.-**

Casi dos horas después de estar encerrada leyendo, y de recordar algunas cosas, llegue a una conclusión.

—Harry, Ron, vengan —les grité.

Al instante ellos aparecieron con las varitas en alto.

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó Harry al entrar a mi habitación de golpe. Tas él venía Ron.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione? ¿Por qué gritabas? —preguntó mi amigo pelirrojo.

—Oh, lo siento, no quise asustarlos, pero es que, primero vengan siéntense —palmeé mi cama para que se sentaran, así lo hicieron—. Harry, te acuerdas que el Guardapelo que te dio el profesor Dumbledore era falso.

—Sí, pero ¿qué pasa con eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Que ya pude descubrir quién es R. A. B. —ellos me miraron—. ¿No lo entienden? Hace dos años, cuando la Orden tenía como guarida a Grimmauld Place. Se acuerdan que cuando limpiamos encontramos un guardapelo que nadie logro abrir.

—Claro, es cierto. Como pude olvidarlo —dijo Harry un poco más animado—. Pero ¿dónde crees que esté ahora?

—Tal vez está por algún lugar de esta casa —dijo Ron.

—Yo creo que lo más lógico es que Kreacher lo tiene, o que al menos él sepa algo —dije.

—Cierto, Harry. Anda, llámalo, después de todo es tu elfo, te lo heredó Sirius —miré a Ron indignada, ¿cómo podía hablar así de un ser vivo? Si no se ha dado cuenta Kreacher no es un objeto. Ron pareció darse cuenta de mi mirada, porque titubeó al decir lo último—: eh… anda llámalo… lo necesitamos ahora.

—Está bien, lo haré —Harry se quedó un momento en silencio—. ¡Kreacher! —gritó luego.

Al instante escuchamos un _plop_ y una pequeña criatura apareció ante nosotros. Su cara de Kreacher era osca.

—El amo ha llamado a Kreacher —dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia demasiado exagerada hacia Harry en cuanto lo vio. Cuando vio a Ron le dirigió una mirada de desdén, pero cuando me observó a mí, su mirada fue con aprensión y hasta podría decir que asco.

No lo tome a mal, la pobre criatura solo seguía las ordenes de los que fueron sus antiguos amos, los Black.

—Kreacher —dijo Harry acercándose a él—. Quiero que me respondas una pregunta. Es muy importante —agregó.

Kreacher asintió.

—Queremos —Harry nos señaló a Ron y a mí—, saber todo acerca de este guardapelo —Harry le extendió el guardapelo falso a Kreacher, y este abrió mucho más los ojos en cuanto lo vio. Estaba sorprendido, se le notaba.

 **POV Draco**

—Dumbledore no está muerto, yo no lo mate, fue solo un plan que teníamos él y yo —gritó.

—¿Qué? —pregunté desconcertado—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—Como te dije todo fue un plan entre Dumbledore y yo, use magia antigua, así que duplique a una persona, en este caso a Dumbledore. Y a la persona que supuestamente mate, no era más que una ilusión.

¡Qué rayos!

—¿Y por qué no me informaron del nuevo plan? Yo creí que el viejo chiflado en verdad había muerto —grité lleno de ira.

—Si te decíamos el plan, entonces, tú no ibas a actuar tan natural cuando vieras caer muerto a Dumbledore, y entonces tus amigos sospecharían.

Maldita sea, me engañaron.

—Así que me engañaron —murmuré—. Bien, pero ni siquiera ahora que me has dicho la verdad te diré donde esta Nicole.

Snape frunció el ceño.

—¡Tienes que decirme donde esta Potter, Draco! Entiende que es por su bien.

—Ya te dije no te lo diré.

Snape se acercó a mí.

—Mira, mejor hablamos de esto más tarde, ahora no estoy de humor para escuchar tus necedades, Draco —siseó—. Debemos bajar a la reunión con el Lord.

Y sin decir nada más quito el hechizo silenciador y salió de mi habitación.

Respiré profundo en cuando él se fue, arregle mis ropas y baje a la dichosa reunión.

 **-.-.-.-**

—Mi Lord —dije haciendo una reverencia, y luego me senté junto a mi padre.

—Draco, te esperábamos —dijo el Lord con voz siseante. Luego volvió su vista a Snape—. Severus, como ya te lo había mencionado, ahora tú serás el nuevo director de Hogwarts —Snape asintió levemente—, y quiero que des a conocer las nuevas reglas a los alumnos, nuevas reglas que yo te daré.

—Sí, mi Lord.

Luego giró su rostro hacia mí, y cuando me observó parecía que podía ver a través de mí. No me gustó nada esa sensación.

—Y tú, Draco, para ti te tengo una nueva misión, la cual espero que puedas cumplir —recalcó—; me enteré que la hermana de Potter está desaparecida —sentí la mirada de Severus sobre mí, pero lo ignoré— la chica Potter desapareció mientras mis súbditos estaban en esa horrenda boda del traidor a la sangre, pero ninguno de mis súbditos fue quien se la llevo —el Lord calló esperando que dijera algo, pero al ver que seguía en silencio continuo—: bueno, pues tu misión será encontrarla y traerla ante mí, deberás encontrarla tú primero antes que los traidores a la sangre de los Weasley, antes la _grandiosa_ Orden del Fénix y antes que los ineptos de los aurores, ¿está claro? —siseó.

—Está claro, mi Lord —respondí.

—No tenga duda de que esta vez Draco si cumplirá con su misión, mi Señor —le aseguro mi padre.

—Eso espero, Lucius. Porque si vuelve a fallar, así como tú lo hiciste, entonces los Malfoy dejaran de ser importante para mí.

Mi padre empalideció en cuando escucho eso, pero no replico nada. En realidad nadie lo hizo.

—Mi Señor —dijo mi tía Bellatrix con adoración—, no podríamos de una vez desintoxicar el mundo mágico de los asquerosos sangre sucias y las escorias de los traidores a la sangre.

El Lord hizo una mueca que podía pasar como sonrisa.

—No te desesperes, mi querida Bella, todo a su tiempo, primero debo acabar con Potter. Yo debo acabar con los dos últimos Potter, ambos son un estorbo en mis planes —siseó.

Debajo de la mesa yo apreté mis puños, no podía permitir que le pasara algo a Nicole, no a ella ni al bebé que llevaba dentro, a mi hijo.

 **-.-.-.-**

El tiempo iba pasando ya casi había finalizado octubre, y yo le daba largas al Lord sobre el paradero de Nicole Potter, y siempre trataba de ocultar mis emociones y poner mi mente en blanco cuando sentía que él trataba de leer mi mente. Y gracias a Merlín, el Lord no sospechaba que yo no le decía la verdad. Él estaba muy confiado porque iba ganando terreno en el mundo mágico.

Y por más que Severus siempre me decía que debía decirle donde tenía a Nicole, yo nunca le decía nada, no la quería alejar de mí, sabía que a nadie se le iba ocurrir que yo la tenía secuestrada en el mundo muggle. Allí ella estaba segura, alejada de toda esta guerra que comenzaba, y la cual aún no parecía tener fin.

—Draco —esa era la voz de Severus, nuevamente venía a insistir.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Severus? —me burlé—. ¿Vienes a hacerme una visita de cortesía? Lo lamento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo de atenderte como se debe.

—Déjate de estupideces, Draco.

—Relaje, Severus, no pasa nada.

—¿Dónde la tienes? Debes decirme donde está, es por su bien. Dumbledore mismo la protegerá.

¿Qué dijo? Que el viejo chiflado la protegería.

Me quede pensando en su propuesta. Si le entrego a Nicole a Severus, él la llevaría con Dumbledore y estaría protegida. Pero ¿qué pasaba si otra vez cambiaban sus planes y no me informaban de nada? No, no podía poner en peligro la vida de Nicole y de mi hijo. Antes tenía que cerciorarme de que podía confiar nuevamente en Severus.

—Y piensas que porque me dices que el viejo loco ese cuidara de Nicole, yo te diré donde la tengo. Que iluso eres, Severus.

—No seas testarudo, Draco. Hazlo por el bien de tu hijo, piensa dentro de cinco meses nacerá, dime ¿qué vas a hacer con una chica y un bebé tú solo?

—Pues…

En eso tenía razón. Maldita sea que haría para protegerlos. Ahora todavía puedo, pero cuanto más pase el tiempo más difícil se pondrán las cosas.

—¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo el Lord? —lo ignoré. De seguro si él veía que no le hacía casa se largaba de una vez y me dejaría pensar bien las cosas—. El Lord dijo que acabaría con los Potter, y si no te acuerdas, la madre de tu hijo es una Potter.

No tenía que decírmelo. Eso ya lo sabía de sobra. Aunque tal vez eso podría cambiar.

Sonreí ante la idea que se me había ocurrido.

—¿De qué te ríes? No es gracioso lo que te estoy diciendo —gruñó.

—Ya tengo la solución —Severus me miró atento—. Nicole dejará de ser una Potter para pasar a ser una Malfoy, por supuesto, y así el Lord no la lastimará.

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo...**

 **Besos,**

 **Merodeadora Black 28**


	15. Capítulo 14: El Guardapelo

**Capítulo 14: El Guardapelo**

 **POV Autora**

—Kreacher —dijo Harry acercándose a él—. Quiero que me respondas una pregunta. Es muy importante —agregó.

Kreacher asintió.

—Queremos —Harry nos señaló a Ron y a mí—, saber todo acerca de este guardapelo —Harry le extendió el guardapelo falso a Kreacher, y este abrió mucho más los ojos en cuanto lo vio. Estaba sorprendido, se le notaba.

Pero luego el viejo elfo bajo la vista, Harry y Hermione se dieron cuenta de inmediato de la manera de actuar de Kreacher, a su vez Ron estaba impaciente por el mutismo del elfo de su mejor amigo.

—Kreacher —dijo Harry llamando la atención de su elfo, pero este seguía con la vista en el suelo—, dime todo lo que sepas respecto a este guardapelo —el elfo seguía con la mirada en el suelo—, ¡te lo ordeno! —a Harry no le gustaba hablarle de ese modo, pero no tenía opción. El viejo elfo tuvo que obedecer a su amo, y subió su mirada fijando sus ojos azules saltones en el rostro de Harry.

El trío de oro esperaba la respuesta de Kreacher, pero nadie se imaginaba que el elfo se iba a tirar al suelo lanzando alaridos tan agudos que lastimaba los oídos de los tres chicos.

—Harry —dijo Hermione con la cara descompuesta—, detenlo por favor, se lastima, míralo se está lastimando, detenlo, por favor —seguía diciendo una afligida Hermione a su mejor amigo.

Harry y Ron estaban perplejos por la actitud del elfo.

—¡Kreacher! ¡Detente! —dijo Harry con una voz fuerte y clara, y esto hizo que el elfo dejara de torturarse—. Bien, ahora podrías responder la pregunta que te hice.

—Mi… mi señor… Regulus… me pidió que… que… —el elfo no podía hablar por las lágrimas, y volvió a tirarse al suelo y a golpearse la cabeza y jalarse el poco cabello que tenía.

En ese momento la afligida Hermione hizo un amago de acercarse al elfo, pero fue detenida por el pelirrojo, que negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas de cómo la trataría el elfo. Y Harry volvió a ordenarle que parada, y el elfo volvió a detenerse, pero las lágrimas no cesaban y resbalaban por el marchito rostro del elfo.

—Cálmate, Kreacher, y continua por favor —pidió Harry.

El viejo elfo limpio sus lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos y prosiguió a hablar.

—Mi amo… Regulus… vino hacia mí, diciendo que… que… —las lágrimas volvían a caer de los ojos saltones del elfo—, que el Señor Tenebroso necesitaba un elfo.

—¿Un elfo? ¿Para qué? —preguntó Harry Potter, y el elfo se sentó en el suelo y empezó a balancear su pequeño cuerpo, soltando quejidos agudos.

Hermione miró con reproche a su amigo por la interrupción.

—Lo siento —se excusó Harry con su amiga.

Esta vez Hermione no pudo más y se acercó a Kreacher para tratar de consolarlo.

—Ya tranquilízate, Kreacher —le dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano en el hombro del pequeño elfo. Y este al sentir la mano de la castaña sobre su hombro, pego un salto y se alejó de la chica con asco.

—Oh, la sangre sucia ha tocado a Kreacher, la ama se decepcionará de Kreacher, y ahora ya no será merecedor de estar en la pared con sus antepasados, ha sido manchado por la sang… —decía el elfo, pero fue interrumpido por su nuevo amo.

—¡Cállate, Kreacher! No llames de ese modo a Hermione, te exijo que la respetes, ella es mi amiga, ¿entiendes? —Harry estaba enojado por los insultos a su amiga por eso regaño al elfo. Kreacher al escuchar la voz de su amo regañándolo asintió la orden, pero con reticencia, y pensando que nadie se daba cuenta decía cosas entre dientes.

—Como ordene el amo —se limitó a contestar la criatura.

—Bien, ahora continua —dijo Harry.

El elfo suspiró.

—El amo Regulus estaba feliz porque Kreacher sería de gran ayuda para el Señor Tenebroso, y Kreacher más feliz no podía estar, haría algo para la familia de sus amos… a la familia que había servido por años… para su familia… pero… pero… —y Kreacher volvió a llorar al recordar esos oscuros hechos, el elfo sentía que la respiración se le cortaba, eso había sido demasiado, incluso para él, un elfo.

El trío de oro dejo que el elfo se calmara y así después pudiera seguir con su relato, aunque en el fondo Harry y Ron estaban impacientes por saber la otra parte de la historia, y sin embargo, Hermione sufría al ver a Kreacher en ese estado, retorciéndose de dolor al recordar lo que había pasado con su amo y Voldemort.

Luego de unos minutos el elfo se calmó y volvió a hablar.

—Cuando Kreacher llego… llego con el Señor Tenebroso… —los chicos prestaban mucha atención a las palabras del elfo, asombrándose cada vez más de la maldad de Voldemort, si bien no les sorprendía el hecho de que utilizara al viejo elfo, les llenaba de coraje su forma de actuar de ese ser, simplemente no se tentaba el corazón, si es que lo tenía, para conseguir sus propósitos.

Kreacher paró de hablar y volvió a golpearse, pero ahora contra la pared. Hermione lloraba al ver al elfo golpearse el mismo —como auto-castigándose por algo de que él no tenía culpa— y Ron la consolaba, le paso un brazo por los hombros de la castaña atrayéndola hacia él.

—Y entonces, ¿te obligo a tomar la bebida? —le preguntó Harry al elfo, aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano, ya que él mismo había estado con Dumbledore en ese lugar, pero Harry quería escuchar la afirmación del elfo.

Kreacher asintió.

—Sí… pero Kreacher no podía… no podía quedarse ahí. Kreacher tenía órdenes de su amo, no lo podía desobedecer, Kreacher tenía que ver a su amo, eran sus órdenes, y las ordenes se cumplen, y Kreacher… obedeció —el viejo elfo volvió a romper a llorar.

Hermione intento nuevamente acercarse a Kreacher, pero fue detenida y esta vez por Harry.

—Hermione, no creo que sea la mejor idea —Harry se acercó al elfo y se agacho a su altura—. Y entonces, te apareciste con tu amo Regulus —Kreacher miró a su nuevo amo, dejo salir un quejido y asintió.

—Pero hiciste lo que tu amo te pidió, ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó Ron al elfo, y Hermione miró horrorizada a su amigo pelirrojo. _¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?_ , pensó la castaña. Simplemente a veces Ron no se daba cuenta de sus palabras y sobre todo de la magnitud del problema. Kreacher no solo lloraba por lo que Voldemort le hizo, Hermione estaba segura de que había algo más, algo mucho más dura para el pobre elfo.

—Ron, Kreacher no llora por eso, que no te das cuenta que hay más en todo esto —dijo Hermione.

—¿Algo más? ¿A qué te refieres, Hermione? —preguntó Ron.

—No sé lo que sea, pero hay algo trasfondo en toda esta historia —respondió la castaña.

—Yo tampoco entiendo —confesó Harry—. Pero si Voldemort —Ron hizo un gesto de terror al escuchar a su amigo pronunciar ese terrible nombre, y no fue el único, Kreacher también se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del mago oscuro— te dejo, te obligó a tomar ese líquido asqueroso, entonces, ¿por qué… —Harry trataba de controlar la ira que se apoderaba de él en ese momento— delataste a Sirius? ¿Por qué lo dejaste morir?

Harry vio al elfo retroceder de miedo, así que trato de calmarse.

—Harry, estoy segura de que Kreacher no lo hizo con mala intención —dijo Hermione, y el ojiverde se volvió a mirarla desconcertado—, no me mires así —le dijo la chica antes de que su amigo empezara a replicar—, sí Sirius, tal vez hubiera sido un poco más amable con él, y tú sabes que lo que digo es verdad, además, sabes perfectamente bien que Kreacher está ávido de amor, estuvo mucho tiempo solo y al llegar Sirius, en vez de recibir afecto, lo único que recibió fue desprecios… —Hermione suspiró—, yo creo que si Sirius lo hubiera tratado con la misma amabilidad con que Regulus trataba a Kreacher, este jamás lo hubiera traicionado, estoy segura de que cuando Kreacher apareció en la casa de los Malfoy…

Harry seguía observando a su amiga, sin poder creer sus palabras.

—Ellos —susurró el elfo—, más bien la ama Bella y la ama Cissy fueron más que amables con Kreacher —contó el elfo.

Harry seguía sin decir una sola palabra al igual que Ron.

—Bueno, siempre supe que los magos pagarían por lo mal que tratan a los elfos, primero Voldemort —Ron se volvió a estremecer al escuchar la mención del nombre del mago oscuro, pero Hermione lo ignoro y siguió hablando— y después Sirius… —la chica casi susurro esto último.

—Aunque eso sea cierto, Hermione —dijo Ron—, Sirius era su amo, y él lo traiciono contando todo lo que sabía acerca de la Orden a quien-tu-sabes.

—Se llama Voldemort, Ron, no temas a pronunciar su nombre —dijo Hermione aparentemente tranquila por fuera, pero era un manojo de nervios por dentro—, y él no lo traiciono. Y no, Harry, no digas nada…

Harry Potter decidió mejor hacer caso a su amiga y quedarse callado, ya que sabía de antemano la sensibilidad que tenía con los elfos o cualquier otra criatura mágica desvalida.

—Kreacher no lo consideraba una traición, ya que él llego a la casa que consideraba como su segunda familia, además, los elfos y las demás criaturas no toman ningún índole, a él no le afectan las peleas o las guer…

Hermione fue interrumpida por Ron.

—Pero no te entiendo, Hermione, si este elfo te trata peor que Malfoy en el colegio, entonces ¿por qué le tienes tantas consideraciones?

La castaña le dedico una mirada seria a Ron.

—Ron, primero no seas exagerado. Kreacher no me ha tratado peor que Malfoy, y segundo, Kreacher solo acata las órdenes, todo lo que dice, lo repite como un disco rayado, sin pensar o juzgar si lo que hace está bien o está mal, por generaciones y generaciones los elfos han sido esclavizados, y lo único que ellos hacen es seguir las ordenes de sus amos, sean correctas o incorrectas. Claro que hay unas pocas excepciones como el caso de Dobby, pero ese es un caso aparte, y el pobre Kreacher si en este preciso momento apareciera Regulus y le pidiera que…

El dialogo de Hermione fue interrumpido por los sollozos y quejidos de Kreacher al escuchar el nombre de su antiguo amo.

—Otra vez empezó a llorar, y no podrá terminar de contarnos la historia —susurró Ron con pesar.

El elfo trato de controlarse.

—Mi amo Regulus fue el… el mejor amo que he tenido… y Kreacher se siente mal por haberlo abandonado… por dejarlo… —y nuevamente el elfo se tiró al suelo y empezó a golpearse la cabeza en el duro suelo. Harry trato de evitar que siga castigándose, pero no pudo porque el elfo tenía mucha fuerza a pesar de ser pequeño y de apariencia frágil, era fuerte. Y al no poder detenerlo Harry, su amigo pelirrojo decidió ayudarlo y entre los dos trataron de tranquilizar un poco al elfo.

—Bien, Kreacher, puedes… por favor puedes contarnos toda la historia, sin interrupciones —le pidió Harry Potter a su elfo, y el elfo suspiró, limpio sus lágrimas de su cara con sus pequeñas manos y asintió. Miró a su amo a la cara, se sentó en el suelo y con voz entre cortada empezó hablar de nuevo.

—Cuando… cuando regrese… de hacer lo que el… el Señor Tenebroso me pidió… el amo… el amo Regulus le ordenó a Kreacher que no… que no dijera nada, luego pasaron varios días y Kreacher ya se sentía mucho mejor… entonces el amo… el amo Regulus… ordeno a Kreacher… que lo llevase al lugar en donde el Señor Tenebroso había llevado a Kreacher… en donde… en donde… —el viejo elfo volvió a tirarse al suelo y a llorar.

—Kreacher detente y termina de una vez de contarnos la historia —le ordeno Harry, con voz firme al elfo. Hermione miró mal a su amigo pelinegro. Pero en realidad Harry no quería hablarle de ese modo a Kreacher es solo que estaba muy nervioso, así que solo miró a Hermione con disculpa.

Pero Kreacher al escuchar la voz firme de su nuevo amo, detuvo su llanto, se volvió a sentar y empezó a hablar.

—Kreacher obedeció al ama Regulus y regreso a ese terrible lugar, y llevo a su amo allí, en donde Kreacher tomo esa horrible agua, pero esta vez… esta vez Kreacher no bebió… —lágrimas silenciosas caían de los ojos del elfo. Y Hermione también lloraba al ver el sufrimiento del elfo—, Kreacher hizo casa al amo Regulus y dejo que el amo bebiera de esa agua maldita, aunque el amo Regulus gritara de dolor, aunque el amo suplicara porque lo maten en ese momento —Harry miraba al elfo fijamente, él sabía de lo que hablaba el elfo, porque el mismo vivió tal experiencia, pero con Albus Dumbledore, y al igual que Kreacher, él tuvo que aguantar los lamentos del director de Hogwarts y sobre todo de la tortura de saber que no podía hacer nada, solo obedecer—… entonces el amo sintió la misma sed que… que Kreacher sintió. Pero antes de beber del lago… el amo Regulus cambio el… el guardapelo, dejando… dejando una copia en el mismo lugar, y le pidió a Kreacher que se fuera… y lo abandonara… Kreacher no quería dejarlo… Kreacher quería quedarse en el mismo lugar que su amo, pero el amo había ordenado a Kreacher… irse con su ama y no hablar nada de este tema… así que… que Kreacher abandono a su amo y… y… y lo… lo dejo morir… —Kreacher dejo salir un gran quejido de dolor.

Harry dejo que el elfo se desahogara, mientras tanto Hermione lloraba igual o peor que Kreacher, pero esta estaba refugiada en los brazos del pelirrojo.

—Harry —Hermione con los ojos rojos e hinchados se alejó de Ron, y a paso lento se acercó a su amigo de gafas—, tienes que preguntarse sobre… si tiene el guardapelo.

Harry sonrió ligeramente, él estaba tan concentrado en el elfo que había olvidado por unos minutos sobre el otro guardapelo, lo bueno es que para eso tenía a su amiga, la castaña que siempre le recordaba lo que tenía que hacer.

—Kreacher, escúchame y dime: ¿Qué paso con el guardapelo? ¿Tú lo tienes? —le preguntó Harry al elfo.

 _Sí, Kreacher tiene el guardapelo, estaríamos cada vez más cerca a otro Horrocrux_ , pensaba Harry.

Pero el elfo negó con la cabeza.

—¡Maldición! Esto no puede ser, tanto escuchar la historia para nada. Ahora donde diablos se supone que esta ese guardapelo —exclamó Ron lleno de coraje.

—No es culpa de Kreacher, Ron —le dijo Hermione, defendiendo al elfo de la cólera de su amigo.

Harry ignoro a sus amigos y fijo su mirada en el elfo.

—Kreacher, ¿sabes dónde está el guardapelo? —le preguntó a su elfo.

—Sí, amo, Kreacher lo sabe… Mundungus Fletcher se llevó varios tesoros que guardaba Kreacher y entre ellos el guardapelo que el amo Regulus le dio a Kreacher para que lo cuidara, pero Kreacher no pude cumplir con las órdenes. Kreacher merece ser castigado… —el viejo elfo volvió a llorar y se golpeaba contra la pared.

—Kreacher, tranquilízate —le pidió Harry—, te voy a dar una orden y quiero que la cumplas —Harry sintió la mirada de Hermione sobre él, pero la ignoró—. Bien, mira, Kreacher, yo quiero obsequiarte este guardapelo… —a Harry le costó mucho engañar al elfo—, este es el guardapelo que dejo Regulus en… en la cueva. Tómalo. Es tuyo.

Los ojos de Kreacher se aguaron y tomo el guardapelo y empezó a llorar de emoción.

—Kreacher escúchame, quiero que vayas por Mundungus y lo traigas, necesito urgente hablar con él —el elfo asintió aun emocionado con el regalo. Y con un _plop_ desapareció.

Hermione se quedó mirando el actuar de su amigo.

—Esperemos que tenga suerte, y encuentre a Mundungus —dijo Ron. Harry asintió y luego Hermione también lo hizo, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con engañar a Kreacher.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Ese mismo día en la noche, pero en alguna parte del mundo muggle. Un hombre vestido completamente de negro, ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara plateada, y encima llevaba una túnica con capucha que le cubría la cabellera. Este hombre apareció en la casa de dos pisos.

—Amo —dijo una pequeña criatura haciendo una reverencia cuando lo vio aparecer.

El hombre no respondió el saludo, simplemente hizo su clásica pregunta.

—¿Cómo se encuentra ella?

—La ama está dormida, se sintió un poco mal en la tarde, pero…

El hombre no dejo que el elfo terminara de hablar porque subió al segundo piso a gran velocidad.

Cuando el hombre ya se encontraba en la habitación de la chica en cautiverio, se quitó la máscara que cubría su apuesto rostro y la dejo caer al suelo, dejando al descubierto el rostro pálido de Draco Malfoy.

Este camino hacia la cama de la chica pelirroja, se sentó a un costado de ella, pero sin rozar el cuerpo de la chica. Aunque inconscientemente Draco llevo su pálida mano sobre el rostro de la pelirroja que dormía, esta al comienzo no noto tal contacto, pero luego de unos segundos se movió.

—Amo —dijo el elfo que había aparecido en la habitación, y Draco al escuchar la voz de la criatura al instante quito su mano del rostro de la chica.

Draco se volvió a su elfo y lo observó con seriedad.

—Me dijiste que estaba mal, pero yo la veo bien, parece muy tranquila —susurró el rubio, pero con dureza al creer que el elfo había tratado de engañarlo.

El elfo tembló ligeramente al escuchar la voz enojada de su amo.

—Pinky lo lamenta, amo, pero usted no dejo terminar de hablar a Pinky. La ama se sintió mal, pero solo tuvo un poco de mareos, pero Pinky le prepara un té especial para que se relajara, y así fue como se quedó dormida —informó el elfo con voz tímida.

—Bien, ahora retírate —le ordeno Draco al elfo, y este al instante desapareció.

Ya nuevamente a solas con Nicole, Draco llevo su mano al vientre de cuatro meses de gestación de la chica, y lo sintió muy cálido. Sonrió al saber que allí dentro estaba creciendo su primogénito. La chica movió su mano y la coloco sobre la mano del rubio, este se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella aún estaba dormida. Draco al sentir la piel de Nicole nuevamente tocar la suya sintió una electricidad recorrer su cuerpo, y estuvo estático unos minutos, ya que no quería despertarla y sobre todo porque no quería que lo descubriera, pero luego de unos momentos sin poder evitarlo beso ligeramente sus labios. Nicole volvió a moverse al sentir ese contacto y Draco aprovecho para alejarse de ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la venta, desde allí podía ver muy bien el mar y sus olas romper sobre algunas rocas. Hasta ahora nadie sospechaba que él había secuestrado a la hermana de Potter, más para protegerla que para dañarla.

—Mi obligación es protegerla, proteger a la madre de mi hijo y por supuesto también a la madre de mi hijo —susurró para sí mismo.

Pero ahora que hago, estoy confundido, al comienzo creí que lo mejor era traerla aquí, donde el Lord ni siquiera se imaginaba que la menor de los Potter podría estar, precisamente en el mundo muggle. Pero ahora Snape me dice que Dumbledore en realidad está vivo, que nunca lo mato y que quiere que le diga donde tengo a Nicole, para llevarla con el viejo chiflado y así poder protegerla, pero luego de que esos dos hicieran los que se les dio la gana, yo no sé si confiar en ellos, ya que tal vez tengan otros planes y a mí me dicen otra cosa.

 _Maldita sea. ¿Qué hago?_ , pensaba el rubio a la vez que le dirigía una mirada a la pelirroja aun dormida.

Y si lo mejor para Nicole y para mi hijo es que se quede bajo la protección de Dumbledore, yo no me permitiría arriesgar la vida de ninguno de los dos, solo por mi terquedad. Pero para asegurarme que ella estará mejor con el viejo, primero debo de hablar con el mismísimo Dumbledore y ponerme de acuerdo con él.

Y con ese último pensamiento le dirigió una última mirada a Nicole y luego desapareció a su mansión, pero antes le volvió a ordenar a Pinky cuidar bien de la chica.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas por sus comentarios, en verdad muchas gracias... aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten**

 **Merodeadora Black 28**


	16. Capítulo 15: El Ladrón

**Capítulo 15: El Ladrón**

 **POV Draco**

Estaba en la sala de estar de mi mansión, sentado en el sofá de piel de dragón negro, cuando vi pasar a Severus por un pasillo. Me paré del sofá y lo llamé.

—Severus, ¿qué haces aquí? —le pregunté al verlo nuevamente en mi casa, puesto que yo creía que ya estaba en Hogwarts.

Severus caminó hacia mí y me observó con seriedad.

—El Lord me mando a llamar, quería darme las últimas indicaciones para controlar Hogwarts. Pero no creo que me hayas hablado por eso, ¿o me equivoco?

Sonreí.

Severus Snape era de las pocas personas que me conocía un poco mi manera de actuar.

—Sí, tienes razón, no me importa nada de lo que me has dicho —admití. Hice una pausa antes de seguir hablando, y esperaba no arrepentirme de la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar—, yo te quería decir que si quieres que te entregue a Nicole —susurré su nombre—, entonces yo primero tengo que hablar con _él_ para cerciorarme de que no me dejaran fuera de lo acordado esta vez.

Severus endureció más su rostro.

—No. Eso es innecesario, no creo que sea buena idea de que hables con _él_ , entiende, es peligroso, el Lord te podría leer la mente en un descuido y se daría cuenta de que eres un espía, y entonces prepárate porque te mataría al instante sin dejar que te justifiques, y no solo a ti también a tus padres.

Yo sabía que Severus tenía razón, pero aun así yo tenía que hablar con el viejo chiflado.

—Tengo que hablar con él —le exigí.

—Ya te dije que no, Draco, sumamente peligroso. Y se de verdad quieres proteger a Potter, entonces solo tienes que decirme donde la tienes y yo voy por ella. Te aseguro que estar protegida.

—Y yo te digo que no te diré donde esta Nicole hasta que yo pueda hablar con el viejo —insistí.

No iba a dar mi brazo a torcer en ese aspecto.

Severus se acercó unos pasos más a mí, y cuando abrió la boca para hablar alguien más lo hizo antes que él.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Esa era la inconfundible voz de mi padre.

Me giré para darle la cara.

—Padre —lo saludé.

—¿Qué está pasando? —repitió mi padre—. ¿Acaso están discutiendo?

Mi padre no nos quitaba su penetrante mirada de encima a ninguno de los dos.

—No discutíamos, padre.

Mi padre seguía observándonos, era obvio que no me creía.

—Severus —dijo mi padre tratando de asegurarse si lo que le dije era cierto.

—Draco tiene razón, no discutíamos, Lucius. ¿Por qué lo haríamos? —respondió Severus con su típico tono aburrido.

Mi padre asintió.

—Bien —dijo, pero no parecía convencido con la respuesta que le dimos.

Permanecimos unos minutos en silencio, los tres nos observábamos, tratando de descubrir lo que el otro tramaba.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Severus, y luego se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Pero antes de que salga de la sala, lo llamé.

—Severus —el paró al instante, pero no se volvió a mirarme—, no te olvides de lo que te dije.

Él asintió y siguió su camino.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —me preguntó mi padre.

 _¡Maldición!_

—Que si tenía alguna pista de donde podría estar la hermana de _San_ Potter que me la diga —mentí.

Menos mal que ya tenía mucha experiencia en mentir, porque al parecer mi padre se creyó lo que le dije.

Asintió.

—Muy bien. Y una cosa más, Draco, espero que puedas cumplir con esta misión que te ha encomendado el Lord, todas mis esperanzas están en ti, porque la familia Malfoy debe ser el brazo derecho del Lord.

¿Todas sus esperanzas están puestas en mí? No me exijas mucho, padre y tampoco te confíes, yo en verdad lo lamento por ti, pero ahora mis prioridades son otras.

—Ya lo sé, padre. Ya tengo todo planeado para cumplir con mis prioridades.

Mi padre volvió asentir, parecía confiado.

—¿Y de dónde vienes? —me preguntó luego.

—De la casa de Blaise, tenía asuntos pendientes con él. Ahora si me disculpas, padre, me retiro a mi habitación, estoy cansado.

No esperé la respuesta de mi padre, solo me dirigí a mi habitación.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito Severus! ¡Maldito Dumbledore! ¡Y malditos sus planes! ¡Y también malditos los planes de Lord Voldemort! —grité dentro de mi habitación insonorizada.

Pero esta vez ni Severus ni Dumbledore me dejarían fuera de sus planes, está vez tenía que ser más astutos que esos dos.

Me tiré en mi cama dispuesto a dormir, no me importaba no ponerme el pijama, solo quería cerrar los ojos por un momento y no pensar en nada. Y en eso estaba cuando escuché que algo golpeaba mi ventana, parecía como unos picotazos.

—¡MALDITA SEA MI SUERTE! —grité.

Me levanté con pesadez de mi cama y caminé hacia la ventana, la abrí y una lechuza marrón entro al instante. Era la lechuza de Severus. La cual estiro su para que desamarrada el pergamino, así lo hice y apenas tome el pergamino, la lechuza salió volando.

Desenrollé el pergamino y me dispuse a leerlo.

 _Draco:_

 _Está bien, hablaras con Dumbledore, pero solo porque él también quiere hablar contigo y sobre todo para proteger a la señorita Potter._

 _Ven a mi casa a las 3 de la mañana, y ahí podrás hablar con él._

 _S. S._

A las tres de la mañana, faltaban todavía cuatro horas para eso, y yo ya no podía esperara más, me sentía ansioso, nervioso, nunca antes me había sentido de esa manera. Y lo que me ponía de peor humor es la misión que me encomendó el Lord. Pero por supuesto que yo no iba a llevar a Nicole ante él.

Yo la protegeré, a ella y a mi hijo.

Pasé una mano por mis rubios cabellos, y luego reí.

Sí, reí, ya que yo nunca creí que algún día estaría del lado de _San_ Potter y compañía, y mucho menos creí desear con todo mi ser que el cara rajada de Potter, la comadreja Weasley y la impura de Granger acabaran con el Señor Tenebroso; pero ahora aquí estoy yo, deseando que todos esos leones y la dichosa Orden del Fénix ganaran la guerra, aunque al final todos los que llevamos tatuada la marca tenebrosa pagáramos por lo que hemos hecho.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Ya faltaban cinco minutos para las tres de la mañana, y no se escuchaba ningún sonido en la mansión, seguramente ya todos estarían dormidos y los que no, seguramente estarían torturando muggles, o impuros.

Decidí no pensar más en torturas, y mucho menos en seguir esperando, así que tome mi capa y me aparecí en la casa de Severus.

—¿Severus? —llamé apenas puse un pie en esa casa tan sombría como mi propia casa.

—Draco —escuché la voz de Severus detrás de mí y luego sentí que puso su mano en mi hombro. Me volví lentamente.

—¿Dónde está Dumbledore? —le pregunté ansioso.

—Sígueme —dijo.

Lo seguí hasta llegar a su despacho, y a penas entre vi la imagen de Dumbledore, seguía con esa mirada serena que podía ver a través de sus lentes de media luna.

—Señor Malfoy, tanto tiempo sin vernos —fue lo primero que dijo el viejo, como si esta fuera una visita de cortesía.

—¡Maldito viejo chiflado! —grité.

—¡Draco! —me regañó Severus.

—Déjalo, Severus, déjalo que se desahogue, entiendo que está enojado y seguramente se sintió engañado.

¿Qué seguramente me sentí engañado? Eso es poco, para lo que verdaderamente sentí.

—Creí que Severus lo había matado. Ustedes dos nunca me dijeron nada sobre el cambio de planes, maldita sea —volví a gritar.

—Lo sabemos, señor Malfoy, y lo sentimos, pero era necesario, usted también tenía que creer que estaba muerto para…

—Y así quieren que les diga donde tengo a Nicole —lo interrumpí—, y que pasa si después de que se la entregue cambian de opinión y deciden ponerla de carnada con ese maldito hijo de las mil putas.

El viejo loco se quedó mirando con sorpresa al escucharme, pero luego volvió a hablar.

—No haríamos eso, señor Malfoy, sería peligroso, aparte no solo la señorita Potter correría peligro, sino también el niño que lleva en su vientre.

—Vaya, que considerado —dije con sarcasmo.

—Bien, Draco, ya viste y hablaste con Dumbledore, ahora dinos donde tienes a la señorita Potter —dijo Severus.

Me volví para mirarlo.

—¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Por qué crees que te lo diría?

—¿Qué acaso no entiendes? Es por su bien, Draco —insistió Severus.

—¿Y dónde la tendrán? ¿Dónde la esconderán? —pregunté, ya que tenía que asegurarme del lugar que la tendrían.

—Se quedará aquí, señor Malfoy, en la casa de Severus —respondió el viejo.

—¡¿Qué?! Aquí correría más peligro que en el lugar donde la tengo. Están dementes.

—No lo creo, señor Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore con voz segura—, aquí seria el lugar donde menos querrían buscar. ¿Quién podría creer que la señorita Potter estaría escondida en la casa de uno de los más fieles mortífagos de Voldemort?

 _Quizás tenga razón_ , pensé. _Aquí estaría más segura que en el mundo muggle._

—Está bien —acepté después de unos minutos pensando en todas las posibilidades, hasta que llegue a la conclusión de que esa era una buena idea.

Severus asintió.

—Entonces dime donde la tienes para traerla lo antes posible aquí —dijo Severus.

—No. Yo mismo la traeré aquí. Pero quiero saber una cosa antes, si tú, Severus vas a estar todo el día en Hogwarts, y Dumbledore, no sé en donde se esconde, entonces quien cuidará de Nicole.

—Yo la cuidaré, señor Malfoy —respondió Dumbledore, yo lo observé con confusión—, porque yo también me estoy quedando aquí —me aclaró— es por eso que le digo que la casa de Severus es un excelente lugar para esconderla.

No podía creerlo, el viejo también se estaba en casa de Severus. Entonces, sí que este lugar es bueno para esconderse, nadie sospecharía que Severus tenía en su casa al supuesto muerto director Dumbledore, ni siquiera el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

—De acuerdo. Traeré a Nicole dentro de tres días —informé.

—¿Por qué no la traes mañana? —preguntó Severus—, sería más sensato traerla antes, ¿no lo crees?

—No puedo traerla mañana, porque padre puede sospechar de mis salidas tan seguidas y no saber con quién estoy. Así que la traeré dentro de tres días.

 _Y también, porque antes tengo que resolver unos asuntos con Nicole_ , pensé.

—Bien —dijo Severus de mal humor.

—Solo una cosa más —dije.

—¿Qué cosa, señor Malfoy? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Quiero venir a verla de vez en cuando —exigí por derecho.

—No —dijo inmediatamente Severus—, es peligroso.

—Pues entonces…

—Claro que puede venir a ver a la señorita Potter, señor Malfoy, me imagino que quiere estar pendiente del embarazo, ¿no es así?

Asentí.

—Ya es hora de que regreses a tu mansión, Draco o podrían sospechar de tu ausencia.

—Sí, tienes razón.

Y luego de coordinar algunos puntos más, me aparecía en mi habitación, a dormir las pocas horas que quedaban para el amanecer.

 **POV Autora**

Ya habían pasado tres días exactamente desde que Kreacher se había ido a buscar a Mundungus y hasta el día de hoy no aparecía, y Harry estaba desesperado por la ausencia del elfo. Hermione y Ron también estaban desesperados, pero no tanto como su amigo de gafas.

Los tres estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar, en silencio, cada uno en lo suyo. Ron miraba todo y nada a la vez, Harry se acomodaba los lentes y luego empezó a estrujar las manos en señal de nerviosismo —Harry no solo pensaba que en Kreacher no volvía, también pensaba en su hermana que estaba embarazada, en Ginny, de la cual no sabía desde cuando empezó amar, en el peligro que corría los Weasley, en Lupin, con quien había quedado en malos términos, y en el esposa de este, que también estaba embarazada— y por último, Hermione tenía la vista pegada en un libro que le dejo Dumbledore. Ella estaba concentradísima en el extraño símbolo que había en la primera página del libro, pero algo la distrajo. Harry se paró del sofá y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

—Harry, ¿adónde vas? —le preguntó la castaña al ojiverde.

—Voy a dar una vuelta —contestó Harry, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Pero estás loco, te podría pasar algo, yo creo que no deberías salir —dijo una Hermione repentinamente enojada.

Ron ahora prestaba atención a la pequeña discusión de sus amigos.

—Cierto, se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle —Hermione pensó que su amigo había entrado en razón y que desistiría en querer salir—, iré por mi capa de invisibilidad y así nadie me verá.

Hermione iba a replicar, pero Ron le puso una mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo que se distraiga un rato, Hermione, esta intranquilo, ya sabes porque —dijo Ron a Hermione, aun no muy convencida.

Luego de unos minutos Harry apareció con su capa y salió de la casa, dejando a una Hermione muy preocupada y a un Ron pensativo.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Harry regresaba a Grimmauld Place después de un par de horas, pero al momento de subir los escalones de la entrada, Harry se dio cuenta de que había tres hombres sospechosos que observaban donde se suponía que existía el número 12. El pelinegro un poco nervioso entro rápidamente a la casa y paso bajo los hechizos de protección, pero algo lo sorprendió y fue notar la casa en silencio, como si nadie estuviera ahí.

A lo lejos vio a Ron jugar con el Desiluminador que Dumbledore le había heredado, y Hermione estaba en la misma posición en que la había dejado, leyendo el libro de cuentos que le heredo Dumbledore.

—Ron, puedes dejar de jugar con eso cosa, me estás poniendo nerviosa —dijo la castaña al pelirrojo.

—Es un Desiluminador —le corrigió Ron a Hermione porque había llamado «cosa» a su Desiluminador—, y Dumbledore me lo heredo, Hermione. Además, estoy muy aburrido, ¿qué quieres que haga? Que me ponga a leer cuentos como tú lo haces —le contestó con enojo.

—Lo leo porque creo que puede haber algo oculto en este libro de cuentos —contestó Hermione ofendida por el comentario del pelirrojo.

—Es solo un cuento que puede haber oculto ahí —Ron señaló el cuento que la castaña tenía entre las manos.

Harry al ver y escuchar a sus amigos discutir, mejor se fue a la cocina, se quitó los lentes y se apretó el puente de la nariz, estaba cansado y preocupado porque no sabía quiénes serían esos hombres. Luego de masajearse el puente de la nariz volvió a ponerse los lentes.

—Harry no te escuché entrar —le dijo Hermione cuando entro a la cocina y lo vio allí.

Harry levanto la vista y vio a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, y sonrió levemente.

—Seguro que no me escuchaste entrar… mejor dicho no me escucharon entrar —se corrigió—, por estar discutiendo con Ron… otra vez.

Hermione iba a responder, pero Harry no quería escuchar el porqué de su discusión, total ya había escuchado parte de ella, así que antes de que su amiga hablara, él le extendió el profeta, la chica lo tomo y empezó a leer en voz alta.

 **Severus Snape será el nuevo Director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El antes profesor de Pociones tomara su nuevo puesto mañana mismo.**

Ron al escuchar leer tal noticia también se dirigió a la cocina.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! —gritó Ron con enojo.

—Severus Snape será el nuevo director de Hogwarts… esto no puede ser, él es un mortífago, y eso quiere decir que va a ver más mortífagos en el colegio. ¡Oh, Merlín! —exclamó la castaña entre nerviosa y enojada.

Hermione subió corriendo al segundo piso, y luego de unos minutos bajo con un lienzo muy grande y de fondo negro, lo puso sobre una silla de la cocina y cogió su pequeña bolsa de cuentas.

—¿Qué haces, Hermione? —le preguntó Ron a la castaña, que intentaba meter el lienzo en su bolso.

Harry y Ron miraban a su amiga confundidos.

Hermione suspiró.

—Pues no lo vez —respondió Hermione—, estoy tratando de meter el lienzo en el bolso —hizo una pausa—, es Phineas Nigellus Black —aclaró.

Luego de un par de minutos más, Hermione logro meter el lienzo en su bolsa con mucho esfuerzo, pero sonrió satisfecha al lograr su cometido.

—¿Quién dijiste que era? —volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, mientras que Harry solo miraba.

—Phineas Nigellus Black —respondió Hermione.

—Entiendo —dijo Harry, captando la idea de su amiga—, no quieres espías que nos delaten. Tu inteligencia cada vez me sorprende más —alagó Harry a su amiga, y esta sonrió.

Pero Ron parecía todavía no entender, así que Harry le tuvo que explicar a su amigo pelirrojo que Phineas Nigellus Black había sido un Director de Hogwarts, y que el cuadro de él estaba allí en la casa, porque Phineas Nigellus Black pertenecía a la dinastía Black, y que podría ser usado en contra de ellos.

Ron asintió, al parecer ya había entendido el punto.

—No puedo creer que ya hayan empezado las clases en Hogwarts y nosotros no estamos asistiendo, es tan extraño no estar en el colegio, definitivamente muy extraño —comentó Harry de repente.

Lo único que consolaba a Harry era que Ginny estaba acompañada por Luna y Neville. Aunque él deseaba con toda su alma estar allí con ella, pero Harry Potter no solo tenía en mente a Ginny, también tenía siempre en sus pensamientos a su hermana, y aunque todos le dijeran que ella estaba bien con los Weasley, él tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo le fuera a ocurrir a Nicole.

—Sí, muy extraño —concordó Hermione.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Pues como tú dijiste, Harry, que es extraño no estar en Hogwarts —contestó la castaña.

—Para mí no está tan mal no ir a Hogwarts, aunque este encierro me está matando —dijo el pelirrojo.

 _Ahora entiendo a Sirius, cuando se quejaba de esta casa era una prisión_ , pensaba Ron.

Hermione observó a Ron y negó con la cabeza.

—Ay, Ron, tú hubieras faltado a Hogwarts aunque la guerra no se hubiera desatado —le dijo Hermione con tono cansado.

Harry sonrió por lo que dijo su amiga, y Ron se puso rojo de vergüenza.

—-Eso no es cierto, Hermione —alegó el pelirrojo—. No es que no me guste la escuela, lo único malo son los cursos y las tareas, después todo lo demás está bien para mí —Ron se trató de defender de lo que le dijo Hermione.

—Bueno, lo único bueno de no ir a Hogwarts es que no tenemos que soportar al pesado de Malfoy y sus amiguitos —dijo Harry.

Hermione observó a su amigo de gafas.

 _¡Merlín! Si supieras, Harry, creo que siempre tendrás que lidiar con Malfoy, puesto que él es el padre de tu futuro sobrina o sobrina_ , pensaba Hermione.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón —Ron estuvo de acuerdo.

Los tres se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Ron habló:

—Creo que ya es hora de comer, porque tengo mucha hambre.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Ron —dijo Harry a la vez que sonreía.

Hermione también sonrió por lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, iré a preparar la comida —dijo Hermione.

Mientras que Hermione empezaba a preparar la comida, Harry empezó a contar a sus amigos lo que había visto cerca del Ministerio de Magia.

—En serio las cosas están así, ya veo, entonces creo que ya es tiempo de ponernos en acción, aquí encerrados no lograremos nada —dijo Ron.

—Ron tienes razón, pero debemos esperar a Kreacher, ¿no ha regresado aun? —preguntó Harry esperanzado.

—No, Harry. Kreacher todavía no ha regresado —contestó con pesar Hermione.

Harry puso cara de preocupación.

—No me extraña nada… que no regresé… si ya lo liberaste, tal vez nunca regrese —dijo Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Ron? Explícate —dijo Hermione parando de cortar algunas verduras, para escuchar bien la respuesta del pelirrojo.

Pero la voz de Hermione se notaba el enojo.

—Bueno, porque Harry le dio una prenda, ¿no? Y… y bueno, ¿no es así como se libera a un elfo? —preguntó Ron.

Harry le iba a contestar a su amigo, pero Hermione se le adelantó. La castaña se acercó a Ron.

—Es increíble lo ignorante que puedes llegar a ser, Ronald —Hermione en verdad parecía muy enojada—. Harry no libero a nadie, porque no le obsequió una prenda, el guardapelo no es una prenda en sí, como una camisa, un calcetín o una corbata, además, si es que no te acuerdas, ese guardapelo no era de Harry, era de Regulus Black, su antigua amo, y Kreacher… —Hermione respiró profundo, porque de lo rápido que hablaba se le olvido respirar, y también lo hizo para tranquilizarse un poco, porque Ron la estaba exasperando con su manera de hablar—, Kreacher lo sabe, así que si él todavía no aparecido, es porque aún no encuentra a Mundungus, ese hombre es muy escurridizo.

—Hermione tiene razón, Ron, yo no liberé a Kreacher —Harry confirmó a su amigo todo lo que dijo la castaña.

Ron solo se sumía en su silla donde estaba sentado.

Luego de ese pequeño cambio de palabras, Hermione termino de preparar la comida y se dispusieron a comer en calma.

—Bien, será mejor que recojamos todo esto —dijo Ron, cuando hubieron terminado de comer—, Harry y yo lo haremos, Hermione —el pelirrojo trataba de atraer la atención de la castaña, comportándose como un caballero con ella, porque él podía percibir todavía el enojo de la chica.

—Está bien, entonces yo me voy a mi habitación —Hermione salió de la cocina directo a su habitación.

Harry tenía una sonrisa en los labios al ver el comportamiento de su amigo con la castaña. Todo lo que se atrevía a hacer Ron con tal de que Hermione ya no estuviera enojada.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione bajaba las escaleras lentamente y se dirigió al cuarto donde estaba el tapiz de los Black, se sentó en el sofá y miró su reloj de pulsera, ya eran más de las ocho, se había quedado dormida muchas horas. Le sorprendió que la casa este en completa calma.

 _Seguramente Ron y Harry estarían también en su habitación_ , se dijo mentalmente.

Se levantó del sofá y camino hasta donde estaba el tapiz para comprobar nuevamente lo que había visto antes en la imagen que representaba a Draco Malfoy como el último miembro de la familia Black.

Y entonces algo la desconcertó. La imagen de Draco Malfoy, ahora estaba unida a otra imagen. La cual se parecía mucha a…

—Nikki —susurró Hermione.

Y así era, la imagen de Draco ahora estaba unido al de Nicole Potter, y a ellos también los unía una imagen borrosa: su futuro hijo.

—Harry no pude y no debe ver esto —dijo la chica, aun desconcertada—. Tengo que impedir a toda costa que se enteré de que Malfoy es el padre de su sobrino, Harry aun no lo puede saber.

Hermione se disponía a lanzar un hechizo para tratar de ocultar la imagen de Nicole, pero de pronto escuchó un golpe seco en la entrada de la casa.

Hermione fue rápidamente hacia el lugar donde escuchó el ruido. Y cuando la chica llego a la entrada, se encontró con Harry y Ron también allí. Pero luego miró al frente y vio en medio del pasillo a Kreacher sujetando a Mundungus Fletcher.

Mundungus apenas vio al trío de oro, saco su varita y los apuntó. Sin embargo, Hermione fue más rápida que el ladrón.

—¡Expelliarmus! —dijo Hermione y la varita del mago voló hasta la manos de la castaña.

—¡Quieto! Será mejor que no intentes ni siquiera moverte, somos tres en contra tuya —le advirtió Ron al escurridizo ladrón.

Hermione lo silencio, mientras que Ron le lanzaba un hechizo para atarlo. Harry por su parte estaba sorprendido por la rapidez de sus amigos.

Kreacher caminó hacia Harry, se inclinó haciéndole una reverencia.

—Kreacher ha regresado con el ladrón Mundungus Fletcher, amo.

Mundungus trataba de liberarse en vano.

—¡Suéltenme! Yo no les hecho nada como para mandarme a un asqueroso elfo doméstico, así que les ordeno que me liberen o sino…

—¿Qué? No creo que estés en condición de lanzar amenazas —le dijo Harry.

Harry se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, mientras que las varitas de Ron y de Hermione no dejaban de apuntar a Mundungus. Luego de unos minutos Harry regreso a zancadas y tiró el periódico al suelo. Saco su varita y también apunto al ladrón.

—Kreacher se disculpa con el amo por haber tardado tanto, pero Fletcher es muy difícil de atrapar —se excusó el elfo, y Harry simplemente asintió.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Kreacher —le dijo Harry, y el elfo hizo una reverencia—. Bien, Mundungus, escucha claramente, porque no te lo voy a preguntar dos veces, no tengo el tiempo no la paciencia, así que dime ¿dónde está el guardapelo que te robaste de esta casa? Y más te vale que responda con la verdad, no quisiera recurrir a medidas extremas —ahora Harry estaba más cerca de Mundungus y lo apuntaba directamente al cuello.

—No sé de qué me hablas, yo… yo no sé nada de eso, Potter —dijo Mundungus evidentemente nervioso.

—Si lo sabes, sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo… dime ganaste bien por venderlo.

Mundungus al verse apuntado por tres varitas, ni tuvo de otra que confesar la verdad.

—En realidad no gane nada con ese maldito guardapelo, de hecho no gane ni un solo miserable knut con lo que me lleve de aquí, porque una vieja maldita del Ministerio con cara de sapo se presentó en el Callejón Diagon, donde yo estaba vendiendo mis cosas y me preguntó si tenía licencia para vender artefactos mágicos, y yo le dije que no. casi me arresta, pero entonces vio ese guardapelo y me dijo que se lo llevaba y que me dejaría en paz por el momento.

Harry sintió que todas sus esperanzas desaparecían porque ya no obtendrían de regreso el guardapelo.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro para consolarlo. Ron también estaba callado, pero no dejaba de apuntar al mago.

—¿Quién era la mujer que se llevó el guardapelo? —preguntó Harry a Mundungus. Quizá podría dar con esa mujer y recuperar el guardapelo.

—No lo sé, solo sé que era del Ministerio —Mundungus frunció el ceño pensando—. Era pequeña, vestía de color rosa, y como ya dije tenia cara de sapa —añadió.

De pronto Mundungus vio donde estaba el periódico e identifico a la mujer del periódico.

—¡Ella! —gritó—. Ella fue la maldita que se llevó el guardapelo y mi mercancía —dijo Mundungus.

—¿Estás seguro que es ella? —preguntó Ron, reconociendo a la mujer.

Y por las caras que pusieron Harry y Hermione, también la habían reconocido.

—Sí, nunca olvidare esa cara —respondió el ladrón.

—Es Umbridge —dijeron los tres a la vez.

Luego Hermione lanzo un hechizo desmemorizante a Mundungus y por último le lanzo un _Desmaius_. Harry y Ron la miraron con sorpresa por su reacción.

—Era necesario —se limitó a decir Hermione—. Además, ya sabemos que quien tiene el guardapelo es Umbridge.

—Sí, tienes razón, Hermione —dijo Harry, luego se volvió hacia el elfo y dijo—: Kreacher llévatelo y déjalo en el lugar donde lo encontraste.

El elfo hizo otra reverencia y desapareció con el ladrón.

Cinco minutos después Kreacher ya estaba de regreso en la casa de los Black.

—Kreacher cumplió con lo que el amo le ordenó. Kreacher ahora está muy feliz de servir a su nuevo amo, Harry Potter. El nuevo amo quiere algo de cenar, o tal vez… sus amigos —dijo con retintín.

Harry pasó por alto el modo en que Kreacher se referió a sus amigos.

—Está bien, Kreacher, haznos de cenar a _todos_ —Harry remarcó la última palabra.

El viejo elfo hizo una reverencia antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Luego de unos cuarenta minutos, Kreacher ya había hecho la cena y el trío de oro se sentó en la mesa. Los tres chicos comieron muy bien, puesto que el elfo sabía lo que hacía.

Después de cenar Hermione se levantó de la mesa para recoger los platos sucios y lavarlos.

—Kreacher, gracias por la cena, ahora yo me haré cargo del resto, ve a descansar —Hermione le puso una mano en el brazo del elfo y este se alejó inmediatamente.

—La sangre sucia se atrevió a volver a tocar a Kreacher —gritó el elfo.

—Cállate, Kreacher, te dije que Hermione es mi amiga, y no quiero que la trates mal ni que la llames de esa manera tan ofensiva —dijo Harry completamente furioso—. Discúlpalo, Hermione.

La chica se quedó en silencio, pero luego reaccionó y se fue directo a su habitación. Ron quiso seguirla, pero Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora recoge todo, Kreacher, y como ya te dije, no quiero que vuelvas a tratar mal a Hermione, es mi mejor amiga y no merece que le estén faltando el respeto —después de decir todo eso, Harry también se fue a su habitación.

Minutos después, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo que sus amigos.

* * *

 **Merodeadora Black 28**


	17. Capítulo 16: El Ministerio de Magia

**Capítulo 16: El Ministerio de Magia y Planes de Ataque**

 **POV Nicole**

Desperté con una sensación extraña. Era como si alguien hubiera estado conmigo, y ese alguien tocara mi vientre, también me pareció escuchar un susurro, pero no me acuerdo que decía exactamente. Lo que más me extraña ese ese aroma que está en esta habitación, huele como a perfume de hombre y a… menta.

Olfateé el aroma.

Sí, huela a menta —olfateé nuevamente el aroma de la habitación para comprobar si era cierto ese olor o solo me lo estaba imaginando—, y efectivamente huele a menta, pero de donde puede venir ese olor.

—Ese olor me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién —susurré.

De pronto un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo de solo pensar que alguien había estado cerca de mí, y que ese alguien pudo hacerme daño, y yo sin mi varita para poder defenderme.

¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Quién habrá estado aquí anoche? ¿Y con que propósitos venía? ¿Me querría hacer daño a mí o a mi bebé?

Lleve mis manos instintivamente a mi vientre con la intención de protegerlo, de solo imaginar que ese sujeto ponía su manos sobre mi vientre me da escalofríos.

—Nada malo te pasará, mi pequeño Harry —le susurré a mi bebé, dando suaves caricias sobre mi vientre—, nada malo te pasará —repetí—, lo juro, te protegeré hasta con mi propia vida.

Algo saldo cayó sobre mis labios. Lo limpié con mi mano, y eran lágrimas. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero con razón, este encierro me está enloqueciendo, el no saber que loco maniático me tiene secuestrada, la guerra, y por último mi hermano, Ron y Hermione cumpliendo con la misión que les encomendó el profesor Dumbledore.

 _¡Plop!_

Escuché un ruido seco y giré mi rostro para ver quién era, aunque lo miré solo por costumbre porque bien sabía que era Pinky.

—Buenos días, ama —dijo el elfo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Yo al instante me seque las lágrimas con las manos.

—Pinky ya se dio cuenta de que la ama estaba llorando, no debería hacerlo, ama.

Yo solo lo observé.

Quería decir algo, pero las palabras no me salían, era como si mis cuerdas vocales no me funcionaran.

—La ama se encuentra segura aquí, Pinky puede asegurarle a la ama que el amo le encontró un lugar perfecto para mantenerla segura —el elfo termino de hablar y sonrió, nunca lo había visto sonreír antes. Pero aunque Pinky me asegurara que su amo me secuestro para protegerme, yo no podía creerle y más cuando lo único que sentía al estar en esta casa era pánico y miedo. Sobre todo miedo, tal vez algún día despierte y el hombre que me secuestro este frente a mí dispuesto a matarme.

—¿Segura? ¿Tu ama me tiene aquí para mantenerme segura? —dije sin poder creerlo—. No, tu amo no me tiene segura, lo que tu amo me tienes es: secuestrada —sollocé—. ¡SECUESTRADA! —grité.

—No, ama. No es así…

Caminé hacia el elfo.

—Por favor, por favor, Pinky, sácame de aquí. Sácame de aquí, te lo ruego —llorando me arrodille ante la pequeña criatura para ponerme a su altura, coloque mis manos sobre sus pequeños hombros—. Por fav…

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Pinky se alejó de mí con cara de espanto.

—No, ama, no —Pinky habló tan rápido que se ahogó con sus palabras—. Usted nunca debió arrodillarse ante Pinky. Pinky es solo su elfo doméstico. Oh, ahora a Pinky le espera un fuerte castigo de su amo, cuando Pinky le cuente que la ama se arrodillo ante su elfo.

Pinky tenía una cara de asustado, me dio mucha lastima, yo no quería meterlo en problemas, pero eso no quiere decir que no intente escapar.

—Pues… no se lo contaras, si ambos… escapamos —balbuceé al hablar.

Pero su reacción fue muy distinta a la que había imaginado. Por un momento pensé que se pondría a llorar o que le daría una crisis de nervios, pero no, su rostro se enfureció. Eso me sorprendió nunca había visto a un elfo enfurecido.

—¡Oh, no! Pinky nunca abandonaría a su ama —el elfo negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba, en verdad parecía que lo había ofendido—. Pinky le será fiel a su amo hasta el día que muera, Pinky le será fiel a su amo, aunque su amo lo castigue duramente.

Quite mis manos de los hombros de Pinky, las lágrimas seguían de mis ojos, pero es que simplemente no lo podía creer, cuan sumisos podían ser estas criaturas, sin importar que su castigo podría ser su propia muerte, estos nunca los traicionarían.

—Por favor, Pinky, por favor ayúdame a escapar —insistí, si el elfo no quería escapar, pues entonces le rogaría hasta que me ayude a mí a escapar, pero para mí mala suerte, Pinky ni se inmuto—. Temo por mi bebé —susurré.

—Pinky le asegura que no le pasará nada a su bebé, ama, ni a usted.

—Puede que a mí no me pase nada —susurré—, pero mi hermano, Ron, Hermione y a todos los Weasley, así como también a otros magos sí que están en peligro.

—Pinky lo siente, ama. Pero Pinky no puede hacer nada para proteger a sus amigos y a su hermano.

Era inútil, Pinky nunca me ayudaría a escapar, y más si tenía la tonta idea de que aquí no estaría en peligro.

Empecé a llorar con más intensidad. Este encierro me iba a volver loca.

—Cálmese, ama —el elfo apareció un pañuelo y me lo dio, yo lo tome—, ahora Pinky le preparará un baño para que se relaje. No es bueno que llore en su estado —agregó.

Pero antes de que Pinky se dirigiera al baño, yo lo llamé.

—Pinky, espera.

—¿Qué puede hacer Pinky por usted, ama?

—Anoche… —respiré profundo para calmarme, y otra vez ese olor a perfume y a mente invadió mis fosas nasales—, anoche alguien estuvo aquí… —Pinky me observó—, me refiero que si anoche alguien estuvo en esta habitación, mientras yo dormía.

—No se preocupe por eso, ama —contestó el elfo, con tono nervioso.

—¡Respóndeme! —le exigí. Tenía que saber si en verdad alguien estuvo aquí, para la próxima vez estar más alerta.

—Pinky es su elfo doméstico, ama, pero lamentablemente no puede responder esa pregunta.

—¿Mi elfo? Tú no eres mi elfo, ¡TÚ SOLO ERES MI CARCELERO! —grité llena de ira y de ansiedad.

Pinky empezó a dirigirse al baño nuevamente, sin tomar en cuenta mis palabras.

—Respóndeme, total que más da, estando encerrada aquí, yo no podría contárselo a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Pinky se detuvo y se volvió para observarme.

—Era el amo —contestó, y rápidamente se dirigió al baño, y esta vez yo n o se lo impedí.

—El amo —susurré.

Claro «el amo», como no se me ocurrió, pero de todas maneras eso no me tranquilazaba, es más eso me aterraba, el saber que ese hombre viene a vigilarme por las noches.

Otro escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo y me hizo abrazarme a mí misma.

Pero ese olor a menta es lo que más me desconcierta. Me es tan familiar, pero ¿por qué no puedo recordar a quien le pertenecía eso olor?

 **POV Autora**

En Grimmauld Place ya habían pasado varios días desde que Harry regaño a Kreacher por tratar mal a su mejor amiga, pero gracias a eso el viejo elfo ahora trataba mejor a Hermione, aunque cuando la castaña se le acercaba para tratar de ayudarlo, Kreacher muy sutilmente se alejaba de ella.

Pero también en esos días el trío de oro había estado planeando como entrar al Ministerio de Magia, porque querían recuperar el guardapelo que ahora estaba en poder de Umbridge. Y la mejor forma de que ellos puedan entrar en el Ministerio sin llamar la atención seria tomando poción Multijugos.

Hermione la más sensata del trío de oro, no dejaba de revisar tan minuciosamente los planos del Ministerio, para que no haya errores, mientras que Harry y Ron se encargaban de como entrar y la distribución que tendrían. Y Ron era de gran ayuda en ese aspecto porque él conocía a la perfección ese lugar, porque desde pequeño su padre lo llevaba.

Hermione bajo de su habitación y se encaminó hacia la sala, donde estaban el pelinegro y el pelirrojo, pero antes de acercarse a ellos, la chica miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que esos hombres que Harry había visto hace unos días estaban allí, observando muy fijamente donde debería estar la casa Black, y no importaba que hiciera frio o calor ellos nunca se movían de su lugar.

—¿Esos mortífagos aún siguen allí? —preguntó Ron.

La castaña observó a sus amigos.

—Sí —respondió la chica—. Esos hombres sospechan que estamos ocultándonos aquí.

—Primero, Hermione, no son hombres, ellos son unos asquerosos mortífagos. Y segundo, ¿no que decías que esta casa era muy segura? Ahora porque estas dudando. Yo creí que las personas solo podían ver un recuadro de pasto seco.

—Pues así es, pero…

Harry solo se dedicaba a mirar a sus amigos discutir, como siempre.

Después de unos minutos de estar discutiendo, Hermione se dio por vencida, dio un gran suspiro. Para luego sentarse entre Harry y Ron. La castaña puso su mano sobre el brazo de Harry y le sonrió infundiéndole apoyo, el cual el ojiverde también respondió sonriéndole, pero Ron no estaba preparado para lo que pasaría después; Hermione recostó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo. Y por supuesto el chico se sonrojo, pero luego sonrió.

Hermione suspiró.

—Harry, tú crees que el prof… —tanto Harry como Ron miraron a Hermione con fastidio al escuchar que la chica aun hablaba con respeto a Snape, hasta parecía que todavía estaban en Hogwarts—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo la castaña—, crees que Snape de verdad sabe que estamos aquí, y si fuera así, él sabe la perfecta ubicación de esta casa, entonces ¿por qué no ha venido el mismo, en vez de enviar a esos tontos a vigilarnos?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros. Lo medito un poco para luego hablar.

—Bueno, yo creo que no ha venido el mismo porque de seguro está planeando algo grande, o tal vez está llevando a cabo otros planes de Voldemort —Ron se estremeció al oír el nombre del mago oscuro—, y por eso solo ha enviado a esos.

—No digas su nombre —le reclamó Ron a su amigo—. Pero en lo demás estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry.

Hermione asintió no muy convencida.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Harry se paró del sofá y empezó a caminar hacia la ventana. Se quedó ahí un buen rato. Hasta que de un momento a otro Harry se llevó una mano a la cicatriz, frotándola suavemente para que ninguno de sus dos amigos se dé cuenta de que nuevamente le dolía.

Ron lo vio y se acercó a él. Hermione al ver a Harry frotándose la cicatriz, también se acercó a él, y lo observó con preocupación.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó la chica, aunque internamente se sintió como una verdadera estúpida al darse cuenta de la pregunta que había formulado. Era obvio que su amigo no estaba bien, así como también era obvio que su amigo ojiverde no dominaba mucho la _Oclumancia_ , por no decir que nada. Y Voldemort aprovechaba esos momentos de debilidad de Harry para meterse en su mente y atormentarlo.

—Sí, estoy bien, Hermione —mintió Harry—. Es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza, pero ya se me pasará.

Ron solo se dedicaba a mirar a ambos chicos.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Hermione, sin creerle una sola palabra.

—Bueno, sigo preocupado por Nikki —eso no era del todo una mentira—, no sé porque me siento intranquilo cada vez que pienso en ella, es como si estuviera sufriendo.

—Ella está bien, Harry, recuerda que esta con mi familia, ellos la protegerán, ya verás —aseguró Ron poniéndole una manos en el hombro del pelinegro.

—Pero y si Voldemort…

—No digas su nombre —repitió Ron, pero Harry lo ignoro.

—… ya sabe de su existencia de Nikki, podría lastimarla, y yo no podré hacer nada para protegerla.

—Pero, Harry, no crees que si… —Ron miró con advertencia a Hermione, intuyendo a quien iba a mencionar— _quien-tú-sabes_ —ironizó— supiera de la existencia de tu hermana, ya te lo hubiera hecho sabes de alguna manera para que cambiaras lugar con ella.

Harry asintió.

—Tal vez —susurró—. Voy a descansar un momento.

Hermione quería decir algo más, pero Ron negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, ve —dijo Ron a Harry.

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Harry se perdió en las escaleras.

—Le dolía la cicatriz —afirmó Hermione.

—Sí, yo también me di cuenta —contestó Ron.

—¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo, Ron? —dijo una preocupada Hermione.

—Por el momento solo dejémoslo que duerma un poco.

Hermione asintió, camino hacia el sofá donde minutos antes había estado sentada, y se volvió a sentar, tomo el libro que le había heredado Dumbledore y empezó a leer. Mientras que Ron se fue hacia la habitación donde estaba el árbol genealógico de los Black. Pero con lo distraído que es, no se dio cuenta de que en la imagen que representaba a Draco Malfoy se unía a dos imágenes más: a Nicole Potter y al futuro hijo de ambos.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Después de un par de horas, Hermione dejo el libro sobre la mesita de centro y se encaminó hacia el piano que había cerca de la sala, limpio el polvo y se sentó en la banquita que estaba junto al instrumento y lentamente empezó a tocar el piano. Sin que la chica se dé cuenta un pelirrojo se acercó a ella y se sentó a su costado.

Hermione pegó un salto.

—Ron, me asustaste —exclamó la chica dejando de tocar.

—Lo siento —dijo Ron y le sonrió ligeramente—, no sabía que supieras tocar el piano —comentó.

—Eh, sí, aprendí cuando era pequeña. ¿Tú sabes tocar? —preguntó Hermione, y el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza—. Si quieres yo te puedo enseñar —propuso la chica.

Ron volvió a sonreír.

—Bien, ¿qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó.

—Lo primero es poner tus manos sobre las techar y reconocerlas —explicó la castaña, su mirada se encontró con las orbes azules de Ron y se sonrojó avergonzada, pero definitivamente su rostro hizo competencia con el cabello de su amigo cuando tuvo que poner sus manos sobre las de Ron para poder guiarlo. Pero ella no era la única que se había sonrojado, ya que si hubiera levantado la vista, hubiera descubierto que Ron también lo estaba, desde el momento en que el chico sintió las cálidas manos de castaña sobre las suyas.

Unos minutos después Harry bajaba las escaleras —ya sin el dolor en la cicatriz— y se dirigía dónde estaban sus amigos, y aunque el ojiverde ya intuía los sentimientos —más que amicales— que sus amigos sentían por cada uno de ellos, nada lo preparo para lo que vería. Ron y Hermione, sentados muy juntos en el banquito tocando el piano, bueno, más bien Hermione guiando a Ron.

Harry se sintió desplazado por unos minutos, y cuando quiso retroceder y darles privacidad, trastabillo y sus dos amigos dejaron de tocar para mirar hacia atrás.

—Oh, Harry —dijo Hermione, con el rostro aun sonrojado.

—Hola —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Harry.

—¿Ya estás mejor? ¿Ya no te duele la cicatriz? —preguntó la chica.

—¿Sabías que me dolía la cicatriz? —preguntó el ojiverde con sorpresa. Hermione asintió.

—Sí. Nos dimos cuenta de que te dolía la cicatriz casi desde el primer momento —confirmó Ron.

—¿Y ahora por qué fue? ¿Viste algo? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry al ver la preocupación de sus amigos, tuco que contarles sobre la visión que había tenido, que era sobre un pueblo, y que también había sentido la euforia de Voldemort.

—Y estaba buscando a Gregorovitch, pero no sé para que lo necesite…

 **-.-.-.-.-**

A los dos días de la visión de Harry, el trío de oro decidió que irían al Ministerio, así que Hermione se levantó temprano ese día, y ya lista espero a que sus amigos bajaran de sus habitaciones.

Y cuando estos bajaron, desayunaron rápidamente, y después los tres se preparaban para ir al Ministerio, se dieron prisa porque de un momento a otro los empleados del Ministerio entrarían.

—Hermione, creo que no es buena idea que vayas con nosotros —empezó nuevamente Harry—. Digo, ¿ya sabes? Podría ser peligroso y yo no quiero que te expongas, porque…

Hermione interrumpió a su amigo.

—Harry, para ya por favor, ya lo habíamos decidido, y dijimos que iríamos los _tres_ —Hermione remarcó la última palabra.

—Sí, Hermione, pero sería peligroso para ti, en cambio nosotros somos hombres y tend…

Hermione frunció el ceño ante el comentario tan machista de Ron, así que lo interrumpió antes de que la haga enojar más.

—¡Ya para, Ronald! No sé si te das cuenta o no, pero sonaste de lo más machista. Y además, como dije ya lo habíamos decidido, así que voy con ustedes y punto —sentenció la castaña, luego se volvió hacia su amigo pelinegro—. Y Harry es el que corre con más peligro que yo, y no por eso él se va a quedar, ¿o sí, Harry? —le preguntó.

—Por supuesto que no me quedaré —contestó el pelinegro.

—Bien, entonces que ya no se hable más del asunto y demos prisa, por favor —dijo Hermione.

Kreacher apareció para despedirse de su amo y también de Ron y Hermione —ya que trataba mejor a la chica desde que Harry se o pidió, mejor dicho se lo ordeno—, el elfo les deseo buena suerte y luego desapareció.

Hermione tomo del brazo a Harry y a Ron bajo la capa de invisibilidad y segundos después ya habían aparecido cerca del Ministerio.

Unos minutos después, la primera en aparecer fue una señora que estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada del Ministerio de Magia; los chicos se ocultaron mientras que Hermione le lanzaba el hechizo _Desmaius_ , y Harry y Ron arrastraron el cuerpo de la mujer para ocultarlo en el callejón, mientras la castaña sacaba un frasquito con poción multijugos, para luego tomar unos cuantos cabellos de la mujer desmayada. Hermione tomo la poción después de echarle los cabellos a la poción. Harry y Ron se fueron para que su castaña amiga pudiera cambiarse con las ropas de la mujer.

Luego de que Hermione ya estuviera lista con su nueva apariencia, se acercó a un tipo que también trabajaba en el Ministerio, y le ofreció unas pastillas vomitivas —claro que el hombre no lo sabía—, las cuales hicieron el efecto esperado. Y con mucho cuidado, Hermione tomo los cabellos del hombre y lo vertió en el otro frasquito con la poción. Lo mismo hicieron con otro hombre que pasó por allí. Y luego de unos quince minutos el trío de oro ya con sus nuevas personalidades, salieron a las calles y empezaron a caminar tratando de estar lo más naturales posibles.

Se acercaron a los retretes viejos, por donde se suponía que los llevaría a la entrada del Ministerio de Magia, se adentraron al escusado y bajaron la palanca de desagüe. Después Harry y Ron salieron de los sanitarios, y Ron ofreció una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a salir y ella aceptó.

Los tres chicos respiraron aliviados al saber que habían logrado entrar al Ministerio, ahora tenían que buscar a Umbridge y recuperar el guardapelo, y también averiguar sobre Voldemort y cuáles eran los nuevos planes de los mortífagos. Se subieron al elevador en donde el pelirrojo con su nueva apariencia fue interceptado por un Mortífago: Yaxley. Este le hablaba de un problema de su oficina y sobre que no dejaba de llover, y también que se acababa de enterar de que su esposa era una impura —bueno, la esposa de Cattermole, quien era por el que Ron se estaba haciendo pasar— seria enjuiciada por ser una sangre sucia. Hermione puso cara de ofendida, la cual tuvo que quitar esa expresión al instante o sino sospecharían.

Después de que el mortífago se fuera dejándole instrucciones al supuesto Cattermole, las puertas del elevador se cerraron, y Hermione aprovecho para dar instrucciones a Ron de cómo arreglar el problema de la lluvia en la oficina del mortífago.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y una voz femenina anunciaba que departamento era.

 **—** **Nivel Cuatro:** **Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, incorporando la División de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, Oficina de la Coordinación con los Duendes, y Departamentos de Plagas.**

Luego entro al elevador un hombre rudo y con bigote poblado, que dijo sonriéndole a Harry.

—Buenos días, Albert —Harry ahora con la personalidad de Albert Runcorn, se quedó mirando al hombre frente a él, este también le devolvió la mirada fijamente, pero luego miró unos segundos a Hermione y a Ron, para después volver su mirada a Harry—. Dirk Cresswell, ¿eh? ¿El de Coordinación con los Duendes? Buena esa, ni a mí en mil años se me habría ocurrido, ahora será más fácil de conseguir ese cargo —felicitó a Harry, o mejor dicho al que él creía era Runcorn.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron.

 **—** **Nivel Dos: Departamento de Reforzamiento de la Ley Mágica, incluyendo la Oficina Del Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel de los Aurores y la Administración de los Servicios del Wizengamot.** —dijo la voz de la bruja.

Hermione dio un leve empujón a su amigo Ron, y le deseaba buena suerte, el pelirrojo bajo con preocupación junto con el mago que había felicitado a Harry.

Ahora solo se encontraban en el elevador, Harry y Hermione.

Hermione estaba preocupada por Ron.

—Eh, creo que iré ayudarlo, que tal si no puede resolverlo, yo creo que… —las puertas del elevador nuevamente se abrieron y la misma voz femenina anuncio:

 **—** **Nivel Uno: Ministro de Magia y Personal de Apoyo.**

Hermione miró hacia al frente y ahogo un grito. Simplemente su suerte era única, ya que la mujer que subía al elevador era la persona más desagradable que ella podía haber conocido, aparte de Voldemort. Ella era su ex profesora de DCAO, Dolores Umbridge.

Harry al notar la reacción de su amiga tuvo que controlarla, evitando llamar la atención.

—¡Ah, Mafalda! —dijo la mujer con cara de sapo y vestida de color rosa, mirando a Hermione con su nueva apariencia de Mafalda Hopkirk—. ¿Te envía Travers, cierto? —preguntó acomodando su sujetapapeles en sus brazos.

—¡S-Sí! —tartamudeó Hermione.

Le empezó a hablar a Hermione sobre los próximos juicios que habría en contra de los hijos de muggles. Luego tomo a la supuesta Mafalda del brazo, dejando a Harry preocupado en el elevador.

—Ah, buen día, Albert, ¿no bajas aquí? —preguntó Umbridge.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó Harry con la voz de Runcorn—. Te veo más tarde —le susurró Harry a Hermione cuando pasó por su lado.

Harry empezó a caminar por los pasillos y se encontró con Pius Thicknesse, el nuevo Ministro de Magia. El cual le preguntó a Runcorn que hacia allí, y Harry le respondió que estaba buscando a Arthur Weasley, a lo que el Ministro le preguntó, ¿si lo habían encontrado teniendo contacto con algún indeseable?, Harry le dijo que no, pero Thicknesse agregó que ya los traidores a la sangre eran tan desagradables como los sangre sucia. Luego de esa pequeña platica —que por supuesto le sentó a Harry como patada al hígado— Harry se pudo deshacer del Ministro; y cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie lo veía saco su capa de invisibilidad y se la puso encima, pero se tuvo que agachar ya que Albert era mucho más alto que él. Empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta al del Ministro. Paso por varias puertas que tenían en una placa el nombre y el cargo de los que trabajaban allí. Hasta que paró en la puerta de la oficina de Dolores Umbridge, pero no paró allí porque era la oficina de la cara de sapo, sino porque encontró el ojo giratorio de Moody, lo quito de la puerta y entro en la oficina.

Harry empezó a revisar todos los documentos, hasta que encontró unos documentos donde mencionaban a los Weasley, los cueles estaban siendo vigilados, tal y como había imaginado, y se sintió muy culpable porque ellos no solo eran la familia de su mejor amigo y de la chica que amaba, sino que también era su familia, él los veía de esa manera. Pero no solo encontró esos documentos, sino que también encontró una carpeta titulada "SANGRE IMPURA y los Peligros que Suponen para una Pacífica Sociedad de Sangre Limpia", reviso esos documentos rápidamente, coloco la carpeta en su lugar, giró hacia un lado y se dio cuenta de un póster de sí mismo, con palabras escritas en su pecho "INDESEABLE Nº 1". Luego de eso salió de la oficina de la cara de sapo y se fue a buscar a Hermione.

Llego a la Sala de Tribunal, apenas se estaba acercando cuando vio una hilera de magos esperado ser juzgados, sintió una ira inmensa al saber que no podía hacer nada por ellos. De pronto empezó a sentir frío y una gran tristeza se empezó apoderar de él, eso era una clara señal de había dementores cerca. Se empezaron a escuchar gritos que pedían clemencia, Harry apretó los puños, no podía hacer nada aun, así que lentamente entro en la sala y se ocultó, desde ahí pude ver a una mujer con expresión temerosa, a la cual Umbridge llamo: Mary Cattermole —la esposa del hombre por quien Ron se estaba haciendo pasar— siendo enjuiciada, la pobre mujer sí que estaba mal, y que decir de su mejor amiga. La cual trataba de disimular lo mejor posible.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo, pero disimulo, ya que lo que más llamaba la atención en ese momento fue lo que Umbridge llevaba colgando del cuello. Era el guardapelo de Regulus Black.

Harry se acercó a su amiga con mucho sigilo, tanto que la asusto, pero ahora estado cerca de su amiga, él también se dio cuenta del guardapelo que llevaba la cara de sapa, así que no se aguantó y le lanzo un hechizo a Umbridge haciéndola caer, Yaxley al darse cuenta ataco a Harry, pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivo y a la vez logro aturdirlo. Hermione aprovecho ese momento para arrancar el guardapelo a Umbridge con un _Accio relicario_ y luego con un _Gemnio_ lo suplanto por otro.

—Vamos, Hermione, necesito tu ayuda —le dijo el pelinegro.

—Espero un momento, Harry, no podemos dejarla —le dijo la chica a su amigo, señalando a la esposa de Cattermole. Hermione alzó su varita y apuntó hacia las cadenas que ataban a la señora Cattermole.

—¡Relashio! —y las cadenas se adentraron en los brazos de la silla.

La mujer miró sorprendida a Albert Runcorn y Mafalda Hopkik, porque la estaban ayudando cuando se suponía que ellos dos odiaban a todos los hijos de muggles.

—Vamos a sacarla de aquí, esto nunca será un juicio justo —le decía Hermione—, ahora vaya a casa, reúnase con su familia y márchense de este lugar, salgan del país —aconsejó.

La señora Cattermole, Harry y Hermione salieron de la sala, pero los dementores iban tras ellos.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —gritó Harry, pero eran tantos que él son podía solo con todos ellos.

—¡Expecto Patronum! —también gritó Hermione, pero lo único que salió de su varita fue una tenue luz blanca—. ¡Demonios! —murmuró, y lo volvió a intentar—: ¡Expecto Patronum! —y una bella nutria plateada salió flotando de la varita de la castaña, y fue a reunirse con el ciervo de Harry.

Ya fuera de la sala Harry y Hermione buscaban desesperadamente a Ron.

—¿Dónde estás Ron? —preguntó el pelinegro.

Hermione miraba para todos lados buscando a Ron, pero no lo veía, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas al no encontrarlo, ya que tenían que irse de ese lugar. De pronto apareció Cattermole —Ron— todo mojado. Mary Cattermole fue más rápida que Hermione y se acercó al que creía era su esposo, lo abrazó y lo besó, Ron se quedó lelo, y Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse celosa, pero cuando Mary despegó sus labios de Ron, por una puerta apareció el verdadero Reginald Cattermole, Mary miró confundida al hombre que estaba cerca de ella.

Ron aprovecho el momento en que Mary se acercaba a su verdadero esposo y preguntarle qué era lo que pasaba, para que el ahora pelirrojo se acercaba a Hermione y a Harry. Los tres chicos ya nuevamente con sus apariencias corrieron hacia las chimeneas, pero estas estaban siendo selladas.

Se escuchó un ruido en el retrete y de allí salió Yaxley junto con otros mrortífagos, Harry enseguida tomo del brazo a Ron y a Hermione para escapar. Hermione sintió que se asfixiaba, no podía ver nada, ni mucho menos oír, lo único que sentía era la mano de Harry que la aferraba, abrió los ojos y vio la entrada del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, con su aldaba en forma de serpiente, pero no pudieron llegar, porque antes de que se aparecieran lo único que vio fue una luz púrpura y oyó un grito.

—¡NOSE SUELTEN! —gritó Hermione.

Sintieron el típico tirón en el ombligo, para luego caer. Pero no estaba en la casa Black, ahora se encontraban en un bosque inmenso.

 **POV Draco (Ese mismo día en Malfoy Manor)**

El Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores estaban en una reunión, pero a mí no me dejaron entrar en esa maldita reunión, y me enervaba no saber porque, si se suponer que yo también soy parte de ellos.

—¡Maldición! —grité con frustración.

¿Qué rayos estarán planeando ahora? Ya llevaban como tres horas en esa estúpida reunión.

—Draco, hijo, ¿qué sucede? —dirigí mi mirada hacia esa voz preocupada.

Era mi madre. Pero estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no siquiera la oí entrar a mi habitación.

—Madre. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevar aquí?

—El tiempo suficiente para saber que algo te preocupa.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No es eso, madre, es solo que me molesta que me hayan impedido ser partícipe de esa reunión —confesé.

—Es lo mejor, hijo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté.

Mi madre se acercó a mí, y me acarició la mejilla. La observé con escepticismo, madre hace mucho tiempo que no se acerca a mí con el afán de ser cariñosa, pero ahora, ¿por qué lo hace?

—Ya sabes que nunca quise que tú fueras parte de _eso_ —dijo.

Quite su mano delicadamente.

—Demasiado tarde, madre. Ya soy parte de «eso».

Madre se quedó en silencio, pensativa.

—Madre, ¿sabes algo sobre esa misteriosa reunión? —inquirí.

Tenía el presentimiento de que ella sabía algo, y tenía que averiguarlo.

—Bueno… solo sé que se trata de un ataque…

—¿Un ataque? ¿Adónde?

—No lo sé. Mira, será mejor que te deje solo.

No me dio tiempo a replicar, madre salió de mi habitación con pasos apresurados.

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué nadie me quiere decir nada?!

Una hora después baje a la sala, y allí me encontré con mi padre, que bebía una copa con whisky de fuego. Al parecer ya habían terminado con la reunión.

—Padre —saludé.

Él se volvió para mirarme.

—Draco —dijo, y me observó detenidamente—. ¿Cómo vas con el asunto de la hermana de Potter? —preguntó.

¿Qué acaso no podía hablar de otra endemoniada cosa?

—Aun no sé dónde podrá estar esa mocosa —mentí.

—Pues tienes que apresurarte, al Lord no le agradará que no haya resultados positivos —dijo con voz dura.

—Ya lo sé, padre —hice una pausa—, ¿por qué no me dejaron entrar a la reunión?

—El Lord lo quiso así —y esa fue su maravillosa respuesta.

—¿Trataron un asunto importante? —indagué.

—El Lord siempre tiene asuntos importantes, Draco. Y ahora tenemos que llevar a cabo su misión —siseó.

—Me lo contarás —pregunté, como si no me importara su respuesta.

Ambos nos miramos por unos segundos.

—Si el Lord no quería que lo supieras, entonces yo tampoco te lo diré.

Luego de eso se fue, lo vi subir las escaleras.

Yo no puedo **quedar** con solo parte de la información. Me tengo que enterar a como dé lugar sobre esos famosos planes del _Lord_.

Subí las escaleras y me dispuse a hacer algo que jamás había hecho. Escuchar tras la puerta de la habitación de mis padres. Ya que sabía que no tenía ningún hechizo silenciador, puesto que nadie tenía la costumbre de escuchar tras las puertas.

—Lucius, ¿en verdad lo van hacer? —esa era la voz de mi madre, pero su tono era de preocupación.

—Por supuesto, Narcissa. El Lord dio la orden —contestó mi padre con voz llena de gozo—. Por fin esos sangre sucias y los traidores a la sangre tendrán un poco de lo que se merecen —escuché la risa de mi padre. Casi parecía ser la loca de mi tía Bellatrix.

Maldita sea, porque no dices que es lo que piensan hacer.

Y como si mi padre me hubiera escuchado lo que quería, empezó a hablar.

—Este fin de semana todos esos mocosos pagaran por ser escoria.

—Pero, Lucius, los chicos de Slytherin también podrían resultar heridos —dijo mi madre.

—Por favor, mujer, no seas tonta —se burló mi padre—, los mocosos de Slytherin no saldrán este fin de semana a Hogsmeade. Los únicos que estarán serán todas las escorias de las otras casas, y ahí empezara su infierno —padre rió—. Yo soy el encargado de llevar a cabo este ataque, ya verás cumpliremos con la misión que nos dio el Lord, y yo volveré a hacer su mano derecha.

Después de escuchar lo que quería, me fui a mi habitación, pero también porque escuché los pasos de mi padre dirigirse a la puerta.

Así que piensan atacar Hogsmeade este fin de semana. Pues lo siento mucho, padre, pero creo que no volverás a ser la mano derecha del Lord, porque yo lo impediré. Todavía no sé cómo, pero juro que impediré que ataques Hogsmeade. Eso tenlo por seguro.

* * *

 **Merodeadora Black 28**


	18. Capítulo 17: Extraña Unión

**Capítulo 17: Extraña Unión**

 **POV Autora**

Hermione en su desesperación de escapar, lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el bosque donde se había celebrado el mundial quidditch, según ella ese era un lugar seguro y que además tenía la ventaja de moverse libremente.

Hermione se levantó lentamente del suelo, con cierto dolor en la espalda y la cintura, porque al aparecerse se había resbalado y se golpeó. Salió de su aturdimiento cuando escuchó la voz de Harry hablarle a Ron. A la castaña no le gusto la voz de Harry, porque había sonado con temor, giró su rostro hacia la derecha y allí los encontró, y se percató que su amigo pelirrojo estaba herido. Ron tenía una enorme mancha de sangre sobre su camisa, así que la chica sin hacer mucho caso a su dolor, se acercó a sus amigos. Apenas estuvo cerca del pelirrojo, rasgo la camisa descubriendo la herida que estaba en carne viva, esto causo en Hermione una gran culpabilidad, y con lágrimas queriendo salirse de sus ojos, tomo su varita y empezó a recitar hechizos para curar a Ron, luego le puso un poco de esencia de díctamo en la herida. Ron había sufrido una despartición.

—Harry podrías armar la carpa, por favor, mientras yo pongo algunos hechizos de protección —pidió Hermione a su amigo.

—¿Carpa? —preguntó Harry, un poco alelado.

—Sí, está dentro de mi bolsa de cuentas —la castaña señaló su bolsa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Y mientras que Harry sacaba la carpa de la bolsa, Hermione se dedicaba a poner hechizos de protección a todo alrededor del bosque.

Ya que ahora el bosque serie el nuevo hogar del trío de oro.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras por otro lado, Yaxley hacia su aparición en Malfoy Manor, este se encontraba muy ansioso, puesto que tenía muy buenas noticias a su señor. Yaxley ya se imaginaba la recompensa que le daría su señor luego de que le dijera de todo lo que había pasado en el Ministerio.

La puerta del despacho de Lucius Malfoy se abrió de golpe. El mortífago giró se cabeza esperando ver a su señor, pero al único que vio en la entrada fue a Snape, vestido completamente de negro y con rostro indescifrable, su presencia imponía respeto y miedo.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó demasiado ansioso Yaxley—, me dijeron que esperada aquí al Lord —dijo de mala manera.

—El Lord no está, fue hacer mejores cosas que atenderte a ti, Yaxley, pero como ya sabes, después de él, yo soy el segundo al mando —respondió Snape, con voz profunda y firme—. Así que habla de una vez, no tengo todo tu tiempo. Vamos, dime todo lo que tengas que decir, que después yo se lo comunicaré al Lord.

Yaxley observó a Snape, y luego rió.

—No te diré nada a ti, no confío. Porque mejor no te vas, que yo esperaré aquí al Lord el tiempo que sea necesario —lo reto.

Snape sonrió con arrogancia.

—Bien sabes que el Lord se enojara si te encuentra aquí, y si la información que le traigas no es importante… —Snape calló un momento dándole entender lo que el Lord le haría—. Yo solo estoy dando la oportunidad de no ser torturado. Te recomiendo que hables, dime todo lo que sepas, y si yo creo que todo lo que me digas es importante, entonces se lo haré saber al Lord.

—Ya te dije que no te diré nada a ti. No soy idiota —gruñó Yaxley.

Snape rió con burla.

—Permíteme dudarlo —dijo Snape.

Yaxley frunció el ceño.

—Será mejor que te vayas si solo has venido a hacerme perder el tiempo —siseó Snape, que ya había perdido su buen humor de hace un momento.

—No te tengo miedo —gruñó Yaxley.

—Pues yo creo que deberías… —y en un rápido movimiento Snape desmayo a Yaxley—, que lento y estúpido eres —se mofó el nuevo director de Hogwarts—. Veamos que de interesante es lo que le ibas a decir al Lord —y aplicando Legeremancia, Snape se enteró de todo lo que había pasado en el Ministerio de Magia, se enteró de lo fuga de varios impuros, del ataque a Umbridge por Mafalda Hopkik, esta le robo el guardapelo y lo suplanto por otro, luego se le acercó Albert Runcorn, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Snape es que llamó «Hermione» a Mafalda, pero luego se dio cuenta que el trío de oro se había infiltrado en el Ministerio con personalidades falsas, gracias a la poción Multijugos. Luego la Mafalda falsa llamó «Harry» a Runcorn, salvaron a Mary Cattermole del juicio a los hijos de muggles. Los tres salieron de la sala, tratando de escapar de los dementores. Cattermole apareció segundos después todo mojado, su esposa corrió, lo abrazó y lo besó, pero luego de eso apareció el verdadero Cattermole, lo que significaba que Weasley era el Cattermole falso, lo último que vio Snape fue a los tres impostores (ya con verdadera apariencia) juntos tratando de escapar, y así lo hicieron. Severus no permitiría que Yaxley le contará todo lo que vio a Voldemort, así que decidió borrarle la memoria y crearle otros nuevos—. ¡Ennervate! —dijo Snape y poco a poco Yaxley fue despertando.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó tocándose la cabeza, a la vez que le dirigía a Severus una mirada de desconfianza.

Yaxley estaba confuso, y tenía un dolor horrible de cabeza, luego los recuerdos vinieron a él, recordaba la fuga de los sangres sucia, la persecución a unos infiltrados a los cuales su rostro le era muy borroso, y por más que intentaba reconocer los rostros de los infiltrados, no podía.

—Me voy, antes de que venga el Señor Oscuro —dijo Yaxley aún muy confundido.

—Será lo mejor, y no te preocupes, no le diré nada al Señor Oscuro —dijo Snape. Yaxley lo miró sorprendido.

 _Desde cuando Snape es amable con alguien_ , pensaba el mortífago, para luego salir de la mansión lo más rápido posible.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Dentro de una carpa se encontraba el trío de oro, Ron estaba descansando en una de las literas, Harry estaba sentado sobre una silla, el pelinegro estaba en silencio mirando el suelo, mientras que Hermione preparaba té para todos.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y Ron con una taza de té caliente, eso los hizo sentir un poco reconfortantes, pero aún seguían en silencio.

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó Harry a su amiga.

La chica lo miró fijamente. Metió la manos en la túnica de Mafalda que todavía llevaba puesta y de allí saco el guardapelo, y se lo extendió a su amigo. Harry se acercó a la castaña y tomo con mucho cuidado el guardapelo.

—Pues que bien que lo tengan, así por lo menos valió la pena de que casi muera —dijo Ron, y a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al oír eso.

Harry volteó a mirar a su amigo.

—No hubieras muerto, Ron —dijo Harry notando el rostro desencajado de Hermione—, hasta ahora nunca he escuchado que nadie muera por despartición.

Ron ya no dijo nada más, a lo único que se dedico fue a mirar el techo de la carpa.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Ron luego de una media hora—, de casualidad no traes comida, Hermione.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Ron, yo nunca pensé que una cosa como esta pasaría, lo debí haber previsto y traer algo de comida, en verdad lo siento —se volvió a disculpar.

—No importa, Hermione —dijo Harry, tomando las manos de su amiga—, de no ser por ti, ahora no nos encontraríamos con vida, porque de seguro que para entonces nos encontraríamos con Vold… —pero Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, porque fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

—No digas su nombre.

Harry y Hermione miraron al pelirrojo.

—Ron es solo un nombre —le dijo Hermione con paciencia.

—Ya lo sé, Hermione. Pero solo no lo digan —dijo Ron para luego volver su vista al techo de la carpa.

—Recuerda lo que decía Dumbledore… —empezó Harry, pero nuevamente interrumpido por Ron.

—Y tú recuerda, Harry, donde está ahora Dumbledore, creo que tanto llamarlo por su nombre, no ayudo mucho, es más creo que trae mala suerte.

Ni Harry ni Hermione le dijeron nada a Ron, pero era completamente absurdo temer a pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

Unos minutos después Hermione se paró de la silla donde estaba sentada.

—Iré a buscar en el bosque algo de comer —la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

—Tú no irás a ninguna parte, Hermione —dijo Harry acercándose a la chica.

—Pero… —trato de replicar Hermione.

—Es peligroso —dijo el pelinegro—. Yo iré a buscar algo de comer, solo asegúrate de estar atenta a cualquier cosa extraña —Hermione no tuvo tiempo de replicar, puesto que al instante Harry salió de la carpa.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Harry llego al cabo de una media hora, con muchas setas. Hermione trato de cocinarlos lo mejor posible.

Se pusieron a comer en silencio; para Ron las setas no tenían un bien sabor, pero con el hambre que tenía en ese momento hubiera sido capaz de comerse un hipogrifo completo él solo.

Luego comer, empezaron a hablar, Ron quería que llamaran a Kreacher para que los llevara de regreso a Grimmauld Place, pero Hermione se negó porque no quería poner en peligro al elfo, a lo que Harry estuvo de acuerdo, y Ron no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la decisión de ambos chicos.

Ron tenía el guardapelo en su mano y lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Están seguros que esto todavía sigue siendo un Horrocrux? —preguntó el pelirrojo a sus amigos.

—Sí, supongo, no lo pude abrir por más que lo intente —contestó Harry.

—Y no parece que hay sido alterado, se ve intacto —agregó Hermione.

—Bien, y ¿cómo lo destruimos? —preguntó Ron.

—No tengo la menor idea, Ron. Dumbledore nunca me dijo como destruirlo —contestó el pelinegro.

—Siento… —empezó Ron— como si tuviera vida, está palpitando.

Harry tomó el guardapelo y sintió exactamente lo que había dicho Ron, el guardapelo palpitaba, era extraña esa sensación. Luego se colgó la cadena en el cuello, tenía que tener lo más cerca posible ese Horrocrux, puesto que el pelinegro sentía que esa era su responsabilidad.

—Bien —dijo Harry al cabo de unos minutos—, será mejor que vigile —no dio tiempo de que Hermione se ofrezca como voluntaria, ya que el chico salió de la carpa y se colocó cerca de ella, para empezar con su vigilancia.

Y mientras Harry vigilaba, Hermione se dedicó a limpiar un poco el lugar. La castaña miraba de vez en cuando a Ron, por lo menos ya se encontraba mejor, se hubiera sentido muy culpable si a Ron le hubiera pasado algo grave.

Luego de terminar de limpiar, Hermione también se encontraba acostada en una de las literas. Ya casi se estaba quedando dormida, pero el grito de Harry la sobresalto.

Hermione salió a prisa de la carpa y llego hasta donde estaba el pelinegro, y lo vio parado apuntando con la varita hacia un punto determinado, la castaña fijo bien su vista, pero en el lugar donde Harry apuntaba no había nada.

—¿Harry? —dijo Hermione, pero el chico no la escucho.

De pronto el pelinegro empezó a hablar con una voz que Hermione no reconoció como la voz de su amigo, lo noto molesto y preguntaba por algo, la castaña se quiso acercar a él, pero luego desistió, y espero a que Harry saliera de su trance. Pasados unos minutos Harry se desplomo sobre el césped húmedo por la brisa.

Hermione corrió hacia el pelinegro.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! —gritó desesperada Hermione—. Harry, ¿me escuchas? Por favor… abre los ojos…

Poco a poco Harry fue abriendo los ojos, miró confundido a Hermione. Puso una mano en su cabeza, y lentamente quedo sentado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Hermione.

—Yo… —empezó el chico, no sabía si decir lo que en verdad sucedió o inventarle algo a su amiga para salir del paso.

—No me mientas por favor, Harry, te estuve observando y te llame, pero no me hiciste caso. Dime la verdad, ¿viste a Vold…?

—¡No digas su nombre! —gritó Ron desde la carpa, al parecer con tanto ruido ya se había despertado.

Hermione hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Está bien. Fue quien-tu-sabes —gritó Hermione para que Ron la escuche.

—Sí, fue él —admitió Harry.

Hermione asintió.

—Bien, será mejor que vayas a descansar, yo me haré cargo ahora —dijo Hermione.

—No, Hermione, yo puedo seguir haciendo guardia.

—No. No puedes terminarla ahora, estás nervioso, así que vete a descansa, anda —le ordeno Hermione, y Harry no se pudo negar, además reconocía que estaba agotado.

Hermione tomo el lugar de Harry. Y mientras este entraba en la carpa, se encontró con Ron sentado en la litera.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó Ron.

Harry respiró profundo, y se dispuso a contarle todo a Ron.

—Vi a Gregorovitch y a Vold… —Harry se corrigió automáticamente—, a quien-tu-sabes, él le preguntaba sobre una varita y luego me adentre, ¿ya sabes…? Vi sus recuerdos, estaba un chico rubio y hacia un conjuro y luego se llevaba lo que buscaba Tom.

—¿Un chico rubio? Será pariente de Malfoy —tanteó Ron.

—No, Ron. Pero se me hacía muy conocido, me pareció haberlo visto antes en alguna parte, pero no recuerdo dónde.

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio, metidos en sus pensamientos.

Harry al ver que Ron se acomodaba en su litera, él también decidió que dormiría un poco, caminó hasta la otra litera, se acostó, pero antes de cerrar los ojos se quitó las gafas y los colocó a un costado de él.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Al otro día Harry se levantó muy temprano, salió de la carpa y vio a Hermione sentada a un costado de la carpa.

—Hermione —dijo Harry, poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro, la chica se sobresaltó, puesto que estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos.

—Oh, Harry, me asustaste.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el chico—. Ve a dormir un poco, Hermione, se te ve cansada.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Anda a dormir —repitió Harry, esta vez la chica le hizo caso, porque estaba cansada, y antes de entrar a la carpa, le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo.

Harry siguió con la mirada a Hermione, y hasta que no la vio desaparecer por la carpa, no dejo de mirarla.

Y antes de tomar el puesto de la chica, Harry saco de uno de sus bolsillos el ojo mágico de Alastor Moody, él lo había tomado sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Caminó hasta un árbol e hizo un pequeño hoyo y ahí lo deposito el ojo de Moody. No había dicho nada sobre el ojo mágico de Moody a sus amigos, porque no quería poner más nerviosa de lo que estaba a Hermione.

 **POV Draco**

Ya faltaba dos días para que sea fin de semana y con eso el ataque a Hogsmeade; y hoy día se cumplía el plazo para llevar a Nicole a la casa de Severus. No estaba del todo seguro, pero que otra mejor opción tenía para ponerla a salvo a ella y al bebé. Ninguna, solo confiar nuevamente en Snape y en el viejo chiflado.

Ya estaba decidido en la tarde iría por Nicole. Pero antes de llevarla con el viejo, me aseguraría de que ella quedara unida a mí. Y ya tenía un plan para lograr lo que quería.

Por la tarde fui al Ministerio, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver todo echo un caos, en la mañana habían entrado tres personas que habían tomado poción Multijugos haciéndose pasar por Mafalda Hopkik, Reginald Cattermole y Albert Runcorn —sonreí al darme cuenta de quienes habían sido los infiltrados, solo unos tontos no se darían cuenta— era obvio que Potter y compañía entro al Ministerio no solo a liberar a los hijos de muggles, ellos había venido buscando otra cosa, estoy seguro de eso, pero aun no sé qué es lo que buscaban, debió haber sido algo muy importante para arriesgarse de esa manera, aunque también pudo haber influido la estúpida valentía de los Gryffindor más el complejo de héroes que tenían esos tres.

Volví a sonreír.

 _Ojala que el maldito de Potter logre acabar con toda esta mierda_ , pensé.

Y sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia, subí al nivel dos. Ya estado allí, camine hasta una pequeña sala, donde se tenía todos los registros de las uniones de las parejas unidas en matrimonio mágico. Apenas entre me encontré cara a cara con el mago que realizaba dicha tarea: unir en matrimonio.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo Matt Gibbs, sorprendido.

Gibbs era un mago como de unos sesenta los, con el cabello completamente cano, con cara de buena gente, en realidad era de los pocos magos que estaba a favor de Potter, pero que habían atentado nada contra él, aun.

—Gibbs —saludé.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó con desconfianza. No estaba seguro, pero creo que él sospechaba que yo era un mortífago. Claro que no sería raro, mi padre era uno.

Sonreí, a veces causar miedo en las personas resultaba divertido.

—Requiero de sus servicios, ahora.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó.

—Lo que oyó —respondí—, y no me haga repetir, porque eso es una de las cosas que más detesto.

El mago asintió lentamente.

—¿Y dónde está su futura esposa? —preguntó a la vez que miraba impaciente hacia la puerta, seguramente pensando que mi futura esposa estaba por entrar.

—Ella no está aquí, pero iremos hasta el lugar donde la tengo y allí podrá oficiar la boda. No se olvide de coger su libro de registro —empecé a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero Gibbs no me seguía.

Lo sabía seria de la forma difícil.

—Quería que esto sea de manera civilizada, pero no me deja otra opción.

—¿A qué se refiere, señor Malfoy?

No le respondí, en vez de eso saque mi varita y lo apunte, Gibbs también saco su varita, pero yo fui más rápido que él, no por nada había recibido muchos entrenamientos como mortífago.

—Desmaius —lancé el hechizo y el hombre cayó al suelo.

Tuve que buscar el libro de registros y cuando lo encontré dentro de un cajón del escritorio tome del brazo a Gibbs y me aparecí en la casa donde tenía escondida a Nicole.

—Ama —dijo Pinky haciendo una reverencia cuando me vio aparecer, pero se alejó unos pasos de mí cuando vio el cuerpo de Gibbs.

—¿Y Nicole? —pregunté.

—La ama está en su habitación, pero últimamente ha estado más nerviosa de lo que está siempre.

—¿Te pidió que la dejaras escapar nuevamente?

El elfo miró al suelo.

—¡Responde! —le exigí.

—Sí, pero Pinky lo obedeció a usted, amo Malfoy, y se negó a cumplir con la orden de la ama.

—Bien por ti, porque si la dejabas escapar, en estos momentos ya estarías muerto —el elfo se estremeció—. Subiré a verla, mientras tanto cuida de Gibbs.

Pinky asintió.

—Pinky —el elfo me prestó atención—, llevaré a Nicole a vivir a la casa de mi padrino, así que quiero que todo esté en orden, como si nadie hubiera habitado esta casa.

—Sí, amo.

Subí despacio las escaleras, y cuando llegue a la puerta de la habitación de Nicole, antes respiré profundo, esto también sería muy difícil.

Saque mi varita y con un _Alohomora_ abrí la puerta. Apenas entre pude verla parada cerca de la ventana, ella se volvió al sentir mi presencia, y se sorprendió al verme.

—¿Malfoy? —susurró consternada.

—Me da gusto que todavía me recuerdes, aunque claro es muy difícil olvidarme.

Caminó hacia mí y empezó a golpearme en el pecho, yo no la detenía, simplemente la dejaba que se desahogara.

—¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡Sácame de aquí ahora mismo! —me exigió llorando y todavía golpeándome.

La tome de los brazos.

—Suficiente —le dije, ella levantó el rostro bañado en lágrimas y me miró con ira—, deja de mirarme así, que te cumpliré tu deseo —ella se quedó quieta—. Solo que antes, tú tendrás que cumplir con algunas de mis exigencias.

—¿Exigencias? Estás loco, yo no pienso cumplir ninguna de tus estúpidas exigencias. Y ya suéltame, me lastimas —la solté—. ¡Devuélveme mi varita! —gritó.

—No la tengo. Creo que se me rompió…

—¡Idiota! —gritó y volvió a querer golpéame, pero en su intento casi resbala y cae, afortunadamente fui rápido y la sostuve antes de que cayera.

—Ten más cuidado, ¿quieres? Podrías haberte lastimado tú o el niño.

Me miró sorprendida.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa _mi hijo_? Si tú mismo querías que me deshaga de él, así que no me vengas con estupideces.

—No pienso darte explicaciones ahora.

—¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Sácame de aquí! —gritó.

—Lo haré, pero si sigues así de histérica harás que tarde más en hacerlo.

Suspiró. Eso pareció calmarla un poco.

—¿Me llevaras con los Weasley? —preguntó esperanzada.

—No. Pero te llevaré a otro lugar donde estarás más segura.

Me observó directamente a los ojos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Tanto me odias?

—Al contrario, lo hago para ponerte a salvo de toda esta mierda.

—¿Entonces por qué me secuestraste? —me preguntó sollozando.

—No lo entenderías ahora, pero luego lo harás.

Levanté mi mano para acariciarle la cara.

—No me toques —dijo ella, apartando mi mano de un manotazo.

Sonreí, seguía siendo tan arisca como siempre. Ya me encargaría de domarla.

—¿Sabes algo de mi hermano, ron y Hermione? —preguntó luego de unos minutos de estar en silencio.

—Tal vez sepa algo —medite.

—Dime que sabes —demandó, poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. Yo la miré a ella y luego a sus manos sobre mis hombros, retiro sus manos de inmediato.

Sonreí.

—Pues creo que hoy día entraron al Ministerio…

—¿Al Ministerio? —preguntó alarmada—, pero eso es muy peligroso, ¿cómo pudieron?

—Tomaron poción Multijugos, y se hicieron pasar por Runcorn, Hopkik y Cattermole. Liberaron a algunos hijos de muggles, pero yo estoy seguro de que no solo fueron por eso al Ministerio…

—Los Horrocruxes —exclamó.

—¿Horrocruxes? —pregunté, ahora que me acuerdo en una oportunidad escuche a Potter y compañía hablando de esos tales Horrocruxes, pero no pude escuchar más porque se dieron cuenta.

—No te diré nada, no confío en ti.

En realidad ese tema de los Horrocruxes me importaba una mierda en este momento.

—Lo dejaré pasar por ahora, porque tengo asuntos más importantes de los que encargarme.

—¿A qué has venido? ¿Por qué justo ahora te presentas ante mí?

—Te responderé, pero antes; Pinky.

El elfo apareció al instante.

—Amo —el elfo volvió hacer otra reverencia ante mí.

—Trae a Gibbs —le ordene.

A los pocos segundos Pinky apareció con Gibbs.

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué hiciste, Malfoy? —preguntó Nicole, mirando al hombre en el suelo.

—Vete, Pinky —el elfo desapareció—. No lo mate, solo lo desmaye —le aclaré.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quieres a este hombre aquí?

—Él es Gibbs, trabaja en el Ministerio, es el encargado de unir a las parejas en matrimonio.

Nicole me miró confundida, pero luego pareció entender el porqué de Gibbs desmayado, y retrocedió tres pasos.

—¡NO! ¡NO ME CASARÉ CONTIGO! ¿ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? —gritó.

—Pues a eso he venido, a casarme contigo antes de llevarte al otro lugar…

—No, me niego… —paso nerviosamente una mano por su rojo cabello—, además soy menor de edad, no puedo casarme aun.

—Basta con que yo si sea mayor de edad para que este matrimonio se lleve a cabo… —me interrumpió.

—No, para yo casarme primero Harry tendría que firmar una autorización donde me da su permiso para poder contraer matrimonio.

Sonreí. Que suerte que pude falsificar la firma de cara rajada, en momentos como estos me gustaría poder abrazarme a mí mismo por mi inteligencia.

Saque un pergamino —donde supuestamente _San_ Potter firmaba la autorización para que yo me pueda casar con su hermana— y se lo entregue a Nicole.

Ella lo tomo, y comprobó horrorizada que la firma que estaba en el pergamino era igual a la de su hermano.

—Harry no pudo firmar esto.

—Claro que no lo hizo, yo falsifique su firma, ¿no crees que es muy inteligente de mi parte? —ironicé—. No creo que lo logres —le advertí al ver sus intenciones de romper el pergamino—, lo hechice para que no pueda ser destruido.

—Eres un reverendo estúpido —volvió a llorar.

—Pero este reverendo estúpido te pondrá a salvo —ya me estaba haciendo enojar. Recuperé el pergamino con un _Accio_.

—Prefiero morirme antes que tener que casarme contigo —exclamó.

Y aunque no quería tomar muy en cuenta sus palabras, debo reconocer que lo que dijo me dolió, sobre todo a mi ego.

Me acerqué a ella y la tome por los hombros.

—Pues que lastima, pero estarás toda tu vida casada conmigo.

—¡No!

—Ah, se me olvido decirte que hay una ley que dice que toda mujer embarazada y que no esté casada, tiene que contraer matrimonio con el padre de su hijo para asegurar el bienestar del menor.

Nicole se puso pálida.

—¡No! —repitió.

Ya no tenía más tiempo para seguir dando explicaciones. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer es despertar a Gibbs para que nos case, luego llevaría a Nicole con el viejo de Dumbledore y regresaría a casa sin llamar la atención de mi padre y mucho menos del Señor Tenebroso.

—Te lo diré por última vez, tú y yo nos casaremos, y no me importa si quieres o no —intentó replicar, pero no le di oportunidad—. Pero si quieres estar a salvo tú y el niño lo harás, no hay de otra, ¿comprendes? A menos que quieras que uno de los otros mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso te lleve ante él, puesto que ha dado la orden de que te encuentren para poder atraer a su a tu queridísimo hermano.

Se limpió con fuerza una lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla.

—Bien, lo haré, me casaré contigo, así sea el peor error que este cometiendo en mi vida, pero por poner a salvo a mi bebé y Harry, lo haré.

Asentí.

—¡Ennervate! —apenas pronuncié el hechizo, Gibbs despertó.

Poco a poco se incorporó y miró toda la estancia con confusión.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó.

—Eso no tiene importancia —respondí—, lo único que tiene que hacer es casarme con Nicole.

Gibbs miró sorprendido a mi futura esposa.

—¿Usted es la hermana del señor Potter? —preguntó Gibbs y Nicole asintió.

—No hay tiempo para preguntas —advertí—. Tiene que casarnos de una vez por todas.

—Según se, la chica es menor de edad, tendría que tener un permiso para poder contraer matrim… —le extendí el permiso con la firma falsa de Potty. Gibbs lo revisó y no se dio cuenta de que era una firma falsificada—. Bien, entonces… creo que haré lo que me pide, señor Malfoy —dijo aun mirando todo el lugar.

—Aquí tiene su libro de registro —saque el libro de la túnica. Gibbs tomo el libro y lentamente se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa y coloco allí el libro.

—Eh, bien, señor Malfoy, señorita Potter, acérquense, por favor —pidió.

Me acerque al anciano mago, pero Nicole no se movió de su lugar, y Gibbs nos miró más confundido aun.

Maldita sea.

—Nikki, cariño acércate —la llamé, y ella frunció el ceño, pero de igual manera se acercó—. Ah, y podría ir a la parte importante, no es necesario que lea todo el protocolo.

Gibbs asintió.

—Lo primero que tienen que hacer es unir sus manos, por favor —pidió Gibbs.

Tome la mano de Nicole, puesto que ella no hizo ningún movimiento.

—Bien, señor Malfoy… ¿acepta como esposa a Nicole Lily Potter, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en pobreza todos los días de su vida?

—Sí, quiero.

—Señorita Potter, ¿acepta como esposo a Draco Lucius Malfoy, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los días de su vida?

Nicole no respondió. Pasaron unos minutos y Gibbs tuvo que repetirle la pregunta.

¿Qué acaso no entiende que es necesario casarse conmigo para ponerse a salvo?

—Sí, quiero —respondió no muy segura.

Con mi mano libre saque de dentro de mi túnica una cajita aterciopelada con las alianzas que mi madre me había dado en una ocasión —las cuales pertenecían a los Malfoy— para cuando decida contraer matrimonio.

Tome la primera alianza de plata y la deslicé en el dedo anular de Nicole, luego ella hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Nos volvimos a tomar de las manos.

Luego de la respuesta de Nicole, Gibbs tomo su varita y apuntó a nuestras manos unidas, recitó las palabras mágicas vinculares —mientras decía el hechizo salía una luz resplandeciente de nuestras manos entrelazadas— sellando así la unión.

—Con este hechizo los uno en una vida prospera, llena de amor, comprensión, respeto y dicha. Ahora son oficialmente marido y mujer. Felicidades señor y señora Malfoy —concluyó Gibbs.

Sentí a Nicole tensarse cuando Gibbs termino con la ceremonia.

Pero yo no espere más y tomé a Nicole de la cintura y uní mis labios con los de ella, sabiendo que le molestaba que la besara, profundice más el beso. Cuando me separe de ella, la vi con las mejillas sonrojadas y tenía levemente el ceño fruncido.

Con otro movimiento de varita quedo registrado nuestra unión en el libro de registros de Gibbs.

—Bien, si eso es todo, entonces debo regresar al Ministerio —dijo Gibbs.

Me volví para observarlo.

—Claro que lo hará, pero antes debo asegurarme de que no le dirá a nadie sobre mi unión con la hermana de Potter.

—Le juro que no diré nada —dijo el hombre.

—No estoy muy seguro, puede que esa sea su intención, pero si el Señor Tenebroso lo obliga, estoy seguro que lo hará, y yo no puedo arriesgarme de esa manera.

—Malfoy, ¿qué piensas hacer? —dijo Nicole, pero yo la ignoré.

—No lo haré. Lo juro —dijo Gibbs, con temor.

—Lo siento —dije apuntándolo con mi varita. Gibbs también me apunto con su varita—. ¡Expelliarmus! —la varita de Gibbs voló a mis manos.

Nicole soltó un grito de horror y retrocedió, pensando que lo mataría cuando lo volví apuntar con mi varita.

—No lo mataré —aclaré a ambos, vi que Gibbs suspiró aliviado—, solo le borrare los últimos recuerdos de su estancia en esta habitación. Obliviate —y todos sus recuerdos los reemplace por otros—. Desmaius —volví a desmayarlo.

—Insisto, tú estás loco —dijo Nicole, mi ahora esposa.

—Pinky —llamé al elfo y este apareció al instante—, llévatelo de regreso al Ministerio —le ordene, y antes de que el elfo se lo llevara puse la varita de Gibbs dentro de su túnica. Y el libro de registros me lo quede yo, eso lo guardaría en un lugar seguro, aun nadie debía enterarse de mi matrimonio con la hermana de cara rajada.

—¿Adónde me llevarás? —preguntó Nicole, cuando nos quedamos solos nuevamente.

—Tranquila, todo a su tiempo, cariño —me acerqué a ella. Trato de retroceder, pero no le di tiempo, la abrace, pegándola a mí, con mucho cuidado de no lastimar su vientre abultado.

—Déjame —gruñó.

—No voy a dejarte, recuerdas que ahora eres mi esposa, me perteneces.

—¡No te pertenezco!

—No voy a discutir contigo sobre eso ahora, teniendo cosas más importantes que hacer.

La sentí temblar en mis brazos.

—¿Qué? —susurró—. No me digas que estas esperando tu noche de bodas —se sonrojó.

Reí con ganas.

—Ya te lo dije, todo a su tiempo, y para mi _noche de bodas_ puedo esperar, así que prepárate —ella empezó a forcejear para que la soltara, pero lo único que consiguió fue que yo la pegara más a mí—. Y recuérdalo siempre, _mi amor_ , tú me perteneces —la besé, y aunque la sentí resistiéndose al principio, luego me correspondió—. Ya lo vez, tú siempre harás lo que yo quiera.

—Estúpido oxigenado.

Le iba a responder, pero escuché un _plop_ , giré y vi a Pinky.

Me separé de Nicole y me acerque al elfo, que bajo la mirada con temor.

—Amo, deje al hombre en el Ministerio como me ordeno.

—Muy bien, Pinky, ahora recoge todas las cosas de la señora porque nos iremos a otro sitio más seguro.

—¿Pinky acompañara a la ama a ese lugar? —preguntó el elfo.

—Por supuesto, quiero que cuides de ella.

El elfo asintió. Y cuando todas las cosas de Nicole ya estuvieron guardadas, la tome de la cintura.

—Pinky síguenos al lugar donde te indique —el elfo asintió y luego desapareció.

—En ese lugar estarás más segura —le dije a mi esposa antes de desaparecer.

A los segundos aparecimos en la casa de mi padrino. Vi a Pinky en una esquina con las pertenencias de mi esposa.

Nicole estaba pálida por la aparición.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó Nicole, mirando por su alrededor.

—Eso no tiene importancia.

—Señor Malfoy —escuché una voz a mis espaldas, giré y me encontré con el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore.

Nicole sonrió al ver al viejo.

—Profesor Dumbledore —se soltó de mí para ir con el viejo.

—Señorita Potter me alegra volver a verla.

—Es la señora Malfoy ahora —le aclaré. Dumbledore me miró curioso—, nos acabamos de casar.

—Eso es inesperado, pero de igual manera me alegro de volverla a ver —el viejo sonrió a Nicole.

—Bien, yo tengo que regresar a Malfoy Manor, pero seguiré viniendo a ver a mi _esposa_ —recalqué la última palabra.

—Su esposa estará segura aquí, señor Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore.

Asentí.

—Eso espero, porque si no, entonces le diré al Señor Tenebroso que está vivo —lo amenacé—. Pinky estate al pendiente de Nicole.

—Pinky promete cuidar de su esposa, ama —dijo Pinky.

Miré a Nicole y luego desaparecí.

Cuando aparecí en la mansión, no había nadie en la sala, aproveché para ocultar mi aro de casado.

—Draco, ¿dónde estabas? —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

* * *

 **Merodeadora Black 28**


	19. Capítulo 18: Hogsmeade Arde

**Capítulo 18: Hogsmeade Arde**

 **POV Draco**

—Draco, ¿dónde estabas? —dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Giré para encontrarme cara a cara con la persona que se dirigía a mí, aunque no era necesario porque ya sabía de quien se trataba. De nada más y nada menos que mi padre.

—Padre —dije lo más natural posible.

—¿De dónde vienes, Draco?

Sonreí.

—Pues de donde más, padre. De buscar pistas sobre la tonta hermana de Potter.

Mi padre me estudiaba con la mirada.

—¿Y ya tienes una idea de donde puede estar esa mestiza? —me preguntó.

—Fui al Ministerio, y me infiltre en la oficina del traidor a la sangre de Weasley, pero al parecer tampoco sabe nada. Es como si la mocosa hubiera desaparecido del planeta.

—No pude desaparecer de esa manera —dijo mi padre con el rostro duro.

—Estos últimos días he tenido la idea de que _San_ Potter también se haya llevado a su hermana con él —inventé.

Mi padre pareció pensarlo. Al fin y al cabo podrían creer mi teoría. Potter nunca dejaba a su hermana sola. Bueno, solo una esa vez que me la encontré en Francia.

—Si ese maldito de Potter se llevó a su hermana con él, esto molestara mucho a los planes del Lord.

—Pues el Lord tendrá que aceptar su derrota si mi teoría es cierta.

—Hablas como si te diera gusto que al Lord le salgan mal sus planes —me recriminó.

—Yo no he dicho eso, padre. No malinterpretes mis palabras —trate de convencerlo—. Yo estoy luchando por los ideales del bando al cual pertenezco.

—Eso espero, Draco, eso espero. Porque tu lealtad debe estar siempre con el Señor Tenebroso —me advirtió.

—Se perfectamente dónde y con quien está mi lealtad, padre —declaré.

 _Claro que se con quién está mi lealtad, lastimosamente nuestras lealtades están con diferentes bandos, padre_ , pensé.

—Bien, entonces, has todos lo posible por averiguar el paradero de esa mestiza, porque si no…

—Sí, sí, padre, ya sé. Si yo cumplo perfectamente con la misión que me encomendó el Lord, la familia Malfoy volvería a ser el brazo derecho del Lord.

—Qué bueno que tengas claro que es lo que debes hacer.

Asentí.

Di media vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia mi habitación.

—¿Adónde vas, Draco?

—A mi habitación —contesté sin voltear a mirarlo—, tengo cosas que pensar —después de eso seguí con mi camino.

Entré en mi habitación y me recosté sobre mi cama.

Lo único bueno de esta mierda de guerra es que Nicole por fin es mi esposa, que aunque me desprecie —como ella dice— sé que terminará cediendo en hacer todo lo que yo le diga. Y por lo menos ahora ella y mi hijo estarán seguros, espero que el viejo y Snape no estén tramando algo donde tenga que estar involucrada Nicole, porque si no juro que ahora si mataré a Dumbledore.

Pero ahora en lo que tengo que pensar es en cómo hacer para ayudar a todos los chicos que salen de paseo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana —tan solo pensar en que yo estoy dispuesto ayudar a otros personas que no fueran mi familia me causa risa, al antiguo Draco no le hubiera importado absolutamente nada lo que le pasara a los demás, porque el que tiene complejo de héroe es Potter no yo—. Pero me sigo preguntando como hare para avisarles a los demás sobre el ataque, es obvio que no puedo enviar lechuzas a Hogwarts dando el aviso, porque son interceptadas. Y mucho menos podría enviar un _Patronus_ porque no sé cómo conjurarlo.

 **POV Autora**

Mientras en la casa de Severus Snape, una pelirroja miraba atenta a Dumbledore. Hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar.

—¿Cómo es eso de que Malfoy le dirá al cara de serpiente que usted está vivo, señor? No lo entiendo.

—Es complicado de explicar, señora Malfoy —contestó serenamente Dumbledore.

Nicole hizo una mueca de molestia al escuchar que la llamaban «señora Malfoy».

—Profesor, solo llámeme por mi nombre, por favor. No hace falta que me llame por ese odioso apellido —pidió la pelirroja.

Dumbledore asintió.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se casó con el señor Malfoy? —preguntó el anciano profesor.

Nikki se puso roja de rabia.

—Porque me obligo.

—¿La obligo? —cuestionó Dumbledore.

—Me dijo que si nos casábamos, mi bebé —la pelirroja puso una mano sobre su vientre—, y yo estaríamos a salvo, y que también Harry estaría a salvo, porque el estúpido cara de serpiente ha mandado a que me capturen para hacer venir a mi hermano.

Dumbledore volvió asentir.

—Y luego me trajo aquí —agregó mirando el oscuro salón.

—El señor Malfoy hizo bien en traerla aquí, este lugar es el único lugar donde estará a salvo —confirmó Dumbledore.

—Tal vez, pero aun no me ha explicado eso de que Volde…

—¡No! No digas ese nombre, Nicole —la interrumpió el anciano.

—¿Perdón? —dijo la chica.

—Ahora ese nombre se ha convertido en tabú. Y cuando alguien menciona su nombre los seguidores de _él_ aparecen —aclaró Dumbledore.

—Pero ¿no decía que esta casa es segura? —preguntó una alarmada Nicole.

—Sí, pero no hay que arriesgarnos.

Nicole asintió, y volvió a formular la pregunta que quería hacer antes.

—Pero ¿por qué el-que-usted-sabe lo cree muerto?

—Lamento no poder darte la respuesta que quieres, Nicole. No aun.

Nicole quería replicar, pero desistió porque ahora lo que realmente importaba era que los mortífagos no llegaran a dar con ella, y así su hermano no tendría que venir a por ella.

La pelirroja y el anciano profesor se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Dumbledore volvió su mirada en la chica.

—Que desconsidera de mi parte —dijo Dumbledore—, seguro que quieres descansar y yo no te indicado cuál va a ser tu habitación.

—Oh, no se preocupe por eso, señor —dijo Nicole.

—Si me preocupo, porque en tu estado debes estar lo más cómoda y tranquila posible.

 _¿Lo más cómoda y tranquila posible?_ , repitió Nicole en su mente. _El idiota de Malfoy me tuvo secuestrada. Y aunque no me torturo ni me hizo nada malo, me tuvo al borde de la histeria al no saber si al día siguiente seguiría con vida o no. y con todo esto de la guerra, y mi hermano, Ron y Hermione, quien sabe dónde estén, no voy a tener tranquilidad. Ah, y ahora agreguemos el bono de que soy la esposa de ese idiota de Malfoy._

Minutos después Nicole se encontraba en una habitación, no tan amplia, pero limpia y oscura como el resto de la casa que ella había podido detallar.

 _¿De quién será esta casa?_ , se preguntaba Nicole.

Suspiró, y se acostó en la cama, ya que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, porque Pinky ya había ordenado todas sus cosas en el closet.

De pronto escuchó un _plop_.

—Ama Malfoy —el elfo hizo una reverencia ante la pelirroja, y esta hizo otra mueca al ser llamada «Ama Malfoy»—. Pinky venía a preguntarle a la ama, si necesita algo.

 _¿Podrías divorciarme del estúpido oxigenado?_ , pensaba Nicole.

—No, no necito nada. Muchas gracias, Pinky —hizo una pausa—. Y por favor, no me llames «Ama Malfoy», solo trátame igual que siempre, nada ha cambiado.

—Pinky no puede hacer eso —dijo el elfo, apenado y temeroso—, el amo Malfoy le ordeno a Pinky que la tratara como la señora Malfoy que es, y que siempre la llamará por su nuevo apellido.

 _Maldito, Malfoy_ , pensó Nicole.

Nicole miró al elfo y se dio cuenta de que temía su reacción. Y sonrió para infundirle confianza, después de todo el elfo no tenía la culpa de nada, él solo seguía órdenes.

—Está bien, no importa —dijo Nicole—. Pero ¿me podrías decir a quien pertenece esta casa? —Pinky miró hacia abajo—. Ah, comprendo, esto también te lo ordeno Malfoy.

El elfo asintió.

—Bien, no importa.

—Pinky lo lamenta, ama Malfoy —dijo el elfo—, pero Pinky solo está aquí para cuidarla y…

—Pero no para responder mis preguntas ni sacarme del lugar donde Malfoy me tenga encerrada, ¿verdad? —dijo Nicole con cierto fastidio.

Pinky negó con la cabeza.

—Pinky si puede responder a sus preguntas, ama Malfoy, pero solo algunas —se retractró.

 _Malfoy eres un reverendo estúpido_ , pensó Nicole.

—De acuerdo, Pinky. Puedes dejarme sola, por favor.

Pinky asintió.

—Pinky vendrá más tarde para traerle la cena, ama Malfoy —dijo el elfo, y luego de hacer otra reverencia desapareció con un _plop_.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

El fin de semana llego y con él también llego la salida a Hogsmeade. En Hogwarts había una fila de chicos esperando salir a pasear al pueblo y tratar de olvidar un poco la guerra, aunque sería imposible dado el caso de varios ataques a familias de hijos de muggles. Pero aun así todos estaban obligados a ir a Hogsmeade.

Una pelirroja, una rubia y un chico de cabellos oscuros estaban casi al final de la fila.

—Algo me huele mal —comentó la pelirroja.

—Los _nargles_ han estado más inquietos de lo normal, lo que quiere decir que deberíamos quedarnos en Hogwarts —dijo la rubia, que respondía al nombre de Luna Lovegood.

Ginny y Neville se quedaron mirando a Luna, sin entender, pero eso no era novedad, siempre les pasaba lo mismo cuando la rubia mencionaba a una de esas criaturas que solo ella —y su padre— podía ver. Pero aun así, ellos estaban seguros de algo: había algo raro en todo ese paseo a Hogsmeade, y se podía sentir hasta en el aire.

—Hola —Seamus Finnigan se acercó a ellos. El chico tenía el semblante apagado.

—Hola —saludaron los tres chicos a la vez.

Seamus Finnigan siempre se había llevado bien con sus compañeros de casa, pero con el que siempre paraba era con Dean Tomas, su mejor amigo. Pero las cosas ahora habían cambiado, Dean tuvo que escapar de Hogwarts —Ginny lo había ayudado— luego de que Snape tomara el puesto de director —puesto que antes ocupaba el fallecido Dumbledore— y que junto con el nuevo cargo de Snape, se incorporaron los hermanos Carrow a Hogwarts.

—Esto es absurdo —resopló Seamus—. Quien piensa en pasear por Hogsmeade cuando la guerra puede explotar en cualquier momento.

—Shhh —dijo Neville golpeando con el codo a Seamus—, te pueden escuchar. Además, se supone que «todo está bien, y no debemos preocuparnos por nada» —Neville había repetido lo que había dicho Alecto Carrow cuando se presentó como la nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles.

Ginny hizo una mueca.

La fila avanzo, y los chicos no prestaron atención a las clásicas palabras del conserje.

—Les advierto que si a su regreso los encuentro con bombas fétidas o algunas otras bromas, le pediré permiso al director Snape para colgarlos con cadenas de las vigas del techo más alto de este colegio.

La fila siguió avanzando y cuando los cuatro los tres leones y la águila se dieron cuenta ya estaban en los carruajes directo al pueblo.

El camino en carruaje fue largo y silencioso, nadie tenía nada que comentar, salvo que hablaran sobre los ataques a muggles o familiares desaparecidos de los hijos de muggles o de los traidores a la sangre asesinados.

Minutos después los chicos bajaban de los carruajes y tuvieron a la vista el pueblo, el cual estaba cubierto de nieve, y muy silencioso, porque ni siquiera se escuchaba las voces de los demás chicos, como era costumbre en las anteriores visitas al pueblo.

—¿Y ahora que se supone que tenemos que hacer? —preguntó Ginny.

—¿Divertirnos? —dijo Luna, con la vista perdida en algún punto del pueblo.

—Y si vamos a las Tres Escobas —propuso Neville—, seguramente allí es donde se encuentran todos los demás.

Seamus asintió, y dijo:

—Será lo mejor, podríamos tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla y hacer tiempo hasta regresar a Hogwarts.

Los cuatro chicos se encaminaron a las Tres Escobas. Por el camino se veían a chicos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflefupp, pero ningún Slytherin. Los cuatro chicos lo notaron, pero no comentaron nada, pensando que verían a las serpientes más adelante.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al bar, y cuando entraron vieron lo que habían notado afuera. No había ningún alumno de Slytherin dentro del bar.

Los cuatro se miraron con suspicacia.

—Algo raro está pasando, no hay ningún Slytherin, y por supuesto no es que me importe la presencia de esas serpientes —dijo Ginny.

—Y prácticamente nos obligaron a venir al pueblo —susurró Neville.

Pero aun y sabiendo que algo andaba mal, los chicos buscaron una mesa y se sentaron en ella, en silencio, pero con los sentidos alertas.

Madam Rosmerta se acercó a los chicos para saber que querían tomar —Rosmerta al igual que todos los demás no estaba tan alegre como era su costumbre, más bien todo lo contrario, ella parecía estar demacrada—. Cuando la dueña del local se fue por las cuatro cervezas de mantequilla que habían ordenado los chicos. Luna aprovecho para ir al baño.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo la rubia.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó Ginny.

—Al baño.

—No quieres que te acompañe —dijo Ginny parándose de su silla, pero la rubia la detuvo diciendo que no tardaría.

Pero la rubia no se había dado cuenta —más bien ninguno de los cuatro— de que alguien la seguía.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Por su parte Draco Malfoy —que ya había averiguado de que se trataría el ataque. Hogsmeade ardería— estaba camuflado con un hechizo. Él había ido al pueblo para avisar a uno de los leones de que iba a ver un ataque, pero su oportunidad llego cuando vio a la rubia dirigirse al baño.

Él camino sigilosamente hasta el baño de mujeres, se escondió en uno de los baños, hasta que escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, fue cuando el salió de su escondite. Allí, frente a él pudo ver a Luna Lovegood lavándose las manos, camino como cual serpiente y se colocó detrás de ella.

Luna se volvió rápidamente al sentir una respiración por su cuello. Pero cuando vio al hombre vestido de negro —obviamente un mortífago— dio un salto hacia atrás, golpeándose con el lavamanos.

—¿Qué…?

—¡Silencio, Lovegood! —dijo el mortífago interrumpiéndola—. Escúchame muy bien… tal vez no me creas, pero dentro de unos minutos habrá un ataque.

La rubia abrió más los ojos.

—Es por eso que no hay un solo Slytherin —dijo más para ella.

—Sí —graznó el mortífago—. Pero no hay tiempo para dar más detalles. Y te recomiendo que si quieres salvar tu vida y la de tus amiguitos, vayas ahora mismo y avísales.

Luna se le quedo mirando con fijeza al mortífago. Sin saber a Draco se le había escapado un poco de su cabello rubio platinado y Luna lo había reconocido, pero aun así quería asegurarse.

—Dime tu nombre —demandó la chica.

—¿Qué no escuchaste lo que te dije? Vete con tus amigos y los demás y pónganse a salvo.

—¡Espera!

—¡Vete, maldita sea! O será muy tarde después, te aseguro que no podrán salvarse si te sigues demorando —dijo Draco con voz fría. Y sin decir nada más, desapareció.

Luna sonrió levemente.

—Gracias, Draco Malfoy —susurró.

Y en ese preciso instante Ginny entro baño de manera violenta con la varita en alto, dispuesta a atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar a sus amigos.

—¿Qué paso? —interrogó la pelirroja mirando en todas direcciones.

Pero la rubia no contestó.

—¡Luna! —insistió Ginny acercándose a su amiga—. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te demorabas tanto en el baño?

Y Luna fingiendo haber visto unas de esas criaturas que ella sola podía ver, le respondió a la pelirroja.

—Los mortífagos van atacar Hogsmeade.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Ginny.

—Que va haber un ataque ahora mismo. Vamos, tenemos que avisarles a los demás para irnos o será muy tarde —dijo Luna tomando de la mano a Ginny para salir del baño.

Ginny se dejaba arrastrar por que la noticia le había sorprendido.

—Pero, ¿quién te lo dijo?

—Los _nargles_ —contestó la rubia aun jalando a su amiga.

Cuando ya estaban fuera del baño de mujeres se encontraron cara a cara con Neville y Seamus, los cuales también estaban con las varitas en alto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Seamus, en alerta, igual que Neville.

—Luna dice que los mortífagos nos atacaran —contestó Ginny.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿cómo es que lo sabes? —preguntó Neville.

—Dice que los _nargles_ se los dijeron —volvió a responder la pelirroja, dudando un poco de cordura de su amiga.

Pero Luna se alejó de sus amigos y camino hasta el centro de bar.

—¡Atención todos, por favor! —gritó Luna.

Y todos los que estaban en el bar se volvieron para observar a la Ravenclaw.

—Espera, Luna —dijo Neville corriendo hacia ella, él no quería que la rubia alarmara a sus demás compañeros de clase solo porque a la rubia creía todo lo que esas supuestas criaturas le decían.

Pero Luna no le hizo caso, y siguió hablando.

—Tienen que salir todos del bar y si ven a alguien rondando por ahí avísenle de que Hogsmeade será atacado ahora. Así que por favor volvamos todos a Hogwarts.

Apenas la rubia termino de hablar empezó el loquerío. Todos los chicos se aglomeraban en las puertas del bar, tratando de salvar sus vidas y la de sus amigos.

—Luna, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó Neville a rubia, pero apenas el chico termino de hablar el verdadero caos empezó cuando vieron a los mortífagos aparecer de un momento a otro—. ¡Demonios, era cierto! —exclamó el chico, mirando a la rubia con asombro.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, los chicos se hicieron camino para salir del bar y empezar a luchar.

—¡Esperen! —dijo Luna—. Tenemos que ayudar a los más pequeños a regresar a Hogwarts.

Ginny que estaba su lado asintió.

—Nosotras nos encargaremos de eso —dijo.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Neville.

—Tenemos que llevarlos a Honeydukes —dijo la pelirroja.

—Esa tienda no nos será de mucha ayuda, no podremos esconder allí a todos, Ginny —dijo Seamus.

—Un día escuche a Harry y a Ron decir que allí había un pasadizo secreto que nos llevara directo a Hogwarts —dijo la pelirroja.

—Bien. Cuidaremos sus espaldas —dijo Seamus con la varita en alto—. ¡Protego! —gritó cuando un mortífago quiso atacar a una chica de tercer año—. Dense prisa —las urgió

Las chicas trataron de calmar a los más pequeños, a la vez que lanzaban hechizos para defenderse de los mortífagos. Con mucho cuidado hicieron un grupo con los más pequeños, mientras trataban de cuidarse de los hechizos que pasaban por sus cabezas y costados.

—Hay que cruzar la calle principal para llegar a Honeydukes y evitar las maldiciones —dijo Ginny, Luna asintió—. Yo iré adelante.

—Pero, Ginny… —dijo la rubia.

—No hay de otra, Luna —dijo la pelirroja, en pose de ataque, cuando de repente un _Expulso_ paso por su cabeza, mira al frente y se dio cuenta que quien había evitado que el ataque le diera era Michael Corner, su ex novio.

—Tienes que estar más atenta, Ginevra —dijo el Ravenclaw.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Gracias —dijo la chica.

Corner asintió.

—Tal vez no logremos ganar, pero por lo menos no se dejaremos fácil —comentó Corner, mirando a su alrededor, y sí que habían bastantes mortífagos.

Ginny ya no dijo nada más, y entre ella y Luna se abrieron camino lanzando _Impedomentas_ y otros hechizos de defensa.

La pelea entre los alumnos de los últimos cursos y los mortífagos no era equitativa ya que habían varios que están gravemente heridos, mientras que los del bando contrario no tenían ningún rasguño.

—Este será nuestro fin —dijo un chico de sexto de Hufflepupp.

—Cállate —le dijo Seamus, lanzando un _Incarcerous_ a un mortífago—, y no te distraigas.

Mientras tanto Lucius Malfoy, el que estaba a cargo de destruir Hogsmeade con todos los chicos allí, corrió hacia donde estaban las Ginny y Luna con el grupo de chicos más pequeños y se puso delante de ellas.

—Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos acá —siseó el rubio—. A la traidora a la sangre más buscada.

Ginny no retrocedió, al contrario, alzo la cabeza y encaró a Lucius.

—Miren a quien tenemos acá —repitió la pelirroja—, al lame botas del maldito desnarizado.

—¿Cómo te atreves a nombrar a mi señor, maldita mocosa? —siseó el mortífago—. _¡Cruc…!_

—¡Expulso! —gritó Remus Lupin, lanzando a Lucius a unos cuantos metros, y evitando así que Ginny fuera agredida—. Pueden continuar, y no se preocupen que yo mismo me encargaré de que nadie más las sigan.

—Gracias, Lupin —dijo Ginny. Y al instante se pusieron en marcha nuevamente.

Y desde allí, ya fue más fácil, porque los de la Orden habían llegado, lo que quería decir que estarían a salvo.

Unos minutos después las chicas llegaron a la puerta trasera de Honeydukes, pero esta puerta estaba cerrada.

—¡Bombarda! —dijo Luna y la puerta exploto, dándoles pase a los chicos y a las dos amigas.

El camino fue largo, pero por llegaron a la entrada de la bruja tuerta, y por allí pasaron, pero no habían terminado de entrar cuando la bruja tuerta fue movida nuevamente. Luna y Ginny se pusieron en alerta pensando que los mortífagos las habían seguido, pero respiraron profundo cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran Neville y Seamus, ambos heridos, pero nada comparado con los demás chicos a quien venían ayudando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Ginny.

—Shacklebolt nos mandó al colegio con los demás heridos —dijo Neville, tomándose del brazo herido.

—Sí, dijo que los de la Orden se encargarían de todo, y que nosotros regresáramos —contó Seamus, de pronto se escuchó unos ruidos detrás de la bruja tuerta—, deben ser los demás. Shacklebolt, el auror, dijo que nos estaría escoltando a los demás para que podamos regresar a Hogwarts.

Y así fue, ya que el otro grupo que entro era comandado por Corner, el cual tenía una gran herida en la cabeza que no dejaba de sangrar.

—Debemos llevarlos a la enfermería —dijo Luna, viendo a su compañero de casa.

—Sí, vamos —dijo Ginny.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esa herida? —le preguntó Neville a Corner.

El chico hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Trate de esquivar una bombarda que lanzo esa maldita bruja loca de Bellatrix Lestrange —contó Corner y Neville frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de la bruja—, pero no sirvió de mucho porque igual resulte herido. Pero eso no quedo allí, porque después esa loca empezó a lanzar varios _Incendio_ por todos lugares, y ha causado un gran daño, a las justas logre escapar con ellos —señaló a los demás chicos.

—Maldita —susurró Neville.

Todos se encaminaron a la enfermería, pero para su mala suerte en el camino se encontraron con Snape. El cual los miró a todos con un rostro indescifrable. Y ni siquiera les preguntó que les paso, o como estaban, solo les ordeno que fueran a su oficina.

—Weasley, Lovegood, Longbottom, Finnigan, Bones y Corner, síganme.

—Pero, señor, Corner necesita ir a la enfermería así como los demás —dijo Luna.

Snape la miró de tal manera que si sus ojos hubieran sido dagas, Luna ya estaría muerta.

—He dicho que me sigan.

Y sin esperan nada más Snape dio medio vuelta y caminó directo a la antigua oficina de Dumbledore.

Cuando los seis chicos ya estuvieron dentro de la oficina del director, Snape por fin se decidió a preguntarle lo que sucedió.

—¿Cómo sino lo supiera? —dijo Ginny sin poder contenerse.

—Silencio, Weasley —siseó el nuevo director—. ¿Qué paso?

—Nos atacaron, señor… fueron los mortífagos —contestó Luna—. Yo les avise sobre el ataque, pero nos demoramos mucho en salir.

—¿Usted sabía que habría un ataque? —preguntó Snape, observando a la rubia con suspicacia.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Cómo se enteró? —siguió preguntando Snape. Algo le decía que había sido alertada de tal ataque incluso antes de que él les avisara a la Orden de dicho ataque comandado por Lucius.

—Los _nargles_ me lo dijeron, señor —contestó la rubia con toda naturalidad.

Ginny quiso golpearse la cabeza ante tal contestación de su amiga, ya que Snape no los dejaría en paz con tal respuesta. Sí, ella quería a su amiga, pero esa respuesta era patética.

—Trata de burlarse de mí, Lovegood —gruñó Snape.

—No, señor —dijo Luna—, esa es la verdad.

—Pues si los «nargles» te dijeron sobre el ataque, por favor, Luna dime como son, tal vez y nos salven de más ataques futuros y yo quiero estar atento a ellos —comentó Seamus, empezando a creer en esos seres que ni siquiera estaba seguro que existían.

—Pues este en particular era alto y rubio —respondió Luna sin alterarse.

Snape se le quedo mirando a la rubia chica. Ahora sí que sus sospechas estaban claras.

 _Eres un imbécil, Draco_ , pensaba Snape.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, y por ponerte mi fic a sus favoritos.**

 **Aqui les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que disfruten leerlo así como a mí me gusto escribirlo.**

 **Merodeadora Black 28**


	20. Capítulo 19: Todo depende de Draco

**Capítulo 19: Todo depende de Draco**

 **POV Autora**

—¡CRUCIO! —gritó Voldemort, con una voz tan fría que hasta podría asustar al mismísimo Satanás—. ¡SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS! ¡MALDITOS INCOMPETENTES! ¡CRUCIO!

—L-lo… sen-senti-mos… amo —dijo Lucius desde el suelo. Sí, Lucius Malfoy, el orgulloso sangre pura, estaba tirado en el suelo, todo desparramado como un trapo sucio, humillado ante su señor.

—¡¿LO SIENTEN?! —vociferó Voldemort sin bajar la varita— ¡TE DI UNA OPORTUNIDAD MÁS DE DEMOSTRARME TU VALÍA, LUCIUS! PERO FRACASASTE COMO SIEMPRE. ¡CRUCIO! —Lucius volvió a revolcarse de dolor, pero sin emitir ningún quejido.

Voldemort estaba verdaderamente furioso de que sus planes se hayan arruinado y todo por la culpa de los inútiles de sus mortífagos.

El Señor Tenebroso dejo a Lucius por el momento, y se giró hacia la pelinegra con cara de demente, él la miró con sus furiosos ojos rojos.

—¿Y TÚ, BLLATRIX, QUÉ TIENES QUE DECIR? —gritó Voldemort.

—Amo, yo…

—¡CRUCIO! —gritó Voldemort, lanzando así el hechizo sobre Bellatrix, impidiéndole hablar—. ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR TUS PATÉTICAS ESCUSAS! ¿CÓMO PUDIERON DEJAR QUE ESOS MOCOSOS SE HAYAN SALVADO DE UNA MUERTE SEGURA?

Bellatrix se retorcía de dolor, definitivamente el poder de Voldemort cuando estaba enojado se multiplicaba por mil.

—Mi… se-señor —balbuceó la bruja de cabellos negros—, al-algui-ien avi-so… a los est-túpi-dos de la Or-orden.

Voldemort observó a todos sus mortífagos, los cuales trataban de aparentar serenidad, pero no lo lograban del todo, y ese miedo lo podía olor el Señor Tenebroso.

—ASÍ QUE HAY UN TRAIDOR EN MIS FILAS —la voz de Voldemort resonó en toda la habitación.

—Mi… señor, nadie se atr…

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA! —dijo Voldemort y un rayo verde salió de su varita y cayó directo al corazón de mortífago. El Señor Tenebroso sonrió sádicamente y con voz suave se dirigió a su mascota—, Nagini, ya tienes tu cena —la gran serpiente se deslizo lentamente hasta llegar al cuerpo inerte del mortífago y de un solo bocado Nagini lo devoro. Voldemort soltó una gran carcajada, cosa que hizo estremecer a sus mortífagos.

Luego del espectáculo de Nagini, Voldemort siguió castigando de la manera más cruel a sus mortífagos, y por supuesto lanzo la maldición asesina a tres más de sus seguidores, solo por hablar fuera de tiempo como el primero.

—¡Y no crean que esto se quedara así! ¡Sé que hay un traidor entre mis filas! Descubriré quien es el que se atrevido a traicionarme, y cuando lo encuentre… —Voldemort hizo una pausa mirando con sus orbes inyectados de sangre a cada una de sus mortífagos— ¡LAMENTARÁ HABER NACIDO! ¡LAMENTARÁ HABERME TRAICIONADO! ¡Y SU MUERTE SERÁ LA MÁS LENTA Y DOLOROSA! —siseó—. Y AHORA, FUERA DE MI VISTA —gritó. Todos los mortífagos se retiraron de la habitación y como podían le hacían una reverencia.

Bellatrix y Lucius —los cuales fueron los peor castigados— se quedaron hasta el último.

—Mi señor —dijo la bruja con tono sumiso, pero Voldemort ni siquiera la miró—, yo creo que… no debería confiar tanto en… Snape…

Voldemort se volvió tan rápidamente a la bruja que la hizo trastabillar.

—¿Snape? —Voldemort rió—. Snape es el más fiel de mis lacayos, Bellatrix —la bruja hizo un gesto de molestia—, se lo que piensa, se cómo actúa… Y tú, mi querida Bella, estás celosa de Snape por tener más cerebro que todos ustedes juntos —Nagini, que aún estaba allí subió lentamente por el cuerpo de su amo, hasta posar su cabeza en el hombro de mago oscuro, el cual le acaricio la cabeza de manera cariñosa—. ¡LARGO!

Lucius y su cuñada empezaron a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

—¡Tú no, Lucius! —dijo Voldemort.

El rubio mago dio media vuelta y espero paciente a que su señor hablará.

—No creas que ya he terminado contigo, Lucius.

El aludido empalideció más de lo que ya era.

—No olvidaré tu ineficacia, Lucius… que lastima me das, derrotado por el licántropo —dijo Voldemort, burlándose de su lacayo—. Tal vez si hubiera convencido a Lupin a pertenecer a mis filas al igual que al idiota de Colagusano, ese perro hubiera hecho mejor tu trabajo. Mil veces mejor.

Lucius no se atrevió a contestar, solo apretaba los puños, lleno de rabia.

—¿A quién escoges, Lucius? —preguntó Voldemort, a lo que el rubio miró a su señor con confusión—. ¿A quién escoges? ¿A tu amada Narcissa o a tu adorado Draco?

—Me temo que no le entiendo, mi señor —dijo Lucius.

—No me sorprende —se mofó el mago tenebroso—. Te dije que tu castigo aún no ha terminado… por eso te preguntó: ¿a quién de los dos escoges para morir? ¿Quién de los dos morirá por tu ineficacia? ¿Tu esposa o tu hijo?

—Mi señor… —susurró Lucius.

Voldemort rió.

—Será fácil, puedo apostar que Nagini aún sigue hambrienta —la serpiente saco la lengua al escuchar las palabras de su amo—. Aunque tal vez no tengas que escoger. Creo que la hermosa Narcissa será la que muera esta noche —Lucius sintió su duro y frío corazón acelerarse—, porque Draco aún me es útil, él aún me tiene que traer a la hermana de Potter —Voldemort se acercó a Lucius—. Espero que tu hijo sea mejor tú y pueda cumplir con la misión que le encomendé.

—Él cumplirá, mi señor… pero…

Lucius cayó con una sola mirada de Voldemort.

—Tienes miedo, Lucius, puedo olerlo —se mofó—. Está bien, seré misericordioso contigo, pero todo depende de Draco —Lucius iba a hablar, pero Voldemort lo ignoró—. Si tu hijo cumple con traerme a la mocosa y me la pone en bandeja de plata, perdonaré la vida de la hermosa Narcissa y también perdonaré tu estupidez, pero si Draco es tan mediocre como tú, los mataré a los tres, y los Malfoy desaparecerán del mundo mágico sin dejar rastro.

Lucius asintió.

—Muchas gracias, mi señor —dijo Lucius haciendo una reverencia hacia el mago tenebroso—. Y le aseguro que Draco no le fallará, mi señor —dijo Lucius.

—Espero, Lucius. Espero. Ahora saca tu inmunda humidad de mi presencia.

El rubio mago hizo otra reverencia y salió del salón de su propia mansión.

 _Tienes que cumplir con la misión que te encomendó el Lord, Draco. Todo depende de ti_ , pensaba Lucius con todas sus fuerzas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde la misión fallida de los mortífagos, dos días desde que Lord Voldemort había castigado cruelmente a sus seguidores y hasta había asesinado a algunos de ellos, y también habían pasado varios días desde que Draco Malfoy andaba irritable, enojado, y porque no decirlo, demasiado asustado. Ya que esta nueva orden del Lord era incluso peor que cuando le ordeno asesinar a Dumbledore.

—¡Maldita sea mi suerte! —refunfuñaba Draco—. ¿Y ahora que mierda se supone que voy hacer? —el rubio caminaba por su habitación de un lado a otro, parecía un león enjaulado—. Pero definitivamente entregar a Nicole al Lord no está en mis planes.

—Pues eso debiste pensarlo antes. Eres un verdadero imbécil, Draco. —La voz grave de Snape resonó en la habitación, y el rubio de tuvo su andar, y se volvió rápidamente hacia su ex jefe de casa, lo observó lleno de ira.

—¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí? Te hago saber que mi habitación no es Hogwarts, porque no es ahí donde deberías de estar, en vez de venirme a joder cada vez que se te da la gana —siseó el rubio.

Snape se acercó a Draco y lo cogió del cuello de la túnica, pero no tuvo necesidad de ponerlo a su altura porque el rubio era tan alto como él.

—Mocoso impertinente, que juega a ser un hombre y un espía —siseó el nuevo director de Hogwarts—. Te informo que Lovegood te reconoció.

Draco no tomo en cuenta el insulto de Snape, porque primero se asombró cuando escucho mencionar a la lunática de Lovegood, pero luego puso en su rostro su típica máscara de frialdad.

—¿Qué Lovegood me reconoció? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Draco fingiendo indiferencia.

—¿Así que quieres seguir con este juego? ¡Perfecto! —dijo Snape, soltando a Draco bruscamente. Sacó su varita y lanzo un hechizo a la puerta, impidiendo así que alguien entre y que sobre todo evitando que oídos curiosos escuchen su conversación—. Sé que fuiste tú el que le aviso a la señorita Lovegood sobre el ataque a Hogsmeade…

—Yo no veo a Lovegood hace meses. Si recuerdas que yo no asisto a Hogwarts desde la supuesta muerte del viejo chiflado, ¿verdad? —dijo Draco interrumpiendo a Severus—. Y además desde cuando le haces caso a esa lunática. Que mal estás, Snape —el rubio negó con la cabeza.

El hombre de cabellera negra rió sarcásticamente.

—El que va estar mal vas a ser tú cuando no puedas manejar todo esto, y el Lord termine matando no solo a la chica y a tu hijo, sino también a tus padres enfrente de ti; ah, y porque no a ti también por traidor.

Draco se quedó paralizado.

—Eso no sucederá.

Snape enarco una ceja.

—¿Y cómo piensas evitarlo? ¿Acaso vas entregar a la madre de tu futuro hijo? —dijo Snape con voz dura—. Porque te informó que todo depende de ti, Draco.

—¡YA LO SÉ! —gritó el rubio—. ¡NO TIENES QUE RECORDARME LA MISMA MIERDA QUE MI PADRE ME DICE CADA DOS POR TRES!

—Entonces, para la próxima piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar. Porque ahora no solo tienes que cuidar que el Lord no vea tus recuerdos, sino que también tienes que cuidar más de ella.

—Eso es lo que estoy haciendo —siseó Draco—, por eso la lleve a tu casa.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo pocionista.

—¿Qué? —dijo el rubio lleno de confusión.

—Te prohíbo ir a mi casa a verla —sentenció Severus.

—¡TÚ NO PUEDES PROHIBIRME ESO! —exclamó Draco, con la ira burbujeando de sus poros—. ELLA ES MI ESPOSA. ME PERTENECE.

Snape no se vio sorprendido por lo que se acababa de enterar, porque ya se lo esperaba.

—Claro que puedo, y no a dejar que tus estupideces la pongan en peligro —advirtió Snape—. ¿O es que acaso quieres que le pase algo a ella y a tu hijo?

Draco se quedó en silencio, ya que sabía que Snape tenía razón, pero ni loco se lo diría, porque entonces eso sería como otorgarle el permiso de manejar su vida a su antojo.

Snape tampoco espero la respuesta del rubio, así que dedicándole una última mirada de advertencia, quito los hechizos de la habitación y salió de ella.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Snape apareció cerca de Hogwarts y con paso firme entro al imponente castillo y se dirigió en la dirección, en la cual se encerró, ya que no quería encontrarse con los idiotas de los hermanos Carrow, quejándose de cada problema que tuviera con algún alumno o queriendo imponer los más crueles castigos.

 _Eres más imbécil que tu padre, Draco_ , pensaba Snape. _Solo espero que tus impulsos de macho, no te haga cometer más errores. Ya tengo suficiente con cuidar de Potter como para andar detrás de ti paso a paso._

Y Severus Snape tenía razón, ya estaba suficientemente metido en toda esa porquería de guerra como para andar siempre cuidando no solo de Harry Potter, sino también de su idiota ahijado.

Y después de modificarle la memoria a Yaxley, había tenido que estar muy pendiente de que el Señor Oscuro no descubra nada, y ahí no quedaba todo también tenía que estar muy cuidadoso sobre la Orden y el aviso que les había dado sobre el ataque al pueblo de Hogsmeade, cuidar de Dumbledore y de Nicole Potter. Y ahora para cerrar con broche de oro, la noche anterior Longbottom, Weasley y Lovegood habían tratado de entrar a su despacho y robarse la espada de Gryffindor, y por ese incidente se había visto en la necesidad de hechizar la entrada de su despacho para que nadie, a excepción de él pudiera entrar allí, ya que no se volvería a arriesgar por uno de los mediocres planes de esos adolescentes. Lo único bueno fue que él los había encontrado y no ninguno de sus nuevos profesores, así que el castigo que les dio fue solo mandarlos con Hagrid.

Severus soltó un suspiró lleno de cansancio.

Esa noche había una reunión en la mansión Malfoy con el Lord. Y el Señor Tenebroso todavía estaba de mal humor por el fallido ataque a Hogmeade y no dejaba de recordarles a sus mortífagos los inútiles que eran acompañado de un _Crucio_. Pero Snape sabía que el Lord no solo estaba de mal humor por el fallido ataque, sino que también estaba muy enojado por no haber podido encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba; porque Potter estaba prófugo junto con sus amigos, y por último porque Draco aún no le traía a la hermana de Potter.

Snape cogió un pergamino que le había llegado del Ministerio, cuando escucho unos golpes en su puerta.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Y con un movimiento de su varita quito el hechizo de su puerta para permitir que el mortífago pasara.

—Pasa, Amycus —dijo con voz pausa, pero fría, aun sin levantar la vista del pergamino.

El mortífago pasó al despacho y dirigió una mirada por el lugar, haciendo una mueca de molestia al notar que Snape aún no había cambiado la sosa decoración de Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo puedes estar en este despacho sin vomitar? —siseó Amycus.

—¿Qué quieres, Amycus? Habla de una vez que no tengo todo tu tiempo —dijo Snape, levantando la vista del pergamino.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Harry, Ron y Hermione habían abandonado Grimmauld Place, y el trío se aparecían en lugares solitarios y poco concurridos, y por supuesto siempre poniendo hechizos protectores.

Hace una semana había sido el cumpleaños número dieciocho de Hermione, pero este paso desapercibido por ella, ya que estaba más preocupada en buscar una forma de destruir el Horrocrux, en cambio sus amigos si se acordaron y la saludaron, pero ahí quedo todo, porque Ron en un acto de amabilidad con su castaña amiga le dijo que ya que era su cumpleaños, él llevaría el Horrocrux.

Fue un error. Ron estuvo de mal humor todo ese día y no dejaba de hacer comentarios sarcásticos; Hermione se arrepintió de haber aceptado que su amigo llevara el Horrocrux.

Ellos habían descubierto que el Horrocrux le modificaba el carácter. Los ponía de mal humor —sobre todo a Ron— cada vez que uno de ellos lo portaba.

Harry se volvía solitario y pesimista, todo lo veía negativo, y hasta llegaba a creer que nunca podría encontrar los otros Horrocruxes y mucho menos ganarle a Voldemort. Ron se volvía borde y siempre se quejaba de todo, sobre todo por la falta de comida. Y por su parte Hermione se volvía callada y cuando le hablaban siempre estaba irritable.

Y ese día nuevamente Ron llevaba el Horrocrux.

Los tres estaban almorzando o por lo menos eso era lo que hacían Harry y Hermione, porque Ron lo único que hacía era revolver los alimentos de su plato.

—Esto es incomible —comentó Ron de mala manera—. Mi mamá hace que la comida aparezca —el pelirrojo empujo el plato con setas y pescado.

Hermione hizo una mueca entre tristeza y enojo.

—Imposible. Lo que dices es imposible, Ron. Tu madre no puede aparecer la comida de la nada, nadie puede —dijo Hermione conteniendo sus ganas de gritarle a su amigo pelirrojo que era un desconsiderado—. La comida es la primera de las cinco Excepciones Principales a la Ley de Transformación Elemental de Gamp…

Ron hizo un gesto de exasperación.

—¡Oh, Merlín! Puedes decirlo en términos comunes.

La castaña respiró profundo.

—¡Es imposible hacer una buena comida de la nada! Puedes convocarla si sabes dónde está, puedes transformarla, puedes aumentar la cantidad si ya tienes un poco…

—Pues será mejor que no aumentes esto. ¡Está realmente asqueroso!

Hermione evito mirar a Ron, porque las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos marrones.

—Harry ha conseguido estas setas y ese pescado, y yo he tratado de cocinarlo lo mejor posible. Y si no lo recuerdas o no vez bien, yo no soy tu mamá para cocinar como a ti te gusta.

Ron rió sarcásticamente.

—Pues menos mal que te das cuenta de que no sirves para cocinar…

Harry se llevó una mano a la sien, escuchar discutir a sus amigos era el pan de cada día, pero aun así, él siempre estaba atento a todos los movimientos de sus amigos, porque no vaya a ser que uno de los dos decidiera atacarse.

—¡BASTA LOS DOS! —gritó Harry cuando se cansó de escucharlos discutir.

La castaña y el pelirrojo se callaron cuando escucharon el grito de su amigo. Pasaran unos minutos en un silencio casi sepulcral, cuando de pronto empezaron a escuchar ruidos cerca de donde ellos estaban, los tres chicos por instinto tomaron sus varitas y con sigilo se fueron acercando hacia el lugar de donde provenían las voces.

Y Hermione que siempre andaba tenía su bolsa de cuentas, saca de allí unas orejas extensibles que los gemelos le habían dado —por lo que sea que lo necesiten— y le dio una a cada uno de sus amigos. Harry lo tomo al instante, pero Ron que aún seguía enojado lo tomo de mala gana. Los tres chicos empezaron a escuchar atentos la conversación ajena.

 _Esa voz se me es muy familiar_ , pensaba Harry al escuchar a uno de los hombre hablar. _Pero ¿dónde la he escuchado?_

Los chicos no podían escuchar muy bien la conversación porque el ruido de las aguas del rió hacia interferencia.

Algunas voces eran agudas, lo cual significaba que eran duendes, ya que por ratos hablaban en otro idioma, pero las otras voces eran graves, lo que quería decir que eran unos hombres, pero ¿quiénes?

Tanto pensar, Harry pudo recordar, una de las voces graves, y esta voz pertenecía a Ted Tonks, el esposo de Andrómeda y padre de Tonks. Harry se sintió mal por el hombre, ya que si estaba con los duendes quería decir que estaba huyendo y escondiéndose como un vulgar ladrón, era por el estatus de su sangre. Harry y Ron observaron disimuladamente a Hermione, la cual estaba concentrada en la conversación, y sin duda los chicos llegaron a una conclusión, que si su amiga no estuviera con ellos, ella también hubiera tenido que huir por la misma situación que Ted Tonks. La castaña levantó la vista al sentirse observada, y trato de sonreír, pero lo único que le salió fue una mueca de impotencia.

Los duendes seguían hablando y contaban que habían abandonado el mundo mágico después de que rehusaron cumplir las órdenes de los mortífagos, y que ahora estaban más tranquilos a pesar de estar exiliados, ellos alegaban que no tenían partidos en la guerra de los humanos, pero que tampoco se expondrían a la venganza de cualquier mortífago o inclusive del mismo Señor Tenebroso.

Luego escucharon que Ted Tonks discutía con el otro mago, al cual Harry no había podido reconocer la voz. Los hombres discutían sobre las estupideces que publicaban en _El Profeta_. Cuando de pronto se escuchó una tercera voz de un hombre, más bien de un chico como ellos, y los tres chicos la reconocieron al instante, sobre todo Harry, ya que había estado muy celoso de ese chico cuando era novio de Ginny. Y la voz del chico pertenecía a Dean Thomas, y al parecer también estaba escondiéndose de los mortífagos.

Hermione apretó los puños al escuchar la voz de su compañero de clase.

 _Estúpidos mortífagos, por su culpa los hijos de muggles tenemos que estar escondidos porque si no nos enjuician o nos matan_ , pensaba la castaña.

Luego de que hablaran del periódico _El profeta_ , los chicos escucharon con gran interés como el periódico _El Quisquilloso_ , apoyaba a Harry, periódico que alguna vez Hermione desprecio porque solo hablaba de criaturas que no existían y más cosas tontas, pero ahora era el periódico que era más veraz, porque mencionaba sin tapujos los hechos que no aparecían en el supuesto periódico más serio de la comunidad mágica.

Después se volvió a escuchar la voz de un duende, al cual habían llamado Griphook, y él menciono algo sobre la espada de Gryffindor, decía que la espada era una perfecta falsificación de la original —cosa que al comienzo confundió al trío— y que al parecer se les "olvidó" mencionar que este hecho a los mortífagos que llevaron la espada a guardar a una de las bóvedas de Gringotts.

Harry y Hermione al escuchar esa parte sintieron que se les detenía el corazón.

 _¿Por qué tanto interés por la espada de Gryffindor?_ , se preguntaba Harry.

La conversación siguió hasta que escucharon decir a Dean Thomas que él se encontraba en ese momento a salvo porque Ginny lo había ayudado a escapar de Hogwarts —Harry se mostraba ansioso por escuchar más sobre su pelirroja—. Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí al saber que la pelirroja se había puesto en peligro al lograr tal proeza, pero sabían que ella haría cualquier cosa por salvar a los inocentes. Luego también escucharon sobre que Ginny, Luna y Neville planeaban entrar a la oficina de Snape y que si este los encontraba infraganti pues entonces se llevarían un buen castigo.

Harry casi dejo de respirar al pensar en qué clase de castigo le podría ponerle Snape a sus amigos y a la mujer que amaba con todo el corazón.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luego de la reunión —que duro más de cuatro horas— en donde Voldemort estuvo dando órdenes, y por supuesto también recriminando a todos su mortífagos lo incompetentes que eran. El rubio tuvo que mostrarse lo más frío posible y usar la _Oclumancia_ como si fuera una capa de invisibilidad para que el Lord no pueda leer sus pensamientos.

Pero eso no lo salvo de que el Lord no lo amenazara con indirectas muy directas: _Draco,_ _si fallas morías tú, y tu patética familia_.

Así que Draco no pudiendo aguantar más con la presión, sucumbió a la advertencia de Snape, y a su promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo: Ir a ver a su esposa, y no importaba que esta estuviera dormida o no quisiera dirigirle la palabra, él se conformaría con verla. Ella y su futuro hijo era lo único bueno en toda esa mierda de guerra.

Draco se apareció en la casa de Snape, y se sorprendió de que aun pudiera entrar en ella, ya que él era el único —después de Severus— que podía aparecerse y desparecerse de esa oscura casa. Y después de la advertencia que le hizo, él creyó que Snape había puesto protecciones impidiéndole la entrada, pero se había equivocado gratamente.

El rubio camino por la casa, buscando a su esposa. Pero si se ponía a buscar por las habitaciones le llevaría mucho tiempo, así que llamo al elfo que cuidaba de la pelirroja.

—Pinky —la pequeña criatura apareció al instante con _plop_.

—El amo llamo a Pinky —dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

—¿Cuál es la habitación de mi mujer? —preguntó sin siquiera observar al elfo.

—La última del pasillo, amo.

Draco emprendió su camino hasta llegar a la habitación de la pelirroja, abrió la puerta y entro en ella, pero no la encontró.

 _Maldita sea, espero que ese viejo chiflado no la haya metido en uno de sus planes_ , pensó el rubio.

Pero apenas hubo terminado de pensar, la puerta del baño se abrió y de allí salió la pelirroja, envuelta en un albornoz de color blanco.

La chica se asustó al verlo parado allí, y retrocedió un paso, cosa que hizo que el rubio sonriera de lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Nicole, observando con el ceño fruncido a su _esposo_.

Draco la observó detenidamente, hace varios días que no la veía, y la encontró más hermosa desde la última vez que la vio. Se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura. Y el olor a jabón que desprendía la piel de la chica lo excito.

—¿Acaso no me extrañaste, mi amor? —dijo el rubio para luego posar sus labios sobre los de la chica y besarla con desesperación.

* * *

 **Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, muchas gracias por pasarse por mi historia y por tener el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Y espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Merodeadora Black 28**


	21. Capítulo 20: La partida de Ron

**Capítulo 20: La partida de Ron**

 **POV Autora**

El trío dorado aun no podían creer todo lo que habían escuchado del duende. Los tres chicos se quedaron parados en el mismo lugar donde estaban, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

La primera en reaccionar fue Hermione, quien tomo las orejas extensibles y las guardo, mientras veía a sus amigos caminar cada uno con un semblante distinto, Harry tratando de tranquilizarse y Ron parecía ausente. Ella los entendía, se trataba de la familia de ambos —ya que ella al igual que Harry consideraba a los Weasley como su familia—, y si no fuera porque ella les modifico las memorias a sus padres, en estos momentos se encontraría igual de preocupada.

Por otra parte Harry al escuchar sobre que Ginny estuvo en peligro y que los demás Weasley tampoco la pasaban nada bien, quiso ir a entregarse a Voldemort para que dejara de torturar a sus amigos, pero luego negó con la cabeza, porque sabía que si hacia eso, nada cambiaria, es más se pondría peor las cosas.

Ron en cambio sentía una ira crecer más con cada segundo que pasaba, sus hermanos y sus padres estaban en peligro constantemente, y ver a Harry y Hermione sin hacer nada, sin que se les ocurriera algo para proteger a su familia lo enervaba tanto que le daban ganas de dejarlo todo e ir con su familia. Volvió a dirigir otra mirada a sus amigos, los cuales estaban parados a unos cinco pasos de él, estaban muy juntos como si Harry le estuviera diciendo algo a Hermione, algo de lo que él no se podía enterar; la ira burbujeo en él como la lava en un volcán. Y exploto.

—¡Estoy harto de todo esto! ¡Mi familia está en peligro y a ustedes no parece importarle sus vidas!

Harry y Hermione se volvieron hacia Ron, y lo observaron con confusión.

—Ron, por favor tranquilízate… por supuesto que nos… nos importa tu familia… —Hermione fue la primera en tratar de calmar al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué me tranquilice! ¡Me pedís que me tranquilice, Hermione! —gruñó Ron, mirándola con ira—, que me tranquilice… cuando… cuando…

Hermione nerviosamente abrió su bolsa de cuentas y de allí empezó a sacar el retrato de Phineas Negullus Black, ignorando los gritos de Ron, lo único que ella quería en ese momento era que sus amigos, sobre todo Ron se tranquilizará al escuchar como habían ocurrido las cosas en verdad. Cuando logro sacar el cuadro aun Ron seguía gritando y maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, mientras Harry se había mantenido callado, y parecía tener miedo, y Hermione sabía a qué se debía, primero Hogwarts ya no era un lugar seguro, no, desde que Severus Snape era el nuevo director, y segundo su amigo también pensaba constantemente en su hermana, de la cual no había tenido noticias, excepto por los clásicos: «ella está bien, no te preocupes».

Hermione empezó a hablarle al cuadro.

—Phineas Nigellus… me escucha, señor, por favor… profesor Black, por favor —Hermione tenía su varita alzada hacia el cuadro del antiguo director de Hogwarts. Ella esperaba que el aristocrático hombre apareciera rápido o si no, no podría mantener la calma.

—Pedir las cosas por favor, siempre es un buen comienzo… —Harry que estaba con la mirada perdida y un hondo hueco en el estómago por la preocupación y la impotencia que sentía al no poder hacer nada por los suyos, se volvió inmediatamente al escuchar la voz del antiguo director. Y a su vez Hermione rápidamente lo volvió a imposibilitar la vista a Phineas, para que no sepa en donde se encontraban.

—Pero, ¿qué significa esto? Son unos irresp…

—Profesor Black —Harry interrumpió los quejidos del ex director de Hogwarts—, necesitamos hacerle una pregunta.

—¡Oh! Me parece que acabo de escuchar la voz del escurridizo Potter…

Harry respiró profundo, porque sabía que no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía confirmarle que él en verdad había acertado, porque así mantendría el interés del ex director.

—Tal vez… —dijo Harry.

El ex director se interesó al escuchar esa respuesta y se quedó a escuchar la pregunta que le querían hacer. Así que Harry aprovecho y le preguntó sobre Ginny, Neville, Luna y los demás, a la vez que no apartaba la vista de su amigo pelirrojo, el cual no dejaba de maldecir su suerte; mientras Hermione no dejaba de defender a sus amigos de los insultos de ex director.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Harry por fin se despidió de Phineas Black, y no de muy buena manera. Phineas les aclaró muchas cosas al trío, y así fue como supieron que Ginny, Neville y Luna habían sido castigados con Hagrid, lo cual significaba que estaban bien al cuidado del semi gigante, también se enteraron que Dumbledore había utilizado la espada de Gryffindor para partir el anillo, por lo tanto, la espada era de gran utilidad para ellos en ese momento para así poder destruir el guardapelo.

—Eso quiere decir, que si la espada, absorbe lo que la hace más fuerte, Harry… —Hermione dejo incompleta la oración, y Harry asintió, y de pronto sintió tal emoción al saber que Ginny se encontraba fuera de peligro y que la espada de Gryffindor podía destruir los Horrocruxes.

Ron había dejado de maldecir y miraba a sus amigos con el ceño fruncido, porque una vez más había notado algo entre ellos, una extraña complicidad al hablar, era como si no necesitasen comunicarse con palabras, ya que solo una mirada lo decía todo. ¿Y él? ¿Él que pintaba en ese lugar, si ni siquiera lo tomaban en cuenta?

—Ron, ¿tú que piensas? —le preguntó Harry, entusiasmado y optimista, ya que había una nueva esperanza para así poder destruir los Horrocruxes.

Ron lo observó de una mala manera.

—¡Vaya! Decidiste tomarme en cuenta por fin. Muchas gracias —hizo una reverencia burlesca, y Harry y Hermione notaron que su voz sonaba llena de sarcasmo y amargura—. Yo creía que todavía querías seguir hablando con Hermione como si nada pasara, olvidándote de que mi familia está en peligro.

—Ron… no, por favor, tu familia está bien…

Ron ahora observó a Hermione con ira.

—¿Eso crees, Hermione? —dijo Ron con rencor—. Es que acaso no escuchaste lo que dijeron, los Weasley han sufrido mucho con sus otros hijos. ¿Qué crees que significa eso? Pues que mi familia está en constante peligro por apoyar al "niño que vivió", ¿por qué no lo…?

—¡Pues nadie les pidió su ayuda! —dijo Harry, y su buen humor se evaporó apenas escucho las duras palabras de su amigo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Todo se estaba poniendo mal.

—Ron, si tu familia está en peligro no es por apoyar a Harry, es que acaso no recuerdas que tu familia nunca ha simpatizado con los ideales de Vold… de quien-tu-sabes —Hermione se corrigió inmediatamente, pero no por temor al mago oscuro, sino para no echarle más leña al fuego al mal humor de su pelirrojo amigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que mi familia está en peligro por ser traidores a la sangre? —gruñó Ron, pero luego la observó y sonrió irónicamente, una sonrisa que Hermione solo conocía en Draco Malfoy—, Hermione tu eres una… —pero antes de mencionar tal insulto a su amiga, respiró profundo y se contuvo, aunque algo le decía que no se contuviera y le dijera lo que verdaderamente era la castaña. Pero él fue más fuerte a esa orden, apretó lo puños y volvió a respirar profundamente varias veces.

A Hermione le brillaron los ojos por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus marrones ojos.

—Ron… yo… lo siento, no quise… —la chica ya no pudo seguir hablando, porque si lo hacía en cualquier momento se soltaría llorando y eso era lo que menos quería.

—¿Lo sientes? Sí, claro, Hermione, pero si tú solo me hablas porque Harry es mi amigo —a cada palabra que decía Ron, Hermione negaba con la cabeza—, ¿acaso pensaste que yo no me daría cuenta de que tú solo me ves como un inútil? Y qué decir de mi familia y de…

—¡No, Ron! Las cosas no son…

—¿Qué pasa, Hermione? ¿Es que no te gusta escuchar la verdad? —Ron se había acercado lo suficiente a Hermione, como para que ella tuviera que alzar la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos—. Y que me dices de…

—¡Ya basta, Ronald! —esta vez fue Harry quien hablo, ya no pudiendo soportar que Ron ataque de esa manera a Hermione—. No desquites con Hermione tu mal humor.

—¿Mi mal humor? ¿Y cómo se supone que debería de estar con todo esto? ¿Feliz? —Ron estaba más irritable con cada segundo que pasaba—. Parece que no les importa lo que le pase a mi familia, es que no ven que en cualquier momento podría perder a algún miembro de mi familia.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Te recuerdo, Ron, que nadie te obligo a venir, porque hasta donde recuerdo, tú y Hermione se empeñaron en acompañarme.

Ron volvió a sonreír de la misma manera en que lo hacia Draco.

—Claro, claro —dijo Ron moviendo una mano como si estuviera espantando a un mosquito—, el héroe, "el elegido" ha hablado. Como no son tus padres los que están en peligro…

—Te recuerdo que mis padres están muertos —dijo Harry de manera osca, y era tanto su enojo que en esos momento le dieron unas ganas de golpear a su amigo, porque una cosa era estar preocupado por su familia, y lo entendía, pero otra muy distinta era burlarse de que él no tenía padres.

—Pero los míos podrían estar por el mismo camino. Pero, no, el gran Harry Potter esta tan obsesionado en encontrar unos objetos, los cuales no encontramos por ningún maldito lado, y eso sin contar de que si los encontramos, no tenemos ni la más estúpida idea de cómo destruirlos —Ron se detuvo a observar a sus amigos, pero luego solo centro su azulada mirada en Harry—, y sin Dumbledore, tú no tienes la más mínima idea de cómo ser un líder. ¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Cállate, Ron! —dijo Hermione sin levantar la voz—. Harry, no… no le hagas caso… Ron está siendo manipulado… el… el guardapelo… —la castaña le señaló a Harry el guardapelo que colgaba del cuello del pelirrojo—. Ron… por favor quítate el guardapelo… por favor —Hermione le suplico a su amigo, el cual no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso.

—Tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada, Hermione… ¿o es que no te acuerdas que tú también te quejabas de que el _gran_ Harry Potter, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer?

Hermione miró al instante a Harry, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos sin control.

—Harry, no… no fue de esa manera, te lo juro que no es lo que tú crees… —dijo Hermione, pero luego se volvió hacia el pelirrojo—. Ron, quítate el guardapelo por favor… Vamos, quítatelo.

Pero Ron no le hizo caso.

—Ron, por favor… quítate el guardapelo… Ron… por favor —volvió a insistir Hermione, mientras lágrimas saladas recorrían sus sonrojadas mejillas.

—Me largo, ya me canse de todo esto… —dijo Ron a Harry y luego se volvió a Hermione—, ¿y tú… qué esperas? Vámonos —le estiró la mano para que la chica la tomara y se fuera con él.

Hermione se quedó estática.

—Ella no se ira a ningún lado, y si tú quieres irte, pues adelante, nadie te detiene, pero Hermione no se va —sentenció Harry, tomando a Hermione de la mano.

—Dejemos que ella sea la que decida, Potter. ¿Hermione? —Ron seguía con la mano estirada, esperando ansioso que Hermione le tomara de la mano.

Hermione pasó su brazo —el cual estaba libre del agarre de Harry— bruscamente por su cara, limpiando así las lágrimas.

—Me quedo con Harry. Ron prometimos que lo ayudaríamos, estamos con él desde el principio… por favor… recapacita…

—Bien, ya decidiste, ¿no? lo prefieres a él… tú, prefieres quedarte con él…

—Ron, por favor… yo no… yo no prefiero a nadie, ¿entiéndelo? Los dos nos comprometidos a ayudar a Harry, tú y yo… y ahora…

—Siempre lo preferiste a él —repitió Ron testarudamente.

—¡Ron! —dijo Harry, estaba con el ceño fruncido y apretaba con fuerza un puño con una mano mientas que con la otra mano no soltaba para nada a Hermione, era como si ella fuera su tabla de salvación en medio del bravo mar—. Deja el guardapelo.

Ron se quitó el guardapelo y lo lanzo sobre la mesa de la tienda de campaña, y luego salió de esta sin mirar a atrás en ningún momento.

Pasaron varios minutos en que los chicos se mantuvieron en la misma posición; Harry enojado y Hermione sin poder creer que Ron los había abandonado. Pero luego Hermione se soltó del agarre de Harry y salió corriendo de la tienda, se mojó al instante por la fuerte lluvia, y gritó el nombre de su amigo muchas veces, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

Cuando Hermione regreso nuevamente a la tienda de campaña, toda empapada, se encontró con Harry en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

—No… no está… se fue, en verdad se fue… —informó Hermione y Harry asintió, sintiendo como las palabras de su amiga se le calvaban en el corazón como un puñal, se acercó a la mesa, tomo el guardapelo y se lo puso, luego tomo una manta de uno de los catres y se lo puso por encima de los hombros a Hermione. Abrió la boca para reconfortarla, pero la volvió a cerrar cuando las palabras no salieron de su boca; Harry sabía que si a él le dolía la partida de su amigo a Hermione le dolía aún más porque ella sentía algo muy profundo por el pelirrojo, porque sí, él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hermione por Ron, cuando este ni siquiera aún se daba cuenta de sus propios sentimientos por ella.

Harry empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la tienda.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Hermione, y Harry se dio cuenta del dolor en su voz.

—Haré la guardia —respondió el pelinegro, y cuando Hermione iba a replicar, él no la dejó—. Descansa, Hermione, ya después si te sientes mejor harás la guardia —y con eso salió de la tienda.

Harry se sentó junto a la tienda tratando de rememorar en que momento llegaron a todo esto, pero los sollozos de su amiga se lo impidieron, y él estuvo así por un largo rato, solo bajo la lluvia y escuchando los sollozos de Hermione, que no tenían cuando acabar, y por un momento llego a pensar que lo mejor hubiera sido dejar ir a Hermione con Ron. Pero no, ella también era su amiga, así como de Ron, y él también la necesitaba y por primera vez en su vida no le importo actuar como un egoísta.

Harry pudo pensar con claridad cuando noto que Hermione ya se había dormido, puesto que ya no escuchaba sus sollozos.

—Ron —murmuró. Él nunca creyó que su mejor amigo, su casi hermano lo dejaría, y después de su pelea en sus cuarto curso con él, pensó que nunca más volverían a distanciarse, pero se equivocó. Y ahora cuando más lo necesitaba, él se iba, le daba la espalda, y por más que comprendía la preocupación de Ron por su familia, simplemente no dejaba de dolerle su actitud. Y sí, sabía que no era un buen líder, sabía que sin la protección de Dumbledore estaba perdido, pero él siempre trataba de hacer lo mejor que podía para encontrar todos los Horrocruxes.

 _Estoy tan casado_ , se decía Harry mentalmente.

—Yo también estoy muy preocupado por los Weasley, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Luna, Neville, Seamus, todos los de la Orden, y sobre todo por Ginny y mi hermana. ¿Cómo estará Nikky? Hace mucho que no sabía nada de ella. Nadie le decía nada sobre su hermana, solo que todo estaba bien con ella y que no debía de preocuparse.

¿Qué todo estaba bien con ella? ¿Pero como podía estar completamente seguro de eso? Ella era sangre de su sangre, y a veces, cuando dormía, soñaba a su hermana siendo torturada por Voldemort, y eso lo llenaba de impotencia, puesto que sabía que su hermana era la que más peligro corría en esta guerra, siendo la única familiar directo del "El Elegido".

Harry no podía estar tranquilo, y la inquietud, la desesperanza y pesimismo lo invadieron de pronto. Pasó una mano por su rebelde cabello, despeinándolo aún más.

Paso toda la noche alerta y cuando veía a la niebla, creía que en cualquier momento su amigo pelirrojo aparecería con su clásica sonrisa amistosa, pero nunca sucedió.

Muy pronto las horas pasaron y el amanecer se hizo presente, el pelinegro estiro sus músculos entumidos, parpadeó tres veces y luego bostezo, y cuando pensaba entrar en la tienda de campaña, se encontró frente a frente con su amiga castaña, la cual esta desaliñada, con sus rizos desordenados y los ojos hinchados y rojos por el llanto.

—Hola —dijo Harry.

—Hola —repitió Hermione, con voz entrecortada.

Hermione se hizo a un lado para que Harry pasara a la tienda, y cuando el pelinegro así lo hizo, los chicos se quedaron mirándose por unos minutos, parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo empezar a comunicarse. Ambos estaban tan desorientados con la partida de Ron.

—Eh, creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos de este lugar —propuso Harry—, y ahora que ya sabemos que la espada puede destruir esto —mostró el guardapelo que llevaba colgado del cuello—, creo que lo mejor sería mantenernos en movimiento y alertas.

Hermione asintió, y a Harry le sorprendió que su amiga aceptara tan rápido lo que él decía, ya que comúnmente ella siempre sopesaba cada una de sus mejores opciones, pero ahora se notaba que en verdad le había afectado la partida del pelirrojo.

—Está bien —dijo luego la chica, y enseguida empezó a recoger todo, Harry le ayudo a guardar la tienda y por último pusieron hechizos para borrar cualquier rastro que quedara de ellos, ya que siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

—¿Acaso no me extrañaste, mi amor? —dijo el rubio para luego posar sus labios sobre los de la chica y besarla con desesperación.

Nicole forcejeo con Draco para tratar de separarse, pero no lo logro, las manos del rubio se situaban en su cintura como tenazas, impidiendo así que la chica se separada de él.

La pelirroja trato de hablar aun teniendo los labios del rubio sobre los de ella, pero lo único que logró fue abrir la boca, cosa que Draco aprovecho para introducir su lengua en la boca de su esposa, encontrándose así con la lengua de Nicole; y fue cuando empezó una pequeña batalla, el rubio hizo más pasional el beso mientras que la chica trataba de zafarse, pero cada vez que lo intentaba un magnetismo la atraía más a él.

 _Uh, menta_ , pensaba Nicole al saborear la boca del rubio. Y un _déjà vu_ algo borroso llego a ella. Draco y ella sobre una cama besándose desesperadamente, él le acariciaba las piernas con una mano y con la otra le desabrochaba el sujetador…

Mientras la chica recordaba, Draco empezaba a acariciarle la espalda para luego bajar hacia la cintura de la chica nuevamente, y sus manos se deslizaron como pequeñas serpientes por todo el contorno de su cintura hasta llegar al cinto que sujetaba el albornoz. Nicole al sentir las manos del rubio tratando de desatar el cinto, lo detuvo con manos temblorosas.

—N-no… —farfulló la pelirroja, separándose del rubio—. No —dijo más claro, se llevó una mano al pecho para dejar de hiperventilar.

Draco estaba demasiado excitado, así que intento volver a besarla ignorando la negación de la pelirroja, pero esta fue más rápida esta vez y se alejó tres pasos de él.

—No, no, Malfoy —dijo Nicole.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Draco con voz ronca, caminando los pasos que Nicole había retrocedido, y volviéndola a tomar de la cintura, empezó a repartir besos desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello de la pelirroja—, sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti. Y no trates de negarlo, estoy seguro que me deseas, puedo sentirlo, trataste de resistirte al beso que te di, pero al final terminaste respondiendo —le susurró al oído de la chica, para luego besar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Nicole tembló ante las palabras cargadas de deseo de Draco.

 _No, no, Nicole, no puedes caer ante la provocación de Draco_ , pensaba la pelirroja. _Un momento, ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo es Draco y no Malfoy?_

—N-no… es ci-cierto —susurró Nicole, y se reprendió mentalmente porque su respuesta había sonado entre cortada y no segura como ella quería.

Draco se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, pero sin dejar de sostenerla por la cintura, y sonrió con cinismo.

—Mientes muy mal, mi amor —dijo el rubio con voz ronca, para luego volver a posar sus labios en el níveo cuello de la pelirroja.

—No, no… aléjate —insistió Nicole, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Draco para empujarlo.

—Tú no quieres que me aleje, más bien todo lo contrario —el rubio la atrajo más hacia sí, y beso sus labios. El grito que Nicole soltó al sentir los labios de su esposo nuevamente sobre los suyos se perdió en el beso. Beso que ella no pudo evitar responder.

Draco pasó sus brazos por la cintura —pero evitando lastimar su vientre abultado— de Nicole y la levanto un poco para ponerla a su altura, y poder besarla con más comodidad. Dejaron de besarse por la falta de oxígeno, pero el rubio no perdió el tiempo y sus labios volvieron al cuello de la pelirroja; ella soltó un gemido involuntario al sentir el calor del deseo recorriendo su cuerpo, y dejo de importarle que su esposo era un maldito cretino, que era el hijo de un mortífago, que él también era —porque si, ella lo sabía, pero en ese momento no le importaba, ya nada importaba— y que era el enemigo de todo lo que ella y los suyos defendían, solo se dejó llevar por la pasión.

Y soltó un nuevo gemido, otro, y luego otro. Sí, la adolescencia era la etapa de las hormonas alborotadas, y sumándole a eso las hormonas de embarazada, se estaba volviéndolo loca de pasión. Ella sentía que se estaba quemando.

Y no solo ella, él también, y cada vez que la escuchaba gemir un área de su pantalón se hacía más pequeño y apretado.

Draco poco a poco la llevo hacia la cama y con mucha delicadeza la recostó sobre la mullida cama; él se puso sobre ella, y con rapidez saco su varita de su túnica, para luego lanzar un hechizo no verbal, impidiendo así que nadie escuchara y mucho menos pudiera entrar en la habitación de la pelirroja.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar, sobre todo por parte del rubio, que empezó a acariciarle las piernas, para luego con la otra mano subir sus caricias por el pecho de la chica —los cuales sintió un poco más grandes desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos— pero aun sin despojarla de albornoz, lentamente fue descendiendo hacia su vientre abultado, lugar donde se estaba creciendo su primogénito, acaricio todo el contorno casi con adoración y delicadeza.

Mientras tanto, Nicole, también hacia tímidas caricias a Draco, tenía una mano sobre la fuerte espalda del rubio y la otra sobre su nuca atrayéndolo así más hacia a ella.

Un suspiró acompañado de un gemido salió de los labios de la pelirroja al sentir las caricias del rubio. Este se separó un poco de ella, para cerciorarse si en verdad le permitía continuar, y lo que vio en los ojos castaños de la chica se lo confirmó: ella lo deseaba. Sí, no había dudas, porque la pasión no se puede ocultar.

Draco desanudo el lazo del albornoz, y rápidamente la despojo de este; las manos del rubio empezaron a acariciar la tersa piel de la pelirroja, la cual no dejaba de soltar gemidos con cada caricia.

Minutos después él también se encontraba desnudo, aunque en realidad no estaba del todo seguro de como llego a estarlo, no había puesto especial atención en que, si él mismo se había desnudado o había sido la mujer que estaba debajo de él gimiendo de placer.

Aunque ese detalle no importaba mucho en ese momento.

La boca de Draco dejo los labios de Nicole, para hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos. Y cuando la pelirroja sintió la húmeda y caliente boca de su esposo sobre uno de sus pezones, soltó un gemido de placer tan grande que podría haber dejado sordo a toda una multitud. Draco siguió con las caricias, mientras que su boca se trasladaba al otro pecho de la pelirroja.

Luego de que Draco le diera la debida atención a los pechos de la pelirroja, él volvió hacer un camino de besos, hasta llegar al abultado vientre de la chica, las caricias que le dedico a esa zona del cuerpo de la chica, fue con veneración; allí dentro estaba su primogénito, su hijo, Draco se sintió un completo imbécil cuando le pidió a Nicole que abortara —y aunque lo había dicho solo para seguir con una estúpida actuación, para mantener la misma fachada de un cabrón, no dejaba de reprochárselo—, lo bueno es que ella nunca le hizo caso, y unas buenas bofetadas se había llevado al querer obligarla.

Se separó un poco de la pelirroja para poder contemplar su desnudes, Nicole estaba con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y rojos por los ardientes besos, la boca ligeramente abierta por los gemidos que soltaba, su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración acelerada, su vientre abultado la hacía exquisita ante sus ojos, y por último sus piernas torneadas lo llevaban a la locura, él nunca pensó sentir deseo por una mujer embarazada, pero ahora él estaba allí, deseando entrar en esa mujer, volverla hacer _su_ mujer.

—Eres hermosa —susurró en su oído, cuando volvió a posesionarse sobre ella, como toda respuesta la pelirroja gimió y paso sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y deposito un beso en él.

Una mano de Draco estaba a un lado de la cabeza de la pelirroja, sosteniendo su peso, y su otra mano se deslizo desde el contorno del pecho de Nicole, paso por su vientre y finalmente llego a su entre pierna, y con dedos avilés de perdió entre los pliegues de la feminidad de su esposa.

Estaba tan mojada, que sus dedos resbalaron. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto.

El rubio se acomodó entre las piernas de Nicole cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba preparara para él. Lentamente entro en su intimidad, y ella gimió de gozo al sentirlo, mientras él maldijo con voz ronca al sentir como las estrechas paredes vaginales de su esposa lo apretaban; las embestidas empezaron suaves, ya que Draco no quería lastimarla, pero a medida que los minutos pasaban, ninguno de los quiso seguir con ese ritmo tan desesperantemente lento, así que Draco empezó a embestirla con toda la pasión que guardaba especialmente para ella, mientras que la pelirroja había envuelto sus piernas por las caderas de su rubio esposo y sus uñas dejaba arañones en su pálida espalda.

Sus gemidos se mezclaron, a medida que las embestidas aumentaban. El fuego que ambos sentían los estaba llevando al borde de la locura.

Nicole beso a Draco y así sus gemidos se callaron unos segundos, pero luego el rubio dejo la boca de su esposa y empezó a besar nuevamente su cuello, dejando una marca en él.

—Draco —gritó Nicole al sentir su orgasmo venir.

El rubio al escuchar su nombre en ese tono tan ardiente de su esposa no pudo soportarlo más y dando unas últimas par estocadas se dejó ir dentro de su esposa.

—Nicole —gruñó Draco al sentir que la pelirroja apretaba más su aun duro miembro—. Eres solo mía —dijo con voz ronca.

Minutos después de permanecer en la misma posición, Draco salió de su esposa y se acomodó junto a ella, ambos tenían las respiraciones agitadas. Él la observó y noto que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, y la boca entre abierta. La atrajo hacia él, y ella no se opuso, busco en el buro su varita y con un hechizo no verbal las sabanas cayeron sobre ellos tapando sus desnudos cuerpos.

Draco no dejaba de observarla, su esposa se veía simplemente hermosa. Sus miradas se encontraron, y él pensó que ella despertaría de su ensueño y lo rechazaría como hacia siempre, pero contrario a lo que pensaba, ella se abrazó más a él y le sonrió, luego cerro los ojos.

Él solo se levantó de esa cama cuando sintió la respiración acompasada de su esposa, señal de que estaba profundamente dormida. Empezó a reunir todas sus ropas, y empezó a ponérsela nuevamente.

Draco termino de vestirse y se volvió hacia Nicole, pero esta seguía dormida envuelta entre las sabanas.

Sonrió.

 _Eres solo mía, Nicole_ , pensó.

La había tenido de nuevo, y esta vez sobria, como él había deseado tenerla desde hace mucho tiempo, y no como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, en la mansión de los Moreau.

Y de pronto Draco recordó a cierta francesa.

—Diane Moreau —susurró Draco. Y una idea se cruzó por la cabeza—. Me serás de mucha ayuda —sonrió como solo un Slytherin podía hacerlo.

Conjuro pergamino, pluma y tinta. Escribió algo rápidamente en el pergamino, para luego dejarlo a un lado de Nicole, la beso a modo de despedida, pero ella ni siquiera se movió.

Se arregló bien la túnica y salió de la habitación, tan silencioso como el propio animal que representa su casa en Hogwarts.

Draco mantenía su rostro indescifrable, pero sus grises ojos mostraban que estaba complacido por lo que horas antes había ocurrido en la habitación de la que acababa de salir. El rubio caminaba con parsimonia por el oscuro pasillo, cuando de pronto se chocó con algo o mejor dicho con alguien, al instante Draco saco su varita, dispuesto a atacar al intruso.

Pero antes de que Draco lanzará la maldición de desarme, la varita del otro personaje conjuro un _Lumus_.

—Buenas noches, señor Malfoy —saludó Dumbledore, con voz apacible.

El rubio observó las facciones del anciano hombre y frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa en el hombre. Pero también noto que Dumbledore acababa de llegar, ya que no llevaba puesta la pijama sino su túnica morada con pequeñas estrellas plateadas.

 _Es de madruga. ¿Adónde habrá ido el viejo chiflado a estas horas?_ , se preguntaba el rubio.

—Me imagino que viene a ver a la señorita… la señora Malfoy —se corrigió Dumbledore.

—Sí —gruñó Draco, sin relajar su ceño.

—Téngale paciencia, señor Malfoy —aconsejó Dumbledore—, me imagino que toda esta situación no es fácil para ella, y menos en su estado… ¿ya sabe?, el desorden hormonal.

Draco quiso sonreír y decirle que acababa de comprobar hasta qué punto era capaz de llegar ese «desorden hormonal» de su esposa, pero calló y asintió.

—Creo poder tenerle la paciencia que ella se _merece_ —y diciendo eso, volvió a asentir a Dumbledore a modo de despedida, paso por su lado y cuando ya estuvo fuera de la casa de profesor de pociones desapareció.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

—Draco —el rubio escuchó la seria y preocupada voz de su padre.

Giró hacia la derecha y allí vio a su padre, con el rostro tan desencajado como él día en que Voldemort torturo a todos sus mortífagos por haberle fallado en su misión, misión que él había ayudado a llevar al fracaso.

—Padre —dijo Draco y se acercó a su progenitor—. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? —cuestionó.

Pero Lucius no contestó a la pregunta de su hijo.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó Lucius, mirando a su hijo fijamente, y Draco cerro su mente al instante cuando noto la intromisión de su padre—. ¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas tan celosamente, como para que yo no pueda enterarme?

Draco sonrió cínicamente.

—No oculto nada, padre —respondió firmemente el rubio, y hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo tan sincera que parecía al dar su respuesta—. Solo, es por costumbre no dejar que nadie penetre en mi mente.

Lucius entre cerro los ojos, pero asintió.

—Pero aun no me responder, Draco, ¿de dónde vienes?

—De ninguna parte en especial, estuve andando, pensando —Lucius levantó una rubia ceja al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo.

—¿Pensando en qué? —cuestionó Lucius, pero Draco no tuvo tiempo de contestar porque su padre volvió a hablar—, espero que sea en la misión del Lord—. Recuerda que todo depende de ti. No puedes fallar, tú no.

Draco frunció el ceño, esa era la primera vez que él notaba el pánico de su padre, y le sorprendió, porque ese hombre, aparentemente imponente, que estaba frente a él no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que lo había criado y le había enseñado a ser un maldito cretino con los que no eran de su estatus de sangre.

—¿Me escuchaste, Draco? —apuró Lucius.

Draco estuvo a punto de decirle que dejará de recordarle que todo estaba en sus manos y lo dejara en paz aunque sea unos minutos, pero aún estaba sorprendido por la actitud de su padre, así que decidió seguir con sus nuevos planes.

—Bien, padre, te lo diré… —Draco se quedó callado unos minutos, dándole el dramatismo adecuado a su respuesta—, creo que ya sé dónde puede estar escondida la hermana del idiota de Potter.

Esa respuesta le cambio el semblante a Lucius.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó el rubio mayor.

—En Francia.

—Claro, la estúpida mestiza estudiaba en Beauxbatons —recodó Lucius, y Draco apretó los puños ante el insulto a su esposa y futura madre de su primogénito—, seguro que una de sus amiguitas la tiene escondida. El Lord tiene que saber est…

—No, padre —advirtió Draco, y Lucius observó a su hijo con suspicacia—. Déjame hacer esto a mi manera, el Lord no debe enterarse de esto aún.

Lucius asintió, no muy convencido, pero le tenía que dar crédito a su hijo.

—Confía en mí, padre —dijo Draco, arrastrando las palabras al hablar—. Te juro que dentro de unas semanas el Lord tendrá en sus manos a la hermana de _San_ Potter —sonrió fingiendo que le alegraba que Nicole esté cerca de Voldemort, para ser torturada por todos los mortífagos.

Lucius también sonrió, y se pudo ver que los dos rubios tenían la misma sonrisa, pero la diferencia era que Draco hacia mucho había decidido jugar un doble papel en esta guerra, y por supuesto los beneficiados serían los que estaban en el bando de Potter, pero Lucius, siempre le sería un fiel seguidor de Voldemort.

* * *

 **Hola, mis queridas lectoras, lamento mucho haber tardo en subir este capítulo, pero es que se me elimino de casualidad, y lo tuve que volver a escribir. Espero que disfruten la lectura.**

 **Besos**

 **Merodeadora Black**


	22. Capítulo 21: Seré Nicole Potter

**Capítulo 21: Seré Nicole Potter**

 **POV Autora**

Draco Malfoy estaba cubierto completamente por su túnica negra, también tenía la capucha puesta, cubriendo así sus rubios cabellos. Él estaba como tal serpiente, al acecho de próxima presa.

Le parecía de lo más absurdo estar en un lugar como ese, tan lleno de paz, parecía un mundo completamente distinto al que tenía que vivir día a día, minuto a minuto.

Draco miró a su alrededor, sí, debía reconocer que era un hermoso lugar para pasear, platicar, o tomar algo de beber en algunos de los pequeños bares, o simplemente sentarse bajo uno de los árboles del gran jardín. Como le gustaría poder escapar, poder llevarse consigo a su mujer y su madre, y olvidarse de la guerra.

Negó con su cabeza.

Lástima que eso no podía ser, no por ahora. No mientras Lord Voldemort estuviera con vida.

Y mientras espera a su objetivo, en un pequeño callejón; recordó la última conversación que tuvo con Severus.

Draco pensaba viajar a Francia dos días después de su encuentro con su esposa, pero lo pensó bien y se dio cuenta de que era muy precipitado, por no decir también de que no tenía un plan. ¿Cómo pensaba usar a Diane Moreau sin un plan? ¿Cómo iba hacer para que Moreau se haga pasar por Nicole Potter? ¿Poción Multijugos? No, eso no era muy seguro, debía haber una poción mucho más duradera, como para que Moreau se pueda hacer pasar por Nicole. La poción por lo menos debería tener una semana de duración. Y por supuesto también tenía que enseñarle a cerrar su mente a Moreau.

Así que no teniendo más remedio se fue en busca de Severus.

Le envió una carta pidiéndole verse. Tres horas después recibió una respuesta. Se verían, pero no en Hogwarts, eso podría ser sospechoso; y el único lugar que encontraron neutral era la casa del pocionista. Se verían a las 2 de la madrugada.

Draco se apareció en la casa de Snape a la hora acordada. El pocionista no estaba de buen humor —como de costumbre— así que apenas entraron a su despacho, fue directo al grano.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Draco?

Draco se dedicó a observar todo el despacho, haciendo enojar más a Snape.

—No lo volveré a repetir, ¿qué quieres? —lo apremió.

—Quiero que hagas una poción multijugos más reforzada que la original, por lo menos debe durar una semana —dijo el rubio—. Y la quiero para dentro de un par de días —agregó.

Snape observó al rubio por unos segundos, y luego curvo sus labios, en una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica.

—Y yo quiero que el Lord se vuelva bueno y empiece a repartir abrazos y besos a todos —dijo amargamente Snape.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a Snape.

—No estoy jugando —siseó.

—Yo tampoco estoy jugando —respondió el pocionista—. Y me estás haciendo perder minutos valiosos.

—Que no comprendes que esa poción es muy importante; con esa maldita poción podría poner a salvo a Nicole y a mi hijo.

—Y perjudicar a otros —completó Snape.

Draco no contestó por unos minutos.

—Sería un riesgo —dijo por fin el rubio sin remordimiento alguno.

Snape enarcó una ceja. Se acercó a Draco y confrontó.

—¿A qué juegas, Draco? ¿Cuáles son tus planes realmente? ¿En qué bando le debes tu lealtad? ¿Al bando del Lord y los mortífagos o al bando de Potter y la Orden?

—¿Y tú, Snape? ¿Con quién está tu lealtad? —contraatacó Draco.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones —advirtió Snape.

—Y yo tampoco tengo porque dártelas a ti —siseó el rubio.

—Claro que debes dármelas, porque yo no voy a poner en riesgo por todo por lo que he trabajado por años, no por los caprichos de un mocoso que juega hacer un hombre.

Draco apretó los puños. Estaba cansado de que Snape lo trataran de ese modo, harto de las presiones de su padre, harto de las presiones y amenazas del Lord. Es él no se daba cuenta de que su vida corría peligro minuto a minuto, su situación era parecida a la suya, pero aun así Snape lo subestimaba.

—¿Quieres saber a qué bando le debo mi lealtad? —siseó Draco—, pues bien, te lo diré: a ningún maldito bando. Ahora solo soy un _traidor_. Traicione a mis creencias, a mi educación, a mi familia y a los mortífagos. No estoy ni con uno ni con otro. Solo quiero salvar a mi familia.

Snape miraba a Draco sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Las palabras del rubio lo habían dejado pensando, él tampoco pertenecía a ningún bando realmente, lo único que quería era proteger a los hijos de Lily y ayudar a Potter a ganar la guerra.

Draco se detuvo un momento, respiró profundo, y continuó:

—No pertenezco a ningún bando —repitió, y una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus delgados labios—. Soy demasiado bueno como para ser malo, y demasiado malo como para ser bueno. Soy un traidor para los mortífagos y un espía para la Orden, aunque claro, ellos nunca sabrán que los ayudo. No quiero ser un maldito héroe, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, eso se lo dejo a Potter, a él que tiene complejo de héroe.

Y por eso Dumbledore intuyendo que Draco no quería que los demás miembros de la Orden sepan de él, lo mando a trabajar con Snape.

Snape seguía en la misma posición, sin cambiar su expresión. Se alejó unos pasos del rubio, y asintió.

—Bien, Draco, mejoraré la poción, pero no te prometo nada —dijo Snape, dándole la espalda, simulando buscar un libro en su biblioteca personal.

Draco se sorprendió por la actitud del pocionista, estaba seguro que le costaría más trabajo convencerlo, pensó incluso de que tendría que lanzarle algunos hechizos, hechizos que por supuesto serían devueltos por Snape.

—¿Para cuándo? —preguntó Draco.

—Yo te aviso —dijo Snape—. Ahora vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

Draco relajó su rostro, y salió del despacho sin despedirse.

Y cuatro días después Draco recibió una carta de Snape, donde lo citaba nuevamente en su casa. Este fue al lugar acordado. Apenas entro al oscuro despacho de Snape, el pocionista le entrego cinco frascos con una poción.

—Espero y sepas utilizarlos muy bien, Draco, me costó mucho cambiar la poción.

—Gracias, le daré un buen uso —dijo el rubio, y por primera vez se dio cuenta del aspecto de Snape. Estaba ojeroso, como si no hubiera dormido en varias noches, probablemente así hubiera sido. Pero Draco no se sintió culpable, al fin y al cabo todo era por una buena causa—. Gracias —repitió.

Draco en verdad se sentía agradecido por lo que había hecho Snape.

El nuevo director de Hogwarts miró a Draco con impaciencia.

—Ya tienes la poción —dijo Snape—, pero ahora el problema es que cuando agregues los cabellos de la señorita Potter a la poción, quien la beba tendrá su misma apariencia. ¿Qué crees que dirá el Lord cuando vea que está embarazada?

Draco no pareció importarle ese detalle.

—Pues el Lord pensara que es el hijo de cualquier otro hombre, no mío —respondió Draco.

Snape hizo una mueca.

—Vete —le dijo.

Draco asintió y salió del despacho. Ahora lo único que le faltaba era unos cabellos de su esposa. Rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de la chica, pero no la encontró dentro, se preocupó por su ausencia.

Y cuando estaba a punto de sacar su varita e ir a reclamarle a Snape o a Dumbledore, escuchó la ducha abierta, eso quería decir que Nicole estaba tomando un baño. Quiso entrar en el baño y hacerle compañía y porque no recordar lo que hicieron la noche pasada, pero desistió a sus deseos, primero tenía que conseguir esos cabellos.

Busco en el tocador y allí encontró su cepillo, saco los cabellos que había entre los dientes del cepillo.

Luego de haber conseguido lo que buscaba, salió de la habitación.

Esa misma noche haría su viaje a Francia.

Parpadeó volviendo a la realidad.

Draco fijo su vista al frente, buscando entre todas las chicas rubias que había a su alrededor, pero no la encontró, se maldijo por haberse distraído.

Varias chicas y chicos rubios pasaron, pero Diane Moreau no. Y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse un hechizo desilusionador e irla a buscar, la vio, caminaba sola con un libro abierto entre las manos.

 _Parece Granger_ , pensó.

Espero pacientemente a que la chica pasara por el callejón donde él estaba esperándola. Un minuto, dos, tres. ¿Por qué se demoraba tanto?

Empezó a contar los segundos, y por fin Diane paso por el callejón. Draco rápidamente se acercó a ella, le puso una mano en la boca evitando que gritara, ella soltó el libro, tratando de separarse de su captor, pero no pudo cuando sintió una varita en apuntándola en la espalda.

La chica ya no forcejeó.

—Quieta, no te haré daño —susurró Draco.

A Diane se le hizo familiar esa voz siseante, con sílabas arrastradas. Pensó a quien le podía pertenecer esa voz, pero por más que trato, el miedo no la dejo concentrarse.

Por su parte Draco aprovecho que Diane se quedó quieta para aparecerse en la antigua mansión de la familia Malfoy.

Y por fin cuando Draco estuvo seguro de que no gritaría la soltó.

Diane saco su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y se volvió lentamente hacia su captor.

—Expelliarmus —dijo Draco, desarmando a la chica antes de que esta pudiera lanzarle un hechizo. El rubio cogió la varita de Diane y sonrió con burla—. Eres muy lenta —se mofó.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo la francesa muy sorprendida al reconocer al rubio.

—Vaya, es bueno saber que no soy fácil de olvidar —dijo Draco.

—Quoi veux-tu de moi? (¿Qué quieres de mí?) —dijo Diane.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo Draco borrando toda diversión de su rostro—. Nicole necesita tu ayuda.

—¡Nicole! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? C'est bien? Dites-moi! (¿Qué le paso? ¿Está bien? ¡Dime!)

—Por ahora está bien, pero sino me ayudas podría morir.

Diane se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida y angustiada por las palabras del rubio.

—Me imagino que ya sabes que Potter, el hermano de Nicole y Lord Voldemort —la francesa se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del mago tenebroso— están en guerra.

Diane solo pudo asentir.

—Bien, pues ese ser despreciable me ha ordenado llevar a Nicole con él.

Diane se tambaleó por las noticias tan desagradables.

— _Pego_ —dijo la francesa tratando de hablar más o menos el inglés—, ¿cómo _podgía ayudagte_? ¿Cómo _podgía ayudagla_?

—Haciéndote pasar por ella.

La francesa boqueo como pez fuera del agua. Quería ayudar a su amiga, pero el solo pensar que tendría que estar frente a frente con ese ser tan despreciable como Lord Voldemort, la hacía temer. Sí, tenía miedo.

—Yo… tengo miedo —admitió, sus ojos estaban brillantes por las lágrimas a punto de salir—. Me _matagá_ y a ti también si _descubge_ que le engañamos.

—Eso no pasara —aseguró Draco, aunque por dentro él también temía no solo por él sino por su madre—. Lo primero, te enseñaré _Legeremancia_ y _Oclumancia_. Será difícil, pero tendrás que aprender a controlar esta magia, esto es lo único que te salvara del Lord, por lo menos tendrás tu mente a salvo — Diane empezó a llorar—. Segundo que tienes que hacer es tomarte la poción multijugos —pero la chica igual seguía llorando, Draco la dejo, mientras continuaría con su plan—, no te preocupes esta nueva poción durada mínimo una semana.

Diane asintió. Tenía miedo, pero no dejaría a su amiga sola, ella sabía que si las cosas fueran al revés, Nicole la ayudaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

—N-no… _J'ai besoin_ (necesito) e-esa… poción —balbuceó Diane.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que la necesitas, si no te tom… —Draco fue interrumpido por la francesa.

—Yo puedo… yo tengo una… habilidad… —susurró, a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su túnica.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué clase de habilidad? —interrogó.

Diane no contestó. Ella hizo un gesto raro y de pronto su cabello rubio liso, se empezó a convertir en pelirrojo, su rostro ya no estaba pálido, sino más sonrosado, se hizo unos cinco centímetros más baja, y su vientre estaba plano, como antes.

Y en un parpadeó, Draco tenía frente a él a Nicole.

No lo podía creer.

—Eres una metamorfomaga.

Draco nunca había visto a ningún mago o bruja con esa extraña habilidad. Aunque una vez escuchó de la boca de uno de los mortífagos decir que había un auror con esa habilidad. No creyó por supuesto, pensó que eran patrañas para evitar el castigo del Lord.

—Lo soy —aseguró la francesa abriendo los ojos, los cuales habían dejado de ser azules para pasar a ser de color avellanas—. Solo mis padres, Nicole y ahora tú saben de mi condición.

—Esto será mejor que la poción —dijo Draco saliendo de su asombro.

Ambos se quedaron callados, cado uno metidos en sus pensamientos.

—Puedo _pgeguntag_ … ¿ _Pog qué_ _quieges ayudag_ a mi amiga? —dijo Diane rompiendo el silencio—. La última vez que los vi, _pagecían_ no _llevagse_ bien, _pego_ _ahoga_ … tú…

—Ella es importante para mí ahora. Y esto es lo único que te diré, entre menos sepas mejor —dijo Draco interrumpiendo a la francesa.

Ella asintió.

 _Tal vez es lo mejor_ , pensó Diane.

—Bien —dijo Draco apartando la vista de la falsa Nicole, porque si no, no se podría controlar y querría volver hacerle el amor—, podrías volver a ser tú otra vez —pidió.

—Sí, no hay _pgoblema_.

—Ahora empezaremos con las clases de…

—Un momento _pog favog_ —dijo Diane volviendo a ser nuevamente ella—, como veo que _estagé pog_ mucho tiempo, _pog_ lo menos déjame _mandagle_ una _cagta_ a mis _padges_ _paga_ que no se _pgeocupen_.

Draco asintió.

—Eh…, necesito mi _vagita_ —Draco la miró con suspicacia—. No _escapagé_. Lo _pgometo_. Solo necesito _peggamino_ , tinta y pluma.

Draco decidió confiar en ella, así que le devolvió su varita. La chica la acepto y con un movimiento de su varita conjuro pergamino, tinta y pluma.

—No trates de jugarme sucia, Moreau. Porque si lo haces, la pagarás caro —la amenazó.

La chica frunció el ceño, indignada.

—No es _necesagio amenzagme_ , ya acepte _ayudag_ a mi amiga y no _cambiagé_ de _pagecer_. Y desde este momento _segé_ Nicole _Potteg_.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Los días fueron pasando igual que las semanas, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya había pasado un mes. Un mes desde que Ron Weasley se había ido, dejando a sus dos amigos solos, abandonando así la misión que había prometido ayudar a cumplir.

Harry y Hermione no pasaban más de 24 horas en un mismo lugar, y por supuesto no hablaban de Ron. Harry sabía que no tenía que mencionarlo, no a menos que quiera ver a su mejor amiga llorar por horas. Era más que notorio que a la que más le dolía la partida de Ron era a Hermione. Ella lo amaba, aunque no lo decía en voz alta, Harry sabía que lo amaba, igual o más de lo que él amaba a Ginny.

Por su parte Harry se pasaba constantemente leyendo la biografía de Albus Dumbledore, la cual estaba escrita por la embustera de Rita Skeeter, y a pesar de que él ya conocía lo tan mentirosa y arpía que podía ser esta bruja, Harry no podía sacarse de la cabeza que en el pasado de Dumbledore había algo, no del todo claro y bueno.

Y una vez más Harry se lamentaba no poder platicar con el director, estaba seguro que si Dumbledore viviera aun, podría aclararle algunas de sus dudas, pero ya era tarde para eso. Su profesor nunca más volvería.

Y mientras Harry para concentrado en esa biografía, Hermione sacaba de vez en cuando el cuadro de Phineas Black, para preguntarle ciertas cosas o simplemente para llenar el espacio del pelirrojo o también para enterarse de lo que pasaba en Hogwarts.

Y por más que los chicos hacían todo lo que estaba en su alcance para que todo estuviera bien entre ellos, había veces en que la incertidumbre se hacía presente, y ellos no sabían cómo manejar eso, y más cuando notaban que la navidad ya estaba cerca, por los lugares en donde acampaban podrían vislumbrar algunos adornos navideños.

Y mientras comían lo que podían cazar o recolectar de los árboles, Harry miraba de reojo a su amiga, estaba siempre estaba metida entre libros incluso cuando comía. Y justo ahora estaba volviendo a leer el libro _Beedle el bardo_ , y un _silabario del hechicero_.

Así que el pelinegro llamo la atención de la castaña.

—Hermione —dijo, y esta levanto la mirada del libro que leía—, he estado pensando… eh, bueno, ¿qué te parece si vamos a el Valle de Godric?

—Antes que te responda, podrías decirme si este símbolo se te hace conocido —dijo Hermione señalando un peculiar símbolo, que tenía forma triangular, con una línea en vertical que atravesaba un pupila.

Harry parpadeó.

—Eh… creo que no —musitó, pero luego algo se le vino a la mente, más exactamente Viktor Krum comportándose de manera extraña y diciendo que sino no hubiera estado en la boda de Fleur y Bill habría retado a un duelo al padre de Luna solo por llevar colgado en el cuello ese símbolo—. Espera, recuerdo que el padre de Luna tenía un dije con ese símbolo.

—¿El padre de Luna? ¿Estás seguro de eso, Harry? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry asintió y procedió a contarle todo lo que Viktor había dicho en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Increíble —musito la castaña, pensativa.

—Hermione —dijo Harry llamando la atención de su amiga—, aun no me respondes.

—Perdón, ¿a qué te refieres exactamente?

—Sobre ir al Valle de Godric.

Hermione observó a su amigo.

—Sí, está bien, Harry, creo que tienes razón, ese sería el lugar indicado para encontrarla.

Harry la miró desconcertado.

—¿Encontrar el qué, Hermione?

—¿Cómo que encontrar qué? La espada de Gryffindor, creí que querrías ir allí por eso —hizo una pausa—. He estado pensando que encontrar la espada sería útil. ¿No lo crees tú también?

—Pues… en realidad… yo no lo había pensado —dijo Harry ligeramente avergonzado. Lo cierto era que el pelinegro tenía principalmente a su hermana, se preocupaba mucho por ella, al igual que por la otra pelirroja, y segundo, la idea de ir al Valle de Godric, era más porque quería ver por primera vez la tumba de sus padres.

.

Una semana después de que Harry le propusiera a Hermione ir al Valle de Godric, ya habían planeado lo que iban hacer, aunque ningunos de los dos se sentían muy confiados a medida que avanzaban, ya que los mortífagos estaban al acecho de ellos, pero aun así como los Gryffindor que eran, no desistieron a sus inseguridades y se quedaron en el pueblo.

Esa tarde Hermione decidió tomar un poco de aire, así que salió de la tienda de campaña, mientras que Harry se quedó dentro de la tienda, repasando lo que harían.

Hermione caminaba con parsimonia cerca del lago, y estando sola se permitió pensar en su amigo pelirrojo. Lo extrañaba y de dolía su ausencia.

—¿Por qué te fuiste, Ron? Prometimos quedarnos con Harry, pero… per… —las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Hermione se sentó junto a un árbol y apoyo su espalda en este.

Esa tarde Hermione se permitió llorar por Ron una vez más, pero luego, cuando regresara a la tienda de campaña sería otra, sería más fuerte, sería el apoyo de Harry, sabía que él la necesitaba, era por eso que ese día que Ron se había ido, Harry la había detenido tomándola de la mano, como rogándole en silencia que ella no se fuera también.

Pero Harry no tenía por qué temer, ella no lo dejaría, ella siempre estaría para él, ella lo quería como el hermano que nunca tuvo y estaba segura que Harry la quería como una hermana también

Cuando la nieve empezó a caer con más intensidad, Hermione decidió regresar a la tienda.

Tiritó de frío, y antes de poder entrar a la tienda para refugiarme del frío, un cuerpo tibio choco contra el mío y unos brazos me aprisionaron.

—Hermione —la voz de Harry tenía un tono de alivio—. Estaba tan preocupado. Me quede dormido y cuando desperté no te encontré, pensé que los mortífagos te habían encontrado y…

Hermione se separó un poco de su amigo.

—Tranquilo, Harry. Estoy bien, solo me distraje, no me di cuenta de que casi ya había anochecido.

—Lo mejor será no estar mucho tiempo separados —dijo Harry volviendo a pegarla a su pecho. Hermione sonrió levemente. Le agradaba que su amigo ya no este de mal humor.

Aun recordaba los primeros días después de que Ron se fuera; Harry estaba huraño, pesimista —aunque esto seguramente era debido al guardapelo— y no hablaba mucho, solo lo necesario. Aunque eso sí, Hermione se daba cuenta de que el pelinegro siempre tenía un ojo encima de ella, cuidándola.

El abrazo se rompió cuando Harry sintió tiritar a Hermione.

—Debemos entrar —dijo el pelinegro.

Ya dentro de la tienda de campaña, Hermione empezó a preparar té. Cuando las bebidas calientes ya estuvieron listas, Hermione las sirvió en unas tazas.

—Toma, te sentará bien —dijo Hermione pasándole una taza.

—Gracias —dijo el pelinegro.

Ambos estaban sentados en las literas, bebiendo su té en silencio.

—Por cierto, Harry —dijo Hermione luego de beber un sorbo de té—, no deberías ser tan confiado.

—¿Qué? —musitó el chico.

—Hace un momento, me abrazaste sin siquiera verificas que sea yo verdaderamente, ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido un mortífago con poción multijugos?

Harry tenso, y se le quedo observando varios minutos, hasta que luego bajo la vista a su té.

Hermione rió, y el pelinegro volvió a observarla.

—Oh, vamos, Harry, no estarás dudando de mí ahora, ¿no? —dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza—, y no le puesto nada extraño a tu té —agregó cuando vio que su amigo volvía a mirar su té.

—No, no es eso —dijo Harry—, es solo que tienes razón.

Hermione asintió.

—¿Qué te parece si para que estés más tranquilo me heces una pregunta, una que solo Hermione supiera?

Harry lo pensó por unos minutos.

—¿Qué me pediste que hiciera en quinto año? ¿Y cuál era nuestra señal de encuentro?

—Te pedí que nos dieras clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que Umbridge no nos enseñaba nada, y así nació El Ejército de Dumbledore. Y nuestra señal de encuentro era por medio de unos monedas de un galeón —Hermione sonrió levemente—. ¿Ya descubriste que soy yo en verdad?

—Sí —dijo Harry. Y volvió a beber su té—. Estoy preocupado —comentó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Sí, yo también —corroboró Hermione—, tenemos que estar mucho más alertas ahora…

—No, no me refiero a eso, Hermione —dijo Harry—, no digo que bajemos la guardia, pero a lo que yo me refería a Nicole, mi hermana. Es que… no sé porque siento que está en peligro. Es como un presentimiento.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior. Que le podía decir a Harry, que tal vez presienta eso porque Malfoy podría estar al acecho de Nicole. Sí, claro, y luego le preguntaría porque especialmente Malfoy, y ella que le diría, es que Malfoy es el padre tu sobrino.

 _No, definitivamente no debo decir nada, además, se lo prometí a Nikki_ , pensaba Hermione. Se sentía mal por estar ocultándole algo tan importante, pero Nicole era la única que podía decirle la verdad, nadie más.

—Ella está bien, Harry, recuerda que esta con los Weasley, y ellos la deben estar cuidando muy bien.

—Tal vez solo… no, no importa —dijo Harry negando con la cabeza—. Yo empezare la guardia esta noche —le avisó.

Hermione asintió.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Por otra parte, más exactamente en una de las casas de la calle de la Hilandera, una chica pelirroja caminaba por la oscura casa.

La chica soltó un suspiro.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señora Malfoy? —le preguntó un anciano, el cual respondía al nombre de Albus Dumbledore.

La pelirroja hizo una mueca de molestia.

—Por favor, profesor, solo llámeme Nicole, no me gusta ese apellido —pidió con educación.

Dumbledore sonrió levemente.

—Lo siento, Nicole, pero debes comprenderme, solo soy un pobre anciano, hay veces que no me acuerdo de muchas cosas —dijo más para él que para que la chica le escuchará.

Nicole observó por el rabillo del ojo al director.

 _Podrá estar viejo, y olvidar cosas, pero no tiene nada de pobre_ , pensaba la chica.

—¿Qué te preocupa? —preguntó Dumbledore, a la vez que caminaban hacia la oscura sala.

Ambos tomaron asiento en los no muy cómodos sofás.

—Todos, mi hermano, los Weasley, mis padres, mis amigos —hizo una pausa—, y mi hijo —llevo una mano a su vientre—, Malfoy me obligo a casarme con él y luego me trajo aquí, y todo lo justifica diciéndome que es por mi bien. Pero yo creo que solo son patrañas, él está tramando algo, lo sé, lo presiento.

Los ojos de Nicole se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, y no solo por los motivos que le acababa de decir al Dumbledore, sino también por haber caído en las provocaciones de Malfoy, se recriminaba todos los días, desde la mañana en que despertó desnuda en su cama.

Lo único bueno era que no había vuelto a regresar, y esperaba que siguiera así.

—No debe ser tan dura con el señor Malfoy, Nicole —dijo Dumbledore, con expresión tranquila—, su situación no es fácil, sí, sí, ya sé que para nadie lo es en estos tiempos —se apresuró a aclarar en cuanto noto la mirada de la chica—, pero debe confiar en él, sé que tal vez los métodos no sean los apropiados, pero el señor Malfoy nunca la lastimaría, y tal vez no debería decir esto, pero él se ha propuesto protegerla, no solo a ti, también al niño que llevas en el vientre.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó una sorprendida Nicole.

—Quizás ahora no le veas, pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que ese hombre al cual juzgas, está haciendo todo lo que está en sus manos para protegerlos.

Y sin más que decir, Dumbledore se levantó del sofá, y camino hacia un pasillo oscuro.

Mientras tanto Nicole se había quedado anonadada, le parecía tan inverosímil la forma en que Dumbledore hablaba de Malfoy. Porque era tan distinto al Malfoy que ella conocía, un arrogante, cínico, narcisista, cruel, frío… posesivo.

 _Tal vez el profesor Dumbledore termino por enloquecer como tanto decían en el colegio_ , pensaba Nicole.

Nicole negó con la cabeza, luego de imaginarse al Malfoy que el profesor Dumbledore describía.

—Ese Malfoy no existe —susurró.

Ella aun podía recordar las palabras exactas que estaban escritas en el pergamino que encontró junto a ella, esa mañana que despertó desnuda.

 _Querida Nicole_

 _Pase una noche estupenda, pero esta no es nuestra noche de bodas, es solo un adelanto. Lo importante es que volviste a ser mía, sabía que tú también me deseabas, que no te resistirías a mí._

 _La próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver, te quiero encontrar igual de apasionada._

 _Recuerda que eres mía y de nadie más. Me perteneces._

 _D.M._

—Estúpido —dijo amargamente Nicole, y las lágrimas empezaron a salir por borbotones de sus ojos avellanas—. No soy un objeto, maldito posesivo.


	23. Capítulo 22: El Valle de Godric

**Capítulo 22: El Valle de Godric**

 **POV Autora**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Harry había pensado que Hermione había sido atrapada por los mortífagos. Y esa mañana Hermione estaba nerviosa y sumamente preocupada porque dentro de unos minutos irían al pueblo a investigar sobre la espada de Gryffindor.

La noche anterior Hermione había tomado el cabello de una pareja muggle de ancianos que pasaban cerca de ellos. Ahora Harry y Hermione tenían la apariencia de una pareja de ancianos.

La nueva Hermione —la ancianita— dio un suspiró.

Y mientras Harry se colocaba el guardapelo, Hermione repasaba mentalmente el plan.

—Ya es hora, Hermione —le dijo Harry.

Hermione asintió, y aunque no le dijo nada a su amigo, ella tenía un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo les fuera a ocurrir.

Caminaron lentamente por el pueblo, siempre alertas. De pronto Hermione dio un respingo.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó su amigo.

—Mira —le dijo señalándole el suelo—, estamos dejando nuestras huellas en la nieve.

Harry sonrió levemente.

—No pasa nada, Hermione, nadie nos reconocerá, recuerdas que tenemos otra apariencia. Todo irá bien.

—Bien —dijo esta, y siguieron caminando.

Cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo, pudieron visualizar las pequeñas casas, con las fachadas muy parecidas, y pintorescas. Harry sonrió con nostalgia, ya que ese pueblo habría podido ser su hogar, si Voldemort no hubiera existido, o si el maldito de Peter Pettigrew no los hubiera traicionado. Harry hubiera podido pasar las navidades y los veranos en una de esas casitas, compartiendo con sus padres y su hermana, podría a ver invitado a sus amigos a pasar unas semanas con él. Y hasta quizás hubiera podido tener más hermanos, podrían haber sido una familia tan numerosa como los Weasley.

—Harry —le dijo Hermione, pero este no le contesto, estaba demasiado metido en sus pensamientos—. Harry —volvió a intentarlo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, entonces ella le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo sacudió levemente—, Harry.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo este, despertando de su ensoñación.

—Mira, parece que ya es Navidad —Hermione le señalo una vieja iglesia que estaba frente a ellos, y a pesar de la distancia, podían escuchar unos villancicos.

—Vaya —susurró Harry asintiendo, y cogió de la mano a Hermione para seguir caminando. Y mientras caminaban, pudieron ver un monumento hacia los caídos, y una de esas esculturas estaba lo que una vez fue su familia, sus padres sonreían, James parecía de unos veinte años al igual que su madre, su padre pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su madre, mientras esta lo llevaba en brazos. Harry nunca creyó que habría un monumento de sus padres y él, le resultaba tan extraño ver allí, representado en piedra, sin ninguna cicatriz en su frente.

Hermione no quiso interrumpir a su amigo, no tenía el valor, pero aun así tuvo que hacerlo, los efectos de la poción podría acabar en cualquier momento y alguien podría reconocerlos.

—Harry —lo llamo a la vez que le apretaba la mano, la cual aún tenía sujetada con la suya. El aludido se volvió para verla, y Hermione noto que los ojos de su amigo tenían lágrimas a punto de salir—. Debemos continuar —le susurró.

Este asintió, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

Los chicos siguieron su camino, y solo una vez Harry miró hacia atrás, pero las estatuas solo parecían piedras. No dijo nada y siguió caminando, y tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando reacciono ya estaban entrando al cementerio.

Las lapidas se hicieron presentes al instante, todas estaban cubiertas de nieve. Caminaron por entre las tumbas, Harry se sobre paro en una tumba cercana, leyó el nombre y se sorprendió.

—Ya viste, Hermione. ¡Es un Abbott! ¿Crees que podría ser un pariente lejano de Hannah?

La aludida miró de soslayo la lápida.

—Tal vez. Pero por favor baja la voz —le susurró.

Siguieron recorriendo cada tumba, Harry se alejó unos pasos de ella, mirando las lapidas, de pronto la chica empezó a llamarlo insistentemente. Harry se acercó a su amiga.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso es…?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No, no es, pero mira.

Harry fijo su vista en aquella lapida que su amiga le señalaba, y lo que encontró lo sorprendió, las palabras que estaban grabadas eran: _Kendra Dumbledore_. Y bajo su fecha de nacimiento y de defunción había algo más: _Y su hija Ariana_.

Y también había una cita:

 **Donde está tu tesoro, también estará tu corazón.**

Harry intuyó que esa cita la había puesto Dumbledore. Y le pareció extraño que el director nunca le hablara de su familia.

 _Tal vez nunca le pusiste la debida atención_ , le susurro una voz en su cabeza.

Harry se sintió mal por eso, ya que él siempre había visto a un Albus Dumbledore fuerte a pesar de su cuerpo anciano. Él siempre pensó que Dumbledore era inmune a cualquier hechizo y pociones del mundo mágico, estaba muy equivocado, Dumbledore solo era un humano, tan humano como él, con fortalezas y debilidades.

Y por segunda vez en el día, Hermione dejo a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos.

Este por su parte no dejaba de leer la frase en la lápida: _Donde está tu tesoro, también estará tu corazón_. No comprendía lo quería decir. Aunque si había sido Dumbledore quien lo había mandado a escribir, pues sería lógico, él muchas veces no comprendía lo que el anciano le quería decir.

Minutos después Harry le pidió a Hermione continuar su recorrido.

—¡Oh, Merlín! —susurró Hermione al ver una lápida en medio de la oscuridad, primero pensó que era la tumba de los Potter, pero luego de limpiar la nieve pudo ver otra cosa—. ¡Mira esto, Harry!

—¿Qué? —dijo el aludido volviendo su vista a su amiga—. Es una tumba muy vieja, no puedo leer bien el nombre —comentó cuando se agacho para ver la lápida.

—No, mira esto —dijo Hermione señalándole un símbolo, pero Harry no le tomo mucha importancia, es más parecía impaciente por continuar—. Es el mismo símbolo del libro —le tuvo que recordar la chica.

—Sí, es parecido, pero…

Hermione no lo dejo continuar saco su varita cautelosamente y pronuncio un _Lumus_ , cerca de la tumba.

—Dice Ig-Ignotus, si creo que eso dice —dijo Hermione—, crees que podría tener relación entre sí…

Harry no dijo nada por unos segundos.

—Hermione, en realidad, no, no lo sé… —el anciano que en realidad era Harry, se pasó una mano por su frente, un poco exasperado, ese no era el motivo por el que había querido ir al Valle de Godric, él realmente había ido para encontrar algo de sus padres, o le quedara de ellos.

Harry siguió mirando lapidas, alejándose así de su amiga, minutos después él volvió a escuchar que Hermione lo llamaba, no quería ir, pero al notar la insistencia de la chica fue a regañadientes.

—Harry, aquí están… ven…

Caminó más rápidamente al entender que su amiga había encontrado la tumba de sus padres. Harry se dio cuenta de la tumba de sus padres solo estaba a unas filas detrás de la familia de Dumbledore.

JAMES POTTER

Nació el 27 de Marzo de 1960

Murió el 31 de Octubre de 1981

LILY POTTER

Nació el 30 de Enero de 1960

Murió el 31 de Octubre de 1981

 _El último enemigo que deberá ser destruido es la muerte_.

Cuando leyó el nombre en las lapidas, Harry sintió una pena tan grande, una pena que no se comparaba con nada que hubiera vivido antes, ningún dolor era más grande que ese.

Allí, bajo esas tierras estaban las personas que habían sacrificado sus vidas por la suya, y todo para que él tuviera una vida, y estaba seguro de que no solo se habían sacrificado por él, también lo habían hecho por su hermana, era por eso que no habían dicho nada a nadie sobre la existencia de Nicole.

James y Lily querían que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo.

De pequeño Harry siempre había querido visitar las tumbas de sus padres, pero sus tíos siempre se lo habían impedido, y él no entendía porque, ahora ya lo sabía, los Dursley nunca habían querido que él se enterada sobre la magia, y venir a este lugar significa eso, magia.

—«El último enemigo que deberá ser destruido es la muerte» —leyó Harry en voz alta, y de pronto esa cita lo hizo estremecer—. Eso no es lo que piensan los mortífagos. ¿Por qué escribieron eso?

Hermione le puso una mano sobre su hombro, y lo apretó levemente, dándole así su apoyo.

—No, no, Harry. No se refiere a vencer a la muerte de la misma manera que los mortífagos —dijo Hermione—. Esta cita se refiere… a… vivir más allá de la muerte. Vivir aun después de la muerta. ¿Ya sabes? Es la cultura de la gente sin magia, vivir más allá de la muerte, la reencarnación…

Harry asintió, pero siguió con la vista fija en la tumba de sus padres. Hermione lo tomo de la mano y la apretó levemente, diciéndole silenciosamente que ella siempre estaría allí para él, Harry le devolvió el apretón, y esta recostó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, ambos mirando las tumbas.

Harry soltó un suspiro antes de decidir seguir su camino de regreso, pero antes de abandonar el cementerio, Hermione alzó su varita, hizo un círculo en el aire y una corona de rosas floreció sobre las lapidas.

Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, pero a medida que avanzaban, la chica sintió una presencia, como si alguien los observara.

—Harry, para por favor.

—¿Qué sucede, Hermione?

—Alguien nos vigila, siento su presencia.

Harry miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada extraño.

—¿Estás segura? Porque yo no veo nada.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Harry volvió a mirar en todas direcciones y nuevamente no vio nada extraño.

—Tranquila, Hermione, tenemos la apariencia de muggles, nadie sospecha que somos nosotros.

—Sí, unos muggles que acaban de poner unas flores en la tumba de tus padres.

—Tal vez es un gato o un pájaro —dijo Harry—. Lo mejor será no seguir aquí. Vámonos.

Salieron del cementerio, y Hermione siguió sintiendo esa presencia que los vigilaba.

 _Tal vez no fuimos lo suficientemente discretos_ , pensaba Hermione. _Lo mejor será desaparecer inmediatamente del Valle de Godric_.

Las pintorescas casitas volvieron a hacerse presente, y Hermione temió cuando noto el lugar demasiado tranquilo, ya que eso solo significaba una cosa: peligro. Apresuro el paso, e hizo que Harry también lo hiciera, ya no le importaba seguir con sus planes, y aunque Hermione había aceptado venir a este pueblo porque creía que Dumbledore le había dejado la espada de Gryffindor a Bathilda, ahora ya no había tiempo para eso, lo principal era salir de allí.

Ya luego vería como ver a Bathilda, estaría más alerta.

Por su parte Harry se dejaba arrastrar por su amiga, pasando casa por casa sin mucha importancia, pero de pronto algo lo hizo detenerse, a dos casas había una casa en ruinas, y no sabía porque, pero él creía que esa había sido su casa anteriormente.

—Harry —dijo Hermione, tratando de hacer que continuara con el camino, pero el chico no le hizo, es más, se separó de ella y corrió directo a la casa en ruinas. El chico sentía el corazón latiéndole con mucha más fuerza, claro, él había reconocido esa casa a pesar de no tener memorias de ese lugar, sabía que era su casa, su hogar, incluso antes de Hogwarts, ya que allí había nacido, allí había vivido con sus padres, había reído y llorado, y había sido amado por sus padres.

Las lágrimas que no había derramado cuando había estado en el cementerio, las derramaba ahora que estaba en la puerta de esa casa, y con brusquedad se limpió con la manga de su suéter las lágrimas.

Minutos después una agitada Hermione llego junto a él.

—¿Por qué corriste, Harry? ¿Qué ocurre? —le cuestionó la chica.

Harry simplemente le señalo la casa en ruinas, y Hermione ahí recién reparo en ella, sorprendida se llevó las manos a la boca, no podía creer que esa era la casa de los Potter.

Ambos se quedaron varios minutos observando la destruida casa, hasta que por fin Harry decidió entrar, pero antes de que Harry diera un paso a dentro Hermione lo detuvo, el chico le pregunto porque, y esta le dijo que tal vez no era segura, pero Harry siendo tan terco como siempre insistió en entrar, paso su capa de invisibilidad sobre Hermione y el mismo.

Harry saco una mano por debajo de la capa, y toco la oxidada y fría reja, y al instante que lo hizo, un cartel empezó a salir del suelo frente a ellos. Y en medio de la madera las letras doradas empezaron a formarse.

 _En este lugar, en la noche del 31 de octubre de 1981,_

 _Lilly y James Potter perdieron sus vidas._

 _Su hijo, Harry, es el único mago_

 _Que ha sobrevivido la Maldición Asesina._

 _Esta casa, invisible para los muggles, ha sido dejada_

 _En su estado ruinoso como un monumento a los Potter_

 _Y como recuerdo de la violencia_

 _Que separó a su familia._

Y alrededor de esta escritura aparecieron otras frases, al parecer escritas por otro magos y brujas: «Buena suerte, Harry, donde quiera que estés», «¡Si lees esto, Harry, estamos todos contigo!» y «Larga vida a Harry Potter».

Harry sonrió, esas frases lo motivaban a continuar, iba a comentar algo cuando sintió una presencia. Parecía que en verdad alguien los observaba, pero era imposible estando bajo la protección de la capa, se volvió lentamente, y allí la vio, una figura de una anciana mujer, la cual lo miraba fijamente. Sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, a su lado Hermione se tensó, no sabía porque, pero esa anciana no le daba buena espina, y más al notar que la anciana miraba en dirección a Harry.

La anciana de pronto señalo a Harry y con señas le pidió que lo siguiera. Hermione negó con su cabeza y lo sujeto del brazo.

—No, Harry —le susurró.

Harry se quedó mirando la mano de Hermione en su brazo, a la vez en que se debatía entre seguir a la anciana o hacerle caso a su amiga.

—Pero… creo que quiere que la siga —susurró Harry luego de unos minutos.

—Puede ser peligroso, no sé, pero hay algo en esa anciana que… que me da miedo —respondió Hermione en un tono bajo.

Harry lo medito por unos segundos.

—Es una bruja —dijo—, sino no podría vernos, ¿no lo crees, Hermione?

—Precisamente por eso, Harry. Es que no te das cuenta de lo grave que puede ser esto, estamos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y ella nos puede ver… esa mujer no es confiable… lo mejor será irnos… por favor… —suplicó.

La anciana volvió a hacer señas a Harry para que la siguiera, y el niño que vivió tenía mucha curiosidad, quería saber lo que la anciana podría decirle, así que sin pensarlo más se quitó la capa.

—Harry, no —chilló Hermione.

—¿Quiere que la siga? —le preguntó Harry, y la anciana asintió.

Hermione también se quitó la capa, y volvió a tomar a Harry del brazo.

—¿Quién es usted? —cuestionó Hermione a la anciana.

Pero la anciana no respondió, y volvió a mirar insistentemente a Harry.

—¿Es usted Bathilda Bagshot? —preguntó el elegido y Hermione dio un respingo.

La anciana asintió, y a Harry se le iluminaron los ojos, en ese momento empezó a creer que tal esa mujer lo había estado esperando a él todo ese tiempo, o quizás Dumbledore quería que se encontrara con la mujer porque tendría alguna pista importante que indicarle.

La anciana volvió a hacer señas para que la siguiera. Y Harry empezó a seguirla hasta su casa, y Hermione iba junto a su amigo, porque aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con Harry en seguir a la mujer, ella nunca dejaría solo a su amigo.

Al llegar a la reja de la casa, se empezó a sentir un fuerte olor, era como si la casa estuviera abandonada, ya que el hedor era demasiado fuerte, y antes de que Hermione pudiera detener a Harry para evitar que entrara en esa casa, la anciana tomo del brazo a Harry, indicándole que entrara a la casa con ella.

Y así lo hicieron, Harry y la anciana entraron en la casa, seguida de Hermione.

—¿Quiere que subamos? —preguntó Harry, cuando la mujer le indicaba que suba las escaleras.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ella también subiría junto con Harry, pero antes de hablar siquiera, la anciana se le adelanto haciéndole señas a Harry, indicándole que solo él podía subir con ella.

—Harry, no —le susurró Hermione en el oído.

—Pero ella quiere que la siga… y quiere que vaya yo solo, no me pasara nada, espérame aquí.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió.

Hermione observó cómo su amigo subía las escaleras. Algo no estaba bien, pero su amigo era tan terco como ella. Miró a su alrededor, y encima de una mesa, Hermione noto un libro que al parecer iba dirigido a la anciana. Tomo el libro y lo detallo.

—Al parecer después de todo si resulto ser Bathilda —susurró Hermione.

Soltó un suspiró, dispuesta a esperar a que bajara su amigo, cuando de pronto un fuerte golpe, en la segundo piso, la puso en alerta.

—Harry —chilló, y rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde estaba su amigo. La oscuridad la envolvió, no podía ver nada, así que saco su varita y conjuro un _Lumus_ , observó la habitación por un momento, era como si hubiera habido una batalla en ese lugar, había cosas destruidas y Harry sangraba de un brazo, mientras que una enorme serpiente trataba de atacarlo una y otra vez. Hermione corrió hacia su amigo, pero a la serpiente se le adelanto y lo atrapo antes.

Hermione chilló desesperada.

Por su parte Harry sentía que el Horrocrux que tenía colgado del cuello, se apretaba en su pecho, estaba frío y latía, él se ahogaba y la visión se le volvía cada vez más borrosa, pero aun así seguía luchando para liberarse. Hermione saco su lanzo un hechizo, y lo único que consiguió fue que las ventanas se rompieran.

Harry se cubrió lo mejor que pudo de los vidrios rotos, trato de sacar su varita, pero esta se le resbalo de la mano. Él ya no pudo más y se desvaneció por unos minutos, Nagini al notar esto, lo dejo libre.

Hermione se acercó a él al ver que la serpiente solo estaba vigilante, parecía que creía que ya nada podía salvarlos, por eso la dejo acercarse.

—¿Harry? ¡Harry! —gritó Hermione, golpeando levemente las mejillas de su amigo, este reacciono luego de unos minutos—. Tenemos que salir de aquí —susurró.

—No podremos escapar los dos —dijo Harry—, vete, Hermione. Escápate, tú puedes hacerlo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, y las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos.

—No te dejaré —dijo Hermione.

La serpiente parecía burlarse de ellos al notar su desesperación.

—Vete —volvió a decirle Harry—. ¡Él ya está en camino! ¡Ya viene, Hermione!

—No —dijo Hermione negando con la cabeza.

—Ya está aquí, puedo sentirlo —dijo Harry.

Nagini se acercó a Harry y Hermione dispuesta a atacar por si intentaban escapar, pero no mataría al chico sabía que su amo se enojaría mucho si osara en hacerlo.

Harry gritó, la cicatriz le dolía horrores, ya no podía soportarlo más, parecía que se abría la cicatriz. Señal de que Voldemort estaba demasiado cerca, quizás en el primer piso.

Ya era tarde.

—¡No! —gritó Hermione, y actuó rápido, saco su varita y lanzó un hechizo a la serpiente, esta choco contra la pared, tomo a Harry por el brazo y con otro hechizo desaparecieron los dos de la casa, a la vez que Harry y Voldemort gritaban a la misma vez, puesto que el dolor que sentía Voldemort también lo podías sentir Harry.

Hermione apareció cerca de la tienda de campaña, y con mucho cuidado metió a Harry dentro de la tienda, y luego lo recostó sobre una de las literas. Salió nuevamente y empezó a poner más hechizos protectores, y cuando estuvo segura de que estaba a salvo, se acercó a su amigo.

Harry estaba herido, ella saco de su bolsa de cuenta un frasquito de Díctamo, le limpio las heridas y luego le aplico unas cuantas gotas de la poción en sus lesiones.

Aun y con las heridas en proceso de curación, Hermione sentía a su amigo intranquilo, se agitaba y murmuraba cosas que no podía entender. La chica se acercó a su amigo y verifico que no tuviera más heridas, pero luego se dio cuenta, era el Horrocrux, trato de quitárselo, pero este parecía pegado en su piel.

Hermione se desesperó, volvió a intentar quitárselo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Saco su varita y con un hechizo logro quitárselo, dejándole una marca en su piel.

La chica tomo el Horrocrux y lo dejo sobre la mesa, no quería colgarse esa cosa del cuello, por lo menos no en ese momento.

Esa noche Hermione se la pasó en vela, cuidando de su amigo, el cual se retorcía por momentos, y ella le pasaba trapos húmedos limpiándole el sudor del rostro.

Cuando el sol empezó a hacerse presente, Harry lentamente abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor confundido, todo estaba borroso, tanteo por una mesita de noche y sobre esta encontró sus gafas, se las puso, notando a su amiga sentada en una silla cerca de su litera, ella dormía, pero supo inmediatamente que recién se había quedado dormida porque había unas bosas negras bajo sus ojos.

Quito las sabanas, las cuales estaban empapadas de sudor y trato de incorporarse, pero se mareo y trastabillo cayendo sobre la cama. El ruido sordo que hizo el cuerpo de Harry al caer sobre la litera despertó a Hermione.

—Harry —dijo Hermione y se lanzó a sus brazos, sin importarle que este estaba sudado. Este hizo un gesto de dolor y la chica se separó al instante—. Lo siento, te hice daño.

Harry sonrió levemente.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó Hermione.

—Un poco. ¿Qué paso?

Hermione procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado y lo que vieron en la casa de la anciana que resulto ser Nagini y su escape justo a tiempo.

Harry asintió, ahora recordaba, por unos instantes él pudo sentirse como el mismísimo Señor de las Tinieblas, vivió la muerte y se vio a él mismo como un bebé, y después todo fue confuso, ya no era Voldemort, ya no era nada.

Harry negó con la cabeza, y decidió no contar nada de esto a su amiga.

—Lamento que no hayas podido descansar por mi culpa —dijo el ojiverde.

—No te preocupes por eso, Harry. Lo importante es que estas bien —la chica le sonrió.

Harry se pasó una mano por su adolorido cuello, pero se alarmo al no encontrar el Horrocrux. Hermione le explico rápidamente que estaba sobre la mesa y que era recomendable no usarlo al menos por ese día, ya que le había costado trabajo quitárselo porque parecía pegado a su piel.

—Descansa, Harry, aun estas débil —le dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió y volvió a la litera, pero luego sintió que algo más le faltaba y así lo hizo saber.

—¿Dónde está mi varita?

Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry —empezó la chica—, creo que la rompí cuando aleje a la serpiente —Hermione saco de uno de sus bolsillos su varita partida en dos—. Lo siento en verdad.

Harry estaba atónito, su varita estaba rota. ¿Cómo se suponía que se iba a defender sin una varita?

—Pero… tú puedes arreglarla, ¿verdad, Hermione? —la chica bajo la cabeza—. ¿Puedes verdad? Tú eres muy inteligente, estoy seguro que puedes… arreglarla.

—No puedo hacerlo, Harry —respondió Hermione empezando a sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

Harry se sintió enojado y desesperanzado.

—Entonces… utilizaré la tuya… por lo menos cuando me toque hacer guardia —dijo Harry, y Hermione asintió.

—Lo siento, Harry —dijo Hermione antes de salir de tienda de campaña.

 **-.-.-.-.-**

Mientras tanto en una mansión de Francia, unos chicos rubios se encontraban en una habitación, practicando.

—Tienes que cerrar tu mente —decía Draco arrastrando las palabras con molestia.

—¡Eso intento! —decía la francesa, agitada.

—No es suficiente.

Diane frunció el ceño y camino hacia Draco.

—Estoy cansada —gruñó—, por eso no puedo concentrarme, ya había avanzado, pero tú —lo apuntó con el dedo—, lo único que haces es exigir y exigir. Soy un ser humano y me canso.

—Al Señor Oscuro no le importara que estés cansada y penetrara tu mente cuando menos te lo imagines, y entonces que le dirás: "Estoy cansada, _podgías_ _espegag_ a que coma y _duegma_ como es debido" —dijo Draco imitando su tono francés de Diane.

—Vous êtes un stupide (Eres un estúpido) —rezongó la chica.

Draco ignoro el insulto.

—Vamos a intentarlo una vez más, y si logras cerrar tu mente, podrás irte a descasar.

Diane asintió y se alejó unos pasos del rubio.

— _Legeremens_ —susurró Draco, y pudo ver penetrar la mente de la francesa, la vio a ella siendo una niña pasando una tarde con sus padres, luego la vio junto a Nicole, pero pequeñas, tenían once años, y parecía que apenas tenían unos meses en Beauxbatons, luego nuevamente la vio a ella y Nicole, pero más grande, parecía que estaban en una biblioteca…, pero cuando quiso ver más, algo se lo impidió, y fue expulsado. Diane acababa de expulsarlo de su mente, y de una manera nada agradable.

Draco miró a la chica, estaba agitada, a pesar de todo lo molesta que podía ser esa francesa, debía reconocer que era una buena alumna, solo algo princesa, ya que siempre quería descansar y comer a sus horas.

Sonrió socarronamente.

—Ya tienes lo que _quegías_ , _ahoga_ me voy a _descansag_ —dijo Diane.

—Solo una hora —advirtió Draco.

—No me digas que _haceg_. Ya me tienes _hagta_ —rezongó Diane—, no sé cómo Nicole pudo _acostagse_ contigo, _eges_ _gealmente_ _insopogtable_ —y sin esperar respuesta del rubio, la chica se alejó refunfuñando en francés.

Draco frunció el ceño por la falta de respeto de Diane, pero luego sonrió, por lo menos por el carácter, podría decirse que en verdad era Nicole. Aunque claro, nadie le ganaba a su pelirroja, ella sí que era difícil de domar.

 _¿Qué le enseñan en_ Beauxbatons _? ¿Qué les dan de comer en esa escuela para que tengan ese carácter?_ , se preguntaba Draco.


	24. Capítulo 23: La espada de Gryffindor

**Capítulo 23: La espada de Gryffindor**

 **POV Autora**

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada, estaba un poco oscuro dentro de la tienda de campaña, parpadeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la semi oscuridad. Bostezo, se sentía tan cansada, ella no había tenido una buena noche.

En realidad no había podido dormir bien desde que emprendieron la misión de acompañar a Harry, en busca de los Horrocruxes, pero ahora que Ron se había ido, sus noches eran peores. Se pasaba las noches pensando en él, si estaba bien, si estaba escondido, si los mortífagos no lo habían encontrado, si comía, si… aún se encontraba con vida.

Ese último pensamiento hizo que Hermione soltara un par de lágrimas. Lo extrañaba; Merlín lo extrañaba tanto, que no tenerlo junto a ella le costaba respirar.

—Eres un tonto, Ron. ¿Por qué te fuiste? —murmuró.

Las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas.

Ella se permitió llorar solo unos minutos más, porque cuando saliera de la tienda, Harry la tenía que ver fuerte, no podía simplemente mostrarse abatida por el abandono del pelirrojo. Aún tenía unos Horrocruxes que encontrar y destruir, personas que proteger y una guerra que ayudar a ganar.

Hermione aún tenía lágrimas por sus mejillas cuando escuchó que Harry la llamaba.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

La aludida salió prácticamente corriendo de la tienda y se encontró con Harry a unos diez pasos de la tienda de campaña.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la castaña con una actitud alerta, mirando hacia todas direcciones—. ¿Estás herido?

—No —respondió Harry negando con la cabeza, la observó fijamente—. Lo siento —se disculpó—. Te desperté… creí que ya no dormías.

—Y no lo hacía.

—Eh, pues…

—¿Para qué me llamabas, Harry? —preguntó rápidamente Hermione, parando en seco a su amigo, ya que sabía que Harry había notado sus ojos rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era dar explicaciones del porqué de su tristeza, aunque de seguro que él ya lo sabía.

Harry pareció entender la petición silenciosa de su amiga, así que se dispuso a decir lo que había pensado.

—Hermione, tú eres muy inteligente… así que pensé que tu podrías… arreglar mi varita —dijo esperanzado, mirando expectante a la castaña, esperando que dijera algo.

Pero Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y aparto la mirada. Eso que le pedía su amigo, era imposible, por más que ella fuera inteligente sabía que nunca podría arreglar una varita mágica.

Tenía ganas de volver a llorar. Había sido muy descuida, como había podido ser tan torpe y partir la varita de Harry.

Se pasó una mano por el enmarañado cabello, y volvió su mirada a su amigo.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry, pero… yo no puedo —hizo una pausa controlando el nudo que sentía en la garganta—. De verdad no creo poder…, recuerdas cuando en segundo año a… Ron —la voz se le quebró. Respiró profundo—, se le rompió su varita, y él… tuvo que comprar otra… tal vez el único que pueda arreglar una varita mágica sea el… señor Ollivander.

Harry bajo la mirada. Para él no tener una varita era mil veces peor que vivir con los Dursley.

Se acercó a Hermione.

—Pero, por favor, Hermione… podrías por los menos intentarlo… tal vez…

Hermione asintió, por lo menos haría eso por Harry, intentarlo. El pelinegro le devolvió su varita, que había estado usando para hacer guardia, y puso su varita rota en el suelo.

Hermione apunto a la varita de Harry.

— _¡Reparo!_ —dijo, y al instante la varita volvió a unirse, Harry se agacho y tomo su varita, sus verdes ojos parecían brillar.

—¡Aguamenti! —dijo Harry, pero apenas pronuncio el hechizo y agito su varita, está nuevamente se volvió a partir en dos.

Hermione se encogió ante lo que había presenciado. Estaba apenada.

—Lo siento —murmuró la chica.

Harry no contestó por unos minutos.

—Lo intentaste, y no funciono. Ya no tiene importancia —murmuró guardando su rota varita en el bolsillo.

Pasaron varios minutos más en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione se metió en la tienda y cuando volvió a salir encontró a Harry en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado.

—Encontré… esto en la casa de Bathilda —dijo Harry enseñándole un libro. Harry la miró y luego miró el libro, lo tomo y cuando lo abrió, vio varias fotos, pero entonces vio una que se le hizo familiar.

—¿Sabes quién es él? —le preguntó.

Hermione miró la foto y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero no sé quién es. ¿Por qué?

—Porque he soñado con él… por favor, míralo bien, y dime quien es —insistió el pelinegro.

—No se me hace familiar, es más es la primera vez que lo veo.

Harry se pasó ambas manos por sus cabellos, se sentía frustrado, débil e indefenso, muy indefenso ahora que no tenía una varita. Y ahora parecía una broma del destino ver la foto del chico con que había soñado, y no saber quién es, no tenía ninguna información sobre ese misterioso chico. El chico que había visto en sus sueños a través de Voldemort.

Por su parte Hermione se sentía culpable. Primero por haber rota la varita de Harry —el principal instrumento de un mago—. Segundo por no haberla podido arreglar. Y tercero por no saber la identidad de ese joven.

La castaña miró a su amigo, la culpabilidad se hizo más grande. Que haría Harry sin una varita, esto solo lo haría un blanco fácil para cualquiera, y era mucho peor para él, ya que siendo el niño que vivió y el indeseable número uno, estaba más que indefenso, y cualquier mortífago podría atacarlo.

Otra vez un nudo se le formo en la garganta.

—Haré la guardia —dijo Hermione, tratando de decirle a Harry que ahora él tenía que descansar.

—No, yo seguiré haciendo la guardia —se negó Harry.

—Pero Harry, tú también tienes que descasar —dijo Hermione—, déjame a mí…

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Haré la guardia —dijo en un tono que hizo ver a Hermione que no daría su brazo a torcer.

—Está bien —dijo esta, y le dio su varita a su amigo.

Harry cogió la varita y se sentó junto a la tienda, la chica lo miró una vez más y entro a la tienda. Iba a volver a su litera, pero la noche estaba helando, y Harry estaba solo afuera. Y haciendo uso de su habilidad para hacer magia sin varita, puso a calentar agua para preparar té.

Minutos después, salía con dos tazas con té caliente, y le ofreció una a Harry. Este la tomo, pero se quedó mirando con sorpresa a su amiga.

—¿Cómo…?

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió tristemente.

—Gracias —dijo Harry.

Hermione se sentó a su lado, dio un sorbo al té.

—Deberías entrar está helando —dijo el chico bebiendo su té.

—Entraré cuando termine mi té, por ahora tendrás que soportarme —trato de bromear, y funcionó por Harry sonrió.

Luego de que terminaran sus bebidas, Hermione recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, cerró los ojos y se acurruco más cerca de él.

El chico paso su brazo por la cintura de Hermione, y la dejo descansar; él tenía los ojos abiertos, su mano estaba metida en su bolsillo apretando la varita mágica de su amiga, y cada ruido que escuchaba miraba buscando al culpable, pero siempre resultaba que el culpable era un animal.

Sentí la respiración de Hermione en su cuello, le hacía cosquillas, pero no la alejó, es más abrazo con fuerza, en esos momentos era lo único que tenía. Y no, no era que estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos hacia la castaña, él sabía perfectamente lo que sentía, él amaba a Ginny, y quería a Hermione como a una hermana.

 _Hermana_ , repitió en su mente.

El rostro de Nicole apareció en sus pensamientos. La extrañaba horrores, y estaba preocupado por ella, sentía que algo no anda bien, era como un presentimiento que le decía que su hermana estaba en peligro, y no solo ella, también el niño que llevaba en el vientre.

 _Tengo que encontrar la manera de saber de ella_ , pensaba.

Suspiró.

Cada vez helaba más, así que cargo a Hermione, entro a la tienda y la acostó en una de las literas. Y el nuevamente salió para seguir haciendo guardia.

 **-.-.-.-**

La mañana siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano, aunque al menos agradecía que las pesadillas la hayan abandonado por unas horas.

Harry entro a la tienda, se le veía cansado y con ojeras, por las muchas horas de no dormir.

La castaña le dedico una sonrisa cuando lo vio entrar.

Desayunaron algunas frutas que pudieron conseguir y té para entrar en calor. Luego del breve desayuno, decidieron que lo mejor sería desaparecer de los terrenos del Valle de Godric, ya que podría ser peligroso. Así que en la tarde recogieron todas sus cosas y desaparecieron.

Y nuevamente aparecieron en un bosque, había árboles frondosos los cuales estaban llenos de nieve.

Hermione se encargó de poner todos los hechizos protectores a los alrededores, y luego armaron la tienda de campaña en un lugar seguro.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione se volvió hacia el pelinegro.

—En el bosque de Dean —respondió con un suspiro—. Aquí acampe con mis padres una vez —Harry noto que Hermione estaba apenada, y la entendía, dejar a tus seres queridos para protegerlos era una decisión muy difícil. Y nuevamente llego a su mente las imágenes de las dos pelirrojas de su vida: su hermana y Ginny.

Entraron a la tienda porque el frío le calaba los huesos.

Y aunque había hechizos protectores alrededor, Harry estaba ansioso, saco de su bolsillo su chivatoscopio y lo dejo sobre la mesa, alerta por si alguien pudiera traspasar los hechizos y quisieran hacerles daño.

Esa tarde y noche paso normal, no hubo problemas. Y se protegían del frío por las llamas que Hermione creaba, las cuales podían ser transportadas a cualquier lugar que iban.

Por la mañana Harry se encontraba afuera, haciendo guardia —parecía tener una obsesión con hacer la guardia el solo—. Mientras que Hermione ya estaba despierta y con un libro entre las manos.

Cuando de pronto encontró algo en el libro que llamo su atención.

—¡Harry! —lo llamó.

El pelinegro entro al instante con la varita en mano, dispuesto a atacar, pensando que su amiga estaba en peligro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—Oh, no, no pasa nada malo —le aclaró la castaña, y el chico bajo la varita—. Solo quería mostrarte lo que encontré… —señaló el libro. Harry miró dicho libro, pero no sabía que podía ser eso tan importante—, es el libro que encontré en la casa de Bathilda Bagshot —explicó—, observa esto…

Harry se acercó a Hermione, tomo el libro y miró en la página que la castaña había estado leyendo, en la cual también había una fotografía de un muy joven Albus Dumbledore y el misterioso rubio de su sueño.

—¡Grindelwald!

Hermione asintió. Y Harry empezó a leer rápidamente; allí se enteró de la peculiar amistad entre Dumbledore y el mago oscuro.

Hermione espero a que Harry terminara de leer todo ese capítulo, y cuando lo hizo noto que su amigo estaba perdido en su mente.

—Harry —dijo Hermione—, yo sé que lo que acabas de leer no es agradable, pero…

Harry se sentía desbastado, casi igual como se sintió cuando murió Dumbledore, o cuando Ron los abandono.

Levanto la cabeza y miró a su mejor amiga.

—¿Qué no es agradable? —murmuró—. Hermione, tú has leído esto… Dime, dime que no te sientes igual que yo… ¡Ahora Dumbledore es solo un extraño para mí! ¿Qué pretendía?

—Harry… no debes creer todo lo que dice ese libro… ¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta que la que escribió ese libro es Rita…? No se puede confiar en esa mujer tan deshonesta.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—¡Esa era la letra de Dumbledore! Tú también lo has visto, deja de defenderlo… al final él no era lo que yo creía.

—Se comete errores en la juventud… y él era muy joven…

Harry se llevó una mano a su sien y la masajeó.

—Por Merlín, Hermione, él tenía nuestra edad, ¿y míranos? Nosotros estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas para salvar a todo la comunidad mágica… constantemente estamos en peligro… y él quería gobernar a los muggles y a los magos nacidos de muggles… No lo puedo creer… era tan solo un hipócrita…

Hermione se quedó en silencio.

—Pero, luego él cambio…

—Yo ya no estoy seguro de nada —dijo Harry dejándose caer sobre una de las literas. Estaba tan cansado, tenía los músculos agarrotados.

Hermione pensaba que quizás Dumbledore había tenido un diferente ideal que al de Grindelwald, era por eso que había acabado con él después de todo, ¿no? Dumbledore era un hombre de buenos sentimientos.

Pero no le dijo nada Harry, él estaba ofuscado en ese momento, y contradecir sus deducciones solo sería empezar una discusión innecesaria.

Harry se levantó de la litera, se aseguró de tener la varita de Hermione en su bolsillo y se dispuso a salir nuevamente, se sentía que se ahogaba estando dentro de la tienda.

—Haré la guardia —dijo.

—No, descansa un poco, Harry, yo haré la guardia ahora.

Se acercó a él.

—Anda, duerme un poco.

—No —dijo Harry obstinadamente.

Hermione no discutiría con su amigo, levanto una mano y la coloco sobre la mejilla de Harry, e hizo una suave caricia, luego lo beso su mejilla y se abrazó a él.

Harry se sorprendió, pero luego paso sus brazos por cintura de la chica.

—Todo estará bien, todo saldrá bien —murmuró Hermione cerca del oído de Harry—. No hagas caso a todo lo que haya escrito esa bruja, porque a pesar de su pasado, yo sé que él te quería, Harry. Dumbledore te quería y nunca hubiera hecho algo para lastimarte.

Harry agradeció las palabras de su amiga, no estaba seguro de Dumbledore, pero en el fondo deseaba con todo el alma que todo que Hermione le dijo fuera cierto, y no que simplemente haya querido remendar sus culpas del pasado a través de él.

Rompieron el abrazo, y Harry salió a hacer la guardia.

Hermione suspiró. Ella confiaba en Dumbledore y aunque haya leído que todo lo escrito por Rita Skeeter, donde incluso insinuaba que Dumbledore había sido el que provoco la muerte de su hermana menor, no lo creía. Ella nunca creería a las invenciones de esa mujer.

Después de ese día ya no volvieron a hablar de Dumbledore, y Hermione no quería que Harry se deprimiera por la sola mención de su fallecido director o por Grindelwald.

 **-.-.-.-**

Pasaron cinco días, en donde el frío los odiaba, porque parecía que cada día era más fuerte, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de dónde ir, ni dónde buscar los otros Horrocruxes, de los cuales no sabían cómo destruir. Hermione creía que la espada de Gryffindor podría destruirlos, pero no la tenían, y no sabían dónde estaba.

Harry estaba sentado en unos de los sillones, con la bolsa de cuentas de Hermione. La abrió y saco el guardapelo de Slytherin y se lo colgó en el cuello, no sabía porque, pero tenía un presentimiento, era como si temiera extraviarlo, y no lo permitiría, no después de todo lo que habían tenido que pasar para encontrarlo.

—Hermione —dijo Harry cuando salió de la tienda de campaña, y el frío le pego en la cara, haciéndolo tiritar—. Ve a dormir, yo me haré cargo.

Hermione parpadeó.

—No, aun me falta una hora para terminar mi turno.

—No importa, ve a dormir, debes estar congelándote —dijo Harry ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Hermione tomo la mano de Harry y se levantó.

—Gracias —le dijo, metió su mano en su bolsillo y le entrego su varita, para luego entrar a la tienda.

Harry se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había estado Hermione, y así paso unas horas, todo estaba en calma. Pero luego de unos minutos vio algo brillante moverse entre los árboles. Se levantó, saco la varita de Hermione del bolsillo, y con un _Lumos_ empezó a seguir a la figura brillante.

Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca noto que la figura brillante era una hermosa cierva, era un _patronus_. ¿Pero de quién? Y además, también se dio cuenta de que la cierva lo buscaba.

La cierva y él se miraron por un momento, pero luego ella se dio la vuelta.

Harry le grito que se detuviera, pero la cierva no le hizo caso. Siguió corriendo, alejándose de él. Harry la siguió, sentía la nieve crujir bajo sus pies, pero no le importo, él solo quería alcanzar a la cierva, y saber porque lo buscaba. Paso entre árboles y más árboles, alejándose de la tienda.

Harry estaba más intrigado, ¿qué era lo que quería esa cierva? ¿Por qué no se detenía? ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle?

Y finalmente la cierva se detuvo. Harry corrió más para alcanzarla, y mientras corría pensaba si todo eso no sería una emboscada; casi, casi ya estaba preparado para encontrarse cara a cara con los mortífagos.

— _Lumos_ —susurró.

Y todo lo que vio fue un lago congelado. ¿Un lago? ¿Por qué la cierva lo había guiado hasta ese lago?

Se acercó más y alumbro la superficie, y vio algo brillar dentro. Eran rubíes. No lo podía creer, el objeto que brillaba parecía ser la espada de Gryffindor.

Quiso atraer la espada con _accio_ , pero no funciono. ¿Cómo podría sacar la espada del allí? Se preguntaba, y recordó lo que una vez le dijo Dumbledore: solo un verdadero Gryffindor podía sacarlo del sombrero. ¿Y cuáles eran las cualidades que lo definían como Gryffindor? La respuesta llego al instante: Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor. Entonces no lo pensó y tampoco le importo congelarse, se quitó la ropa quedando solamente en bóxer, y con un _Diffindo_ quebró el hielo, y se lanzó al lago. Nado hasta lo más profundo, donde estaba la espada, y sentía que su cuerpo gritaba protestando por la baja temperatura, no le hizo caso y siguió nadando hacia la espada.

Estiro la mano y la tomo por la empuñadura, y apenas tuvo la espada entre su mano, el guardapelo empezó a atacarlo, cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, lo estaba asfixiando.

Harry pataleo tratando de subir a la superficie, pero fue inútil, el Horrocrux no pensaba dejarlo salir con vida de allí.

Él siguió intentando salir. Nada resultaba, y lo peor de todo era que ya no podía respirar más bajo el agua, su cuerpo se estaba debilitando, y su mano que apretaba la empuñadura de la espada estaba cediendo… el Horrocrux estaba logrando su cometido…

Y entonces alguien paso sus brazos por su cuerpo y lo saco del lago, su cuerpo cayó sobre la nieve. Tosió y tosió escupiendo el agua que había tomado en su lucha con el guardapelo; tirito de frío… pero parpadeó cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse a él.

¿Dónde estaba la varita de Hermione? Palpo en la nieve, no lo encontró, pero entonces, se llevó una mano a su cuello, en busca del guardapelo. No estaba. Alzo la cabeza dispuesto a preguntarle a su salvador sobre el Horrocrux. Pero su boca no obedeció la orden de hablar, ya que se quedó perplejo al reconocer al hombre alto de cabellos pelirrojos, completamente empapado.

—¿Acaso… estás… loco? ¿Por qué… de-demonios… te metiste… al… lago?

Harry estaba muy sorprendido, nunca pensó que Ron regresaría, y menos en un momento tan oportuno.

Se levantó del suelo, tiritando aun, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, y fue allí cuando reparo en que Ron tenía en una mano la espada de Gryffindor y en la otra el Horrocrux.

—¿Y… por qué… demonios… no te quitaste… esta cosa… antes de lanzarte… al lago? —Ron también tiritaba. Y el Horrocrux en su mano no dejaba de balancearse como si quisiera hipnotizarlo.

Harry no supo que responder, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era que su mejor amigo había regresado, lo había salvado —zambulléndose en el agua helada—, y el _patronus_.

—¿E-eras… tú? —dijo Harry con los dientes castañeándole.

Ron lo observó confundido.

—Sí —dijo.

—¿Y tú conjuraste ese _patronus_? ¿Tú conjuraste a la cierva?

—¿Qué? No, yo no hice nada de eso —respondió Ron—. Yo también la vi, y pensé que eras tú, guiándome para encontrarlos.

—Mi _patronus_ es un ciervo.

—Con razón lo note distinto —dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

Harry sonrió y luego empezó a ponerse su ropa de nuevo, cogió la varita de Hermione y se la guardo en el bolsillo.

—Tenemos que destruir el Horrocrux —dijo Harry con seriedad. Ron le paso el guardapelo—. Lo abriré y tú le clavaras la espada de inmediato —respiró profundo—. ¿Estás listo? —le preguntó.

—Harry… yo no creo poder… hacerlo… —dijo Ron retrocediendo un paso—, cuando yo portaba esa cosa… me hacía ver cosas horribles… y me afectaba mucho.

—Sé que puedes, Ron.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

—Ahora hablaré _pársel_ , le diré que se abra… y tú le clavaras la espada.

Ron apretó la empuñadura y asintió.

Harry coloco el guardapelo en una superficie plana, sintiendo como este temblaba. Respiró profundo nuevamente, y le ordeno que se abriera.

Y entonces del guardapelo salió una neblina espesa, donde aparecieron dos ojos rojos, y cuando Ron estuvo a punto de clavar la espada, la neblina empezó a hablarle.

— _Te conozco, he visto tu corazón, Ronald Weasley, y es mío. He visto lo que hay dentro de él, he visto tus temores, tus miedos y tus ambiciones…_ —Ron estaba totalmente paralizado—, _todos pueden hacerse realidad._

—Ron no le hagas caso. Clávale la espada —le gritaba Harry, pero Ron no reaccionaba, solo miraba a los ojos de Tom Riddle.

— _El menos amado, siempre, por la madre que deseaba una hija… El menos amado, ahora, por la muchacha que prefiere a tu amigo… El segundo mejor, siempre, eternamente en las sombras de otro…_

—No lo escuches. Apuñálalo —volvió a gritar Harry.

Ron parpadeó, levanto la espada, dispuesto a apuñalarlo, pero entonces de entre la neblina, flotaron dos réplicas de Harry y Hermione, ambos desnudos. Ron retrocedió espantado.

—¡Ron! —gritó Harry, pero el Harry falso lo interrumpió.

— _¿Por qué regresaste? Estábamos mejor sin ti, más felices sin ti, contentos con tu ausencia… nos reíamos de tu estupidez, tu cobardía, tu presunción…_

— _¡Si, de tu presunción…!_ —dijo la falsa Hermione, quien parecía incluso más bella que la verdadera Hermione—, _¿quién podría mirarte, quién jamás te miraría a ti, al lado de Harry Potter? ¿Qué has hecho, comparado con el Elegido? ¿Qué eres tú, comparado con El-Niño-Que-Vivió?_ —la falsa Hermione miró despectivamente a Ron—. _¡Tú no eres nadie a comparación de él! ¡Tú presencia me repugna…!_

—Ron, apuñálalo. No le escuches —le gritó Harry nuevamente.

Pero entonces la voz del falso Harry habló.

— _Tu madre confesó_ —se mofó el Harry falso—, _que ella hubiera preferido tenerme a mí como hijo, que felizmente cambiaría…_

— _Quien no lo preferiría, que mujer te elegiría a ti, no eres nadie. Nadie, nadie, nadie, comparado con él_ —dijo a su vez la falsa Hermione restregándose con el falso Harry—. _¡Yo nunca me fijaría en ti! ¡En un pobretón!_ —y entonces el falso Harry abrazo por la cintura a la falsa Hermione y juntaron sus labios en un beso apasionado.

Ron estaba pálido, nervioso, pero entonces, los nerviosos se esfumaron y fueron reemplazados por la furia. Volvió a levantar la espada y la clavo en el Horrocrux. Un fuerte grito se escuchó al ser destruido.

Ron dejo caer la espada.

—¿Ron…? —dijo Harry.

Pero el aludido no respondió. Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio. Harry se acercó levanto la espada y el ahora destruido Horrocrux.

Se acercó a su amigo, y le puso una mano en el hombro, notando que Ron estaba tenso.

—Cuando… cuando te fuiste… Hermione… ella estaba muy triste… ha sufrido mucho con tu ausencia… aún sufre… llora todas las noches por ti… y un par de noches… la escuche llamarte en sueños… —Ron miró a su amigo—. Ella es como otra hermana para mí… Pensé… pensé que lo sabias.

—Lo sé —murmuró Ron.

Harry quito su mano y guardo el Horrocrux destruido en la pequeña bolsita que le regalo Hagrid. Ron fue por su mochila, y le dio la espalda a su amigo para que no lo viera limpiarse las lágrimas de impotencia e ira.

—Vamos con Hermione —dijo Harry.

Ron se puso repentinamente nervioso, pero asintió. Caminaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la tienda de campaña.

—¡Hermione! —la llamó Harry—. ¡Hermione! ¡Despierta! —la sacudió levemente, y esta abrió los ojos, y fijo su mirada en su amigo.

—¿Harry? —murmuró adormilada—. ¿Qué… su-sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —dijo Harry asintiendo—. Mira quien está aquí —y se apartó para que la castaña vea a Ron.

Hermione abrió más los ojos al ver a Ron en la entrada de la tienda, goteando agua. Se levantó de la cama como si esta quemara de pronto, y se acercó al pelirrojo.

—¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreves?

Ron se encogió ante la reacción de Hermione, pero después de todo él tenía la esperanza de que ella se sintiera tan feliz de verlo que no le reclamaría nada. Se equivocó.

—¡Eres un idiota! —gritó y seguidamente le soltó una fuerte bofetada y después varios golpes más en el pecho—. Idiota… insensible… yo te llame… te pedí que regresaras… —gritó y sus ojos ya estaban irritados, se volvió al pelinegro—, dame mi varita… ¡dámela ahora! —pero Harry se alejó de ella, y esta se volvió nuevamente hacia Ron—. ¡Te odio tanto, Ronald Weasley! ¡Eres un completo imbécil!

—Hermione… —dijo Harry, pero fue ignorado.

—Después de que te fuiste… yo salí a buscarte…

—Lo siento. Siento haberlos abandonado —dijo Ron bajando la mirada.

Harry se sintió mal por su amigo, así que decidió intervenir.

—Ron me salvo, Hermione… el Horrocrux quería matarme… y él me salvo.

—¿Cómo? —dijo Hermione, mirando a uno primero y al otro después.

—Yo estaba haciendo la guardia, pero de pronto se apareció una cierva… un _patronus_ … y yo lo seguí… —Harry empezó a contarle todo lo acontecido hace más de una hora. Pero aun y con todo el heroísmo de Ron, Hermione no dejaba de estar enojada con este, y tal vez estaría enojada por mucho tiempo más.

—Ya se le pasara —le dijo Harry a Ron, cuando ambos estaban fuera de la tienda haciendo la guardia.

El pelirrojo ya estaba con ropa seca, el frío prácticamente había desaparecido de su cuerpo, pero no de su corazón, sí, él sentía frío, mucho frío al saber que Hermione aun no lo perdonaba. Él necesitaba tanto de Hermione, ahora más que nunca para que le devolviera la tibieza a su corazón y su alma.

 **-.-.-.-**

—¿Estas lista? —le preguntó Draco a Diane.

Diane terminaba de bajar las escaleras, llevaba una túnica azul acero, la cual contrastaba con su pálida piel.

Ella se paró frente a Draco, y él noto la duda y el temor en los ojos de la francesa. Maldijo internamente, solo faltaba que Diane le dijera que se arrepentía, pero si ese fuera el caso, él la llevaría con Voldemort así tuviera que lanzarle un _Imperius_.

Diane suspiró y luego asintió.

—Estoy lista.

Draco saco un reloj de su bolsillo, lo observó unos segundos.

—Bien. Entonces vamos, pero antes debes de cambiar —la señaló.

Diane Moreau se concentró, arrugó la frente; y sus cabellos rubios empezaron ponerse pelirrojos, se hizo un poco más baja, y cuando abrió los ojos, estos ahora eran de un color avellana.

Nicole Potter estaba frente a él.

Draco levantó el brazo lentamente dispuesto a acariciarle el rostro a la pelirroja, pero cuando esta hizo un gesto de sorpresa, volvió a la realidad. Se había dejado llevar, por un momento creyó que era su esposa.

—Toma el reloj —dijo fríamente.

—¿Qué?

—Es un traslador, tómalo ahora —le ordenó, Diane hizo lo que Draco le dijo. Ambos tomaron el reloj y en segundos después estaban en el gran jardín de Malfoy Manor.

Diane estaba en el suelo, había caído sin poder evitarlo, ella nunca había sido buena para usar trasladores, Draco la tomo del brazo bruscamente y la levanto, metió su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica de la francesa y le quito la varita.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le reclamó Diane.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Eres mi prisionera, por lo cual no te tengo permitido quedarte con tu varita —siseó guardándose la varita de Diane en el bolsillo.

—Pero…

—Cállate —le ordenó—. Desde este momento dejaste de ser dueña de tu persona.

Diane con la apariencia de Nicole miró a Draco con cierto temor, el tono frío y siseante de su voz lo hacía ver como un verdadero mortífago. Lo detallo bien, no lo hacía ver como un mortífago, él era un verdadero mortífago.

—Camina —gruñó apretándola del brazo, esta hizo un gesto de dolor.

Mientras caminaban Diane pudo ver a muchos hombres con túnicas negras, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando uno de esos hombres, el cual portaba una máscara, se acercó a ellos.

—Draco —dijo una voz profunda.

Draco murmuró algo por lo bajo a la vez que su rostro se contorsionaba en molestia. Había reconocido al hombre bajo la túnica negra y máscara, no había sabido de él desde la supuesta muerte de Dumbledore.

 _¿Qué hace él aquí?_ , pensaba Draco.

—Zabini —gruñó Draco.

El hombre se sacó la máscara, dejando ver un rostro moreno y una mirada seria. Miró a Draco y luego a la chica junto a él.

—¿Potter? —Zabini parecía sorprendido al ver a la chica allí, él nunca creyó que Draco fuera capaz de cumplir la misión que Voldemort le había encomendado. Si no había sido capaz de matar a Dumbledore, menos creyó que fuera capaz de tomar como prisionera a la hermana de Potter. No cuando parecía que su amigo estaba más que encaprichado con Nicole Potter—. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó.

Draco soltó una risa petulante.

—El Señor Tenebroso la quiere, y yo solo he cumplido con una misión.

Zabini frunció el ceño. Miró a su amigo y a Nicole.

—Si ya terminaste con tu inspección, apártate, Zabini, tengo una prisionera que llevar a las mazmorras.

Y Draco siguió con su camino, arrastrando a Diane junto a él, se detuvieron en las puertas de la mansión.

—Actúa como una prisionera. Actúa como lo haría Nicole —le susurró.

Abrió las puertas y entro, todo estaba como siempre, algunos mortifagos andaban por su mansión como si fueran los dueños, eso le molestaba. Les dedico una mirada airada a todos los que veía.

Algunos seguían con su camino, pero otros se quedaban mirando a la pelirroja que él arrastraba.

Cuando entro al salón principal, se encontró con su tía Bellatrix junto con el perro asqueroso de Greyback; esté empezó a oler como la bestia que era apenas Draco puso un pie en el salón. Los ojos de Greyback brillaron con malicia y lujuria cuando divisaron a la pelirroja, se relamió los labios al ver el temor en los ojos de la chica.

Y era cierto, Diane estaba muy asustada, ella nunca había visto a un hombre —si es que a ese ser se le podía considerar un hombre— tan alto y corpulento, con una apariencia tosca, tan desaseado y con la piel peluda.

—¿Quién es tu acompañante, Draco? —le preguntó el hombre lobo sin quitar su vista de Diane.

Draco lo miró con furia.

—Una bestia como tú no tiene derecho a llamarme por mi nombre. Cuando te dirijas a mí, debes bajar la cabeza y llamarme por mi apellido —siseó Draco.

Greyback gruñó con fuerza y estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre Draco por atreverse a despreciarlo, pero Bellatrix lo detuvo con un _crucio_.

El hombre lobo cayó sobre las finas alfombras revolcándose de dolor, mientras que la demente bruja reía como si le hubieran contado el mejor de los chistes.

Diane quiso retroceder horrorizada, pero no pudo porque aun Draco la tenía fuertemente agarrada del brazo, ella forcejeó, sin embargo no logró mover a su captor ni un centímetro. Alzo la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, y vio a Draco sin ninguna expresión, era como si ese hombre —el cual seguía revolcándose y gritando de dolor— no hubiera querido atacarlo.

—Quieta —siseó.

En ese momento Bellatrix detuvo la tortura a Greyback y fijo sus marrones ojos en la pelirroja que estaba temblando de miedo. Rió. No había reparado antes en ella, estaba más concentrada en la disputa entre su sobrino y el hombre lobo.

Pero apenas pudo verla bien, la reconoció.

—Tú —la señaló con el dedo—, te recuerdo. Eres la maldita sangre sucia de Nicole Jones —Diane tembló y se preguntaba cuándo es que su amiga había tenido la desgracia de estar frente a frente con esa mujer—, pero que en realidad resulto ser la hermana del mocoso idiota de Potter —volvió a reír como una demente—. No pareces tan valiente ahora, ¿a qué no?

Greyback empezó a levantarse del suelo, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y clavo una mirada llena de furia sobre la bruja.

—¿Por qué? —gruñó acercándose a Bellatrix, esta hizo un gesto de asco al sentir el desagradable olor del hombre lobo.

—Porque me divierte —contestó sin inmutarse.

El hombre lobo gruñó, pero la bruja lo ignoró.

—Yo solo vine por mi paga. Ya he cumplido con mi trabajo y no me iré sin mi paga.

Bellatrix se volvió furiosa ante el hombre lobo y lo apuntó con su varita.

—El Señor Tenebroso te dará tu paga cuando vuelva. ¡Ahora largo! Contaminas el ambiente.

—No me iré sin mi paga, pero si se niegan a dármela, entonces yo podría conformarme con esa pelirroja de allí —señaló con un dedo mugroso a Diane.

Está chillo asustada.

—Tú no le pondrás ni un solo dedo encima —siseó Draco.

—La quiero, le diré al Señor Tenebroso que la quiero a ella como paga —insistió el hombre lobo—. Tiene un olor exquisito.

Diane estaba a punto de desfallecer.

—No la tocaras, el Lord le encargo a Draco traerla. Y por si no lo sabes, bestia, esa mocosa de allá es la hermana de Potter y le será de mucha utilidad al Lord.

—No lo sabía —dijo Greyback.

—Pero si eres una buena mascota —dijo Bellatrix burlonamente, Greyback gruñó—, puede que el Lord te la dé como premio, pero solo cuando ya no le sea útil —el hombre lobo sonrió lascivamente, y volvió a relamerse los labios—. ¡Ahora vete!

Greyback hizo una leve reverencia ante Bellatrix y salió del salón, dedicándole una última mirada a Diane.

—El Señor Tenebroso estará complacido al ver que has cumplido con tu misión, Draco —dijo Bellatrix, el rubio sonrió arrogantemente—. Llévala a las mazmorras.

—Bien —dijo Draco, pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, Lucius y Narcissa entraron al salón. El rubio mayor se quedó mirando a su hijo y a la pelirroja.

—¿Es la hermana de Potter? —preguntó Lucius a su hijo.

—Sí —respondió.

Lucius sonrió.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, Draco. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Sí, debes sentirte muy orgulloso, Lucius, ya que Draco no heredo tu ineptitud —se mofó Bellatrix.

Lucius apretó los puños lleno de furia.

—No me hables de esa manera —siseó.

—¿Y si no qué? ¿Qué puedes hacerme tú? —lo retó.

—¡Ya basta! —dijo Narcissa antes de que su esposo y su hermana empezaran una pelea, que podría llegar a los oídos del Lord.

—Está bien, Cissy, por esta vez te haré caso, pero solo porque estoy de muy buen humor —dijo Bellatrix.

—La llevaré a las mazmorras —dijo Draco arrastrando a Diane fuera del salón.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de las mazmorras Draco le aseguro que la cuidaría, y que no permitiría que ni Greyback, ni ningún otro la dañara.

—Entra —le dijo al abrir las rejas de las mazmorras.

Diane se quedó parada allí.

—No puedo hacerlo —susurró al sentir la húmeda, el olor a rancio y moho.

—Si puedes. Acuérdate de Nicole —le susurró Draco a su vez, y dándole un empujoncito la hizo entrar. Cerró las rejas.

—¿Nicole? ¿Eres tú? —dijo una voz conocida. Draco se quedó parado queriendo escuchar nuevamente esa voz—. Nicole —volvieron a decir.

Y la reconoció. Reconoció esa voz soñadora e inocente.

Era Luna Lovegood.


	25. Capítulo 24: El Desiluminador

**Capítulo 24: El Desiluminador**

 **POV Autora**

—¿Ahora si me vas a decir qué te sucede? —preguntó Pansy entrando a la habitación de Blaise.

El moreno había pasado tres días pensativo, desde que había visto nuevamente a Draco arrastrando a la hermana de Potter a su mansión, y que éste le dijera que era una prisionera, le pareció muy extraño.

Primero, porque Draco parecía estar muy interesado en la pelirroja. Segundo, como es que había podido dar con ella, según él sabía, la Potter estaba desaparecida, pero Draco si pudo dar con su paradero.

—Algo no cuadra —murmuró el moreno.

—Hey, Blaise —Pansy trono los dedos frente al rostro de su compañero de casa—. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Exijo saber qué pasa!

Blaise sonrió burlonamente.

—¿Exiges? ¿Por qué tendría que decirte lo que me pasa?

Pansy bufó.

—Hace unos cuantos días estuviste en la mansión de los Malfoy, y desde ese momento estás raro… —la pelinegra no quitaba sus orbes verdes del chico—, es por eso que quiero saber qué es lo que pasa. ¿Se trata de Draco? ¿Es eso?

—En parte —dijo Zabini—. Está bien, te lo diré —Pansy asintió esperando a que Blaise volviera a hablar—. Vi a Draco…

—¿Y cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien? —interrumpió Pansy.

El moreno rodó los ojos.

—Sí, está bien. Igual de arrogante y petulante que siempre… incluso más. Estaba con la hermana de Potter.

—¿Cómo? Pero si esa mestiza estaba desaparecida.

—Pues estaba con ella. Me dijo que era su prisionera; la estaba arrastrando a su mansión —hizo una pausa—. Sé que esa era la nueva misión que le encomendó el Señor Tenebroso, pero nunca creí que la encontraría… y mucho menos que se atreviera a llevarla ante el Lord.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Pansy.

Pero el moreno la ignoró.

Volvió a meterse en sus recuerdos, tratando de no dejar ningún cabo suelto, pero aun así, nada cuadraba, había algo que lo hacía dudar del actuar de su amigo rubio.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar Pansy, pero esta vez, de mal humor.

Blaise la miró.

—No lo sé —respondió el moreno—. No lo sé —repitió, miró nuevamente a su pelinegra amiga y salió de su habitación.

Pansy quedo confusa y enfurruñada.

 ***—*—***

—Tranquila, todo pasará —susurraba Luna a su nueva compañera de celda.

Diane Moreau —con la apariencia de Nicole— estaba acurrucada junto a la rubia, temblaba de frío, y no era exactamente por el frío, sino también por el miedo. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo estando encerrada en esa mazmorra. Cualquiera de esos hombres que se hacían llamar "mortífagos" podría entrar y torturarla con _crucios_ solo por diversión, o podrían sacarla para llevarla ante el mismísimo Lord Voldemort… y terminaría muerta.

—¿Cómo puedes _estag_ tan _seguga_? —inquirió Diane—. _Cualquiega_ _podgía_ _entgag_ y _matagnos_.

Luna negó con la cabeza, pero Diane no pudo verla, todo estaba muy oscuro.

—No lo harán, nos necesitan —respondió Luna.

—¿Y hasta cuándo?

—No lo sé —admitió Luna—. Lo único que sé, es que por lo menos a ti no te harán nada porque eres la hermana de Harry, le eres muy necesaria a…

—Sí, sí, ya lo sé —susurró Diane, interrumpiendo las palabras de Luna, ya que no quería escuchar sobre el mago tenebroso.

—Tranquila, Nicole —repitió Luna, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Diane.

La francesa se dejó reconfortar por la Ravenclaw. Una extraña compañía —según Diane— ya que Luna Lovegood había descubierto que ella no era la verdadera Nicole desde que la vio, pero aun así la seguía llamando por el nombre de su amiga. No le había preguntado quien era, ni cuál era su verdadero nombre, simplemente la acepto como Nicole Potter.

Aun podía recordar el momento en que se conocieron.

—¿Nicole? ¿Eres tú?

Apenas entro en las mazmorras, Diane escuchó una voz soñadora llamándola, mejor dicho, llamando a la que creía que era la verdadera Nicole.

—Nicole —volvió a repetir la misma voz.

—Yo… —dijo Diane, pero el acento a francés era tan marcado, que Luna creyó que se había equivocado, ya que Nicole tenía un poco de acento francés, pero no tanto como la chica que estaba en la entrada de la mazmorra.

Luna caminó lentamente hacia la chica, parpadeó un par de veces tratando de verla bien. Y lo que vio, la dejo más que sorprendida. La chica frente a ella, era exactamente igual que Nicole Potter, pero su voz era completamente distinta.

—¿Nicole? —preguntó la rubia.

—Sí —y nuevamente estaba allí el acento francés en su voz.

Luna se quedó pensativa unos segundos, pero al final llego a la conclusión que la pelirroja que estaba frente a ella era una impostora.

 _Tal vez ha tomado poción multijugos_ , pensó Luna. _Pero ¿quién es en realidad? ¿Por qué se arriesgado tanto en hacerse pasar por Nicole? ¿O la estarán obligando? No importa, no la delatare, si ella está aquí, siendo prisionera igual que todos nosotros, es por algo._

—Ven, no quedes allí, Nicole. Te acuerdas de mí, soy Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw, teníamos algunas clases juntas en Hogwarts —dijo la rubia, y le extendió una mano a la falsa Nicole.

Diane se demoró en reaccionar, pero finalmente termino aceptando la mano de Luna.

—Estaremos juntas aquí, nos haremos compañía la una a la otra —dijo Luna.

—Sí, me _acuegdo_ de ti, Luna. _Ggacias_ —respondió Diane.

Luna empezó a tararear una extraña cancioncilla, sacando así de sus recuerdos a Diane.

—¿Cuántos días habrán pasado? —preguntó Diane.

—Dos o tres días desde que llegaste, aunque no estoy muy segura, uno estando encerrado en este lugar deja de estar segura de muchas cosas —respondió Luna interrumpiendo su canción.

Diane suspiró. Extrañaba a sus padres, su escuela, el confort de su hogar, lo único que la hacía seguir manteniendo esta farsa era que su amiga, en donde sea que estuviera, estaba bien, por lo menos mucho mejor que ella en esa fría y mohosa mazmorra.

 _Nicole, eges mi amiga y te quiego. Tu coggegías más peliggo aquí, que yo, espego que estés bien_ , pensaba Diane. _A pesag de todo, estoy medianamente bien, Dgaco ha cumplido su promesa, hasta ahora, nadie ha venido a molestarme, y hace que nos tgaigan alimentos todos los días._

Diane volvió a suspirar.

—Calma —dijo Luna—. Tenemos que conservar la calma.

—No entiendo —manifestó Diane, contrariada—. ¿Cómo puedes _estag_ tan calmada? ¿Cómo puedes _manteneg_ la _espeganza_ estando en un _lugag_ como este?

—Si pierdo la calma, lo pierdo todo. Y como mantengo la esperanza, pues porque creo, creo que todo esto se resolverá, creo que alguien nos sacará de aquí muy pronto, ya verás. Lo sé.

—Admiro su optimismo, señorita Lovegood —dijo una voz ronca desde un rincón.

Luna dirigió su vista hacia el rincón donde se había oído la ronca voz, pero estaba tan oscuro que no pudo ver nada, pero eso no evito que la rubia le dedicara una leve sonrisa al hombre.

—Usted también debería ser optimista, señor Ollivander —dijo Luna—. Los _Biblulius_ me aseguran que estaremos a salvo.

—¿Los qué? —preguntó Diane, ya que ella nunca había escuchado de esa palabra.

—Los _Biblulius_ , son unas pequeñas criaturas que rondan en los sitios oscuros y fríos como estos, pero si puedes escucharlos, ellos te darán pistas para resolver tus problemas —explicó Luna—, no todos tienen la mente lo suficientemente abierta como para escucharlos, y si algunos lo escuchan, lo marginan porque no viven en lugares muy agradables.

Diane no supo que decir ante la explicación de unos seres —que ella estaba segura, no existían—, pero ojalá, ella podría tener al menos un poco de ese optimismo que se cargaba Luna.

—Todo se resolverá —dijo Luna.

 ***—*—***

El trío de oro despertó muy temprano. Hermione estaba sentada en el raído sofá abrazando sus piernas, mientras que sus amigos estaban sentados en unas sillas.

—Aún sigo pensando que fue muy arriesgado lo que hiciste, Harry —Hermione volvió a regañar a su amigo—. Seguir un _patronus_ desconocido y luego lanzarte al lago.

—Hermione, ya paso —se defendió Harry—. Además, Ron llego a tiempo para salvarme —Harry trato de meter en la conversación a su amigo pelirrojo, ya que Hermione ni lo buenos días le había dado, no cabía duda de que estaba muy, muy enojada.

Hermione miró con ojos asesinos a Ron, y este sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el corazón.

—Pero… aun no me creo que destruyeron el Horrocrux así, tan fácilmente.

—No he dicho que haya sido fácil, solo que… —empezó Harry, pero fue interrumpido por su amiga.

—Entonces, ¿cómo fue? ¡Explícamelo! —exigió la castaña.

Harry suspiró. Y volvió a contarle todo, desde que vio el _patronu_ , luego se lanzó al lago porque creyó ver la espada de Gryffindor, el Horrocrux queriendo asesinarlo, Ron llegando a tiempo para salvarlo… y luego, pues bueno, omitió contarle acerca de las apariciones de ella y él, desnudos, besándose e insultando a Ron. Solo le conto de la voz de Voldemort tratando de confundirlos, pero que finalmente Ron logro clavarle la espada al guardapelo.

Ron miró a Harry, y le agradeció su discreción mentalmente.

—Hermione —dijo Harry, pensativo—, el _patronus_ que vi… era una cierva… ¿tú sabes a quien le pertenece?

—No, lo siento mucho, Harry, pero no lo sé —dijo Hermione.

—Bien —susurró Harry.

Ron miraba a Hermione, no le quitaba la vista de encima en ningún momento, habían sido varios días en los cuales no había podido contemplarla, que ahora que la tenía frente a él su vista parecía un imán, hacia donde ella se encontraba, sus ojos la seguían.

Respiró profundo. Ron se preguntaba cuando seria el día en que su adorada castaña lo perdonara.

Hermione miraba hacia el suelo, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior —prácticamente así se la había pasado toda la noche—, se le hacía tan irreal, lo que le había contado Harry… pero sobre todo el regreso de Ron, por un momento llego a creer que no lo volvería a ver y…

Hermione levantó la vista al sentir una profunda mirada sobre ella, y lo primero que vio fue a Ron observándola de una manera tan intensa que… sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse tan rojas como el propio cabello del chico que la miraba.

 _¡Por Merlín!_ , pensaba Hermione.

—¿Qué tanto me miras? —lo increpó Hermione, con renovada ira, al recordar su abandono.

Ron dejo de mirarla inmediatamente escucho su voz.

—Hermione, yo… —dijo Ron, pero se detuvo nervioso. Harry decidió mirar hacia las literas, dándole un poco de privacidad a su amigo—, yo… yo lo lamento, en verdad lo lamento, nunca fue mi intensión…

—Abandonarnos —completó Hermione, parándose del sofá, camino hacia el pelirrojo para enfrentarlo, pero este bajo la mirada—. Lo sientes… lo sientes, ¡eres increíble, Ronald Weasley! —se pasó una mano por la cara, retirando violentamente una traicionera lágrima—, te grite… te grite hasta quedarme sin voz, pero tú… eres un verdadero idiota, eso es lo que eres, y ahora vienes con que lo sientes.

Harry decidió intervenir, él conocía bien el carácter de Hermione, como el de Ron, y sabía que, si los dejaba continuar con esto, terminarían peor de lo que ya estaban.

—Hermione —la llamó el pelinegro, pero la castaña no lo miró—, Ron me salvo la vida… él no se merece que…

Hermione volvió su mirada furiosa a su amigo.

—No, no me digas que hacer, Harry James Potter, él se fue, nos abandonó…

Ron se paró de la silla, y observó a Hermione. Él era mucho más alto que Hermione, pero a pesar de su tamaño, ver a su menuda y frágil —en apariencia— amiga, lo intimidaba un poco. Hermione estaba muy molesta.

—Lo siento —repitió Ron—. Y sí, te escuché cuando me llamaste, Hermione, pero cuando quise regresar con ustedes, ya no pude encontrar el camino, me perdí, los hechizos de protección si funcionan —Ron guardo silencio, ya no sabía que más decir.

Hermione asintió, se alejó de Ron y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la tienda de campaña, casi parecía una leona enjaulada.

—Hermione… —dijo Harry, pero fue interrumpido por Ron.

—Comprendo que lo que les hice no tiene perdón, pero yo en verdad me arrepiento de haberlos dejado —miró hacia la mesa, al Horrocrux destruido—, esa cosa —señaló al Horrocrux— me hacía ver cosas, me hacía sentir cosas que me atormentaban… que me enloquecían… —hizo una pausa—. Recuerdo que cuando salí de la tienda, y te escuché gritarme, quise regresar, pero no pude… me perdí y allí… me encontré con una banda de carroñeros, ellos me quitaron mi varita y como todavía estoy en edad escolar me preguntaron mi nombre y…

Hermione lo miró horroriza, preocupada por su bienestar.

—¿Una banda de carroñeros? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Los carroñeros son gente contratada por el Ministerio para capturar a mestizos e hijos de muggles —Ron noto que Hermione tenía toda su atención hacia él, así que continuo con su explicación—. Me tuve que inventar un nombre, y el único que se me vino a la mente en ese momento fue el de Stan Shunpike.

—¿Y te creyeron? —preguntó Harry, asombrado.

Ron se pasó una mano por sus pelirrojos cabellos.

—Bueno, no parecían muy inteligentes, eran un poco idiotas. Incluso uno olía a troll. Y mientras ellos discutían en creer si en verdad era Stan, yo aproveché y golpeé al que me tenía agarrado, le quité mi varita y desarme a su amigo, no perdí el tiempo y desaparecí —Harry parecía asombrado por la reacción de su amigo—, pero no me fue del todo bien, al desaparecer tuve una despartición y perdí dos uñas.

Hermione volvió a enfurecerse.

—¡Oh, vaya! Pobre de ti, ¿verdad? Debiste pasarlo muy mal. Mientras nosotros —señaló a Harry y luego a ella—, estábamos pasando unas vacaciones inolvidables, ¿no es así, Harry? —preguntó, pero su amigo no dijo nada—. Por si no lo sabías la serpiente de Quien-tu-sabes —dijo con burla— ataco a Harry, yo hice todo lo posible para salvarlo, pero en el proceso terminé rompiendo su varita… Ah, pero no se compara con tu Odisea, ¿verdad?

Hermione termino de hablar prácticamente a gritos, le dedico una mirada furiosa a Ron, y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Ron estaba impresionado, frustrado y porque no decirlo, también enojado, pero enojado consigo mismo. Esta era una de las peores discusiones que había tenido con Hermione.

Harry también estaba sorprendido, él tampoco nunca había visto a Hermione tan enojada. Y se sentía mal por su amigo, él comprendía que Ron había hecho mal al dejarlo, pero no merecía que le sacaran en cara todo lo que ellos habían pasado.

—Hermione, creo que no deberías ser tan dura con Ron… —dijo Harry, con aire conciliador—, él está aquí ahora, regreso, no crees que deberías darle una segunda oportunidad… todo merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

Hermione miró a Harry, y se preguntó qué pasaría cuando él se enterará que el padre de su sobrino era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, actuaria de la misma manera en que él le pide a ella, darle una segunda oportunidad a Ron. ¿Acaso Harry podría darle una segunda oportunidad a Malfoy?

—Voy a leer un poco —dijo Hermione, y se acercó a su litera, tomo su bolso de cuentas y empezó a buscar dentro de él.

Harry y Ron salieron de la tiendo, dejando sola a su amiga para calme su ira.

—Me lo merezco —dijo Ron, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos—. Pero a pesar de todo, pensé que me iría peor.

Harry lo miró y sonrió.

—¿Peor que esto? —dijo el pelinegro.

—Peor —aceptó Ron.

 ***—*—***

Por la tarde, luego de haber comido algo —lo que buenamente habían podido encontrar—, todo parecía más tranquilo, y aunque Hermione no le dirigía la palabra a Ron, parecía que su enojo no era tanto con en la mañana.

—No creo que vuelva hablarme —dijo Ron, apesadumbrado.

Harry se acomodó bien sus gafas.

—Dale tiempo, le dolió mucho que te fueras, pero ya verás que dentro de unos todo volverá hacer igual que antes, será como si nunca te hubieras ido —Harry trataba de levantarle los ánimos a su amigo.

Las palabras de Harry no logaron subirle el ánimo a Ron.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron al notar a Harry callado por varios minutos.

—Sigo pensando que alguien mando ese _patronus_ para ayudarme.

—Pero, ¿quién podría haberlo mandado? —dijo a su vez Ron.

—No lo sé, pero…

—Y si tal vez lo enviaron por lo contrario…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Harry—. Que tal vez ese _patronus_ podría ser de algún mortífago…

—Podría ser.

—No sé de ningún mortífago que pueda hacer un _patronus_. ¿Qué pensamiento feliz utilizaría? Unas de las misiones de Vol…

—¡No! No menciones su nombre —lo cortó Ron, con cara de pánico.

—Vamos, Ron, no hay porque temer a su nombre. Es ridículo.

—No, no es ridículo, Harry. Pero ahora no puedes pronunciar su nombre porque es tabú.

—¿Es qué?

—Tabú. Es así como nos encontraron en Tottenham Court Road. Su nombre esta embrujado, y los únicos que llaman a Quien-tu-sabes por su nombre son los miembros de la Orden, por eso por poco capturan a Kingsley.

Harry se quedó sorprendido por la información, luego frunció el ceño.

Ron no interrumpió el silencio de su amigo por varios minutos. Pero cuando ya habían pasado más de quince minutos, decidió romper el silencio.

—Quieres contarme como fue eso de casi mueren.

Harry parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Miró a su amigo, y antes de contestar, el pelinegro hizo un ademan para salir de la tienda de campaña.

Y cuando ambos ya estuvieron a fuera, Harry procedió a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que fueron al Valle de Godric.

 ***—*—***

Harry y Ron entraron a la tienda cuando ya había oscurecido, y lo primero que hicieron fue buscar a Hermione con la mirada, la encontraron con varios libros sobre la mesa.

Ambos chicos sonrieron al verla, ya que era como si estuvieran en la biblioteca de Hogwarts: Hermione rodeada de libros.

Hermione levantó la mirada.

—Ah, ya están aquí —dijo.

Ron sonrió levemente, porque Hermione había dicho «están» y no «estás», lo que quería decir que lo tomaba en cuenta.

Harry y Ron se acercaron hacia donde estaba su amiga, se sentaron en las otras sillas.

—Mira este símbolo, Harry —dijo la castaña, mostrando el libro que había escrito Rita Skeeter sobre Dumbledore, y le señaló la firma de su fallecido director.

Harry miraba la firma con interrogación.

—¿No lo entiendes? —dijo Hermione, un poco exasperada. Su amigo a veces era demasiado, ¿cómo decirlo? Ah, sí, lento. Su amigo era lento—. Este símbolo es igual al que vimos en el Valle de Godric. ¿Lo recuerdas? Es el mismo que tenía el padre de Luna en la boda de Bill —Hermione le volvió a enseñar la firma.

—Sí, es igual —dijo Harry, recordando el extraño símbolo por el cual Viktor Krum quería desafiar a un duelo al padre de Luna.

Ron se inclinó para ver el símbolo.

—Es el mismo —susurró—. ¿Qué significa?

Hermione miró de reojo al pelirrojo.

—Significa que hay una conexión en todo —respondió Hermione, con aires de sabionda—. Ya que este símbolo está en el libro que me heredo el profesor Dumbledore.

—Pero, ¿qué significa? —preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé —admitió Hermione, sorprendiendo de esta manera a sus amigos, ya que no era común que la castaña no supiera algo—. Pero en todo caso el único que podría explicarnos que significa este símbolo es el padre de Luna.

—¿Estás diciendo que debemos ir a verlo?

—Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

—No quiero que nos pase lo mismo que nos pasó en el Valle de Godric —dijo Harry.

—No pasara nada, Harry —dijo Ron—. Si alguien que te apoya, esos son los Lovegood. Su diario te apoya, mientras que _El Profeta_ te ataca. Creo que Hermione tiene razón, debemos visitar al padre de Luna, tal vez y hasta podríamos encontrar a ella también, y si la encontramos ella podría decirnos algo, saber cómo están las cosas, hasta tu podrías saber sobre tu hermana.

Harry no quería ir, pero ante la mención de su hermana, termino por convencerse.

—Bien, si ustedes están de acuerdo, yo no voy a oponerme. Mañana a primera hora partiremos hacia la casa de los Lovegood.

Hermione sonrió a sus amigos, casi parecía que ya se le había pasado el enojo.

—Iré hacer la guardia —dijo Harry, y salió de la tienda sin dar opción a que alguien más se ofrezca a hacer la guardia.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la primera observó al pelirrojo.

—Ron —dijo de manera dura. El aludido la observó—. Me gustaría saber, como exactamente nos encontrarte. Es importante para mí saberlo, porque una vez que lo sepamos, seremos capaces de asegurarnos que nadie más pueda encontrarnos.

Ron saco un pequeño objeto plateado del bolsillo de sus jeans.

—Con esto.

—¿El Desiluminador? —preguntó Hermione, tan sorprendida que olvido usar tono de voz molesto.

—Resulta que esto —Ron movió el Desiluminador—, no solo sirve para encender y apagar las luces. No tengo idea de cómo funciona, ni porque sucedió esa noche y no en otro momento. Solo sé que yo estaba deseando volver con ustedes desde el primer minuto en que me marche… Pero estaba escuchando la radio muy temprano la noche de Navidad y… escuché… te escuché a ti.

Hermione se sorprendió.

—¿Me escuchaste en la radio?

—No, te oí saliendo de mi bolsillo. Era tu voz —movió nuevamente el Desiluminador—, y salió de esto.

—¿Y que dije exactamente? —preguntó la castaña, con un tono de curiosidad en la voz.

—Mi nombre. «Ron». Y luego dijiste… algo sobre una varita…

El rostro de Hermione se tornó de escarlata. Ella recordaba ese momento: había estado en peligro, con un Harry herido… y cuando ya estaban a salvo en su tienda de campaña, y Harry se había enterado de que su varita se había roto, él le había pedido que la arreglara y ella lo había mencionado en ese momento.

—Así que lo saqué de mi bolsillo —continuó Ron—, no lucia nada diferente, pero aun así lo abrí y lo encendí. La luz de mi habitación se apagó, pero otra luz apareció fuera de la ventana.

—¿Y la seguiste así nada más a esa luz?

Ron asintió.

—Intuía que me llevaría hacia ustedes. Así que simplemente tomé mi mochila y salí al jardín. Y la pequeña luz estaba allí, esperándome y cuando salí al jardín empezó a moverse y yo la seguí hasta el cobertizo y luego… se metió dentro de mí.

—¿Qué? —susurró Hermione.

—Pues entro dentro de mí, en mi cabeza… podía sentirla caliente… y luego simplemente sube que debía hacer. Y ya vez, pude encontrarlos.

Hermione asintió —y por primera vez de lo que llevaban platicando—, no lo regaño.

 ***—*—***

La noche era fría, muy fría. Y la chica dentro de una oscura habitación tirito, se abrazó a sí misma para darse algo de calor. Estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, cuando un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista inmediatamente y lo que vio no le gustó nada.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó enfadada.

El hombre soltó una risita socarrona.

—¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Estás de mal humor? Y yo que creí que te encontraría tan dispuesta como la última vez.

Nicole se levantó rápidamente de la cama, y enfrento al rubio que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ella.

—¡Vete! ¡No quiero estés aquí!

—Siempre tan arisca —murmuró el rubio negando con la cabeza—. Pero me agrada que seas así. Nunca me gustaron las cosas fáciles.

—Idiota.

Draco ignoró el insulto y se acercó a su esposa. Nicole no retrocedió ni un paso, ella no le daría el gusto de verla angustiada, temerosa.

—¿Qué acaso no piensas saludar a tu esposo como se debe?

—Por favor, Malfoy. Si no tienes nada que hacer, ve a fastidiar a otros, pero a mí déjame en paz.

Diciendo esto le dio la espalda para ya no verlo, y pensando así que Draco se iría.

Que equivocada estaba.

Él la tomó de un brazo y de un solo movimiento la giró, nuevamente estaban cara a cara.

—No me voy a ir —sentenció con seriedad, borrando así toda burla—. Ya estuve alejado de ti muchos días, y esta noche te quiero conmigo. Necesito de ti, necesito de compañía… de tu calor.

Y luego de eso, la beso. Junto sus labios con los de la pelirroja, con anhelo, con desesperación, con añoranza. Nicole quiso resistirse al beso, pero al sentir nostalgia por parte de Draco, empezó a responderle el beso.

No sabía por que Draco se encontraba así, tan necesitado de su compañía, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que ella nunca lo había notado de esa manera.

El beso se rompió por falta de aire, pero solo separaron sus bocas, porque sus cuerpos aún seguían muy juntos. Nicole lo observó a los ojos, queriendo encontrar respuestas, pero lo único que pudo notar —en los glaciales ojos grises— fue desesperación.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle que le sucedía, pero no pudo hacerlo porque su rubio esposo se inclinó y le susurro en el oído:

—No diga nada. Solo quiero tu compañía.

Nicole, muy confundida por la actitud de Draco, no hizo más que asentir.

Draco poso una fría mano por la cálida mejilla de la pelirroja, le hizo una leve acaricia, y luego la atrajo nuevamente a él y la beso.


	26. Capítulo 25: La gran torre de ajedrez

**Capítulo 25: La gran torre de ajedrez**

 **POV Autora**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el trío de oro, ya se encontraban listos para ir a la casa de los Lovegood. Aunque Harry no le agradara mucho la idea de visitar al padre de Luna, ya que algo le decía que no era buena idea, pero él y Ron habían accedido por Hermione.

El trío de chicos estaba listo, Harry tenía su capa de invisibilidad sobre él —ya que Hermione se lo había pedido por precaución—. Los tres se aparecieron cerca de La Madriguera, lo cual les produjo nostalgia; Ron quería ir a visitar a su familia, hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía, y el tiempo que estuvo separado de sus amigos, él la había pasado en la casa de Bill y Fleur. Por su parte, Harry que considera su hogar la casa de su amigo, miró con añoranza la casa, y porque —supuestamente— tenía a unos cuantos pasos a su hermana. Hermione también miraba hacia la casa de los Weasley, tenía ganas de ir hacia allí y comprobar por ella misma que todos estaba bien.

Ron suspiró.

—Es tan extraño estar tan cerca de casa y no poder ir —dijo el pelirrojo, volviendo a suspirar—. Como extraño la comida de mi mamá.

Hermione hizo una mueca de molestia, aun recordaba esa discusión que tuvo con Ron, cuando este dijo que su comida estaba asquerosa.

Ron noto este gesto en su amiga, y se puso pálida, ya que pensaba que pensaba que en cualquier momento Hermione sacaría su varita y lo hechizaría, pero luego recordó que Harry tenía la varita de Hermione.

—Sigamos caminando, mientras más rápido lleguemos a la casa de Luna, más rápido regresaremos —dijo Harry evitando así, una discusión innecesaria entre sus amigos. Discusión que no estaba dispuesto a soportar. No otra vez, ya había sido suficiente con la que habían tenido cuando regreso Ron.

Hermione y Ron asintieron.

Pero antes de caminar hacia la casa de Luna, Hermione se detuvo a acomodarle bien la capa a Harry, ya que se le notaba un pie.

Los tres chicos empezaron a caminar en silencio, tratando de divisar la casa de su rubia amiga, pasaron por varias casas, hasta que una de ella llamo su atención, ya que tenía la peculiaridad de parecerse a una vieja torre de ajedrez —un poco chueca y oscura—. Los tres chicos se acercaron a la casa y allí pudieron leer los letreros que colgaban sobre la verja; el primero decía: El Quisquilloso. Editor: X. Lovegood. El segundo: Escoge tu propio muérdago. Y el tercero: No tocar las ciruelas dirigibles. Así que sí, estaban en la casa correcta.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al recordar a Luna, ya que esos carteles eran en eran tan particulares como las mismas cosas que decía la rubia.

—Creo que es mejor que te quites la capa, Harry —dijo Hermione cuando ya estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de la puerta—. Es a ti a quien quiere ayudar el señor Lovegood, no a nosotros.

Harry se sacó la capa y se la dio a Hermione para que esta la guardara en su bolsa de cuentas.

Harry levantó su mano y toco tres veces la puerta. Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de un demacrado y ojeroso señor Lovegood. Una apariencia muy diferente a la que tenía en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

—¿Qué? ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué quieren? —chilló el señor Lovegood, mirando a Hermione, luego a Ron y finalmente a Harry. Al reconocerlo, el demacrado hombre abrió su boca con sorpresa.

Los chicos se sintieron incomodos.

—Buenas tardes, señor Lovegood —dijo Harry extendiendo su mano—. Soy Harry Potter.

El señor Lovegood no le estrechó la mano a Harry, y este la bajo.

—Eh, buenas tardes, señor Lovegood —dijo ahora Hermione, llamando la atención del hombre, el cual miraba la cicatriz de su amigo—. Nosotros vinimos a preguntarle algo, ¿podríamos pasar? —preguntó con nerviosismo, y de pronto ya no le pareció conveniente haber venido a visitar al padre de Luna.

—No… no creo que sea buena idea —dijo el señor Lovegood—. Esto realmente es muy sorprendente… tenerlos aquí… pero no es aconsejable…

—No le quitaremos mucho tiempo —dijo Harry, quien parecía decepcionado con el recibimiento.

—Yo… está bien, pasen. Pasen, rápido. ¡Rápido!

Apenas pasaron, Xenophilius cerró la puerta de golpe. Los tres chicos se quedaron mirando con sorpresa la circular cocina, todos sus muebles también eran curvados —los cuales estaban pintados con flores, insectos y aves, seguramente idea de Luna— para que pudieran encajar en ella. En medio del suelo había una escalera de espiral, por la cual Xenophilius les dijo a los chicos que subieran, todavía con un aspecto bastante incomodo, y con nerviosismo.

Ya en la segunda planta, esta parecía como un salón de trabajo, había demasiados libros, revistas y una horrible escultura de una bruja con un tocado estrafalario. También había una imprenta, donde se hacia los diarios de _El Quisquilloso_ , Hermione se acercó, intentando leer uno, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el señor Lovegood lo cubrió con una manta.

Hermione hizo un gesto, pero luego algo más llamo su atención.

—Disculpe, señor Lovegood —dijo Hermione—. ¿Qué es eso? —señaló un enorme cuerno gris en forma de espiral muy parecido al cuerno de unicornio, el cual estaba colgado de la pared.

Xenophilius observó donde le señalaba Hermione.

—Ah, eso es un cuerno de un snorkack de cuerno arrugado —dijo Xenophilius.

—Eso…. no es un cuerno de snorkack —dijo Hermione.

—Hermione —susurró Harry, y parecía avergonzado—. No creo que sea el momento…

—Pero Harry, ¡eso es un cuerno de erumpent! ¡Es un material comerciable de clase B y es extremadamente peligroso tenerlo en casa!

—¿Cómo sabes que es un cuerno de erumpent? —preguntó Ron alejándose del cuerno.

—Pues porque hay una descripción de Animales Fantásticos y donde encontrarlo. Señor Lovegood, tiene que deshacerse de esa cosa…

—Es una snorkack de cuerno arrugado —interrumpió Xenophilius, mirando de arriba abajo a Hermione—. Lo compre hace dos semanas, a un encantador joven que conocía de mi interés en el exquisito snorkack. Una gran sorpresa navideña para mi Luna.

Hermione bufó, evidentemente era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de explicarle lo que verdaderamente era ese cuerno al señor Lovegood.

—Bien —dijo Xenophilius mirando a Harry—. ¿A qué ha venido aquí, señor Potter? Porque no creo que hayan venido hasta acá para ver mi cuerno de snorkack, ¿o sí?

—No, por supuesto que no, señor Lovegood —dijo Harry—. Nosotros vinimos porque queríamos preguntarle algo; necesitamos su ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda? —dijo Xenophilius volviendo a mirar la cicatriz de Harry—. Lo malo es que ayudarte… es demasiado peligroso…

—¿Qué? —dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No es usted el que siempre dice a todo el mundo que su primer deber es ayudar a Harry? _El Quisquilloso_ es su revista, ¿no?

Xenophilius miró de reojos a su oculta prensa.

—Eh… sí…

—Entonces, ¿qué? Solo lo dice para que los demás lo hagan, mientras usted en persona se esconde como un cobarde —Ron estaba exaltado, porque todo lo que decía era con ira—. ¿Y Luna? Me gustaría saber si ella piensa igual que su padre…

Hermione se acercó a Ron, y le empezó a susurrar palabras en el oído para que se calmara, y lo logró porque Ron relajó su ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde está Luna? —preguntó Hermione.

Xenophilius se puso más pálido de lo que estaba a la mención de su hija. Observó a cada uno de los chicos.

—Iré por Luna, está abajo en el arroyo, pescando unos plimpies de agua dulce. A ella… le gustará verlos… La llamaré. Sí, iré por ella —y diciendo esto, se alejó por las escaleras de caracol.

—Maldito cobarde, hipócrita —despotricaba Ron.

—Tranquilízate, Ron. Cuando llegue Luna podremos hablar con ella, y tal vez ella si nos pueda ayudar —dijo Hermione.

—Probablemente solo está preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar si los mortífagos se enteran de que estuve aquí —dijo Harry pensativamente.

—Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron —dijo Hermione, que, aunque todavía estuviera sentida con su pelirrojo amigo, eso no quería decir que compartiera los mismos pensamientos de Ron.

Ron sonrió levemente, ya que Hermione dijera que estaba de acuerdo con él, decía que ya no estaba tan enojada con él, y que perdón estaba cerca.

Harry se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la ventana, y desde allí pudo ver un arroyo. Suspiró todo parecía tan tranquilo, que le dio ganas de bajar, acostarse en césped, y dormir escuchando el agua.

De pronto oyeron la puerta abrirse y un momento después Xenophilius subía las escaleras con una bandeja con cuatro tazas de distinto juego y una tetera.

La puso la bandeja sobre una silla.

—Una taza con té gurdirraíz nos reconfortara, y aparte es exquisita. Nosotros mismos la fabricamos —dijo Xenophilius mientras empezaba a servir la humeante bebida de color morado. Le dio a cada uno una taza.

Hermione bebió un sorbo, atragantándose al momento por el horrible sabor.

—Señor Lovegood, nosotros venimos a… —dijo Harry, pero fue interrumpido por el padre de su amiga.

—Mi Luna vendrá en un momento —avisó—. Esta tan entusiasmada de verlos. Así que no creo que demore en venir.

Los tres chicos asintieron, y muy a su pesar tuvieron que beber más de ese asqueroso té.

—Exquisito —dijo Xenophilius bebiendo de su té—. Bien, ¿cómo puedo ayúdate, Potter? —dijo mirando al pelinegro.

Harry miró a Hermione, y esta asintió dándole ánimos para continuar.

—Vera, se trata del símbolo que llevaba en la boda de Bill. Eh, pues nos gustaría saber que significa.

—¿Te refieres al signo de las Reliquias de la Muerte?

Harry miró a cada uno de sus amigos, pero estos tampoco parecían saber de qué hablaba el señor Lovegood.

—¿Las Reliquias de la Muerte? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Qué es eso?

—¿No habían escuchado hablar de ellas? No me extraña —negó con la cabeza—, muy pocos magos creen en ellas. Como ese joven ignorante que estaba en la boda de tu hermano —dijo mirando a Ron.

—Viktor no es un ignorante —lo defendió Hermione, cosa que no le agrado mucho a Ron.

—Como sea, ese joven me agredió por llevar supuestamente el símbolo de un mago tenebroso, cuanta ignorancia —rezongó Xenophilius—. Uno simplemente lo utiliza para mostrarse a sí mismo ante los otros creyentes. Este símbolo no tiene nada que ver con magia oscura.

—Lo siento, pero sigo sin entender —dijo Harry, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba Xenophilius.

—Bueno, los que creemos, estamos en la búsqueda constante de las Reliquias.

—¿Qué son las Reliquias de la Muerte? —preguntó Hermione, casi al borde de la desesperación, ya que Xenophilius le daba muchas vueltas al asunto, pero al final no decía nada.

Xenophilius dejo su taza vacía en la bandeja. Dispuesto a explicarle al trío lo que eran las Reliquias de la Muerte.

—Supongo que todos ustedes conocen "El cuento de los tres hermanos", ¿no?

Harry dijo que no, pero Hermione y Ron dijeron que sí.

—Bueno, Potter, pues todo se origina ahí; creo que tengo una copia de ese libro por alguna parte.

Miró por la habitación, hacia los montones de libros y revistas.

—Yo tengo el libro, señor Lovegood —dijo Hermione.

Y sacó Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo de su bolsa de cuentas.

—¿Es original? —preguntó Xenophilius sorprendido.

Hermione asintió.

—Bueno, porque no lo lees en voz alta, y así nos aseguramos de que todos lo escuchemos.

—Eh… de acuerdo —dijo Hermione; abrió el libro, y se aclaró la garganta para empezar a leer el cuento.

Hermione paro su lectura cuando Ron la interrumpió diciendo que era a "medianoche" y no al "atardecer", pero una mirada furiosa de Hermione lo calló. La castaña continúo leyendo, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida, esta vez por Harry, preguntando _¿cómo es que la muerte les había hablado?_

Hermione suspiró y le dijo que se trataba de un cuento.

Mientras Hermione leía, Ron no dejaba de mirarla, observaba atentamente cada gesto de la chica, en como movía sus labios al hablar, en la forma en que cogía el libro, con tanta delicadeza, como si fuera una verdadera obra de arte, y se preguntó cómo se sentiría sus manos acariciándole el rostro. Ese pensamiento lo hizo enrojecer de vergüenza. Pasó saliva y giró su rostro para ver a su amigo, este parecía muy concentrado en el cuento.

Y ahora Ron se preguntó, ¿qué era lo realmente sentía Hermione por Harry? ¿Lo querría más que aun amigo? Habían pasado mucho tiempo solos.

Movió la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos nada saludables. _No_ , se dijo. Hermione no veía de otra manera a Harry. Era muy tonto por pensar que algo entre ellos podría suceder. Harry se lo había dicho, él quería a Hermione como a una hermana.

Poso nuevamente su mirada en Hermione, y está ya estaba terminando de leer el cuento.

— _…_ _saludó a la Muerte como a una vieja amiga, y se marchó con ella gustosamente. Y así como iguales, ambos se alejaron de la vida._

Hermione termino de leer el cuento y dirigió su vista hacia sus amigos y el padre de Luna, sus amigos la observaban, pero Xenophilius apenas parecía darse cuenta de ella había terminado de leer.

—Bien, ahí tienes tu respuesta —dijo el hombre.

—¿Perdón? —dijo Hermione, quien parecía confundida.

—No entiendo, ¿cuál es la respuesta? —dijo Harry, igual de confundido que Hermione y Ron.

—Esas son las Reliquias de la Muerte —dijo Xenophilius.

Los tres chicos se miraron.

—Se los explicaré —dijo Xenophilius, cogió un pedazo roto de pergamino, una pluma y el tintero—. La Varita de Sauco —y en el pergamino comenzó a trazar una línea vertical—. La piedra de la Resurrección —añadió un círculo sobre la línea—. La Capa de Invisibilidad —termino trazando un triángulo encerrando la línea y el círculo, para finalmente mostrar el símbolo que tanto llamaba la atención de Hermione—. Unidas las tres; son las Reliquias de la Muerte.

—Espere… —dijo Hermione—, no mencionan a las "Reliquias de la Muerte" en…

—Por supuesto que no. Es un cuento para niños —dijo Xenophilius, casi al borde de la desesperación. Y volvió a mirar a Hermione—. Mi Luna me hablado de ti, jovencita. Me conto que eres muy inteligente, pero con una mente extremadamente cerrada, incapaz de aceptar y de ver lo que hay más allá de tus ojos.

Hermione apretó los puños, llena de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a hablarle de esa manera?

Harry y Ron miraron a su amiga, esperando que contestara algo, pero antes de que Hermione abriera la boca, Xenophilius habló.

—El que pueda reunir las tres Reliquias, se convertirá en el Amo de la Muerte.

El señor Lovegood miró por la ventana, al sol, ya casi ocultándose.

—Luna no tardara en venir —dijo de manera ausente.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó Ron—. ¿El «Amo de la Muerte»?

—Sí, el Amo, Conquistador…, Vencedor… cualquier termino que quieran usar —dijo Xenophilius.

—Pero, eso quiere decir que… ¿realmente existen? —preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto —dijo el padre de Luna.

Hermione hizo un gesto, al parecer no le creía.

—Señor Lovegood —dijo Hermione—. Sabemos que la Capa de Invisibilidad existe, pero…

—La tercera Reliquia, es una verdadera Capa de Invisibilidad, señorita Granger. Lo que quiero decir es que no es una capa con un hechizo de Desilusión. Estamos hablando de una capa que realmente vuelve completamente invisible al que la lleva puesta. ¿Cuántas capas como esa ha visto, señorita Granger?

Hermione miró a Harry y a Ron, abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar.

—Bien, digamos que la capa existe. Entonces, ¿qué hay de la Piedra de la Resurrección y la Varita de Sauco? —dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué hay con eso?

—¿Cómo puede probar que existen?

—¿Cómo puede probar que no existen? —dijo a su vez Xenophilius.

Hermione lo miró indignada.

—¿Y dónde cree que esta la Varita de Sauco? —preguntó Ron, interesado en la varita más poderosa.

—¿Quién sabe dónde está la Varita de Sauco? —dijo Xenophilius—. El último rastro fue con Arcus y Livius. Nadie puede asegurar cuál de ellos derroto a Loxias.

Después de eso empezaron una conversación sobre los hermanos Peverell con las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada entre burlona y amarga a Xenophilius, cuando este pensó que ella era una buscadora de las Reliquias.

El señor Lovegood no nota la mirada de Hermione o no quiso notarlo, se volvió a parar.

—Se quedarán a cenar, ¿verdad? A mi Luna le gustara eso —dijo bajando las escaleras de caracol.

Ron miró a su taza con té de gurdirraíz y se estremeció al pensar en la cena.

—¿Pueden creerlo? Es increíble en que crea en semejante tontería. Las Reliquias de Muerte. Sí, claro —dijo Hermione cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Harry se acomodó las gafas.

—Creo que fue una pérdida de tiempo —dijo.

—Aunque no hay que olvidarnos que la capa de si existe —dijo Ron—. Tú eres el dueño de la Capa de Invisibilidad —argumentó cuando Harry lo miró.

—Pues si realmente existieran las Reliquias… —dijo Harry—. ¿Cuál escogerían?

—La capa —dijo Hermione.

—La varita —dijo Ron.

—La piedra —dijo Harry.

Los tres se miraron, medios divertidos porque habían escogido distintas Reliquias.

—¿La capa? —le dijo Ron a Hermione—. Porque necesitarías hacerte invisible cuando tienes una la varita. Una varita invisible.

—Además, ya tenemos la capa —dijo Harry.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Pues si no escuchaste, Ron, todos los que portan la Varita de Sauco han terminado muertos —dijo la chica.

—Solo los idiotas terminaron muertos, Hermione —dijo Ron—. Yo no estaría proclamando que soy dueño de la Varita de Sauco.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Hermione—. Tú no eres muy discreto que digamos.

Ron frunció el ceño. Harry sonrió, todo parecía volver a la normalidad entre sus amigos. Pero luego se puso serio.

—Pues yo escogería la piedra —dijo—. Así podríamos traer de regreso a Sirius… Ojoloco… Dumbledore… y a mis padres…

Hermione y Ron no supieron que decir.

—Pero Harry —empezó Hermione—, el cuento dice que los muertos no se sentían felices con volver al mundo de los vivos.

Harry miró a su amiga.

—Lo sé —dijo.

Los tres se quedaron callados. Pero un olor muy fuerte que venía de la cocina los hizo hacer un gesto. Y Harry se preguntó si lo que el señor Lovegood estaba cocinando seria comestible.

—Sin embargo, ¿qué hay de la capa? —preguntó Ron.

Hermione le contestó, pero Harry no prestó atención, miró la escalera, donde él creía estaba la habitación de Luna. Empezó a subir las escaleras, Hermione se dio cuenta.

—Harry, ¿qué haces? No creo que debas hacerlo. No es educado.

Pero Harry no la escuchó, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la habitación de Luna. La chica había decorado su habitación con cinco caras pintadas de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Neville. Y había una fina cadena dorada tejida alrededor de las pinturas uniéndolas, con una palabra que siempre se repetía: amigos.

Harry estudio la peculiar habitación por unos minutos más, dándose cuenta de que nadie había dormido allí en mucho tiempo, ya que el polvo estaba acumulado. Eso le pareció raro, ya que según Xenophilius Luna estaba con él.

Cuando volvió al piso inferior con sus amigos, Hermione se le acercó.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

Pero Harry no pudo contestar porque Xenophilius apareció por las escaleras, pero ahora con una nueva bandeja en las manos.

—Señor Lovegood —dijo Harry—. ¿Dónde está Luna? —preguntó al ver que solo había traído cuatro tazones en la bandeja.

—Ya se los dije, Luna está en el lago pescando algunos plimpies —dijo Xenophilius con nerviosismo.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Entonces ¿por qué solo ha traído cuatro tazones en la bandeja? —dijo Harry—. ¿Y porque la habitación de Luna parece vacía? Su ropa no está y toda la habitación parece llena de polvo.

Xenophilius dejó caer la bandeja que llevaba en las manos, provocando un gran estallido; miró a los tres chicos, su rostro demacrado y pálido, se puso aún más pálido.

Para ese entonces, Harry, Ron y Hermione sabían que algo andaba mal, así que sacaron sus varitas —Harry ahora portaba la varita que Ron le había quitado a uno de los carroñeros que lo habían apresado— y apuntaron hacia Xenophilius, pero este no hizo la intención de sacar su varita.

En ese momento la imprente dejo de funcionar, haciendo mucho ruido, eso llamo de los chicos porque la imprenta también empezó a arrojar los ejemplares por todas partes.

Hermione se agachó a recoger uno, y rápidamente empezó a leer y luego se lo enseñó a Harry.

En la portada de _El Quisquilloso_ , estaba la foto de Harry con el título "El Indeseable Número 1" y abajo la recompensa.

Harry miró a Xenophilius.

—Al parecer _El Quisquilloso_ cambio de bando —dijo Harry.

—¿Qué hizo cuando fue a llamar a Luna, señor Lovegood? ¿Mandarle una carta al Ministerio? —dijo Hermione, volviendo a apuntarlo con su varita.

Xenophilius bajo la mirada.

—Se llevaron a mi Luna —gimió, casi pareciendo a un perro herido—. Todo por apoyarte, muchacho, por creer en ti, por tu culpa me quitaron a mi Luna, a mi hija.

Hermione bajo la varita, suprimiendo un grito de horror.

—Y ahora no sé dónde está o lo que han hecho con ella…

—¿Y qué es lo que ha hecho? —siseó Ron.

—Lo siento mucho, pero… pero tal vez me… me la devuelvan… si yo… yo…

—¿Entrega a Harry? —dijo Hermione mirando desesperadamente por todo el alrededor.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Potter… no tuve otra opción…

—¡Maldito viejo cobarde! —rugió Ron—. ¿Qué cree que dirá Luna si se entera? Ella tiene diez mil veces más agallas.

Xenophilius empezó a sollozar, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—¡No! ¡No hay trato! No entregaremos a Harry —volvió a rugir Ron.

—Ya es tarde, llegaran en cualquier momento —dijo Xenophilius en un tono bajo—. Lo siento, Potter, pero eras tú o mi hija… y la vida de mi hija vale más.

—Vámonos —dijo Hermione caminando hacia las escaleras, pero Xenophilius se puso al frente.

—Apártese de nuestro camino, señor Lovegood —dijo Harry acercándose a Hermione—, no nos obligue a hacerle daño —advirtió.

Ron también se acercó a sus amigos, apuntando con la varita al padre de Luna.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione señalándole la ventana. Por allí se vislumbraban unas sombras oscuras. Harry y Ron miraron hacia donde les señalaba Hermione; Xenophilius aprovecho ese momento para sacar su varita y apunta a Harry, este se dio cuenta y empujo a sus amigos lejos mientras le lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor a Xenophilius, este se alzó y se golpeó contra el cuerno de Erumpent.

Hubo una explosión, haciendo que todos los papeles y adornos de la sala volaran por todos lados, una nube blanca lleno la estancia, Hermione había caído hacia un lado golpeándose la espalda, los chicos sí pudieron evitar la explosión por sus rápidos reflejos que tenían por jugar quidditch.

Ron se acercó a Hermione y la ayudo a levantarse, Harry se acercó a ellos y cuando empezaban a bajar las escaleras, escucharon como la puerta principal se abría de golpe.

—No había necesidad de venir con tanta prisa a la casa del chiflado, Travers —dijo una voz áspera.

—Y bien, Lovegood, ¿por qué diablos nos has hablado? —dijo el tal Travers—. Como sea otra de tus estupideces, no volverás a ver a tu encantadora hijita.

—Solo espero que no sea otro asqueroso sombrero ensangrentado —dijo el otro hombre—. Recuerda que eso no te sirvió la otra vez para intercambiarlo por tu hija.

Se escuchó un golpe seco.

—Ya déjalo, Selwyn, lo volverás mas chiflado de lo que está.

—¡No! ¡No… por favor! Es Potter… si, él está arriba… de verdad —dijo Xenophilius entre tartamudeos.

Se escuchó una risa burlona.

—Bien, veamos si es cierto lo que dices, porque si estás mintiendo pedazo de porquería, la pagaras —dijo Selwyn.

—Es verdad. Es Potter… tienen que creerme —dijo Xenophilius—. Allí esta, pero por favor devuélvanme a Luna.

—Está bien, tendrá de regreso a tu hijita, si subes y me traes a Potter —dijo Travers.

Xenophilius se levantó del suelo y comenzó a subir las escaleras desvencijadas.

—Vamos —susurró Harry—. Salgamos de aquí.

—Bien —dijo Hermione—. ¿Confías en mí, Harry? —el aludido asintió—. Entonces, vamos —Hermione le pidió a Ron que se pusiera la capa, Ron no comprendía, se suponía que era Harry quien tenía que ocultarse, pero, de todas formas, hizo lo que Hermione le dijo y desapareció al instante.

Mientras Xenophilius trataba de entrar a la destartala sala, pero no podía.

—Sujétame muy fuerte —le pidió Hermione a Harry.

Harry la sujeto y en ese momento la cara de Xenophilius se apareció por uno de los escombros.

—¡Obliviate! —dijo Hermione directo al hombre, busco la mano de Ron y la apretó cuando la encontró—. ¡Deprimo! —los tres cayeron entre los escombros del piso, sujetándose fuertemente de las manos, se pararon y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos de protección en todas direcciones mientras corrían.

—Es un maldito traído —siseó Ron.

—Tienen a Luna, y él la quiere de regreso, debemos comprenderlo —dijo Hermione.

—Igual creo que es un traidor —insistió Ron.

—Eres maravillosa, Hermione, nuevamente nos salvaste. Gracias —le dijo Harry, cuando ya estaban alejados de la casa.

—Más que maravillosa —dijo Ron—. Eres como un ángel —la chica se sonrojó por el cumplido—. Y tenías razón sobre el cuerno de Erumpent, ahora la casa del viejo está destruida.

Cuando ya estaban a salvo, los tres chicos aparecieron en un bosque y se dedicaron a arma la tienda de campaña.

 **•••**

—Blaise Zabini, ¿qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Bellatrix.

La oscura bruja encontró a Zabini por uno de los pasillos que llevaba a los calabozos de la mansión Malfoy.

—Señora —dijo Zabini inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto—. Solo venía a ver a la hermana de Potter. Tengo curiosidad —agregó, al ver que la bruja no quitaba su mirada de él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nunca la has visto? Tenía entendido que estudiabas junto a ella en Hogwarts.

—Ella es un año menor que yo, así que no íbamos a las mismas clases…

—Sí, sí, sí, como sea… ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? —preguntó la bruja socarronamente.

Zabini sabiendo de lo sádica que era la bruja, sonrió con malicia.

—Solo quiero hacerle una visita _especial_.

Bellatrix soltó una risa demente al imaginarse en como torturaría el joven mortífago a la hermana del peor enemigo de su Lord.

—Está bien, puedes seguir, solo no la lastimes mucho, al Lord no le gustara y tampoco a Draco.

—¿A Draco? —preguntó Blaise.

—Sí al él, cuida mucho de la niña estúpida esa —la bruja volvió a reír—. Draco resulto ser mejor que su padre, cuida de su prisionera, no quiere que nadie de nosotros se le acerque, solo él puede lastimarla —hizo una pausa—. Será mejor mortífago que el idiota de su padre, claramente la astucia la heredo de los Black.

 _¿Solo él puede lastimarla? ¿O solo él puede desearla?_ , pensaba Zabini.

El moreno volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia la bruja, para después seguir su camino hacia los calabozos.

Todo ese pasillo era oscuro, frío, y olía a moho. Zabini hizo un gesto de desagrado.

Se detuvo frente a las rejas oxidadas, tratando de observar hacia dentro, pero fue imposible, allí estaba más oscuro que en los pasillos.

—Potter —la llamó—. Potter, vamos, es inútil que te escondas, sé que estas allí —sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica—. Lumus —dijo, y una brillante luz alumbro el calabozo. En un rincón pudo divisar a un duende, no le tomo importancia, alumbro hacia otro extremo y allí, pudo ver a Lunática, pero recostada junto a ella, estaba una chica pelirroja—. Potter —la volvió a llamar.

La pelirroja, había escuchado que alguien la llamaba —o creían estar llamando a la verdadera Nicole Potter—, pero esa voz no era la de Draco, así que asustada se acurruco más en Luna, la cual la había abrazo al sentirla temblar.

—Potter —insistió Zabini—, mírame cuando te hablo —gruñó—. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Dónde dejaste tu valentía Gryffindor? —se burló, pero ni aun así la chica lo miró.

 _Parece otra_ , pensó el mago.

—Zabini. Blaise Zabini —dijo Luna, levantando la mano para cubrirse de la cegadora luz. Estando tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, la vista se acostumbra a ella.

—Lunática… que _grata_ sorpresa —rió entre dientes—. Podrias decirle a tu amiga que dé la cara, casi parece una Hufflepuff escondiéndose tras de ti.

Diane con la apariencia de Nicole, sintió crecer una furia al escuchar la burla en su voz. Así que, armándose de valor, se levantó y miró de frente a Zabini.

—Vaya, vaya, Potter… cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Déjame verte bien —dijo y alumbro hacia la pelirroja—. Sabes, hay algo raro en ti —murmuró.

Siguió mirándola para encontrar eso que la hacía ver tan distinta, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su inspección, alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo apretó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —siseó una voz, que Zabini reconocía muy bien.

Giró levente la cabeza y sonrió con burla, sacudiéndose la mano de Draco.

—Draco, amigo mío.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió Draco en un tono de voz bajo, amenazante.

—Solo quería ver a tu… perdón, a Potter.

—¡Vete! —siseó.

—Que poco cortés. Te has vuelto un mal educado, amigo.

—No te lo voy a volver a repetir, Blaise. ¡Vete!

—Está bien, me voy —dijo Zabini, levantando las manos en señal de que no quería peleas, pero en ese momento, un recuerdo llego a su cabeza.

 _—_ _Ella está esperando un hijo mío —susurró Draco._

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?! —dijo Zabini—. ¿Estás seguro que ese hijo que espera es tuyo, Draco? No lo creo. Además, yo nunca me enteré que tú y la rojita Potter tenían algo._

 _—_ _No tengo que contarte todo lo que hago, o con quien salgo —gruñó Draco._

—Claro —dijo Zabini sonriendo como si hubiera descubierto la cura de todos los males del mundo—. Eso era.

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando? —dijo Draco.

—De Potter. De tu querida Potter.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—No se suponía que ella estaba embarazada —dijo Zabini, volvió la cabeza hacia el calabozo, pero antes de siquiera poder hacerlo, Draco lo tomo del cuello de su camisa—. ¿No crees que Potter ya debería tener un vientre muy abultado?


	27. Capítulo 26: Las Reliquias de la Muerte

**Capítulo 26: Las Reliquias de la Muerte**

 **POV Autora**

Los tres chicos cayeron sobre la fría hierba, se levantaron al instante y, Hermione sacó su varita para poner los hechizos protectores.

— _¡Protego totalum! ¡Salvio hexia!_

Mientras Ron seguía insultando al padre de Luna.

—Ese maldito viejo traidor. Cobarde…

—Vaya —dijo Harry, ignorando a su amigo—, estamos vivos.

Ron miró a su amigo y luego a su castaña amiga, le sonrió, y rápidamente se acercó a ella, se inclinó y beso una de sus mejillas.

Hermione no podía creer lo que Ron había hecho; ¿en verdad había besado su mejilla? Azorada y con las mejillas rojas, bajo la varita y lo observó; Ron, al igual que Hermione tampoco parecía creer lo que había hecho, sus orejas y mejillas tomaron el mismo color de su cabello.

—Eres genial, Hermione. ¡Absolutamente genial! —dijo Ron y se alejó de ella, y aunque solo hace unos minutos habían estado a punto de ser atrapados, él sonreía.

Hermione parpadeó aun azorada, pero luego recordó que tenía que seguir poniendo hechizos protectores.

— _Cave inimicum_ —dijo moviendo la varita.

Por su parte, Harry había presenciado toda esa muestra de afecto de sus amigos, y se sentía incómodo, como si fuera un intruso. Pero también estaba feliz de que sus amigos ya se habían amistado. Así que sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, procedió a sacar la tienda de campaña de la bolsa de cuentas de Hermione.

 **•••**

Los días pasaban con gran lentitud para el trío de oro, el tiempo era horrible, así que tenían que arreglárselas como podían, pero definitivamente lo más incómodo era que tenían que cambiar de lugar cada tres días, ya que no podían estar completamente seguros, en cualquier momento podrían atraparlos.

Los tres chicos estaban muy preocupados por Luna. Harry no se quería ni imaginar lo que podría estar sufriendo la chica… pero su masoquista mente a veces le hacía creer que Luna incluso podría estar muerta. Trataba por todos los medios no pensar en eso, así que ahora prácticamente su mente era ocupada por las Reliquias de la Muerte, y que en verdad podrían existir, además él ya contaba con una: su capa de invisibilidad.

Por su parte, Ron y Hermione cada día estaban más unidos, la chica se daba cuenta de la nueva actitud de su amigo para con ella, al comienzo la sorprendió, pero con el pasar de los días ya estaba muy familiarizada con esta nueva faceta tan gentil de Ron, se sentía querida, por primera vez podía decir que Ron correspondía a su amor, e incluso ya no le criticaba su comida.

Marzo llego y con ese mes también traía desesperación para los chicos que no tenían ni la más remota idea de dónde encontrar otro Horrocrux.

Y no ayudaba nada —por lo menos para Hermione—, que Harry insistiera en la teoría de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Y más ahora que después de tanto darle vueltas a la historia, había llegado a la conclusión de que él era el descendiente del tercer hermano.

Harry saco su capa y la observó por un buen momento, la toco, su capa era tan flexible como el agua y ligera como el aire. Además, en todo ese tiempo que tenía usándolo —sin contar con el uso de sus demás antepasados—, seguía igual, no se había roído, ni nada.

Y entonces recordó.

—Dumbledore tenía mi capa cuando mis padres murieron.

—¿Qué? —dijo Hermione, quitando su vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

—En una carta mi madre le dijo a Sirius que Dumbledore había tomado prestado la capa de mi padre —dijo Harry, comprendiendo todo—. Era por eso, porque Dumbledore quería comprobar si la capa era una reliquia… Ignotus Peverell está enterrado en el Valle de Godric —divagó.

—¿Y eso qué? —preguntó Ron, parecía más confundido que de costumbre.

—Que él es mi ancestro. ¡Soy el descendiente del tercer hermano! ¿No se dan cuenta? Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Ron y Hermione compartieron una mirada.

—Harry —le dijo Hermione, pero en ese momento él se encontraba buscando en la pequeña bolsa que le había regalado Hagrid.

—Léela —le dijo, extendiéndole la carta—. Vamos, Hermione léela. ¿Por qué querría la capa Dumbledore? Si él quería hacerse invisible, solo hubiera tenido que hacer el encantamiento de Desilusión.

Hermione tomo la carta, pero al momento de desdoblarla, algo cayó al suelo, y rodó debajo de una silla.

Harry se agachó para ver lo que había caído, y se quedó en shock cuando vio la snitch —el cual fue la herencia de Dumbledore—, cogió la snitch y entonces nuevas revelaciones paso por su mente.

 _Tres objetos, o Reliquias, las cuales, unidas, convierten a su poseedor en el Amo de la Muerte… Maestro… Conquistador… Vencedor… El último enemigo que deberá ser destruido es la muerte…_

Y entonces Harry se vio a sí mismo, poseedor de las Reliquias, si enfrentaba a Voldemort, teniendo consigo las Reliquias… ni siquiera los Horrocruxes serían rival para él. Porque si él se convertía en el Amo de las Reliquias de la Muerte, podría sobrevivir.

Sonrió, tal vez Dumbledore podría haber escondido un Horrocrux en la snitch… y de pronto un recuerdo vino a él; un hombre asqueroso, llamado Marvolo Gaunt, él tenía un anillo… por supuesto, ese anillo era un Horrocrux, pero la piedra del anillo… era la Piedra de la Resurrección.

Harry estaba eufórico.

—¡ESTÁ AQUÍ DENTRO! —gritó Harry incorporándose—. ¡Está dentro de la snitch!

—¿Tú… crees? —preguntó Ron.

Harry no podía creer que Ron no lo comprendiera. Ahora que todo estaba tan claro.

—Eso es lo que él busca.

Ron y Hermione volvieron a compartir una mirada, pero está ahora era cargada de temor.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que Quien-tu-sabes está buscando la Varita de Sauco —dijo Ron.

—Es exactamente cómo has dicho, Ron —confirmó Harry—. Entienden. Eso explica que las Reliquias de la Muerte son reales y yo tengo una… a quizás dos —dijo levantando la snitch.

Luego de esta explicación, Hermione volvió a negarlo todo, ella no creía en eso, y así se lo hizo saber a Harry, pero Harry estaba terco con su descubrimiento y nadie le haría cambiar de parecer.

Por la noche, Harry y Ron estaban acostados en sus literas, ya que Hermione se había ofrecido a hacer la primera guardia. Pero Harry apenas y podía dormir, porque no dejaba de pensar en las Reliquias de la Muerte, y en lo maravilloso que sería tenerlas.

Suspiró. Saco la snitch que tenía en su bolsillo, volvió a tocar la snitch con los labios. _Me abro en el cierre_. Nuevamente apareció esa inscripción. Harry no sabía que significaba eso, y pensando en aquella inscripción se quedó dormido.

 **•••**

Mientras en Malfoy Manor; Draco estaba en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro. Estaba nervioso, enojado, frustrado, cansado… y eso se notaba, bajo sus ojos habían unas profundas ojeras, señal de que su insomnio.

Primero, hace varias semanas que no sabía nada de su esposa. Segundo, cuidar de la supuesta Nicole Potter cada vez se hacía más complicado, ya los mortífagos estaban empezando a sospechar del porque la cuidaba tanto; y eso no era bueno. Tercero, encontrar a Blaise ese día en sus mazmorras había sido todo un problema, pero había podido sacarlo de allí, solo con la promesa de que le contará que sucedía. Él había aceptado, solo para que se vaya. Pero ahora cada vez que se encontraba con su amigo, este no perdía la oportunidad de sonsacarle cosas.

Estaba harto.

Lo único bueno —dentro de lo que cabe— era que el Señor Tenebroso seguía fuera de casa, según su tía, porque tenía cosas muy importantes que hacer, así que todavía no sabía que la supuesta hermana de Potter estaba encerrada en las mazmorras.

Aflojó un poco el nudo de su corbata, pero siguió con su caminata.

Un ruido lo hizo detenerse, buscó al intruso que se había atrevido a poner sus asquerosos pies en su habitación. Vio a un pequeño elfo doméstico a cuatro pasos de él.

—Amo Malfoy —dijo la inocente criatura, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

Draco le dedicó la peor de sus miradas.

El elfo tembló, muerto de miedo.

—Doty lamenta mucho molestar al amo —se disculpó el elfo, bajando la cabeza—, pero la ama Malfoy, le ordenó a Doty venir a buscarlo.

Draco no cambio su osca mirada en ningún momento.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —siseó.

—En la sala, amo… junto a…

Draco no espero a que elfo terminara de hablar, simplemente salió de su habitación dando un portazo.

—Madre —dijo Draco, cuando ya estaba en la sala—. Vaya, también estás aquí, tía —esto lo dijo con cierta ironía.

Bellatrix ignoró la ironía de Draco, porque estaba de buen humor, y eso quería decir que seguro había torturado hasta la muerte a alguien.

Bebió un sorbo de su copa ambarina.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Draco? —preguntó Narcissa acercándose a su hijo.

Draco hizo un gesto de molestia. Estaba cansado de esa pregunta, ya que últimamente su madre se la hacía muy seguido.

—Sí, madre, me encuentro mejor que nunca —respondió con fastidio.

Narcissa llevó una de sus manos a la pálida mejilla de su hijo. Draco se tensó al comienzo, pero luego simplemente se dejó hacer, su pobre madre no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

—En verdad estoy bien, madre —dijo más amablemente.

La risa desdeñosa de Bellatrix hizo que ambos rubios la miraran. Draco lentamente retiró la mano de su madre.

—Déjalo en paz, Cissy —dijo Bellatrix, desde el sofá donde estaba sentada, tenía una copa con whisky de fuego en una mano—. Draco ya es un hombre.

Draco miró con cierto desdén a su tía, esperando que hiciera uno de sus asquerosos comentarios.

La pelinegra le devolvió una mirada burlona.

—Yo creo que solo necesita compañía… —siguió Bellatrix haciendo una pausa para luego clavar sus marrones ojos en su sobrino—. ¿No es así, Draco? Ya estás en edad para…

—Por favor, Bella —le cortó Narcissa—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en eso? ¿Crees que sea el momento adecuado como para tomar una esposa?

Bellatrix rodó los ojos.

—¿Quién está hablando de una esposa, Cissy? —bebió lo último que quedaba en su copa—. Yo hablaba de una amante… ya sabes, alguien que le caliente la cama a Draco… —en sus labios se formó esa sonrisa demente que tanto temor les daba a algunos de los mortífagos de bajo rango—, tal vez podría ser esta chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba? —divagó, fingiendo ignorancia—. Así: Parkinson. ¿Ella te gusta, Draco?

—¡Ya basta, Bellatrix! —advirtió Narcissa, frunciendo el ceño. La demente bruja rió escandalosamente—. ¡Deja de meterte con mi hijo!

Draco apretaba los puños con fuerza, y miraba a su tía con ira, con odio. Como detestaba a esa mujer, antes le temía, pero ahora, solo había odio para esa que lastimosamente era un familiar directo. Tenía ganas de sacar su varita y lanzarle un _Crucio_ , hechizo que tanto le gustaba a ella para torturar.

 _Yo no necesito de ninguna amante que me caliente la cama, Bellatrix_ , pensaba Draco. _Yo ya tengo una esposa._

—Aun no me has contestado, Draco —insistió Bellatrix, ignorando a su hermana—. ¿Te gusta Parkinson? ¿O quieres a otra? ¿Quizás una de las chicas Greengrass?

—¡Vete al diablo, Bellatrix! —siseó Draco.

Bellatrix miró a su sobrino una vez más, y rió.

—¿Por qué te enojas, querido? —dijo la pelinegra, fingiendo una voz dulce. Draco frunció el ceño como su madre—. Tal vez el Señor Tenebroso te recompense por haber cumplido con tu misión. Podrás pedirle lo que quieras…

Draco no soportaba más estar en esa sala, el aire se le hacía más denso que de costumbre. Le dedicó una última mirada de odio a su tía y se volvió. Iría a las mazmorras para saber de la chica francesa y Luna.

—No creo que nadie te necesite en las mazmorras, Draco —dijo Bellatrix adivinando las intenciones del rubio—. Ya mandé al idiota de Colagusano hacia allá. Me sentí misericordiosa y…

Draco siguió su camino hacia las mazmorras, no le importaba lo que dijera Bellatrix. Detestaba oír su voz.

 **•••**

Colagusano estaba dentro de las mazmorras, tenía una jarra vacía en las manos; había estado llena hace solo unos minutos, antes de repartir el agua a los prisioneros.

El mortífago se quedó parado, como petrificado, mirando hacia la chica pelirroja.

Era tan impresionante verla. Los recuerdos de una chica idéntica a la pelirroja se le vinieron a la mente.

 _—_ _Míralo, Gus, ¿acaso no es hermoso? —decía con voz dulce Lily, con su hijo recién nacido en brazos._

 _—_ _Por supuesto que es hermoso, se parece a mí —dijo James, saliendo de la cocina, con una sonrisa arrogante._

 _Lily rió levemente negando con la cabeza, y él también rió._

 _—_ _James eligió a Sirius como el padrino de nuestro Harry —dijo Lily besando la frentecita del bebé dormido._

 _—_ _Eso se veía a venir —dijo Peter mirando a la feliz familia._

 _—_ _Pero —dijo James más alto de los normal, Lily le señaló a Harry dándole a entender que no hiciera tanto ruido porque lo despertaría—, tú serás el padrino de la niña y Lunático del siguiente niño —su tono de voz ahora era bajo._

 _Lily sonrió._

 _—_ _Primero deja que Harry tenga por lo menos un año, y luego ya pensaremos en la niña y el niño._

Pero él nunca llego a ser el padrino de la niña, para ese entonces él ya estaba más que involucrado con los mortífagos y siempre se excusaba con la salud de su madre para ausentarse por varios días, y con eso de que sospechaban de que había un traidor en la Orden, James y Lily decidieron mantener en secreto el segundo embarazo y al parecer cuando la niña nació pusieron de padrino a Remus.

—Lily —dijo, y la chica pelirroja levantó la cabeza para tratar de mirarlo en toda esa oscuridad.

Y sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda, cerrándola con un hechizo.

Colagusano caminaba lo más rápido posible, para escaparse de esa chica, para escaparse de los recuerdos, y de los remordimientos. Ella era tan idéntica a su madre, así como Harry era idéntico a su padre.

La jarra cayó al piso cuando Colagusano se chocó con alguien.

—¡Imbécil! —dijo una voz desdeñosa—. ¿Por qué demonios no te fijas por donde vas, Colagusano?

Colagusano levantó la cabeza para mirar a Draco —ya que el rubio era mucho más alto que él—, al instante bajo la mirada al ver que el rubio estaba de mal humor.

—¿Es que acaso no te piensas disculpar por tu ineptitud? —gruñó Draco.

—Lo siento —dijo entre dientes el bajo mortífago—. Yo solo…

—No me importa —volvió a gruñir el rubio—. ¿Y a ti que te pasa? —preguntó al ver lo pálido y nervioso que estaba Colagusano.

Pero este no respondió.

—Apártate de mi camino. No voy a perder el tiempo escuchando tus estupideces —y sin más lo empujó y se dirigió a la celda.

Colagusano despertó de su trance con el empujón, desapareció los restos de la jarra quebrada con su varita y murmurando algo como: chico tonto, es tan altanero como su padre, y solo porque logro cumplir con su misión. Espero y falle en su próxima misión.

Guardo su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y caminó hacia la sala principal, donde estaban Bellatrix y Narcissa.

 **•••**

Los días seguían pasando, y el trío de oro se habían cambiado a otro bosque. Los tres no dejaban de pensar donde podrían estar los otros Horrocruxes.

—Ya han sido destruidos tres Horrocruxes —decía Ron—. ¿Dónde no hemos buscado? Repasémoslo otra vez. El orfanato… ¡Necesitamos un plan!

 _El Callejón Diagon, Hogwarts, la casa de los Ridlle, Borgin y Burkes, Albania…_ Ron y Hermione repasaban una y otra vez cada lugar donde Tom Riddle habría vivido o trabajado, visitado o asesinado; por su parte, Harry lo único que hacía era escuchar todas esas opciones.

Y mientras Hermione seguía leyendo todos los libros que tenía guardado en su bolsa de cuenta, Ron insistía en hacer viajes a lugares remotos. Sí, ellos estaban más cercanos, pero eso no quería decir que no tuvieran sus percances y sus típicas peleas.

Y aunque parezca mentira, ahora Ron se detenía cuando las cosas se ponían fuertes con Hermione, él simplemente salía un momento fuera para calmarse y cuando volvía, ya estaba calmado.

Ya había atardecido cuando Ron saco una vieja radio que Bill le había regalado y empezó a buscar una emisora.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Harry, con curiosidad, ya que últimamente Ron no dejaba de hacer lo mismo todas las tardes, incluso algunas mañanas.

—Estoy buscando un noticiero que te apoya —respondió Ron, sin dejar de buscar la emisora—. Se llama Pottervigilancia.

—¿Pottervigilancia?

—Sí, son los únicos que dicen la verdad sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Casi todos los otros programas siguen a Quien-tu-sabes, todos salvo Pottervigilancia —contó Ron—. Solo que cambian contiguamente de lugar, ya que los mortífagos están detrás de ellos. Ahora tengo que encontrar la clave. ¡Esto es genial, Harry! ¡Tienes que escucharlos! Normalmente son algo relacionado con la Orden.

Harry asintió. No podía creer que hubieran hecho algo como eso, pero le agradaba, algo de apoyo moral, siempre era bueno.

—¡Lo conseguí! ¡Lo conseguí! —gritó Ron excitado por la emoción—. La palabra clave era "Albus".

Harry se acercó más a la radio, y Hermione que estaba en su litera leyendo un libro se acercó a sus amigos.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó la castaña.

—Encontré la sintonía de Pottervigilancia —dijo Ron.

—¿Pottervigilancia? —interrogó Hermione, levantando una ceja.

—Sí, ven a escuchar.

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados para poder escuchar. Las voces conocidas de Lee Jordan, Fred, Kingsley y Remus fue muy aliciente para los chicos. Aunque lo que se enteraron no eran buenas noticias, ya que hablaban de la muerte del papá de Tonks, de Dirk Cresswell, de los asesinatos de una familia muggle y de que habían encontrado el cuerpo de Bathilda Bagshot en su casa.

Harry se sintió avergonzado cuando escuchó que Remus —bajo el sobrenombre de Romulus—, ya que él le había dicho cosas horribles esa última vez que se vieron.

 _"_ _Estamos todos con él en espíritu. Le diría que siga sus instintos, que casi siempre son correctos"._

Remus lo había perdonado ya por todo. Y él se sentía agradecido por eso.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Eh? —dijo Ron.

—Es brillante —dijo Harry.

—Son tan valientes —dijo Hermione—. Pero si los encuentran…

—Pues ellos se mantienen en movimientos. Igual que nosotros —le contestó Ron.

—¿Escucharon lo que dijo Fred? —preguntó Harry, recordando lo que había dicho el hermano de Ron, y así sus pensamientos volvieron a su nueva gran obsesión—. ¡Él todavía está en el extranjero! Aún está buscando la Varita de Sauco.

—Harry… —empezó Hermione, estaba cansada de esa misma conversación.

—Vamos, Hermione —le dijo Harry, acercándose a ella—. ¿Por qué te niegas a aceptarlo? Las Reliquias de la Muerte son reales. Y Voldemort…

—¡No! ¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE, HARRY! —gritó Ron, con el rostro pálido.

Harry se quedó parado en su mismo lugar, había olvidado lo que le había contado Ron sobre el nombre del mago oscuro.

—¡Su nombre es Tabú! —gritó Ron, acercándose a sus amigos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, un fuerte ruido se escuchó fuera de la tienda de campaña—. Te lo dije, Harry. No podemos repetirlo más… ahora tenemos que poner la protección alrededor nuestro… rápido —les urgió.

El chivatoscopio que estaba sobre la mesa, empezó a girar sin control.

—¡Salgan de allí ahora! ¡Y con las manos arriba! —bramó una voz—. ¡Salgan! Sabemos que estaba allí. No tienen escapatoria, tenemos una docena de varitas apuntándolos. ¡Salgan!

 **•••**

—¡AY! —gritó de dolor Nicole, llevándose una mano a su abultado vientre.

Se escuchó un ¡crac!, y Pinky, el elfo domestico que cuidaba de ella, apareció al instante.

—Ama —Pinky se acercó a la adolorida pelirroja.

—Me d-due-le… mu-mucho —se quejó Nicole.

—El pequeño amito ya va a nacer —chilló el elfo.

—No… cre-o —Nicole respiró profundo, tratando de contener el dolor de la contracción. Ya había estado sintiendo esos intensos dolores cada diez minutos, pero todo lo atribuyo al estrés y no al trabajo de parto. Sin embargo, ahora las contracciones eran más dolorosas—. Solo tengo… siete meses…

—¿Qué puede hacer Pinky por la ama? —preguntó el elfo, con su voz más chillona que de costumbre.

—Busca a… alguien… —dijo Nicole, estaba acostada sobre su cama, con sus manos sobre su vientre y su rostro mostraba síntomas de dolor— no… puedo so-soportarlo… más…

—¿Quiere que llame al amo Malfoy?

—¡No! ¡A él no! —gritó Nicole.

Pinky se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer.

—¡Ve! —le urgió Nicole.

Y con un nuevo ¡crac!, Pinky desapareció de la habitación de su ama.


	28. Capítulo 27: Un nuevo Malfoy

**Capítulo 27: Un nuevo Malfoy**

 **POV Autora**

Los tres chicos estaban paralizados, nerviosos. Hermione no perdió tiempo, y empezó a poner hechizos protectores, pero ya era tarde los carroñeros ya habían entrado en la tienda de campaña, así que lo único que hizo Hermione fue apuntar a la cara de Harry, se escuchó un estallido y una luz blanca salió de su varita.

Harry cayó al suelo por el impacto, y fue incapaz de ver cuando sus gafas se deslizaron de su rostro. Sintió que su cara se hinchó de pronto, se tocó el rostro y sí, definitivamente ese ya no era su rostro.

Los carroñeros se acercaron a los chicos, uno de ellos iba a tocar a Hermione.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla, maldito asqueroso! —rugió Ron, Hermione dio un bote.

El carroñero se acercó a Ron y lo golpeó en el estómago. Este se dobló por el dolor infringido.

—¡NO! —gritó Hermione—. Por favor no le hagan daño —las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos.

—¡Tú! Levante, alimaña —dijo otro carroñero a Harry, levantándolo del suelo con rapidez.

En ese momento, Hermione vio entrar a un hombre —si es que ese sujeto calificaba como hombre— a la tienda de campaña, ese _hombre_ tenía un rostro horrible, aterrador, y de pronto empezó como a olor, su nariz aleteaba como si fuera un perro.

Cuando los ojos azules del mortífago se encontraron los ojos marrones de Hermione, la bestia sonrió lascivamente.

—A tu novio le pasaran cosas peores si está en mi lista —le dijo Greyback a Hermione, con voz rasposa, ella tembló levemente al oírlo—. Tú eres una chica deliciosa… —dijo al volver a oler, de un par de zancadas se acercó a Hermione y con una asquerosa mano le acarició el rostro—, me encanta la suavidad de tu piel…

Hermione sintió que algo se removía en su estómago, era el asco que le tenía a ese hombre. Y entonces lo supo, supo quién era, Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo al cual habían hecho un mortífago, el hombre lobo que le había desgraciado la vida a su ex profesor de DCAO, Remus Lupin.

El carroñero que había levantado a Harry del piso rebusco entre sus bolsillos y saco su varita. Harry hizo un gesto, pero hacer esto le provoco un horrible dolor en la cara. Él no sabía que encantamiento le había lanzado Hermione, solo sabía que le dolía mucho y que no le permitía ver muy bien. Fijo su vista y lo poco que pudo ver, Fue a Ron aun retorciéndose de dolor.

Se llenó de coraje cuando vio a ese hombre salvaje tocar a su amiga. Él tenía que hacer algo. se movió para acercarse a su amiga, pero el carroñero lo agarró del brazo rápidamente y se lo apretó.

—Registren la tienda… —dijo otra voz osca.

Y eso hicieron los demás carroñeros, empezaron a buscar entre sus cosas, tirándolas al suelo y rompiéndolas.

—Haber, pero que tenemos aquí —dijo el carroñero alto, que apresaba a Harry, puso una mano bajo la barbilla de Harry y la levantó con brusquedad para que Greyback pudiera verlo—. ¿Quién eres tú? Pareces un sapo inflado —los demás carroñeros se rieron de ese comentario.

Greyback lo miró fijamente.

—Para tragarte necesitaré varios litros de cerveza mantequilla. ¿Quién eres, feo? ¿Qué te paso? —preguntó Greyback.

Harry no contestó.

—Pregunte ¿qué te paso? —gruñó el licántropo.

—Una picadura —respondió Harry.

—Sí, eso parece —dijo el carroñero que lo apresaba.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —volvió a cuestionar el licántropo.

Harry respiró profundo y dijo el primer nombre que se le pasó por la mente.

—Vernon… Vernon Dudley.

—Busca en la lista, Scabior —dijo Greyback—. No te preocupes, él no escapara… a menos que quiera morir —dijo cuándo su compañero de fechorías lo miró indeciso. El tal Scabior lo soltó y sacó una lista del bolsillo de su negra túnica—. ¿Y tú, pelirrojo? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ron se había incorporado, y aunque tenía aun cara de dolor, se atrevió a plantarle una mirada fija.

—Stan Shunpike —dijo Ron. Creyendo que, si una vez le había funcionado ese nombre, una segunda sería más fácil.

—¿Crees que soy idiota? —bramó Scabior, acercándose a Ron—. Conocemos a Stan, él ha hecho algunos trabajitos para nosotros —y Ron recibió un nuevo golpe, pero esta vez en la mejilla.

—¡No, ya no lo golpeen! —gritó Hermione, pero los carroñeros la ignoraron, solo Greyback se volvió para mirarla y le sonrió lascivamente.

—Y bien, pelirrojo. No lo volveré a preguntar —dijo Grayback—. A menos que quieras que tu linda y apetecible novia responda por ti.

Ron se llenó de ira.

—Soy Barny —respondió Ron con la boca llena de sangre—. Barny Weasley.

Greyback y Scabior sonrieron.

—Vaya… ¿Un Weasley? —dijo Greyback—. Eso quiere decir que estas familiarizado con los traidores a la sangre y los sangre sucias… y el indeseable número uno —el licántropo rió, pensando en que se llevaría una gran recompensa por parte de su Lord—. Sabes una cosa, Barny… me gusta mucho tu novia, huele exquisita… y su piel me motiva a…

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla, maldito! —gruñó Ron, sin poderse contener.

Greyback volvió a reír. En verdad le causaba gracia que el chico se pusiera de valiente cuando sabía que tenía todas las de perder.

El licántropo se acercó nuevamente a Hermione para molestar al novio, la tomo fuertemente del brazo, provocando que la chica se quejara de dolor; con su otra mano volvió a acariciarle en la mejilla.

Hermione tembló por la forma en que la miraba y la tocaba el licántropo.

—No, lindura, tranquila, todavía no te voy a morder —se mofó—. ¿Quién eres, preciosa? Vamos, espero que tú si seas más rápida que tu noviecito, niña.

—Penelope Clearwater —respondió Hermione, su voz se sonaba aterrada.

—¿Cuál es tu status de sangre?

—Mestiza.

El licántropo asintió.

—Scabior —lo llamó—. ¿Alguno de nuestros nuevos amigos está en la lista?

Scabior negó con la cabeza.

—Pero todos ellos parecen tener edad escolar —dijo Scabior—, y parece que se escaparon. ¿Acaso no saben que es obligatoria asistir a Hogwarts? ¿O es que acaso se están burlando de nuestro señor?

—No… —dijo Hermione—, no nos estamos burlando, solo…

—Solo es un accidente… —dijo Ron.

—¿Un accidente? Dices que fue un accidente, sabes a quien le pasa ese tipo de _accidentes_ , pues a los estúpidos de los aurores y a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix —gruñó Greyback—. Porque ellos son los únicos imbéciles que se atreven a decir el nombre del Señor Tenebroso —y luego soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión colerizada de Ron.

—Bien, ahora ponlos junto a los demás prisioneros —dijo Scabior.

Los carroñeros les ataron las muñecas con una cuerda a Harry, Ron y Hermione, para inmovilizarlos. Y cuando los dejaron solos en un rincón, junto a los demás prisioneros, con toda la seguridad del mundo, ya que ninguno de los tres podría defenderse, los carroñeros siguieron revisando sus cosas.

—¿Alguien tiene su varita? —preguntó Harry en un susurro.

—No —contestaron a la vez Ron y Hermione.

Harry hizo un gesto de pesar, pero hacer eso le conllevo a tener un dolor horrible en la cara. Trato de zafarse de las cuerdas, pero fue inútil.

—Lo siento, todo es culpa mía. Dije el nombre… —susurró Harry con pesar.

—¿Harry? —susurró un chico que estaba de espaldas a él.

A Harry le pareció conocida esa voz, iba a preguntarle quien era, pero esa voz volvió a hablar.

—¿Eres Harry?

Entonces el pelinegro lo reconoció.

—Dean, ¿eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo. Vaya, si se enteraran a quien han atrapado… Estas bestias solo buscan a chicos que se han escapado del colegio o no han asistido, les pagan por llevarnos a…

Dean dejo de hablar cuando Greyback se acercó un poco a ellos.

—No ha sido una mala noche —dijo el licántropo con voz rasposa—. Un sangre sucia, un duende fugitivo y estos tres fugitivos de Hogwarts —se escucharon unas pisadas saliendo de la tienda de campaña—. ¿Ya comprobaste sus nombres en la lista, Scabior?

—Sí, y no hay ningún Vernon Dudley —contestó el mortífago.

—Que interesante —dijo Greyback dirigiéndole una mirada a Harry. Se acercó lo suficiente a él para observarlo mejor, y Harry sintió su desagradable olor a suciedad, sudor y sangre, casi le dieron arcadas.

Sí, en verdad Greyback era un ser desagradable, y su aspecto era peor, de demasiado alto, corpulento, su rostro y su cuerpo parecían estar cubierto de pelos enmarañados de color gris, tenía bigotes y marrones dientes puntiagudos.

Greyback empezó a interrogarlo, que a qué casa pertenecía, Harry le dijo que a Slytherin y para que le crean le describió como se entraba a la sala común, y como era su decoración. Eso pareció convencerlo, así que después procedió a averiguar quiénes eran sus padres, y Harry le dijo que su padre trabajaba en el ministerio en el Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes.

Scabior que había escuchado, le dijo a Greyback que le parecía que había un Dudley en el ministerio y que luego se encargarían de sacarle el dinero suficiente al padre por su hijo.

—Bien —gruñó Greyback, y se alejó de Harry, no muy convencido.

Otro de los carroñeros que estaba aún en la tienda de campaña salió de ella, muy emocionado.

—Mira lo que encontré allí adentro, Greyback.

El mortífago tenía en sus manos la reluciente espada de Gryffindor.

—Muy bonita —dijo Greyback—. Parece fabricada por duentes —y ahora sus ojos se clavaron en el duende prisionero—. ¿De dónde sacaron algo como eso? —los interrogó.

—Era de mi padre —mintió Harry—. La cogí prestada para cortar leña.

Greyback rió escandalosamente por la mentira, claramente no le creía.

—Claro, por supuesto —se mofó Greyback, pero de pronto detuvo sus burlas cuando vio que en el suelo estaba _El Profeta_.

Scabior también vio lo mismo y levantó el diario del suelo.

Harry sintió un dolor intenso en su cicatriz, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano trato de cerrar su mente para que Voldemort no supiera lo que estaba pasando con ellos.

—Parece ser que nuestra linda prisionera nos ha mentido —dijo Scabior.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral.

Greyback le arranco de las manos _El Profeta_ a Scabior.

—Hermione Granger —leyó Greyback—. Sabes lindura, esta chica se parece mucho a ti, y si de verdad eres esa tal Hermione Granger, eso quiere decir que eres una sangre sucia, la amiga de Harry Potter… que curiosamente ha huido con él.

Hermione se puso pálida.

—Dime linda. ¿Eres Hermione Granger?

—¡No! ¡No soy yo! —chilló Hermione, tan aterrorizada que no supo ni lo que decía.

No convenció al licántropo.

—Claro, te creo, preciosa —dijo Greyback, dejo de mirar a Hermione para luego mirar a sus amigos. Miró a Ron un momento, pero nuevamente detuvo su mirada fija en Harry. Se acercó a él, lo tomo de los cabellos para mirarle bien el rostro—. Tú te pareces a Potter… y ¿qué es esto que tienes en la frente? Parece una cicatriz…

—¡No me toques! —dijo Harry.

—Y también te faltan las gafas de tonto… —dijo el licántropo ignorando la advertencia del chico.

—¡Ya encontré las gafas! Estaban en el suelo —dijo uno de los carroñeros, Greyback extendió la mano para que le den las gafas, las miró un momento y luego se los colocó a Harry.

—Sabes, creo que si eres Potter. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? —les preguntó Greyback a los otros carroñeros.

Estos rieron contentos, habían dado con Potter, lo que significaba que tendrían una mayor recompensa.

—Creo que todavía tenemos un poco de tiempo —dijo Greyback, mirando lascivamente a Hermione y se pasó la lengua por sus agrietados labios—, quizás todavía podamos divertirnos con la amiguita sangre sucia de Potter —la jaló junto a él y metió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de la chica para oler su fragancia—. Huele más que exquisita. Amo el sabor de una virgen. Saben tan dulce… e inocente.

Se escucharon varias risas de fondo.

A Harry y a Ron les hervía la sangre al pensar que, si no hacían algo en ese momento, su amiga sufriría las peores aberraciones a manos de los mortífagos. Y ella quedaría dañada no solo físicamente sino también psicológicamente.

Hermione reprimió un sollozo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que Greyback y los demás le hicieran… allí, delante de sus amigos.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó Harry al ver que el licántropo la pegaba a su cuerpo—. He dicho que la sueltes.

Greyback rió, sin hacer el más mínimo caso a Harry.

—Vaya, preciosa, al parecer tienes otro novio —dijo Greyback; Hermione ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas un minuto más—. ¿Quién de los dos es el oficial? ¿El pelirrojo o el feo?

—¡Suéltala, maldita bestia! —gritó Ron, removiéndose para liberarse de las cuerdas.

Greyback gruñó como la bestia que era.

—Deja a la sangre sucia, Fenrir —dijo el mortífago de nombre Scabior—. No perdamos el tiempo y llevemos a todos estos al ministerio.

—Al ministerio, ¡una mierda! —gruñó el licántropo—. Se quedarán con todo el mérito y nosotros seremos relevados.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Invocar al Lord ahora? —se mofó Scabior.

—No —volvió a gruñir el licántropo—. La mansión de los Malfoy es la base, es allí donde están casi todos prisioneros.

En cuando mencionaron que la base de los mortífagos era la mansión de los Malfoy, Harry sintió su cicatriz punzarle.

Y entonces lo vio, a él, se había elevado al cielo, volaba sin la ayuda de una escoba, e iba directo a lo más alto de una torre.

—Bien —dijo Scabior—. Nos llevaremos a todos a la mansión de los Malfoy.

Greyback levantó a Hermione con mucha facilidad sobre su hombro, la chica estaba aterrorizada, y no dejaba de llorar; luego él se acercó a Harry y lo tomo de un brazo, con rudeza.

—Yo me llevo a estos dos —dijo Greyback.

Los demás mortífagos se reunieron con ellos después de requisar la tienda de campaña y de quedarse con lo que les parecía que tenía valor. Cogieron de los brazos a los prisioneros y en un parpadeó ya se encontraban frente a las verjas de la mansión Malfoy.

Uno de los carroñeros se acercó a las verjas y le contestó a la voz metálica que tenían a Potter. Las verjas rápidamente se abrieron, dejándoles pase, y a empujones metieron a los prisioneros a la oscura mansión.

—Ese Malfoy es un egocéntrico de mierda —bufó Greyback—. ¿Para qué demonios querría tener pavos reales blancos?

Siguieron caminando, hasta cuando llegaron a una puerta elegantemente pulida. Pero antes de que esta puerta se abriera, una fría voz de mujer se dejó escuchar.

—¿Quién eres?

—Soy yo. Fenrir Greyback —contestó el licántropo—. ¡Hemos atrapado a Potter!

—¿Qué? ¿Tienen a Potter? —la puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista a una distinguida y rubia mujer. Narcissa Malfoy, pero Harry no la recordaba tan delgada y demacrada—. ¡Pasen! —dijo la mujer, sin dejar de examinar la cara de Harry.

Greyback se colocó bien a Hermione sobre su hombro y arrastró a Harry hacia el interior de la casa.

—Vamos, síganme —les urgió Narcissa—. Mi hijo, Draco está ahora en casa, y si es Potter, él lo reconocerá.

Los carroñeros con sus prisioneros entraron a la gran sala de estar de los Malfoy, la luz daño los ojos de los chicos, sobre todo a Harry.

Una puerta, igual de elegante que la anterior se abrió.

—¿Qué pasa? —la voz arrastrada de Lucius Malfoy se dejó escuchar. Él entraba a la sala cuando los carroñeros también hacían lo mismo—. ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó.

—Dicen que traen a Potter —le informó su esposa.

—Es Potter —dijo Greyback.

Lucius miró con despreció al licántropo, y este lo noto, dejo salir un gruñido. Ya se las cobraría todas a Lucius.

 _Así que le da asco mi presencia. En la próxima luna llena, me las cobrare todas con su hijo. Ya veremos cuanto asco le da su hijo cuando sea igual que yo_ , pensaba Greyback.

Lucius miró a cada uno de los prisioneros, pero dejo para el último al que tenía la cara hinchada. Él también conocía a Potter, pero no podía confirmarlo.

—¿Así qué dices que es Potter? ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó Lucius.

—Sí, estoy seguro, su hijo podría comprobarlo —dijo el licántropo.

—Draco, ven aquí —llamó Narcissa.

 **•••**

Draco estaba en las mazmorras, nuevamente había ido a ver a _Nicole Potter_ , no sabía porque, pero algo le decía que las cosas se complicarían… aún más.

Cuando abrió la reja, pudo verla como siempre, acurrucada cerca de Lunática, quien a pesar de estar demacrada no parecía perder las esperanzas.

—Potter —llamó con la voz más fría posible.

La pelirroja tembló al escuchar que se dirigían a ella, levantó la cabeza y pudo ver una figura alta y oscura acercarse a ella. Se acurrucó más cerca de Luna.

—Potter —volvió a llamarla Draco, al no escuchar respuesta—. Maldita sea, Potter, no me hagas perder la poca paciencia que tengo.

La francesa estaba tan nerviosa que primero no le había prestado atención a la voz, pensaba que se trataba de otro mortífago, pero al segundo llamado pudo reconocer esa voz dura, como la de Draco.

Dudo por unos minutos.

—¡Acércate! —le ordenó Draco.

—Ve. No te pasara nada —le susurró la Luna.

Lentamente la pelirroja dejó el confort de los brazos de Luna y se paró, caminó hacia él.

Draco actuando como un mortífago, la tomó del brazo con rudeza, acercó su boca a su oído.

—Escúchame bien —susurró—, las cosas cada vez se están poniendo peores, y los demás mortífagos ya empiezan a sospechar —hizo una pausa al notar a la chica temblar levemente—, ya no voy a poder venir a verte tan seguido…

La chica soltó un pequeño chillido.

—¡Cállate! —gruñó fuerte, para asegurarse de que los demás prisioneros escucharan que la maltrataba—. Cuídate y no te confíes —y luego procedió a guardarle en su sucia túnica su varita.

—¿Qué? —murmuró con sorpresa la francesa, al palpar su bolsillo y notar su preciada varita nuevamente en su poder.

—Si tienes que atacar, ataca… y si tienes que matar… mata —susurró el rubio.

La chica se puso más pálida de lo que estaba. ¿Matar? ¡Matar! No. Nunca. Ella nunca se mancharía las manos de sangre, mucho menos con la sangre de uno de esos asquerosos mortífagos.

—Tienes que hacerlo —advirtió, y por último le dio un empujón y salió de la celda, cerrándola con magia.

 _¡Maldita sea!_ , gruñía internamente. Todo parecía complicarse cada vez más.

 **•••**

—¡Draco! —Narcissa volvió a llamar a su hijo.

Draco entró a la sala de estar por la misma puerta que minutos antes había entrado su padre. Sus pasos eran como los de un militar, su rostro tenía una expresión fría, dura, sin ninguna emoción.

—Madre —dijo.

Harry miró de soslayo el rostro del Slytherin. Lo notó más pálido que de costumbre, con ojeras bajo sus ojos y delgado.

Greyback arrastró a Harry para ponerlo frente a Draco.

—¿Bien, chico? ¿El feo es Potter? —cuestionó el licántropo. Draco hizo un gesto de asco al sentir el desagradable olor del hombre.

Draco miró a Harry. lo había reconocido desde el principio, y más viendo a Weasley y Granger junto con él. Frunció el ceño; el chico que estaba frente a él tenía la cara completamente hinchada, la mandíbula un poco amoratada, pero usaba las mismas ridículas gafas que siempre usaba Potter… y por supuesto se le notaba su famosa cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ya lo veían todo perdido, Draco Malfoy siempre los había odiado, y ahora era su oportunidad de destruirlos, y llevarse la mayor recompensa del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Y bien, Draco? —dijo Lucius, impaciente por una respuesta afirmativa—. ¿Es Potter?

—No sé… no estoy seguro —dijo Draco, maldiciendo internamente a Potter y compañía por haber sido tan estúpidos por mencionar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso y por dejarse atrapar.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Míralo bien! ¡Acércate más! —le ordenó Lucius.

Harry notó la mirada que Draco le estaba dirigiendo. Nunca antes lo había mirado de esa manera, en vez de ver odio, parecía que él le reprocharle algo.

—Draco, recuerda que, si nosotros le entregamos a Potter al Señor Oscuro, se nos perdona…

—Fuimos nosotros quien atrapamos a Potter, señor Malfoy… Espero que comprenda eso —dijo Greyback interrumpiendo a Lucius de una manera no tan amable.

Lucius le dedicó una mirada llena de superioridad a Greyback.

—Yo no olvido nada —bramó.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —dijo la fría voz de Draco.

—Nosotros no le hicimos nada —gruñó Greyback—. Ya estaba así cuando lo atrapamos.

—Parece un embrujo punzante —dijo Lucius.

—Tiene una extraña cicatriz —Greyback señaló la frente de Harry.

—No seas idiota, perro —bufó Draco. Greyback gruñó, cada vez detestaba más a los Malfoy—. Eso no es una cicatriz, es solo un efecto del embrujo.

Hermione se atrevió a mirar a Draco. ¿Cómo que no era una cicatriz? ¿Acaso no la notaba o… los estaba ayudando? _No, imposible_ , se dijo.

—Pero es Potter —insistió Greyback.

—No. No es Potter —aseguró Draco, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Como si su palabra valiera más que la de cualquiera de los allí presente.

—Pero ese si es el chico Weasley —dijo Lucius mirando hacia Ron

—No, padre… ese no es la comadreja —dijo Draco. _Estúpida comadreja, estúpida Granger y estúpido Potter. Me estoy jugando el pellejo por ustedes_ , pensaba—. Lamentablemente yo he estudiado con Weasley, y ese no es. Créeme, padre, nunca olvidaría la cara de imbécil de la comadreja.

Ron estaba confundido. ¿Qué acababa de decir el hurón? ¿Qué él no era Weasley? ¿Se habría golpeado la cabeza o…?

—Él dice llamarse Barny Weasley —gruñó Greyback.

Draco rió burlonamente.

—¿Y tú le creíste? ¡Que iluso! —siguió burlándose.

Greyback dejó caer a Potter, y arrastró a Hermione, hasta ponerla a solo dos palmos de Draco. Este retrocedió un paso, fingiendo asco.

—¿Y ella? ¿Es la amiga sangre sucia de Potter?

Antes de que Draco respondiera, su madre lo hizo:

—Ella… ¡estaba en la tienda de madame Malkin con Potter! Y también salió una fotografía de ella en _El Profeta_. ¿Es Granger, verdad, Draco?

Draco miró a Hermione.

—Tal vez… Granger era tan desagradable que apenas soportaba verla unos segundos… antes de largarme a vomitar.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —Bellatrix entró a la sala al escuchar tanto alboroto—. ¿Qué ha pasado, Cissy? —se dirigió a su hermana.

Bellatrix poso su demente mirada en la chica que Greyback tenía del brazo, la reconoció al instante, ya que ella también había visto su foto en _El Profeta_. Y una risa casi macabra inundo toda la sala.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo, y volvió a reír—, pero que es lo que tenemos aquí, a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.

—Lo es, mi señora —dijo Greyback—. Nosotros los capturamos y con ella están Potter y el pelirroj…

—¿Potter? —chilló Bellatrix, y dirigió su mirada a los prisioneros, observó a ron y a Dean, y por último observó detenidamente a Harry, quien todavía estaba en el suelo—. ¿Estás seguro de que se trata de Potter?

—Sí, mi señora —contestó el licántropo.

—Entonces debemos informa de esto al Señor Tenebroso —se levantó la manga izquierda de su vestido, descubriendo así la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo, y estaba a punto de invocarlo, cuando mano de Lucius la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca.

—Yo lo haré, Bella; Potter está en mi casa y yo tengo el deber de llamar a nuestro señor —dijo el rubio mayor.

Bellatrix se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

—¿Deber? —se burló la desagradable bruja—. Con que derecho me pides algo así, ¿acaso no recuerdas que perdiste toda la autoridad desde que no tienes tu varita… y desde que fallaste con tu misión… En todo caso, sería Draco el que tendría la autoridad de llamar a mi señor, después de todo él si cumplió con su misión.

—Mi señora, recuerde que fuimos nosotros quien atrapamos a Potter, y seremos nosotros quien cobremos el oro —dijo Greyback interrumpiendo la discusión de los cuñados.

—¿Así que quieres tu oro? —dijo Bellatrix, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para sacar su varita…

Lucius aprovechó para descubrir su Marca Tenebrosa, pero cuando estuvo a punto de invocar a su señor, el chillido de Bellatrix lo distrajo. La vio mirar algo directamente, movido por la curiosidad él siguió la mirada de la pelinegra, descubriendo así que lo que había provocado ese chillido se trataba de una espada con la empuñadura de rubíes, el cual sostenía uno de los carroñeros.

—¿Qué es eso? —gruñó Bellatrix.

—Un espada —contestó el carroñero.

—¿De dónde la has sacado? —preguntó histéricamente, pero el carroñero se quedó callado—. ¡Responde! —gruñó.

—Estaba en la tienda de campaña de Potter —respondió Scabior—, pero ahora es nuestra.

—¡Cállate! ¡Esa espada no te pertenece! —gritó la bruja sacando su varita, Scabior hizo lo mismo, pero Bellatrix fue más rápida y atacó a los carroñeros desarmándolos y desmayándolos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Greyback se había protegido de los hechizos tan rápido como le fue posible, y Harry que estaba más cerca a Hermione se levantó del suelo y prácticamente empujándola hacia un lado evito que los hechizos la dañaran.

—Draco, saca a esta basura de aquí —le ordenó Bellatrix señalando a los carroñeros desmayados—, y acaba con ellos, pero si no tienes las suficientes agallas, déjamelo a mí.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi hijo, Bella! —dijo Narcissa, más que furiosa al ver que su hermana trataba a su hijo como si fuera un sirviente.

—¡Cállate, Narcissa! Esta es una situación más grave de lo que crees.

Lucius se había olvidado de llamar a su señor al ver todo el alboroto que se había armado.

—Yo los sacaré —dijo Lucius, levitando el cuerpo de los carroñeros hacia el jardín.

Minutos después Lucius regreso a la sala.

Pero Bellatrix seguía histérica.

—Llévense a los prisioneros a las mazmorras —ordenó Bellatrix.

—Esta es mi casa, Bella y no te permito que des ordenes —dijo Lucius, enojado de que lo relevaran.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —gritó Bellatrix—. ¿Y ustedes, malditos estúpidos, por qué no obedecen? ¡Y cuidado con Potter! El Señor Tenebroso es el único que puede acabar con él —miró al desfigurado Harry y sonrió con demencia—. Ah, Potter, en las celdas te encontraras con una gran sorpresa… tómatelo como un reencuentro antes de tu muerte —y rió.

—Primero tiene que pagarnos —dijo Greyback poniendo a unos cuantos pasos de la pelinegra.

—¿Quieres tu paga ahora o después? —dijo Bellatrix apuntándolo con su varita.

—Lleva a los prisioneros a la celda, Greyback —ordenó Narcissa antes de que sucediera otro ataque.

Greyback gruñó, pero obedeció. Tomó por el brazo a Potter y cuando iba a tomar a Hermione, Bellatrix lo detuvo.

—Deja a la sangre sucia. Tendremos una conversación de mujer a mujer —había saña en el tono de su voz.

—¡No! —gritó Ron—. ¡Yo me quedare en su lugar, pero déjala en paz!

Bellatrix rió.

—No te preocupes, pelirrojo, porque si ella muere en el interrogatorio, tú serás el siguiente —dijo Bellatrix—. ¡Ahora sáquenlos de mi vista! —gritó.

Hermione se quedó parada, mirando como Greyback se llevaba a sus amigos, cuando estos desaparecieron de su vista, alzo la vista y con temor se enfrentó a Bellatrix.

Bellatrix volvió a reír. Y con un movimiento de su varita desapareció las cuerdas que apresaban las muñecas de Hermione.

La chica se masajeó las muñecas adoloridas, pero sin quitar su mirada de la bruja, como interrogándola.

—Así será más divertido. Quiero ver como tratas de defenderte de mí —se burló Bellatrix—. ¿Y bien, sangre sucia?

 **•••**

En todo el camino hacia las mazmorras, Ron no dejaba de gritar el nombre de su amiga, pidiendo quedarse en su lugar. Pero fue en vano, nadie le hacía caso, solo Greyback se burlaba.

Greyback abrió la celda y con un cuchillo cortó las cuerdas que sujetaba las muñecas de los prisioneros. Les dio un empujón para que entraran, y cerró la celda, pero antes de irse decidió burlarse un poco más de ellos.

—Ya deja de gritar, Barny, no conseguirás nada. Pero para que veas que soy bueno —se mofó—, voy a salvar a tu novia… o era tu novia, feo Potter… Bueno, no importa. La salvaré, pero solo porque la quiero a ella como parte de mi pago. Ya casi puedo sentir la suavidad de su piel contra la mía…

—No te atrevas a ponerle tus garras encima, bestia —gritó Ron, pateando las rejas—. Porque te juro que no sé cómo, pero salgo de aquí y te mato.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo Harry, tomándolo del brazo, no serviría de nada gastar sus pocas energías en amenazar al licántropo. Después de todo estaban encerrados en esa oscura y fría celda… y sin varitas.

—Eso, hazle caso al feo de tu amigo, Barny —dijo Greyback—. Y después de que tenga a la sangre sucia seguiré con tu hermana, feo… ya hace mucho tiempo que también la pedí como parte de un pago; tan solo estoy esperando que Señor Tenebroso me la regale, y después de atraparte, estoy seguro de que no me la negara.

Y aspiró en el aire con deseo.

—Tu hermana es muy bonita, feo… y tiene una fragancia exquisita —se mofó el licántropo—, y si ella es complaciente conmigo, hasta puede que la haga parte de mi manada. Ardo en deseos por tenerla…

Y ahora fue Harry, el que no pudo controlar su ira, al escuchar que esa bestia quería a su hermana. Con él podía meterse todo lo que quería, pero no con su hermana. No con ella.

—¡Te mataré! —gritó—. Te mataré si te atreves a ponerle tus manos encima.

Greyback se alejó de las celdas riendo, había logrado molestar a los prisioneros, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, él en verdad quería a Hermione Granger tanto como a la hermana de Potter.

 **•••**

Albus Dumbledore había corrido con bastante rapidez —a pesar de su edad—, luego de que el elfo doméstico le informara que su ama se encontraba gritando de dolor porque su nuevo amito nacería.

El ex director de Hogwarts entró en la habitación.

—Señora Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore acercándose a la chica, la cual tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos llorosos y la frente perlada de sudor.

Nicole ni siquiera le prestó atención en como la había llamado, ahora no era el momento para hacer correcciones.

—¡Aaahh! —gimió de dolor, respiró como hacían las mujeres de la televisión cuando estaban a punto de dar a luz—. Pro-profesor.

Hubo otra contracción y Nicole gritó de dolor.

—¿Us… us-ted… va… ayu-yudarme? —preguntó la pelirroja.

A Dumbledore se le pusieron las mejillas coloradas, él podría ser el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, sabría mucho sobre libros e hechizos, estrategias y porque no decirlo, también sabía cómo manipular; pero sobre partos y como ser un apoyo, no.

—Ya… pu-puedo… m-más…

—Pinky —llamó Dumbledore—, ve por Severus y dile que busque a alguien que pueda ayudar a la señora Malfoy.

Pinky no tuvo que ir la orden dos veces, y desapareció con un _crac_ en busca del ex profesor de pociones.

—¿El pro-profesor… Sna-pe? —dijo confusa Nicole.

—Respiré —dijo Dumbledore, evitando darle más explicaciones—, Severus no tardara en venir con ayuda. Vamos, respire, eso ayudara con las contracciones.

Nicole obedeció, pero eso no detuvo el dolor.

Minutos después se escuchó un sonido en la chimenea de la vieja casa; Snape salió de la chimenea seguido de la señora Pomfrey.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí, Severus? —preguntó la enfermera de Hogwarts con cierta desconfianza.

Pomfrey se había visto casi entre la espada y la pared cuando Snape entró a la enfermería como un huracán, revoloteando su capa detrás de él. Le dijo que tenía una emergencia, y que era muy importante que lo acompañara. La enfermera no le iba a ser caso, pero por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de conocer al osco profesor, pudo ver en el algo de emoción. Parecía muy azorado.

Así que queriendo o no, hizo lo que él le dijo.

—Ya le dije que es una emergencia —dijo Snape con voz impasible—. Sígame —le ordenó.

Ambos caminaron por el oscuro pasillo, luego abrió la puerta de una habitación sin tomarse la molestia de tocar antes.

Pomfrey abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la hermana de Harry Potter se encontraba sobre una cama, y se tomaba su abultado vientre con desesperación.

—Pero, ¿ella no estab…?

—Ahora no es momento de un interrogatorio, Pomfrey —la cortó Snape.

La enfermera entró a la habitación, dispuesta a acercarse a la pelirroja, pero paro en seco cuando vio a una presencia que supuestamente no debería de ver más. Casi le da un colapso al ver parado en una esquina a Dumbledore. Estaba tal y como ella lo recordaba.

—Dumbledore —dijo la enfermera llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Nicole necesita ahora de ti, Poppy —dijo serenamente Dumbledore—. Después hablaremos —prometió.

La enfermera respiró profundo, sacó su varita y la pasó por el cuerpo de la pelirroja. Frunció el ceño, la chica ya estaba en trabajo de parto.

Pomfrey como la experta que era, empezó a invocar todo lo que necesitaba: tollas limpias, agua caliente y pociones. Luego miró a su alrededor y al ver que Dumbledore y Snape seguían en su mismo lugar, sobre todo este último, parecía haberse quedado petrificado al ver a la pelirroja; les pidió que la dejaran sola con su paciente.

No tardaron ni dos segundos en hacer lo que la enfermera les pidió.

Nicole no prestaba mucha atención, lo único que quería era dejar de sentir esos dolores. Y como toda mujer primeriza, en el trabajo de parto, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

Pomfrey le puso una sábana encima a Nicole y luego le retiro la ropa interior para revisarla.

—Abra las piernas, Potter —dijo la enfermera, y Nicole con mucha dificultad hizo lo que le pidieron—. Esto llevara tiempo.

Dos horas después Nicole rompió fuente, la enfermera se apresuró a secarla para que estuviera cómoda.

—Calma —le susurró Pomfrey limpiándole la frente a Nicole—. Solo tiene que dilatar un poco más…

—No… lo aguan-to.

—Tranquilizase, tiene que serenarse o sino todo será más complicado. Usted es primeriza, por eso se le adelantado el parto, esto es normal —trató de calmarla—. A ver respire conmigo.

Pasaron cinco horas más, pero Nicole solo había dilatado cuatro centímetros. Pomfrey le iba explicando que cada vez que las contracciones sean más fuertes y seguidas, entraría en trabajo de parto.

Para ayudarla a dilatar más rápido, Pomfrey la ayudo a levantarse de la cama y caminar —con su ayuda, claro—, por varios minutos, luego la hizo volver a acostarse en la cama de costada y con una almohada entre las piernas.

—Todavía falta —dijo la enfermera cuando la volvió a revisar—. Resista.

Tuvieron que pasar otras cinco horas más —de lo más dolorosas para Nicole— cuando Pomfrey le dijo que ya había dilatado lo suficiente.

—Muy bien, Nicole —dijo Pomfrey—. Voy a contar hasta tres y usted empezara a pujar.

Nicole vio a la mujer y asintió.

—Uno… dos… y tres, puje.

Así lo hizo Nicole, pujo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el dolor en su cintura la hizo detenerse.

—¡Puje, Nicole! —la apremió Pomfrey.

—Estoy… muy cansada… —se quejó la chica.

—Tiene que hacerlo, Nicole. ¿O acaso quiere que a su bebé le pase algo? —Nicole negó con la cabeza—. Puje.

La pelirroja volvió a pujar, pero nuevamente se detuvo. En verdad estaba agotada.

 _Tal vez necesita apoyo_ , pensó Pomfrey. En esos casos, era el padre quien siempre se encontraba cerca de la madre para animarla. Pero el padre no estaba. Así que hizo lo único que podía, salió rápidamente de la habitación, dispuesta a buscar a Dumbledore.

Pero cuando salió de la habitación, vio a Dumbledore al final de pasillo, pero no estaba solo, Snape todavía estaba con él, parecían discutir por algo. En ese momento no importaba su discusión, lo único que realmente importaba era que la ayudaran.

Y qué mejor que Snape, ya que él era mucho más joven que Dumbledore.

—Snape —lo llamó, el aludido se volvió al instante, tenía el ceño fruncido—. Acércate, por favor.

El hombre camino rápidamente hacia la enfermera.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con molestia.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo.

Snape levantó una negra ceja.

—Eres tú la medimaga, no yo.

—Ahora no, Snape. Necesito tu ayuda en verdad —Pomfrey abrió más la puerta, como invitándolo a pasar, pero él no se movió—. Entra.

Snape frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada eso, pero igual entro, la enfermera paso detrás de él, y cerró la puerta. Se posesiono nuevamente en su lugar. Pero Snape no se movía.

—Snape —le urgió Pomfrey—. Acércate a Potter.

El hombre apretó los puños, pero hizo lo que le pidieron, se acercó a la chica, parándose a la cabecera.

—Siéntate a su lado y tómala de la mano.

Snape le dedicó la peor de las miradas, pero Pomfrey ni se inmuto, ahora estaba demasiado ocupada.

—Potter no te va a morder. ¡Hazlo, ya!

Snape estaba dispuesto a salir de esa habitación e irse a Hogwarts, él no tenía por qué hacer lo que le ordenaban, ya suficiente tenía con Dumbledore y con el Señor Tenebroso. Pero cometió un error, bajo la mirada y la observó. _Lily_ , pensó. Su hija era idéntica a ella.

Y sin pensarlo, se sentó junto a ella y la tomó de la mano, estaba helada y sudorosa. No le importó.

Nicole al sentir que su temible profesor de pociones entraba a su habitación, se cohibió, pero cuando la tomó de la mano, ofreciendo su apoyo, ya no le importo.

—¡Puja, Nicole! —le dijo la enfermera.

Nicole pujo con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que le apretaba la mano a su profesor. Se detuvo, pero nuevamente empezó a pujar, hasta que se pudo ver asomar la cabecita del bebé.

—Vamos, sigue, Nicole —le dijo Pomfrey.

Nicole respiró unos instantes entre contracciones, y volvió a pujar.

—Ya falta poco. Una vez más.

Pujo con todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento, el bebé salió y un gran llanto se escuchó en toda la casa. La enfermera sonrió al ver al bebé.

—Es un niño —informó.

Nicole respiraba fuerte, aun no soltaba la mano de Snape, pero cuando escuchó que era un niño, soltó la mano del profesor, y estiro sus manos para que cargarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo.

Pomfrey rápidamente se lo entregó.

—Es hermoso —susurró observando embelesada a su hijo, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, en ese momento se sentía muy feliz, por fin tenía a su hijo en sus brazos.

Snape aún seguía sentado junto a ella, inmóvil; dirigió su vista al niño que la pelirroja tenía en sus brazos. Y se preguntó como él, siendo un ser tan despreciable, había tenido el privilegio de ver un acontecimiento tan hermoso. Había estado presente en el nacimiento de un ser inocente.

Nicole volvió su rostro hacia él.

—Gracias, señor —le dijo con verdadera gratitud—. Nunca olvidaré esto que ha hecho por mí.

Snape se sintió incomodo, pero asintió.

Pomfrey fue por el niño pasado unos minutos, ahora tenía que asearlo, ya que el bebé tenía de manchas de sangre y manchar de líquido viscoso.

A Nicole le dolía todo, pero estaba tan contenta que sus dolores los dejo en un segundo plano. Respiró profundo y de pronto todo se puso negro.

Snape se alarmó, pero la enfermera le dijo que solo estaba agotada, que era normal, y que ya volvería en sí. Él asintió, se levantó de la cama y sin mirar a nadie salió de la habitación, mientras se masajeaba la mano, nunca creyó que esa chica tuviera tan fuerza, si hasta casi creyó que le rompería los huesos.

Draco Malfoy ya era padre.


	29. Capítulo 28: Torturada

**Capítulo 28: Torturada**

 **POV Autora**

—¡HERMIONE! —bramó Ron, volviendo a patear las rejas—. ¡HERMIONE!

—¡Cállate, Ron! —le dijo Harry, estaba prácticamente a ciegas en ese lugar tan oscuro, y tener el rostro hinchado no ayudaba—. Tenemos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

Harry estaba furioso, Greyback no solo miraba lascivamente a su amiga, sino que también quería a su hermana. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo él sabía que su hermana era hermosa? Le daba nauseas de solo pensar en lo que pasaría si el licántropo ponía sus manos en Hermione y en su hermana.

—¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! —seguía bramando Ron como un poseso.

—Ron, escúchame —le dijo Harry—, tenemos que hacer un plan, no nos podemos quedar aquí…

—¿Harry? —susurró una voz—. ¿Ron? ¿Son ustedes?

Ron dejó de gritar. Y alguien se movió, se escuchaba los quedos pasos de alguien, acercándose.

—¿Harry? ¿Ron? —volvió a interrogar la misma voz.

Harry fue el primero en reconocer esa voz.

—¿Luna?

—¡Sí, soy yo! —dijo más alto—. Me raptaron cuando estaba en el tren para ir a mi casa para Navidad —contó.

—Lo lamento, Luna —dijo Harry.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó.

—¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! —gritó Ron.

—¿Cómo podríamos salir de aquí? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose culpable por el dolor que estaba sufriendo su amiga. Si tan solo no hubiera mencionado el nombre del mago oscuro, esto no estaría pasando.

—No se puede, Harry —dijo Luna—. Ni el señor Ollivander ni yo hemos podido salir.

Harry iba a preguntar por el fabricante de varitas, cuando la maligna voz de Bellatrix —que era tan alta—, se pudo oír hasta en las mazmorras.

—¡Maldita, sangre sucia! Dime ¿de dónde has sacado esa espada? ¡No pienso preguntártelo otra vez!

No se escuchó la voz de Hermione.

—¡Dime! ¿Cómo la consiguieron? _¡Crucio!_

—¡NO! ¡HERMIONE! —gritó Ron, jalándose tan fuerte de lo cabellos, que casi podía arrancárselos—. ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

—No hay forma de salir, Ron —repitió Luna—. La celda es a prueba de fugas. Yo lo intenté al principio, pero nada funcionaba, por eso desistí.

—¡Tiene que haber una maldita forma! —gruñó Ron.

—El señor Ollivander lleva mucho más tiempo que yo aquí, y él tampoco ha podido escapar.

—Esto no es alentador —dijo Dean.

—¿Dean? —dijo Luna—. Vaya. Hola, Dean —lo saludó.

Dean no respondió al saludo, ¿cómo podría? Que no se daba cuenta que esa no era una visita de cortesía; estaban prisioneros.

—No te creo, maldita sangre sucia —escucharon nuevamente la voz de Bellatrix.

—Es… fa-falsa…

—¡Mentirosa! _¡Crucio!_

Otro terrible grito.

—¡HERMIONE! —Ron ahora empezó a patear las paredes de piedra, no le importaba hacerse daño, lo único que quería era salir y rescatar a Hermione.

—N-no… mi…mien-to… —la voz de Hermione era dolorosa—. Es… u-una… copi-a.

—¿Una copia? —gritó Bellatrix para luego soltar una desquiciada risa—. ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme, asquerosa sangre sucia? ¡Tú has estado en mi cámara de Gringotts? ¿Qué más te robaste? ¡Dime la verdad!

—Nun-ca… he… es-tado en… en su cá-caámara…

—¡Embustera! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡Dime la verdad! ¡O juro que te atravesaré con este cuchillo!

Hermione gritó otra vez, y Harry sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, su amiga estaba siendo torturada y él no podía hacer nada para defenderla.

Harry desesperado, saco de la bolsa que tenía alrededor de su cuello, la mitad del espejo que le había regalo su padrino, lo puso frente a su cara, y aunque no podía ver su reflejo…, pero de pronto le pareció divisar un rayo de azul chispeante, ¿acaso eso era el ojo de Dumbledore? ¿O se lo estaba imaginando? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, he hizo lo que tenía que hacer, rogó por ayuda.

—¡Por favor, ayúdanos! —chilló con desesperación al seguir escuchando los gritos de dolor de su amiga—. Estamos en la mansión Malfoy. ¡Ayúdanos!

El ojo parpadeó y luego desapareció.

Harry aun veía hacia el espejo sin ver. Movió el espejo, tratando de que ese ojo volviese aparecer. No lo consiguió.

—¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! —seguía gritando Ron.

—¿Cómo entraste en mi cámara? ¡Responde! _¡Crucio!_ —gritó Bellatrix—. ¿Acaso ese maldito duende te ayudo?

—¡Lo acabo… de co-conocer! —la voz de Hermione era débil—. Nunca… he esta-do… en… su cá-cámara. ¡Esa espada… es solo una… c-copia!

—¡Sigues diciendo lo mismo! ¡No te creo! —gruñó la bruja—. Pero solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. ¡Draco trae al duende! Él verificara si lo que dice la sangre sucia es cierto o no.

Harry guardo rápidamente el espejo.

—Griphook —lo llamó Harry, pero el duende no contestó—. ¡Griphook! —insistió teniendo la misma respuesta: silencio.

Ron desesperado quiso ir y matar al duende, pero no sabía dónde estaba, no veía nada. y de pronto recordó; él era dueño de un Desiluminador. Lo sacó de su bolsillo con un _click_ lo encendió, aparecieron las luces que había succionado de la tienda de campaña, estas se alzaron en el techo, miró por cada rincón hasta que lo halló.

Se acercó al duende.

—Griphook —susurró, casi amenazante—, tienes que decirle que la espada es falsa —el duende no lo miró—, por favor… ayúdanos —terminó rogando—. Harry dile algo…

Pero Harry no lo escuchaba, con las luces en la celda había podido ver una cabellera pelirroja en un rincón, primero pensó que era Ginny, pero no, la chica era más menuda que su ex novia.

Nicole.

No lo pensó, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

—Nicole —le dijo desesperado, pero la chica no reaccionaba, estaba tiesa y con la mirada perdida—. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué te han hecho? —elevó su voz.

—Solo está en shock —dijo Luna. Y así era, luego de que Draco la empujara, ella cayó al suelo, Luna como pudo se acercó a ella, la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la llevó junto a ella, la rodeó con sus brazos, pero la chica no hizo ni el más mínimo movimiento.

Ron también se sorprendió al verla allí.

Unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar, Ron automáticamente volvió accionar su Desiluminador y todo volvió a quedar a oscuras. Los pasos se detuvieron en las rejas, hubo un sonido y las rejas se abrieron.

—¡Quédense atrás! —ordenó Draco, con voz amenazante—. ¡Todos contra la pared! ¡No hagan ninguna estupidez o lo lamentaran!

Ron tenía unas ganas tremendas de darle un empujón a Draco y salir de allí, pero luego reflexionó, si hacia eso no llegaría muy lejos, había muchos mortífagos más en esa casa, y lo único que conseguiría seria arriesgar mucho más a Hermione. Así que apretando los puños y tragándose su ira, hizo lo que le ordenaron.

Draco entro a la celda, tenía su varita en la mano y una luz salía de ella, busco al duende, y cuando lo encontró lo levantó con brusquedad de un brazo y sacó de la celda, un nuevo sonido se escuchó, la celda había sido cerrada nuevamente.

Ron volvió a sacar su Desiluminador y lo acciono, las tres luces iluminaron la sucia celda. Vio a Harry abrazando a su hermana.

—Nicole —le decía Harry—. Reacciona, Nicole… por favor… —la sacudió levemente por los hombros.

Pero la pelirroja seguía sin responder.

Todos miraban al chico, tratando de reanimar a su hermana.

Ron se acercó a su amigo, para ayudarlo.

—Hey, Nicole —le dijo Ron, arrodillándose a su lado, paso una mano por su rostro, pero ella ni siquiera parpadeó—. Mierda —gruñó.

—¿Desde cuándo está aquí? —preguntó Harry a nadie en particular.

—Semanas —Luna fue la que respondió—. No sabría decirte cuantas, porque aquí se pierde la noción de tiempo.

—Pero ¿cómo? No se suponía que estaba al cuidado de mis padres —dijo Ron, mirando a la Ravenclaw.

—Eso es lo que se suponía —susurró Luna.

—¿Quién la trajo? ¿Greyback? —preguntó Harry, con una voz amenazante.

—No. No fue él. Fue Draco Malfoy —respondió Luna.

Harry se llenó de ira. Ira que era dirigida a su némesis de toda la vida: Malfoy.

—Maldito Malfoy —gritó, sin que le importarse que lo escuchasen—. Algún día me las cobraré.

Acto seguido, Harry colocó sus manos sobre los delgados brazos de su hermana y la puso de pie.

—Vamos, Nicole; tienes que reaccionar —decía Harry—. Nicole —la volvió a sacudir, el cuerpo de la pelirroja se movió como si fuera una muñeca de trapo—. Por favor, reacciona, te prometo que te sacaré de aquí. Te pondré a salvo y no volverás a pasar por eso una segunda vez —Harry sacudió nuevamente a la chica, pero esta vez con más fuerza. La túnica de la pelirroja se abrió, mostrando su vestido celeste, y Harry ahora que ya se había acostumbrado a la luz y a su nueva imagen, dirigió su vista al vientre plano de Nicole. El ojiverde se quedó estático, ¿acaso su hermana no estaba embarazada? ¿Acaso para esas fechas su hermana no debería tener un vientre de lo más abultado? ¿O es que estaba equivocado? Empezó a contar los meses mentalmente, ella por lo menos debería tener unos siete meses de embarazo; pero ¿entonces?—. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICIERON? —gritó con tal furia que hizo que Ron cayera sentado en el suelo, espantado.

 **•••**

—¡CRUCIO! —gritó Bellatrix con gran satisfacción y odio mezclados. La maldición golpeó a Hermione otra vez.

Ella gritó de dolor, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esa tortura.

Seguido de sus gritos, el gritó de Ron, lleno de impotencia también se escuchó hasta la sala. Bellatrix rió con tanta diversión, que cualquiera pensaría que le habían contado un buen chiste.

—¡Que divertido! —se mofó.

En ese momento, Draco entró a la sala arrastrado a un duende. Y solo lo soltó cuando estaban a unos pasos de su demente tía.

Bellatrix dirigió su oscura mirada al duende.

—¿Y bien? —gruñó Bellatrix a Griphook—. ¿La espada es auténtica? Porque esta asquerosa sangre sucia dice todo lo contrario.

El duende estiro su mano para que le dieran la espada de Gryffindor, cuando la tuvo en sus manos, la reviso minuciosamente.

—Es falsa, aunque parece una copia bien hecha si me permite decirlo.

—¿Estás completamente seguro? —bramó Bellatrix apuntándolo con su varita directamente a la cabeza.

—Sí —respondió el duende con voz chillona.

Bellatrix rechinó los dientes, pero en su demente rostro se pudo ver alivio.

—Bien —dijo—. Colagusano —gritó, unos pocos minutos después el mortífago calvo hizo acto de presencia—. Lleva a este duende a su celda —le ordenó.

Colagusano miró de reojo a la castaña tirada en suelo, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, tenía las mejillas rojas y las lágrimas rodaban por ellas; no pudo evitar recordar, cuando esa bruja era una niña y siempre la escuchaba discutir con su _amo_ pelirrojo, a decir verdad, la inteligencia de esa chica le recordaba tanto a la de Lily. Tomó del brazo a Griphook y salió por la puerta, arrastrándolo.

Bellatrix miró a su víctima, sonrió.

—Que hayas dicho la verdad, no te salvara —dijo con una voz de niña asquerosamente tierna, y luego una malvada sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. _¡Crucio!_

Hermione volvió a gritar y a revolcarse de dolor.

Draco estaba parado junto a su madre y su padre, pero no miraba a Granger ni a su tía, había dejado de mirar tal tortura desde el momento en que Bellatrix le había lanzado el segundo _Crucio_ a la castaña.

Hermione Granger, nunca le había caído bien, por ser una sabelotodo insufrible y por superarlo en sus notas, dejándolo en vergüenza con su padre. Pero ahora, viendo lo frágil que parecía ser, no podía evitar sentir lastima por ella. Él tenía la mano derecha dentro del bolsillo de su túnica y desde allí apretaba con fuerza su varita.

 **•••**

—¡SON UNOS MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS! —bramó Harry. Estaba muy enojado, como nunca antes había estado. Le habían hecho una atrocidad a su hermana. Le habían arrancado el niño que crecía en su matriz—. ¿QUIÉN LE HIZO ESTO? ¿FUE MALFOY? —gritó.

—¿De qué habla? —dijo Dean, confundido, él nunca había vista a Harry tan enojado, tan violento; y temía por lo que fuera a suceder.

Y de pronto un _crac_ sonó en la celda.

Todos volvieron su vista hacia el ruido. Era Dobby, el elfo doméstico que le estaba muy agradecido a Harry por concederle la libertad.

—¡Harry Potter! —chilló Dobby, él lo había reconocido por sus gafas—. Dobby ha venido a rescatarte y…

En ese momento Harry dejó a su hermana sentada contra la fría pared.

—¿Dobby? Pero ¿cómo…? —dijo Harry, aún estaba terriblemente enojado, pero sintió una especie de esperanza en cuanto lo vio.

Un nuevo gritó desgarrador se escuchó. Ron se acercó hasta las rejas.

—Tenemos que salvar a Hermione —dijo.

—Dobby, ¿puedes desaparecer fuera de esta celda? —le preguntó Harry.

El elfo asintió enérgicamente.

—¿Y puedes desaparecer con personas?

Dobby volvió a asentir.

—Bien, pues entonces quiero que tomes a Luna, Dean, el señor Ollivander… y a mi hermana —le dirigió una mirada apenada—, y te los lleves a… a… —Harry no sabía a donde mandarlos.

—A la casa de mi hermano Bill y Fleur —dijo Ron—. En Shell Cottage a las afueras de Tinworth.

Dobby asintió nuevamente.

—Y luego regresas aquí. ¿Podrás hacerlo? —le preguntó Harry.

—Dobby puede hacer cualquier cosa por Harry Potter y sus amigos.

Luna y Dean protestaron, diciendo que querían ayudarlos, pero Harry no aceptó sus protestas, lo único que quería era poner a salvo a todos.

Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz, el dolor era insoportable, pero luego pudo verlo a él, y no estaba solo, estaba con un desgraciado hombre. Cortó la conexión, ahora lo importante era salir de ese lugar y salvar a Hermione.

Dobby se acercó a Luna, Dean y el señor Ollivander para desaparecer de allí, Harry lo detuvo un momento, falta su hermana, caminó hacia ella, la levantó del suelo y la acercó al lado de la rubia, ella al instante la tomó del brazo.

Y con un nuevo _crack_ , Dobby desapareció de la celda.

Ahora solo quedaban Harry y Ron.

Se escucharon unos pasos nuevamente, los dos chicos se pusieron alerta. Ron volvió a accionar su Desiluminador, y todo quedó a oscuras otra vez.

—¡Atrás! —dijo una voz familiar para ellos—. ¡Apártense de la puerta! —se escuchó como las cerraduras de las rejas se abrían. Colagusano entró en la celda, tenía su varita apuntando al frente, de la cual salía una luz, dejó caer al duende en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, y allí vio al hijo de su amigo y a su antiguo amo.

Harry y Ron ya habían acordado de abalanzarse contra cualquier mortífago que hiciera acto de presencia, y para su disgusto fue el traidor de Colagusano.

Los dos de abalanzaron hacia el mortífago, Ron con rapidez logró quitarle la varita, pero Harry fue el que se llevó la peor parte, ya que Colagusano lo tomo del cuello con su mano de metal. Le estaba quitando todo el aire, y si Colagusano seguía apretando más su cuello pronto ya no respiraría.

—¡Suéltalo! —le exigió Ron, apuntándolo a la cara con su propia varita, pero Colagusano lo ignoró—. ¡Te exijo que lo sueltes!

—¿Vas a matarme? —logró decir Harry, tratando de apartar los dedos de metal de su cuello—. ¿Después de que te salve la vida? —el mortífago recordó cuando Sirius y Remus quisieron matarlo—. ¡Te salve la vida! ¡Y tú me debes una, Colagusano!

Colagusano se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, pero luego miró al chico al cual estaba intentando matar y recordó a James, el cual le había brindado su amistad y protección; lentamente fue aflojando sus dedos, hasta que finalmente Harry fue liberado.

Harry se llevó las manos al cuello, masajeándoselo. Ron aun lo apuntaba con la varita al mortífago.

Y en ese mismo instante Colagusano soltó un chillido de sorpresa, Harry levantó la cabeza, y lo que vio lo sorprendió, la mano metálica de Colagusano ahora se cerraba contra su propio cuello, apretando con mucha fuerza.

—¿Qué demonios? —dijo Ron.

Harry no lo pensó dos veces, rápidamente se acercó al mortífago que solo hace unos minutos había querido matarlo, y trato de aflojar los dedos del cuello de Colagusano. Una tarea inútil, ya que cada vez que lo intentaba, parecía que los dedos se cerraban con mucho ímpetu alrededor del cuello del mortífago.

Esa mano metálica que le había dado Voldemort hace unos años —luego de que Colagusano se cortara su mano para terminar de hacer la poción— parecía tener vida propia, era como si estuviera castigando al traidor.

Ron se acercó a ayudar también, pero esa mano maldita parecía tener mucha más fuerza que ellos. Nada serviría.

La cara de Colagusano, ya había perdido todo color para pasar un azul.

Ron intento con un hechizo. Tampoco funcionó.

El cuerpo de Colagusano cayó al suelo, y en ese momento Harry y Ron supieron que ya nada se podía hacer con él.

Se miraron ambos horrorizados por lo que acababan de presenciar, pero entonces, un nuevo gritó de su amiga los hizo salir rápidamente de esa celda, pero antes Harry tomó del brazo a Griphook lo llevaron con ellos.

Con mucho sigilo subieron unas escaleras para dirigirse a la sala de estar de esa maldita mansión. Se arrastraron con cuidado hasta llegar a la misma puerta por donde Greyback los había arrastrado.

Abrieron la puerta, y justo en ese momento Bellatrix le estaba diciendo a Greyback que se podía quedar con la sangre sucia.

Ron entró corriendo a la sala, lleno de ira, esa bestia no le pondría sus garras a su Hermione.

Greyback no pudo acercarse a Hermione, porque vio que un pelirrojo entraba corriendo seguido del feo Potter.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —gritó Ron apuntando con la varita de Colagusano. La varita de la desquiciada bruja voló por los aires, cayendo finalmente a la mano de Harry.

El duende se acurrucó en una esquina de la sala, protegiéndose del futuro duelo.

Lucius, Narcissa y Draco miraron a sus prisioneros, allí en su sala. Y Draco hizo un ligero gesto —que se podía tomar como sonrisa— al verlos allí. En el fondo sabía que ellos buscarían una manera de salir de esa celda.

Los Malfoy sacaron sus varitas y empezaron a lanzar hechizos, Harry los bloqueaba al igual que Ron, pero este estaba más pendiente de Hermione, empezó a acercarse a ella bloqueando los hechizos que le lanzaban. Pero Bellatrix adivinando sus intenciones se le adelanto y cogió a Hermione por el cuello, poniendo como escudo, dado el caso de que le lanzaban un hechizo, la única que saldría lastimada seria Hermione.

Ron detuvo sus pasos, y Bellatrix al ver lo que había conseguido, sacó su cuchillo maldito y lo puso en el cuello de Hermione.

—¡ALTO O LA SANGRE SUCIA MUERE! —gritó la mortífaga.

Harry logró bloquear el hechizo que le había lanzado Narcissa; y se detuvo, mirando a Bellatrix y a su amiga.

Toda la sala había quedado destruida en cuestión de minutos, los sofisticados sofás estaban de cabeza, sin patas, los adornos estaban rotos en el suelo, algunas lámparas tampoco habían sobrevivido.

—Ahora, dejen caer sus varitas —ordenó Bellatrix.

Ron apretó los dientes, vio a su amiga, por ella lo haría, por ella haría cualquier cosa, inclusa dar su vida; lanzó su varita al suelo, segundos después Harry hizo lo mismo.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada llena de odio. Luego le ordeno a Draco recogerlas, este maldijo internamente, pero igual recogió las varitas, y cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a su tía para entregarle las varitas, hubo un ruido seco, y seguido el candelabro de cristal que estaba en el techo, cayó sobre Hermione y Bellatrix, la mortífaga liberó a la castaña y se lanzó hacia un lado, Ron corrió hacia Hermione y tomándola de la cintura, puso su cuerpo para protegerla.

Draco de dobló a la mitad cubriéndose de los vidrios, mientras que a Harry no se preocupó por lo vidrios, corrió hacia Draco y en un descuido, no solo le arrebato las varitas dos varitas que necesitaban, sino que también desarmó al rubio, para luego correr hacia sus amigos.

Por su parte el duende había aprovechado la oportunidad de correr y arrebatarle la espada de Gryffindor a uno de los carroñeros y luego corrió hacía el trío de oro.

Los amigos buscaron quien había sido el culpable de tal acto, que, de cierta manera, les había brindado una gran ayuda.

—¡Dobby! —gritó Narcissa, la cual estaba abrazando a su hijo protectoramente—. ¿Tú hiciste esto?

—Dobby hizo lo que tenía que hacer —chilló el elfo—. Nadie tiene que dañar a Harry Potter y a sus amigos.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —gritó Harry al ver a Greyback queriendo acercarse a ellos.

El licántropo cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Lucius se paró del suelo y miró con ira al trío, pero no pudo hacer nada porque él no tenía una varita para atacarlos.

Bellatrix se arrastró por el suelo en busca de su cuchillo, cuando lo encontró lo tomó y se levantó, estaba despeinada y tenía algunos cortes en el rostro.

—¡Mata a ese maldito elfo, Narcissa! —le gritó a su hermana.

Pero antes de que Narcissa siquiera reaccionara, Dobby con un chasquido se acercó al trío y al duende, y tomándolos a todos de la mano, se dispuso a desaparecer, pero antes la furiosa mortífaga lanzó su cuchillo maldito en dirección a sus prisioneros.

Sin embargo, el elfo domestico logró desaparecer con los tres chicos y el duende.

 **•••**

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando Draco Malfoy se apareció en la casa de Snape, llevaba su capa de mortífago y su máscara.

La casa estaba oscura y fría, pero por lo menos no hacia tanto frío como en la calle.

Draco se quitó la máscara y la guardo en su bolsillo, respiró profundo, y hacerlo le causo un terrible dolor, no era para menos, después de haber sido castigado por inepto.

Luego de que Potter y todos los prisioneros huyeran de su casa, llegó _Su señor_ , estaba furioso, como nunca lo había visto antes. Le lanzó la maldición _Cruciatus_ a su demente tía cuantas veces se le dio la gana y a cuanto mortífago tuviera la desgracia de interponerse a su vista. Incluso, había matado a algunos de sus mortífagos y se los había dado de comer a su asquerosa serpiente.

Y por supuesto, su padre y él también fueron castigados —sobre todo él por no haber cuidado de su prisionera—, aun no sabía cómo había logrado sobrevivir a tanto dolor. Lo único bueno era que a su madre no le habían tocado ni un pelo.

Caminó lentamente hasta la habitación de su esposa, necesitaba verla, necesitaba tocarla y borrar de su cuerpo y mente toda la mierda que pasaba en su casa. Solo ella era capaz de brindarle un poco de paz, aunque lo despreciara.

 _—_ _¿Adónde vas, Draco? —había siseado el Señor Tenebroso cuando lo vio ponerse de pie después de los crucios que le había lanzado. Y este convocara su capa y su máscara._

Él había apretado los puños tratando de contener el dolor y la ira.

 _—_ _A buscar a la hermana de Potter. La voy a encontrar y la voy a traer otra vez —había sido su respuesta._

Voldemort en vez de torturarlo nuevamente, se había reído de él, soltando una macabra carcajada. Y luego lo había amenazado de muerte a él y a su familia, claro, después de haber maldecido e insultado a cada miembro de su familia.

Luego de eso Draco había salido al patio de su mansión y había desparecido.

Se detuvo un momento, recargándose en la pared, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto dolor como ahora. Solo esperaba que el imbécil de Potter destruyera a la escoria del Señor Tenebroso, el cual se había hecho dueño de su mansión y de todo lo que había allí, incluso de ellos.

Luego sonrió amargamente, era tan retorcido que él, Draco Malfoy, estuviera de parte de Potter, su eterno rival.

Estaba a punto de retomar sus pasos cuando escuchó un ruido, y frente a él se materializó un elfo doméstico.

—Amo —dijo el elfo haciendo una exagerada reverencia ante él—. Pinky esta muy contento de volverlo a ver.

Draco ignoró al elfo, que le importaba a él que esa criatura estuviera contento de verlo. Él lo único que quería era ver a su pelirroja esposa.

—Amo —volvió a decir Pinky—. La ama Malfoy a…

—¡Largo! —le dijo Draco, sin siquiera mirarlo.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, entró a la habitación con pasos lentos y cerró la puerta.

Caminó hasta los pies de la cama, y allí pudo ver la silueta de Nicole. Ella dormía plácidamente, su respiración era calmada, apacible. Él deseo poder tener un poco de esa calma. Sin pensarlo camino hasta ella, y se acostó a su lado.

Cuanto había extrañado su aroma, que era como una mezcla floral y chocolate, metió su nariz en el hueco de su cuello y respiró profundo su fragancia, sin que le importarse el dolor que le causaba hacer esto. Luego posó sus labios sobre los de Nicole, en un beso casto y con amor; ella no se despertó, solo suspiró.

Pero aún no era suficiente, Draco quería sentirla cerca de él, sentir su cuerpo acurrucado al suyo, para así poder dormir al menos las pocas horas que faltaban para el amanecer. Levantó su brazo para pasarlo por encima de su vientre y también sentir así a su hijo, pero cuando logro su cometido, se dio cuenta que el abultado vientre había desaparecido. Se asustó. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Esa Nicole era igual a la falsa Nicole que tenía como prisionera.

Quitó las con fuerza las sabanas que cubría el cuerpo de su esposa, y con la poca luz que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana, comprobó que el vientre abultado de Nicole en realidad si había desaparecido.

Y después de todo lo que había pasado en su casa, no tenía ningún pensamiento positivo, así que creyó lo peor.

—Nicole —la llamó Draco y la movió bruscamente por un hombro para despertarla.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos lentamente, y se asustó un poco al ver a Draco prácticamente sobre ella. Pero luego se tranquilizó.

—¿Malfoy? —susurró con voz pastosa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No —dijo Malfoy seriamente—. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó colocando su mano sobre su vientre; pero luego se quedó pensativo, contando los meses mentalmente. No concordaba, aun faltaba dos meses para que ella tuviera al niño.

Nicole colocó su cálida mano sobre la mano fría de Draco.

—Se me adelanto el parto —respondió Nicole mirándolo a los ojos—. Nació sano a pesar de que es prematuro. Ahora esta dormido en el moisés —señaló a su lado derecho.

Draco miró hacia el lugar que le indicaba su esposa. Y allí lo vio, dentro de un moisés, dormía entre cobijas blancas su hijo, su primogénito.

—¿Es un niño? —preguntó Draco, sin apartar la vista del recién nacido.

—Sí —susurró Nicole, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando trato de sentarse. Y aunque la señora Pomfrey le había dado pociones para el dolor, este aun no mermaba.

Draco lentamente se levantó de la cama y se acercó al moisés. No podía verlo bien en toda esa oscuridad, pero ahí estaba su primogénito. Podía escuchar su leve respiración. Llevó su mano hacia la diminuta manita de su hijo y lo tocó, era cálido, cálido e inocente.

Una sensación de alegría, felicidad, dicha, miedo y añoranza se revolvía en su corazón. Se había convertido en padre. Padre a los diecisiete años, aun sonaba tan irreal en su mente.

Sonrió, una sonrisa autentica, no una de esas cargada de burla, sarcasmo o frialdad como la que acostumbraba en su casa.

Nicole presenciaba todo en silencio, ella aún estaba sensible por el parto, así que no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos. No podía creer que el frío y arrogante Draco Malfoy estuviera parado allí, frente a su hijo, y que lo mirada como si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo. Tanta era su felicidad que hasta empezó a ver al hombre que hace varias semanas le había descrito Dumbledore. Empezó a ver a ese hombre que en verdad quería protegerla a ella y a su hijo, un hombre tan distinto al chico arrogante y déspota que conoció en Hogwarts, tan distinto al chico que le había pedido que terminara con la vida de su bebé.

Unos minutos después sintió que Draco se volvía a acostar junto a ella, este paso una mano por su cintura posesiva y protectoramente y la acercó a él. No hubo palabras de dichas o promesas de protección, pero ella por primera vez —en lo que lleva de conocerlo— lo sintió tan humano, y hasta sintió amor por él.

No supo en qué momento se volvió a quedar dormida, solo que despertó cuando escuchó un llanto.

Abrió los ojos al instante y se dispuso a levantarse, pero algo la tenía presa, miró que era la detenía y vio los brazos de Draco cubiertos por su túnica negra. Sonrió y suavemente se quitó esos brazos prisioneros.

Se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado, ya que aún estaba adolorida, pero todo ese dolor pareció desaparecer en cuanto vio a su hijo. El niño lloraba desesperadamente, así que ella lo tomo en brazos y empezó a mecerlo suavemente mientras le susurraba palabras dulces. Y el niño adivinando que ella era su madre, dejo de llorar y la observó.

Ella sonrió y le acarició la cabecita con unos pocos cabellitos rubios; por supuesto no se podía negar que era hijo de Draco, ya que hasta sus pequeños ojitos eran del mismo tono gris que del padre y su piel ahora sonrosada dentro de poco seria pálida. Si todo un Malfoy de pies a cabeza.

El bebé se removió un poco en los brazos de su madre.

—¿Qué te sucede, pequeño Harry? —le dijo Nicole maternalmente.

—¿Cómo lo llamaste? —dijo una voz detrás de ella. Se volvió para encontrarse con Draco, que tenía el ceño fruncido. Claramente no le gustaba el nombre que le había puesto a su hijo.


End file.
